Dragon Champion Lemon section
by Freedom Guard
Summary: This is the promised lemon story board for Naruto Dragon Champion....Please review and comment whenever possible and enjoy. And as stated....there are VERY serious lemons here so do not be surprised for the M rating.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto The Twin Swords

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Naruto, so don't ask me if I do.

Chapter 25

Reward

Part 1

Lemon Story

( ): Thoughts

--------

Author's Notes:

This series was created as a separate entity for the Naruto Dragon Champion series that I started. The reason for the separation was the fact that making epic stories with lemons would consume too much time and while I enjoyed doing that in GunDread SEED The Second Stage, I discovered that it would consume too much time and I didn't want to delay the chapters of Naruto Dragon Champion and I would lose my train of thought for the series…

Thus the lemons are here instead of being in the main story. Just so everyone is clear. The scenes that are about to be written here will NEVER happen in the anime and manga in real life….though I wish it could. So they will only be found here in this story. And since we ARE talking about four women after one guy….you can bet all the money in your wallets and BA (Bank Accounts is you have any.) that things are about to get really hot and steamy.

All right, enough banter….on with the show!!!

--------

In the bed room…

Naruto could only moan in pleasure at the moment as Kurenai and Anko continued to lick and play with his ears at the moment, while Shizune was busy touching his back and shoulder blades and placing gentle kisses that got his blood going….and the sight of the blonde Hokage in her birthday suit and between his parted legs made Naruto feel very alive for some reason…

He shivered as Kurenai and Anko began to rub their bodies on his own….and that allowed their breasts to move up and down on his arms at that moment and it was taking so much of his will power to not lose it at that moment. However it seemed that it was exciting the four mature women even more as Tsunade touched Naruto's erect cock at the moment and she smiled at Naruto.

"You look so hard Naruto-kun….I was amazed when I saw this you know…."

"Tsunade!"

The blonde Hokage smiled was she began to run her hands slowly on Naruto's cock and it was quick to react as well, much to her delight as she touched it. The blonde Hokage had to admit that it had been years since she had ever been with a man and she was eager to feel the pleasure and bliss of being with a man, it was even more of a turn on to know that the man liked her back and now was the time for her to see just how much of a man Naruto had become.

Naruto turned his head to the right and Kurenai was quick to take advantage and kissed Naruto deeply in the mouth and the red eyed Jonin reached down and grabbed Naruto's right hand and placed it on her breast and Naruto began to massage Kurenai's breasts slowly….making the red eyed woman moan in pleasure as they kissed each other as Anko took her own route into pleasuring the blonde Chuunin as she kissed and licked his chest…giving Naruto a number of kiss marks on his body. She then takes his left arm and places his fingers in her mouth and proceeds to lick and suck on them for a few minutes before moving his hand to her breasts and making Naruto touch her breast with his fingers.

Shizune was not planning on being left out on the action as she continued to kiss and lick Naruto's back and skin while pressing her hands in certain parts of the body. As a skilled Medic Nin, she was familiar with the human body and how it worked, though not in the same caliber as that of Tsunade….and being trained in the art since she was young by Tsunade….she was familiar with how to use chakra to enhance a person's reactions to stimulus and she was going to put that knowledge to good use.

She let some of her chakra flow out and she ran her hands on certain nerve clusters and endings on Naruto's back and she was aiming for the pleasure centers and clusters and began to stimulate them carefully and gently and the results were obvious as Naruto became all the more active at the moment and Shizune smiled as she even used her chakra to her lips in order to spread out more of the pleasurable sensations on Naruto's body.

Tsunade smiled in approval as she continued to caress Naruto's cock and then his sac gently, making the blonde Chuunin moan out loud in pleasure at the sensations that were flooding his body at this very moment. Tsunade decided to take it one step further and smiled as this had been a while since she had done this to a man and now she wanted to see if she still could do it.

She kissed Naruto's cock on the tip and got an immediate reaction from the blonde Chuunin and she smiled as she used her tongue and lips to pleasure Naruto even further and the blonde didn't disappoint as he moaned out loudly while still being kissed by Kurenai. The separated and Naruto gasped at the sensations as Tsunade kissed and licked his cock from tip to the base and the sight of the gorgeous blonde Hokage doing those things to his cock while she was gloriously naked was doing wonders to Naruto's mind at the moment. Tsunade saw that and looked at Naruto as she licked and kissed his cock slowly and sensually.

"Watch this Naruto-kun…."

Naruto could only look as Tsunade opened her mouth and slowly took in his cock and the sight of the blonde Sanin doing this to him at this moment and time drove Naruto out to shout in absolute pleasure as Tsunade slowly took in Naruto's cock and she licked the tip, sides and lower portion as she took in his length…

"Tsunade-chan!!!!"

Naruto couldn't help but say that endearment as Tsunade was doing things to his cock that was driving him to lose control of his normal train of thought at the moment. It was incredible…it was so hot, wet, and so right….it was driving him crazy at that moment.

Tsunade was enjoying this greatly, she had to admit that Naruto's growth was certainly good and his body showed it as well. He was already nine to ten inches long, and for someone his age…THAT was more than perfecta at the moment. As soon as she took in all of his length and was able to easily control her body's gag reflex she let Naruto's cock get used to it being there, she knew for a fact that Naruto's actions told her that he was a virgin and the fact that she was about to have sex with a man who she did love back and was a virgin at the same time sent a thrill of pleasure down her spine.

Tsunade continued to relax and as soon as she felt comfortable, she moved her head back and forth and caressed Naruto's testicles slowly. Once in a while she would release Naruto's cock from her mouth and then gently lick it from tip to base and the sides as well….

"TSUNADE!!!!!"

Tsunade looked at Naruto who was blushing bright red and she blushed a bit as well….it had been so long but she was happy that she still had what it took to make a man squirm and shout her name in pleasure….it was a real turn on for the blonde Hokage and Sannin to know that she still had it….and now she had every intention to make this night memorable for Naruto and herself.

"I want to hear you scream my name Naruto-kun…only louder this time…"

With those words, she also used her training with the human body to use her chakra to aim at Naruto's pleasure centers and she even took it one step further and with a light application of her chakra to her tongue, she increased the sensations with greater results as Naruto tried to move his hips but she was easily able to restrain him with her hands.

It was then that Shizune got involved as she pressed a certain cluster of nerves on Naruto's back and Naruto couldn't help but moan out at that.

Shizune then kissed Naruto deeply and then spoke.

"I think I'll help Tsunade-sama."

With that, Shizune moved away but not before sending a wave of pleasurable sensations up and down Naruto's spine with her fingers, tongue, and lips. Shizune then made her way to where Tsunade was and she spoke to Tsunade.

"Can I join in?"

"Of course."

And it was not long before the two women, master and apprentice placed their knowledge of medical jutsu to the job at hand….and what a pleasurable job it was at the moment. Tsunade reached down with her hands and used her chakra training to tickle the pleasure centers in Naruto's thighs and the sensation was driving Naruto wild….as Shizune used the same moves on him doubling the pleasure he was feeling at the moment.

Kurenai and Anko looked at Naruto and were smiling at the way the blonde Chuunin was blushing and moaning out loud, for Kurenai, the sight was very arousing, and for Anko, she was enjoying every second of this. The two friends couldn't help but smirk as they had a very wicked idea.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as Shizune and Tsunade were there, licking and taking turns with his cock at the moment as well as his testicles….the sight of the two women doing VERY sinful and delicious things to his cock with their mouths and tongue was driving him to the brink….but he not going to be alone for long as Anko and Kurenai put their own plan into action as they kissed him first and it was in a three way kiss and when that hot tongue battle between the three was over, Kurenai was in front of Naruto and standing in front of him.

This naturally allowed Naruto to see Kurenai's vagina for the first time and to his amazement, she kept herself very well groomed, a small triangle of soft, wet fur was right there in front of him and he could see the wetness that was there….showing him that the red eyed woman was already very aroused.

"Naruto-kun….please…."

"What…."

Anko smiled and spoke to Naruto.

"Kurenai-chan wants you to lick her there Naruto-kun. She's really eager at the moment you know and you would make her very happy right about now."

Naruto gulped and decided to lean forward and the moment he touched Kurenai's wet vaginal folds, the red eyed woman moaned out loudly and the blonde Chuunin couldn't help but taste Kurenai's inner wetness and to his amazement, he liked the taste and he slowly licked Kurenai's wet folds gently, taking in more of the red eyed woman's moisture and Kurenai was moaning out deeply as she held Naruto's head closer to her body. The blonde Chuunin reached with his hands and held Kurenai's hips with his hands and Kurenai was enjoying the situation. Anko was not offended at the moment as she watched the whole scene and she couldn't help but get even more aroused by the sight before her at the moment.

Naruto was being given what many would call the best blowjob in existence by two of the most skilled Medic Nin in Konoha's history, and he was licking the sex of one of the most attractive Jonin in the whole village, the moans Kurenai made was very arousing and Anko was not planning to be idle forever as she looked at it and he reached for Naruto's hand and then licked his fingers once more and she spoke to him.

"Here's something you are going to LOVE feeling Naruto-kun!"

Anko moved Naruto's now wet hand and as soon as she had guided his hand to her own soaking wet vagina and without any hesitation, she guided his fingers right into her vagina and she hissed deeply at the pleasure that flooded her senses at that moment and as soon as Naruto's fingers were as deep as they could go while they were in her wet vagina, she began to guide Naruto's hand to move his fingers in and out and she moaned as the sensations that came as a result of what she was doing with Naruto's hand….it naturally didn't take too long for Naruto get the hang of things at that moment and she no longer had to guide him on how to use his hand.

Naruto was in heaven at this moment and time….he was in what most men would literally kill to be in at the moment. And this was going to be something that he was not going to forget anytime soon. His right hand was moving in and out of Anko's wet vagina, while he was licking Kurenai in the same place, as well as this strange bulb that whenever his tongue touched, the red eyed woman would scream even more in pleasure….and that excited him to go even further with his actions on her wet sex. And naturally, there were Tsunade and Shizune taking their turns on his cock and the feel of each woman taking their turn was so arousing and filling him with amazing sensations with not just their physical actions but with their use of their chakra to further stimulate the pleasure centers of his body at the moment.

It was not long before both Anko and Kurenai reached their limits as both women screamed out their release and the blonde Chuunin couldn't help but feel aroused as he lapped up as much of Kurenai's moisture as he could manage at that moment and the feeling of his hand being covered by Anko's own moisture drove him to the edge as he finally came hard and shouted in pleasure.

Tsunade and Shizune sensed that situation moments before and Tsunade took the first shot and engulfed Naruto's cock and she moaned out loud as she felt Naruto's hot and thick cum fill her mouth and to her amusement and delight, it was actually sweet tasting and very nice to her taste buds, she lapped up as much as she could and heard Shizune groan, showing that her adult apprentice wanted a taste of that and she nodded and she moved away and allowed some of Naruto's cum to fly to her face and that made her smile as Shizune made her mown moved and took Naruto's cock into her mouth as it released more seed…and like Tsunade, Shizune found the seed much to her liking at that moment and she took as much as he could take.

Naruto lay back on the bed and was panting….that was his very first orgasm and it floored him like a massive hammer would hit a man on the head and drive that person down to the ground. He could only gasp as he took in as much air as he could…and when he could look, he spotted Tsunade and Shizune with their faces covered in his cum and the sight of that was enough to get him back up to speed as his cock twitched in reaction.

Anko gave a slight scowl and spoke.

"Hey! I want a taste of that!!!"

Tsunade looked at Anko, then Kurenai and then to Shizune, the Jonin apprentice of Tsunade blushed and nodded as the two women moved away….Tsunade went to Kurenai and Shizune when to Anko and much to Naruto's shock and awe….Tsunade started first by opening her mouth and allowing some of the cum he had released out and Kurenai was quick to catch on and she opened her own mouth the take in his cum.

Shizune does the same thing and Anko is giving a moan of pleasure at this and when both women tastes Naruto's cum, they smiled as they swallowed what Tsunade and Shizune had handed them and the sight was so strong and sending powerful erotic thoughts to his brain. Tsunade wiped her face clean and licked the left over cum from her hands and Shizune did the very same thing and Shizune spoke.

"Naruto-kun tastes very sweet doesn't he?"

Kurenai nodded and Anko gave a very lustful grin at Naruto with Tsunade smiled as she licked her lips as well….the red eyed Jonin then spoke to Naruto.

"I think you need to let us have more of your delicious essence Naruto-kun, what we had was only a light taste."

"Yeah….we're going to have some fun with you, so have plenty of that delicious milk ready."

With that Anko and Kurenai went to his cock and were eager to have their own taste of his cock and his cum as well and Naruto could only stare until Tsunade and Shizune were there to have their own fun while Kurenai and Anko had their fun with Naruto's quickly hardening cock. Naruto could only moan out loud as both Kurenai and Anko licked his cock on either side and then they took turns, licking, sucking and, kissing Naruto's cock from tip to sides and base, as well as the two of them taking turns to play with his testicles

Tsunade however had other plans.

"I want you to taste me too Naruto-kun, but I think I'll let Shizune go first….are you ready for that Shizune?"

Shizune blushed and spoke to Naruto….

"Make me feel good Naruto-kun….I am so wet…"

Shizune straddled Naruto's head and gently lowered herself to Naruto and Naruto was quick to see that Shizune's own vagina was soaking wet and he could smell her arousal greatly at this moment and he couldn't help but blush as he looked at Shizune's wet vagina and he couldn't help himself and reached out to lick her folds…Shizune moaned out loudly at this and said Naruto's name.

"Right there Naruto-kun….yes…."

Tsunade smiled at this and decided to help as she straddled Naruto as well and was now behind Shizune and played with her apprentice's breasts to further stimulate Shizune and to further add to the whole situation, she uses her chakra in the same technique to touch Shizune's pleasure centers and the Jonin couldn't help but moan out loud at the sensations that were flooding her brain at the moment.

Naruto on the other hand was utterly turned on by all this as Tsunade continued to play with Shizune's breasts and both Anko and Kurenai continued to take their time with his cock and they would take turns with it, first Anko would take his cock deeply into her mouth and licked from tip to base and as soon as she had her fill, she played with Naruto's testicles with her tongue and Kurenai took her turn and she did the same thing….making Naruto moan out even more at that and he continued to lick Shizune's vagina and his tongue finally hit the clitoris of the older woman and the result made Shizune shout in pleasure.

"That's it Naruto-kun!!! MORE!!!!"

Tsunade loved the sight and spoke.

"That's it Naruto-kun….make Shizune scream out your name."

Naruto moaned as he continued to lick Shizune's vagina and tasted her juices and it was certainly different from Kurenai's own taste and that made Naruto realize that each woman had a unique taste to their inner selves and it was quite interesting for him at the moment, and truth be told….the sight of Shizune all covered in sweat, blushing bright red, her face in the throes of pleasure and joy, her breasts heaving and being played with by Tsunade's hands was very erotic to him at this moment and time.

Shizune was in heaven as she looked at Naruto who continued to lick her vagina with gentleness, desire and passion as well, this made Shizune even more aroused as she reached with her hands to Naruto's head and stroked his hair gently.

"Stick it in…..yes, like me there Naruto-kuuuuun….more! Oh yes more!"

Naruto did his best and it seemed that he was doing all right as Shizune was moaning out her pleasure and he couldn't help but be even more aroused by the sight of Shizune being driven in pleasure by him and by Tsunade and that mixed with the pleasurable sensations that Kurenai and Anko were placing on him at this moment and time. The blonde Chuunin didn't know how much longer he was going to last in the pleasure that was flooding his brain and the smell of sex was filling up the room and making the blonde Chuunin and the women even more excited. Kurenai and Anko were enjoying themselves at the moment and it showed as they continued to take turns licking, teasing and touching Naruto's cock and testicles, this was the ultimate fantasy for most men in Naruto's mind….and thank Kami he was experiencing it first hand.

(Man….I am NOT going to mention this night to ANYONE ever!!! Kakashi-sensei would freak, Kami only knows how the other guys will react, and if the Pervy Sage hears about this….I am going to grilled alive!!!!)

But that was the last thing on Naruto's mind as he finally reached his limit as Shizune also reached hers and she orgasmed….

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

Shizune arched her back and screamed as she felt her body nearly shatter in pleasure as she came and Naruto couldn't help but lap up as much as he could at the moment of Shizune's moisture and that was when he finally came as well.

Kurenai and Anko were already waiting and as soon as they sensed Naruto's orgasm, they were ready, Kurenai went first and got the first bursts of Naruto's cum into her mouth and she moaned at warmth, thickness, and taste, she was certainly going to like this for quite a while and she took in as much as she could and then moved aside as Anko took her turn. The former student of Orochimaru was more than happy to take in as much of Naruto's cum as she could manage and like before….she like Kurenai, Shizune, and Tsunade loved the taste and she was going to enjoy this night for all it was worth…

"Naruto-kun tastes VERY nice, doesn't he Kurenai-chan?"

"Yes….yes he is…"

"Oh yeah….I can get used to this."

Anko had a very lustful gleam in her eye as she swallowed the amount of Naruto's cum she had in her mouth and so did Kurenai who also had a very seductive gleam in her eyes at the moment.

Naruto was able recover as Shizune moved away as well as Tsunade and all four women were on the bed around Naruto to look at the blonde Chuunin as he got his body and energy back, as soon as he was able to get his wits back, Anko leaned forward and licked his face with her tongue.

"Mmmm….even your skin tastes nice….if you were a buffet meal, I'd gladly go for seconds."

Kurenai nodded as well…her gaze was heated with passion, desire, and overwhelming lust as she looked at Naruto like he was something she needed in order to even breathe. Tsunade nodded at that as she and Shizune were even more eager to make Naruto moan and scream out their names….however, she kept in mind that Naruto needed to make all of them cum at the very same time but that would be a long way from now….however…she had a very wonderful idea.

"We can't wear him down too much ladies…..so why don't we do this….Naruto-kun….I want you to make a number of Kage Bushin."

"What?"

"You heard me….don't worry, this will help out a lot, you're about to find out how Kage Bushin can be used outside of fighting…and I KNOW you're going to love it."

Naruto was finally able to get the energy to his body as his Dragon Fire reserve kicked up a notch with his chakra and he was able to summon the Kage Bushin requested by the four women.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!!"

In a few moments, a number of Kage Bushin were there, at least The four women couldn't help but give warm smiles to the Kage Bushin, Naruto, and one another. Tsunade looked at her naked compatriots and fellow Kunoichi and they also nodded. Naruto tried to figure out what was going on until Shizune moved and grabbed the arms of four of the Kage Bushin, while Kurenai took the hands of three of the other Kage Bushin and Anko grabbed the four remaining Kage Bushin and the three women were getting ready to have fun….and this allowed Tsunade and Naruto to be alone together and Tsunade was not going to waste any time.

She crawled over Naruto in a slow and almost catlike grace and she smiled at Naruto and spoke.

"Now Naruto-kun….for tonight, I am not the Hokage, nor a Sannin for that matter, I'll be a normal woman, but not just any woman….I'll be YOUR woman….make me scream and moan your name….my lover."

"Tsunade-chan!!!"

Naruto looped his arms around Tsunade's neck and the two kissed one another deeply and as soon as the two were kissing each other deeply. As soon as the kiss was over the blonde Hokage was quick to act as she presented her breasts to Naruto and he wasted no time as he reached for her lovely, full, and well formed breasts and licked her deep red nipples, much to Tsunade's delight and pleasure as she moaned out her lover's name and enjoyed the actions of his tongue on her breasts as she was over him.

Naruto then reached out and caressed Tsunade's back and as soon as he was done laving considerable attention to her large and well formed breasts, he moved back to her face and the two kissed deeply once more.

Tsunade moaned out in pleasure as they kissed once another and she could hear the moans of the other Kunoichi and the Kage Bushin as well and that excited the blonde Hokage even more at the moment as she continued her deep lip lock with her lover and as soon as the separated….she was quick to act as she moved on her hands to touch Naruto's cock once more and gently caress it…making Naruto moan out loudly….and Tsunade marveled at how quickly Naruto got aroused.

"Mmmm….I like that Naruto-kun, you're really eager for this…aren't you?"

"Tsunade-chan…."

Tsunade smiled and made her move at this point and moved to be in front of Naruto's erect cock once more and to Naruto's amazement and pleasure….she used her hands to place his cock between her large breasts and he was overwhelmed by the softness that smothered his cock right there and then and Tsunade was enjoying the feel of Naruto's cock between her breasts. She gave a seductive smile to Naruto and spoke to him.

"You like the feel of my breasts Naruto-kun?"

"YES!!!!"

"Good….now I'm going to make you feel even more."

With that in mind….Tsunade was moving her breasts up and down Naruto's cock and with her hands pressing her breasts together….Naruto could only wail in pleasure and bliss as the feeling of Tsunade's breasts rubbing his cock was driving him to the brink of Cumming again but he held on as he wanted to last longer this time as he focused on calming his racing heart and his nerves as they were on fire from the pleasure. Tsunade was enjoying the way Naruto moaned and cried before her.

Shizune was having her own fun as with her Kage Bushin at the moment as one was busy give her a deep throat of a kiss while another was playing with her breasts. The Jonin was standing as both Kage Bushin were doing their best to make Shizune cum hard, as the first moved away, another went down to Shizune's wet vagina and much to her pleasure, the Kage Bushin began to lick her wet folds and her clitoris once more and that made her react in deep pleasure at that moment, and then the other two Kage Bushin made their way to her breasts, one Kage took one on breast while the other Kage Bushin took the other breast, and the results for the Jonin were amazing….she was moaning out in absolute pleasure and bliss at this very moment as the Kage Bushin behind her played with her back and to her arousal was rubbing his cock on her butt and it was making her even wetter that that moment

"Oh yes….right there Naruto-kun!!!!"

The Jonin apprentice of Tsunade was in heaven as she had never done something like this before in her entire life and this was exciting her bit by bit as she was being surrounded with pleasure at the moment as the Kage Bushin licked and sucked her breasts in very arousing ways, while the Kage Bushin who was between her parted legs was licking away at her ever increasing moisture and pleasure, while the other was sending great shivers of pleasure running up and down her spine with his cock rubbing her butt at the moment. As soon as she was able to gasp for breath, the one behind her kissed her deeply as Shizune was once more being plunged into joy and pleasure at what was happening to her at this moment. As soon as the kiss was done…she screamed in pleasure.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

Shizune wasted little time as she came hard a few minutes later and she was now on her knees and shared a deep kiss with the Kage Bushin that had licked her wet vagina to her orgasm and the two kissed one another deeply as Shizune didn't mind the taste of herself in the mouth of her Kage Bushin at the moment. As soon as that was done and out of the way….Shizune found herself being surrounded by the four Kage Bushin and she saw herself surrounded by their cocks as the other one she had been kissing earlier had now stood up.

Shizune blushed and made her move, running her hands on two cocks and began to use her hands…making the two Kage Bushin moan in desire and pleasure while she licked and sucked on the other two before her….further adding to the sounds and moans in the room at the moment.

Anko was enjoying herself immensely as well as she had a LOT of fun with her own group of Kage Bushin at the moment. One was having his cock between Anko's own breasts at the moment while another Kage Bushin was begin straddled by the Jonin and was licking her dripping wet vagina at the moment and he was lapping away, much to the Jonin's delight, while the other two were on the sides and pushing their cocks before her….and Anko merely smiled and replied seductively.

"Down boys….there's plenty of Anko-chan to go around!"

And to prove her point at that, Anko make the Kage Bushin below her stop and she had him moved the other way and she then had his cock bend down ward to the stomach and when that was done, she placed her wet vagina on it and began to move her hips and that allowed her vagina to massage the cock in the most pleasurable way possible and the Kage Bushin could only scream. The Kage Bushin who had his cock between Anko's breasts was finally released and Anko took hold of the other two who were on either side of her at the moment and she licked her lips.

"I am going to make you scream my name at the exact same time."

With that plan in mind, the Jonin proceeded to take on all four of her current companions at the moment and she was going to enjoy every second of this very delicious and rewarding out ing at the moment. She removed Kage Bushin's cock from her breasts and brought the three of them closer to her and she proceeded to take them each in turn….all the while, she played with her breasts and the two other cocks that were close to her, and the sight of that was enough to arouse any normal human male at the moment as Anko went on with gusto and energy with her actions on the Kage Bushin at the moment..

Kurenai was having her own share of fun at that moment with her own Kage Bushin as she had one licking her wet vagina as she lay down on her back and another one was also placing it's cock between her breasts at that moment, while the other Kage Bushin was currently kissing her deeply and she was loving every second of this as her breasts were being moved about by the movements of the Kage Bushin's cock between them at that moment. As she felt her body reaching release….she moaned out loudly and as the Jonin broke the kiss between her and the Kage Bushin.

As soon as that wad done, she had the Kage Bushin who was on top of her move away and sit next to her at the other side as both the Kage Bushin were close enough, the Jonin held both their cocks with her hands and began to kiss, lick and suck on them while using her hands as the other Kage Bushin who was licking her vagina and clitoris then moved to rubbing his cock over it and making Kurenai moan out even more in pleasure and joy as she was getting into the swing of this as Anko and Shizune were..

The overall result was the sounds of sex filling the room as well as the smells of sex filling through the room and spilling out through the house….Naruto was lucky that there were no roving bands of ninja there at the moment, had there been any who would have infiltrated his home and saw this…

Well, it would have made one hell of a scandal in Konoha!

While all this happened, Naruto finally reached his limits as he came hard from the feel of Tsunade's breasts rubbing his cock in the most sensual and hot fashion.

"TSUNADE-CHAN!!!!"

Tsunade smiled as Naruto came hard as she got some of her lover's seed on her face and she took in his cock and swallowed the soon to come shoots of cum from her lover's cock and she relished the sweet taste and the warmth and thickness of it all and she sucked hard on Naruto's cock to get all that she could get at this moment and time.

Naruto felt his eyes flow back to the back of his head from the pleasure that stuck him and he felt like he was going to pass out from all the pleasure, but he managed to use his chakra and Dragon Fire to bring power back to his body and it showed as he was glowing with the normal blue chakra and then the white and golden flame…making the blonde Hokage smile in surprise….allowing Naruto to make his move as he reached out and with amazing swiftness was able to reverse the situation as Tsunade was now underneath him at this moment and the blonde Hokage was very surprised at Naruto's actions and the speed in which he did those same actions. However she was not unhappy as she purred at her lover and rubbed his face….her hand was unharmed by the energy that was leaking out of Naruto and she smiled.

"Ooooh….adventurous aren't you?"

"Ah…."

"You know….if ANY person did this to me when I was clothed….I'd make sure to end their lives for that, Jiraiya included. But for you….I am willing to make a great exception."

"Tsunade-chan…."

"Care to make me feel better Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and knew already what was going to happen and what he was supposed to do at this moment and time as he kissed and licked Tsunade's breasts and he couldn't help but place his face into her breasts…making the blonde Hokage chuckle in delight at the sensations her lover was giving her at the moment and she couldn't help but comment.

"You men….I can never understand why you like our breasts so much…."

Naruto didn't answer as he didn't need to as he took in Tsunade's right nipple, making the blonde Hokage blush bright red as he licked and sucked on her right nipple and then her left nipple, he also laved her breasts with his tongue and then made his way to her well formed stomach and hips and kissed his way there and then he reached Tsunade's wet vagina and saw that she also kept her lower self clean and trim, her triangle of wet fur was so exotic that Naruto couldn't help himself but kiss it and that made Tsunade blush a bit more and Naruto couldn't help but look at the sight before him at this moment.

The tough and strong young again Tsunade, the current Hokage of the village, and someone he cared deeply about…

Naked before him, covered in sweat, blushing deeply, her skin flush and pinkish red….her breasts moving up and down due to her breathing at the moment….it was erotic to the extreme…

He placed those thoughts aside and Tsunade merely parted her long and gorgeous legs and he was now able to see her wet vagina and the sight was enough to make Naruto gasp….but his lust, passion, and desire won over him thoughts as he moved to be close to Tsunade's wet folds and passionately began to lick them and kiss them as well…making Tsunade moan out a bit as she was enjoying this situation for as much as she could. It was when Naruto licked and kissed her clitoris that the Hokage began to make much louder cries…and for good reason…

It had been a VERY long time…

Naruto continued with his actions and he felt very much rewarded for his efforts when Tsunade gave out a loud cry as he teased and licked her clitoris and her vagina and the fresh juices that came out from her sex was more than enough to tell the blonde Chuunin that he was doing all right at the moment and he had every intention to see the end through as he carried one.

"Yes…..right there Naruto-kun!!!!"

Tsunade moaned out loudly as she reached with her hands and grasped Naruto by the hair and gently held him close to her without accidentally harming him since that was the last thing she wanted to do to her lover at the moment and as she continued to reach the very limit of her endurance….Naruto finally succeeded and made Tsunade cum hard.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

The blonde Hokage arched her back and she held onto the bed sheets tightly as her release hit her fast and hard and sent shiver's of pleasure and bliss through every corner of her body at that moment and time, it was glorious to her as she lay there and let her body fly in the aftermath of her orgasm.

Naruto saw that and he couldn't help but move back and gently kiss Tsunade who was not bothered by the fact she was tasting herself at the moment. As the two parted, Tsunade nodded and got ready as Naruto once more placed himself between Tsunade's legs and he slowly gulped and took hold of his cock and slowly moved forward, he made it to the outer folds and he slowly pushed his cock in and the sensations were enough to floor him. It was like he was entering a brand new world of sensations as he slowly pushed his cock past Tsunade's soaking wet outer folds…

"Yessss…..deeper Naruto-kun…"

"Tsunade-chan….you feel so good….I'm going to faint…"

"Not yet Naruto-kun…."

Naruto managed to control his body's desire to faint from all the delicious pleasure that was flooding it at the moment and as soon as he was finally able to bury himself deeply into Tsunade's wet vagina….he shouted out his pleasure at the sensations that flooded his body and Tsunade heard that and she smiled warmly as she was also blushing due to the pleasure and sensations that were flooding her own senses. She had never felt so full and complete in years….and soon enough, the familiar gnawing hunger for completion and release overcame her once more.

"Go on Naruto-kun…"

Naruto needed no further guidance as he was driven purely by instinct at that moment and he began to move his hips slowly….pulling out at first and the sensations that flowed through him were absolutely delicious and as soon as he was nearly out, he pushed back in…making Tsunade moan out loudly as he began to pick up the pace and slowly pushed in and out of Tsunade's wet and throbbing vagina and the blonde Hokage was also enjoying the pleasure and sensations that were flooding her body at this moment and time.

"Naruto-kun!!! That's it….faster! Harder! Deeper!"

"Tsunade-chan!!! You feel so hot, tight….oh kami!"

The two lovers were enjoying the pleasure and bliss that was filling their bodies at the moment as Naruto began to pick up the pace and it was then that Naruto decided to try using the same trick that Tsunade and Shizune had done t him before and that was to use chakra to stimulate the pleasure centers of his body and he was more than willing to try it out. And he focused his chakra at this moment and then moved it through his hands, lips, tongue, and his cock as he continued to thrust deeply into Tsunade's vagina.

Naruto's actions were quick to affect Tsunade as her pleasure centers were now being touched in very powerful and delicious ways at this moment and the blonde haired Hokage was more than willing to reveal how much she was enjoying the sensations as Naruto continued to move his cock in and out of her hot, willing, wet, tight and soft vagina.

"Oh yes….right there Naruto-kun! This is glorious!!!!"

The blonde Hokage was further pleasured by Naruto as he once more licked and sucked on her large, soft, firm, and well formed breasts and the nipples, and with his use of chakra and Dragon Fire to further increase the pleasure being felt by the blonde Hokage, it was hardly a surprise when the two finally reached their release point. Tsunade came fast and hard….and Naruto came at the very same time…making both blonde lovers scream out in absolute bliss.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

"TSUNADE-CHAN!!!!!"

The blonde Sannin couldn't help but feel her body being filled to the brim as she felt Naruto's hot, and thick cum fill her vagina right to the limit….it was something she had not felt in quite a very long time and she was very much in joy for it as she felt Naruto's cum fill the areas of her body and made her feel more alive than she had ever been at this moment and time and it was good to her. She held Naruto tightly as she felt more of his cum fill her and her orgasm was almost over as the pleasure flooded her very senses and she wanted to remember this down to the very core of both her soul and her bones.

Naruto felt like he was in heaven at this moment and time as he felt Tsunade's vagina milk his cock for all it had in him at the moment and the feel of Tsunade's inner walls caressing and massaging his cock made Naruto feel like he was going to be drained of all his essence, but he was not going to mind that in the very least as he gave a few more thrusts for good measure and as soon as he reached his limit….he slowly pulled out of Tsunade's wet vagina and watched as some of his cum came out and was there in Tsunade's vagina.

"You….were so good….Naruto-kun…

That was also the same time when the Kage Bushin that were around Shizune also reached their limits and came hard….they covered the Jonin with their cum from her face….to her breasts and body and that was enough to make Shizune cum hard as well as she shouted out her joy….however she was far from satisfied at the moment as she directed attention to the real Naruto.

Naruto could only gasp as the Kage Bushin that had surrounded Shizune finally poofed away and he was quickly hit with the memories of the pleasure that the Kage Bushin had experienced….

The pleasure had clouded Naruto's brain so he was unable to discover quickly the ramifications of what had happened. Tsunade smiled as she moved aside….despite the fact that since she had cum hard from what she and Naruto had done earlier and she was more than willing to let Shizune have her turn. Shizune was covered in the cum of all four Kage Bushin and her eyes were glazed over with lust, passion, desire and more as she moved over to Naruto and quickly kissed him from behind.

"Naruto-kun….I want you now….please!!!!"

"Yes Shizune-chan!"

Shizune blushed as she quickly got on top of Naruto and quickly placed her hips in position with Naruto's cock at that moment and she then lowered her hips and both of them moaned out loud as Shizune didn't hesitate and took in Naruto's full length, her vagina was so wet that there was nothing that was going to stop that from happening and Shizune cried out loudly as she felt herself being full to the brim and the pleasure for her was very much welcome at this point and time. As soon as she felt Naruto's cock fill her to the very limits of her body….she moaned out loudly to Naruto.

"You're so deep Naruto-kun….I feel so….full!!!!"

"You're so tight Shizune-chan…."

"Make me feel good Naruto-kun!!!!"

Naruto nodded and used his chakra and Dragon Fire to give him more energy and he began to moved his hips, lifting Shizune up and as soon as he moved back down, this allowed Shizune's vaginal walls to massage, grip, and caress his cock in a very wonderful way that made her scream and moan out her joy and pleasure at that moment. As soon as Naruto got his rhythm into play, Shizune began to move her hips as well…further adding pleasure to what she was feeling at this point and time. The two continued to pick up speed and power as time passed while Tsunade observed all the while, still feeling the effects of her amazing orgasm and was more than content to watch and regain both her strength and her drive….

And the sight of Shizune and Naruto moving as one being and hearing the sounds of sex, smelling it thick in the air and the sight of the other Kunoichi being thoroughly pleasured by Naruto's Kage Bushin was more than enough to make her even very happy.

"Naruto-kun….harder! Deeper!!!"

"Shizune-chan!!!!"

The two continued to make their moves on one another at that moment and the pleasure continued to mount for the both of them as Naruto continued to move his hips to drive himself even deeper into Shizune's wet and throbbing vagina while Shizune moved her own hips to take in as much of Naruto's own cock into her vagina as her inner walls caressed and held Naruto's cock in as best they could….Shizune was in heaven at the moment as more and more pleasure flooded her body and she wanted it to never end. Naruto likewise focused his chakra and Dragon Fire to arouse Shizune even further and the results were worth it as Shizune wailed in pleasure and joy at each thrust of Naruto's cock into her wet vagina.

Naruto moved upwards and the two shared a deep and hot kiss with one another as Naruto moved hips as best he could while Shizune did the very same thing at this moment. Naruto also touched Shizune's breasts and the Jonin relished the contact that she was getting at this moment and time and the fact that she and Naruto were in a deep and utterly hot kiss with one another was also making her all the more excited and aroused as Naruto's use of his chakra and Dragon Fire to touch and intensity the pleasure she felt by arousing her pleasure centers.

It didn't take very long for the two to finally reach their respective limits as Naruto thrust harder and deeper into Shizune's wet sex as Shizune drove her hips faster on Naruto's cock which was moving in and out of her vagina due to their combined actions at that moment. And it was not long before the release they both craved and lusted for came and hit them hard.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

"SHIZUNE-CHAN!!!!"

The Medical Nin and Jonin apprentice of Tsunade screamed out her lover's name and so did he as they both came at the very same time.

Shizune felt Naruto's cum fill her body as the hot, thick and strong cum flooded every corner of her body and made her body feel more alive as it made her become more energized as she and Naruto then kissed each other very deeply as she felt herself being filled to the very limit of her body at this point and time….it was so good that she couldn't help but grind her hips to further increase her pleasure and that of Naruto's own pleasure as well.

Naruto himself felt like he was once more being drained of his essence by Shizune but he was not bothered by that in the least as he moved his hips as he unleashed more of his cum deeply into Shizune's hungry vagina and the feel of her inner walls milking him to the point that he felt like Shizune wanted to take him into the very center of her own self and that made him feel even more aroused as his final thrusts made him feel how her inner walls were caressing and milking him for all that he had at the moment…

As he pulled away from Shizune, he got to see some of his cum moving out of her wet and dripping vagina and the sight made him feel something that was to be decribed as delicious pleasure and desire….it was also when the Kage Bushin who were with Kurenai finally reached their limits.

Naruto gasped in deep pleasure as the Kage Bushin that flanked and occupied Kurenai finally poofed away and the Jonin was now alone….covered in the cum of the three Kage Bushin who were with her. The blonde Chuunin was still beset by the pleasure of his orgasm with Shizune that he had not yet seen the trick of using Kage Bushin.

She stood up and smiled seductively at Naruto as she too was covered in both her sweat and the hot and thick cum of all three Kage Bushin who had kept her fully pleasured and aroused at the moment. He could only watch in a pleasurable state of mind as Kurenai slinked up to him and smiled warmly at him.

"You're so good Naruto-kun….ready for me?"

"Yes!"

"Good…"

Naruto barely had time to react when Kurenai kissed him deeply and then she proceeded to kiss and lick her way to his chest and then all the way to his stomach and touched her special seal where the Dragons where as well as the seal placed there by the Yondaime all those years ago…she gave it a parting kiss and then as she reached his cock, she merely kissed and licked the tip….unmindful of what had transpired between Shizune, Tsunade and Naruto….after all, she had taken great care of herself and both the previous Kunoichi were exceptionally talented and top notch Medical Nin so she was not that worried at the moment. Kurenai smiled at the lustful and passionate look Naruto had and she quickly turned about and showed her dripping wet vagina to Naruto while she was on her hands and knees and only had to shake her butt to send the message, along with her words.

"Come on Naruto-kun….this position will make us both FEEL good!"

Naruto needed no further invitation at this point as he moved up and then grabbed Kurenai's hips and pushed his cock right into Kurenai's wet vagina and it slid deeply into the red eyed Jonin's vagina without any trouble and Kurenai arched her head back and moaned out loudly in pleasure as she finally felt her lover's cock go deep into her eager and hungry body.

"Oh yes!!!! Right there Naruto-kun!!"

"This feels….so good!"

The Jonin moaned out loudly and began to move her hips as Naruto also got into the swing of things as they slowly started out to get used to both the position and to find their needed pace and rhythm. And as soon as they were able to establish this pattern and rhythm, the two went at it as Naruto reached with his hands and once more used his chakra and Dragon Fire to touch Kurenai's breasts, hips, spine, neck, and then to her joy and pleasure…her clitoris as well.

"OH YES!!!!!!"

"KURENAI-CHAN!!!!!!"

The two lovers finally got the rhythm right and Naruto and Kurenai were mating wild animals in heat and the two cared very little on who was watching them at the moment, while Tsunade and Shizune were enjoying the pleasure and sight of Naruto and Kurenai together at the moment as the red eyed woman's face showed the pleasure and bliss which she was feeling thanks to Naruto who's hands were covered in blue chakra and gold, white Dragon fire as well as his lips and tongue as he licked her spine and shoulder blades.

Kurenai couldn't help herself any longer as she leaned backwards and the two sheared a deep and passionate kiss and the two lovers were deep into one another as Naruto continued to pump his cock in and out of Kurenai's soaking wet vagina and the Jonin finally moved away and was able to keep herself stable as Naruto continued to lick, kiss, and fondle her body to the heights of pleasure while he continued to move his cock in and out of her dripping wet vagina and drove her to the ends of her limits.

It was then that both of them finally reached their limits.

"KURENAI-CHAN!!!!"

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

Kurenai was in heaven….there was nothing in her mind that could clearly describe what she was feeling at this very moment as she orgasmed and felt Naruto's hot, thick and strong cum fill every corner of her body and made her feel complete and full at this moment. She felt Naruto move his hips a bit more…sending aftershocks of pleasure down her body and she couldn't help but sigh as she felt more of his cum fill her body to the brim.

Naruto as well was feeling the end as he felt Kurenai's inner walls milk and caress his cock, taking as much of his essence as she could….the blonde ninja felt like he was going to faint at the sheer amount of times that he had cum but he was not going to let this stop him from enjoying this as much as he could as he moved forward and kissed Kurenai when she turned her head to face him….the two kissed each other deeply as Naruto slowly pulled out of her wet and dripping vagina. And saw the same sight of her wet and throbbing vagina loosening a few drops of his cum.

It was then that all the remaining Kage Bushin who were with Anko at the moment finally orgasmed as they covered the Jonin in their cum and the Jonin lapped up as much as she could and smiled seductively and passionately as she looked to see the looks of pleasure and bliss on the faces of Tsunade, Shizune and Kurenai and now she was ready for her own turn at this point and time.

Naruto was once more floored by the sensations and feelings of the last of the remaining Kage Bushin who had finally poofed away and he was so lost in the pleasure that he was unable to discover the hidden power of using the Kage Bushin at this point and time.

Anko was covered in the cum of the Kage Bushin who had entertained her at the moment and she couldn't help but see the looks of bliss on her fellow Kunoichi and she was eager for more at this point and time and she had a very wicked idea on how to add pleasure to Naruto. As soon as she got Naruto's attention with a torrid kiss of her own….she whispered in Naruto's ear.

"I have a very wicked idea….but I hope you can handle this Naruto-kun…"

"After all this….i can handle anything!"

The Jonin grinned and decided to place Naruto's words to the test….

She got him to stand up and she wrapped her arms around him and to Naruto's surprise, she jumped up a bit and then wrapped her legs around his waist and she spoke.

"Time to prove your words Naruto-kun….let me ride you!"

Naruto quickly got the idea and then used his chakra and Dragon Fire to boost his strength and stamina and coupled with his dragon enhanced physical form, he was more than ready for this monumental task as he felt his body fully recover.

Despite her desire for this position she heard so much about, Anko hoped that Naruto was ready for this and was not going to get hurt the very second they started moving with one another at this moment and time

She didn't have to think on that for long as Naruto, he was able to carefully guide Anko and her vagina was in the right position and he gently lowered his lover on his cock and Anko cried out as she was now on top of the real Naruto's cock and the feel of it in her vagina filled her to the brim as this position allowed her maximum depth and Naruto him

"NARUTO-KUN!!!! YOU ARE SO BIG!!!"

"ANKO-CHAN….You ARE SO HOT!!!!

Anko felt her body slide down Naruto's length until she felt him touch the very entrance to her womb and that sensation she felt excited her to no end as she hugged Naruto tightly. The dark haired Jonin hoped that Naruto would have enough strength for what he was about to do at this monument and time….but despite the danger….she was feeling VERY eager for this thing to happen to her right now.

Naruto knew that this was going to be tiring but his training and his natural strength was a lot better than before due to his enhancements and his long training in the arts of being a Dragon Champion as a Konoha ninja…after all, his training had paid off as his stamina, strength, intellect, and other abilities were above the level he had before….and he was now more than a match for some of the higher ranking ninja in Konoha. But for now….that was out of his mind at the moment as he had every intention on focusing on pleasuring Anko in his own unique way and making her feel the extent of his lust, passion, and desire for her.

With that, he began to move his hips and legs and sure enough, despite having never done this before at all and having only read about it, the pleasure in this position was worth it all. Anko moaned as this allowed her to fully take in Naruto's full length and the way he slid in and out of her vagina was undeniably beautiful at that moment. The two lovers began to pick up the pace as Anko allowed Naruto to set the pace of their actions as Kurenai, Tsunade, and Shizune watched on the side….all three women marveling that Naruto still had the energy and power to do all this after what he had done with them previously.

This naturally gave the women PLENTY of new ideas that they were going to try on Naruto the very second he was done with Anko as the dark haired Jonin was enjoying every sensation right down to the roots of her hair and her toes..

"Naruto-kun!!! SO GOOD!!!! MORE!!!!! I FEEL SO HAPPY!!!!"

"ANKO-CHAN!!!!"

Naruto could feel Anko's sweat and cum covered form sliding sleekly on his and while it had made holding her a bit harder than normal, he was not going to relent as he held her tightly but not without hurting her too much, the last thing he wanted to do at this moment of passion was to hurt his lover in any fashion and the feel of her wetness flowing down was arousing as well.

Anko was feeling the pleasure grow by the second as Naruto continued to thrust deeply into her….she was happy that Naruto was willing to try it out as long as Naruto was doing this to her…and this position did allow her to be able to feel Naruto's cock going deep into her as he touched her most sensitive spots at that moment.

The two lovers were moaning out their joy and pleasure at this moment as the sounds of their lovemaking filled their shelter and the smell of sex was thick in the air….so thick, that one could cut a knife through it at that moment.

"Naruto-kun…you're inside me, so deep….more!!!!"

"Anko-chan….you feel good…oh yes!"

It naturally didn't take very long for both of them to finally reach the limits as they shouted out their orgasms at the very same time.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

"ANKO-CHAN!!!"

Naruto felt his body slowly reach his limits and he slowly lay back down and Anko decided to be nice to her lover as she got off of him. The two however gave each other a deep kiss and Anko moved to the side…. Allowing Naruto see a small moving mixture of her cum and his own moving down Anko's leg.

It was over….for now….

--------

As Naruto feel back on the bed….utterly exhausted from the nearly six to seven hour run with the four mature Kunoichi, he couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be nothing more than a dream that he was having, but his pleasure filled brain told him otherwise and before he could relax….he was being stared at by Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, and Kurenai. The blonde Hokage moved towards him and smiled warmly at him.

"You were great Naruto-kun….a little improvement is in order though, but overall you were very nice. And don't get me or, Anko, Kurenai, and Shizune wrong, we wanted this and we would never do this if we didn't care about you at all…we planed this for days…and we hoped it was worth it to you."

"It is….I guess no one in Konoha will know about this."

"Right you are….now is not the time for it to be revealed yet Naruto-kun, I don't want you to be chased by a mob of angry male ninja all day for the rest of your life if they found out about this…and I am not in the mood to hear that Jiraiya found out about it…so keep it to yourself Naruto-kun…"

Tsunade then kissed Naruto on the cheek and smiled slyly.

"And if you keep this a secret….then you can always give ANY of us a call if you start getting lonely…okay Naruto-kun? We'll be MORE than willing to keep you company in more ways than one….right ladies?"

"Oh yes, give me a call if you want to Naruto-kun, I'm sure I can be around."

Shizune said with a smile.

"I'm ready to go anytime you are lover-boy! You are just too darn tasty to leave alone!"

Anko smiled with relish as she licked her lips.

"You are a very good person Naruto-kun, I'll be willing to be with you if you would let."

Kurenai said with a smile and a deep blush that matched her own red eyes.

All this made Naruto feel like he was in heaven at the moment and Tsunade saw that and she grinned.

"Ready for other go at our lover here, ladies? I think we still have plenty of time left before morning comes…and this time….we are going all out with all the positions we know."

"Yes!"

The four women moved towards Naruto and he could only gulp and pray that he will survive what is about to happen to him. However….he reaffirmed his previous thoughts on this situation before.

(I am going to die….but if this is the way I am going to die….no way am I going to complain about this one bit!!!)

(And no way am I ever going to spill the beans about this to ANYONE in Konoha and certainly not the Pervy Sage!!!!)

That train of thought was cut short as the four women were now on top of him and were now going to make their moves on Naruto and sure enough…Naruto was going to be in for the night of his life!!!!

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's notes:

Hi, been a while hasn't it?

Man….this was tiring…but satisfying at the same time, in MORE ways than one actually. Now I hope that this lemon will be worth the time and effort for all of you to read as much as it was worth my time and effort to make as well. This was a demanding lemon and it shows as this was by far the longest I have made, with the exclusion of the main lemon I made for GunDread SEED The Second Stage. But I have to say this was a good one.

We see yet ANOTHER viable use for Kage Bushin on this story and I have to admit that the decision to have Kage Bushin saved my wrists from too much joint pain and more.

Anyway….this is but the first of many lemons to be written to I hope that this was enough to help you readers enjoy how Naruto is getting lucky in his life.

I'll be working on the next lemon set soon so I hope you readers are okay with this. Trust me, this was a real test on my self control and I swear I am going to have some PRETTY vivid dreams of this tonight!!!

And honestly speaking….I hope you guys have them too!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto The Twin Swords

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Naruto so don't ask me if I do own anything….so no lawsuits.

Chapter 25

Part 2

Rewards

Lemon Story

--------

Author's notes:

Hi there fellow readers, here is my latest creation for the current year.

This is the second lemon story for Naruto Dragon Champion and this time we have the same four women one guy formula and we're going to a much different setting as Naruto gets to bed none other than Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Kin….this is going to be interesting and I hope, as hot and steamy for all you readers as the first one was for you…and me of course….trust me, I was enjoying reading this story as much as I was writing it.

Now someone brought it to mind that I should let Naruto be the more dominant one in this new story….so I figured that idea deserves a bit of a shot….now keep in mind that there will not be any extreme things….I'm not a fan of that stuff, I want you all to know that right off the bat. But I can assure you this… The things Naruto is going to do in this story will be the results of his romp with Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai, and Shizune, so the four Kunoichi are going to be in for the night of their lives!!!!

And about Jiraiya and the other Konoha male ninjas finding out about Naruto's….intimate experiences with the ladies? Ah, their reactions shall be revealed all in good time my readers.

And to the question if I always write like this in all my fics….the answer is yes…it's time consuming, it's tiring, and it's sometimes painful….but all for the glory of creative writing right?

All right, less talk more action! Here we go!!!

--------

In the bedroom…

Hinata moaned out in her kiss with Naruto at the moment as the blonde Chuunin was kissing her in the way she had only fantasized about at this moment but now fantasy was being replaced with delicious reality as Naruto was kissing her in such a very sweet and passionate way at this moment and she couldn't help but respond. The shy and demure Hyuuga heiress couldn't help but respond as Naruto gently teased her to open her mouth more and finally she opened her mouth fully and Naruto invaded her mouth with his tongue and began to passionately and aggressively move in her mouth…making her blush deep red.

(Naruto-kun….you're so good….I want more.)

Naruto could tell the Hinata was very eager and willing for more and he had every intention to make her enjoy it as he continued to kiss Hinata deeply….as soon as the kiss was over….Hinata panted as she felt her heart beat even faster from all the sensations that she had been feeling ever since Naruto had kissed her to near senselessness. She could see Naruto smile at her and before she could react….Naruto made his move.

He reached down and then played with her breasts gently, rolling her nipples and massaging her breasts…making her moan and shout out in pleasure.

"Naruto-kun!!!!"

Naruto smiled and it was then that he saw Sakura and the others who were blushing and seeing the whole thing. Naruto smiled and nodded a bit and spoke.

"Come on….aren't you all wanting to get involved?'

Sakura and the others looked at one another and Sakura was the first to make the move as she moved closer and then Naruto kissed Sakura deeply and the pink haired Kunoichi could only blush bright red at the sensations that flowed all over her body at the mere touch of Naruto's lips and tongue on her own. Hinata was not content and she got up and began to kiss and lick Naruto's hard muscled form and she relished the taste of his skin on her mouth and tongue.

Sakura and Naruto were deeply kissing one another and it was then that Sakura decided to try a trick that she had learned from her medical training and focused her chakra into her hands and tongue….she wondered about how this would work and hope that what she had learned would prove useful and it fact it was as Naruto moaned even more in pleasure at her actions and she was happy that she had been able to understand how it was done.

As the two finally stopped kissing one another both Sakura and Hinata began to lavish Naruto's body with kisses and licks as well and as soon Naruto lay back on the bed….both Sakura and Hinata moved to give Naruto a three way kiss and it was very hot for the women who were with Naruto and it didn't take very long for Sakura, and Hinata were joined by both Ino and Kin, the two Kunoichi who had decided to join in decided to have their own taste of Naruto as Ino and Kin looked at his cock and they began to move towards it and as soon as they were close enough….Ino moved first and began to touch Naruto's cock, marveling at the feel of Naruto's cock in her hands at the moment, it felt like velvet covered steel which was hot as well as she stroked it and it was not long before Kin also got involved with it as well as the former Sound Kunoichi also took her shot at stroking Naruto's cock and she also marveled that the feel of it and the two of them couldn't help but feel very excited at the prospect of what they were going to do with Naruto at this moment and that excited them even more as they had VERY vivid ideas.

However Naruto had his own ideas….his experiences with Tsunade, Kurenai, Shizune, and Anko taught him how to pleasure some of the different kinds of women and now was the time to see how those lessons could be used on Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Kin and now was a good a time as any at this point.

He spoke then to them.

"I think we need to take this slowly, we have all night after all."

For some reason this excited the four Kunoichi at this point and Naruto made his move as he reached for Ino and then Hinata and kissed them both in a three way kiss and the three of them were enjoying this while Sakura and Kin were watching all the while as Naruto continued to kiss the two, it was not long before Naruto moved to Sakura and Kin and without hesitation, the three kissed in the same fashion.

Naruto then decided to move off the bed but not before holding Hinata's hand and as they were off the bed he made Hinata bend down as she stood on the floor and she placed her hands on the bed and with that done at the moment, he placed his cock between her legs and slowly began to move his hips while touching her back and playing with her breasts, using the same trick that he had learned from his time with Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko, and Shizune.

"Oooh, Naruto-kun….this feels so…."

Hinata was blushing bright red as she felt her body literally burn in pleasure at Naruto's actions at the moment as she felt her body seeming burning at the touch of Naruto's actions. She had dreamed of this for so long and now that her dreams were finally coming true, it was driving her wild to know that she was doing what she only dreamed of with Naruto at this moment. Hinata turned to see Naruto facing her and the two kissed one another deeply to Hinata's joy and pleasure…

The others watched as Naruto continued to pleasure Hinata greatly despite the fact that he had not taken her virginity yet and the sight of Hinata flushed pink and her face as crimson as they had ever seen and with her moans and sighs of pleasure, it was enough to make them wish they were in her place at the moment and getting the very same pleasure that she was getting at this moment and time. It was so much that Hinata finally reached her limit at this moment and time as she came hard.

"Ahhhh!!!!!!"

Hinata's body was covered in sweat and she moaned out loud at the pleasure of her very first orgasm at it was heavenly to her at this moment as she was with Naruto….she could feel the hunger she felt being satisfied for the time being and even though she had hungered for the chance to finally feel Naruto's cock in the inner recesses of her vagina ever since this whole situation started but this was not so bad at the moment.

The pleasure nearly made Hinata fall to her knees at that moment but she was still able to remain standing and she panted deeply as she felt every nerve in her body tingle with her orgasm and it was radiant to her at the moment. Her body was still feeling the effects and he could no longer stand and she was helped by Naruto as she lay on the bed….panting and gasping at the sensations that flooded her and she was out of it….this allowed the other three Kunoichi to make their own moves at that moment on Naruto

Naruto managed to resist the urge to cum himself and was able to calm down but not before he was approached by Ino and Sakura. The two friends/rivals smiled at Naruto and decided that it was their turn to get a shot at what Hinata had experienced and Naruto decided to even things up for the pair as he kissed Sakura deeply and when the lip lock was over, he then kissed Ino as well and the blonde Kunoichi blushed bright red at that as he moved on with the festivities.

Naruto moved to kiss both Sakura and Ino in a three way kiss and he whispered something to both Sakura and Ino and both of them blushed bright red at the idea but they agreed and they sat down on the bed and both parted their legs to reveal the dripping wet vaginas before Naruto and the blonde smiled at that and decided to see if what he had in mind would be a very useful idea.

Both Ino and Sakura couldn't help but blush as Naruto ran his fingers on their bodies and gently played with their nipples and breasts for a moment as he moved to their flat stomachs and then all the way to their hips and then he touched the patches of hair and smiled brightly at Sakura who blushed even more and spoke to him.

"W-W-What Naruto-kun? What are you smiling about?"

"You are pink….even there Sakura-chan, you're attractive."

Sakura blushed bright red and had he done that in a public place, she would have not hesitated to hit him on the face or the head for that remark, but not at this point and time and she knew that Naruto was a lot different than before….so the only thing she could say in her defense was…

"Promise me you will never say that again to anyone in Konoha….or you are going to be asking for it Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled at that and kissed Sakura at the lips and her nose and replied.

"No one is going to know that from me Sakura-chan."

The pink haired Kunoichi was happy and then both she and Ino moaned out loudly as they were suddenly assaulted by pleasurable sensations as Naruto began to play with their vaginas slowly and carefully as well. He was using his chakra once more in order to touch the pleasure centers of the women as he had learned to do before and the results were certainly working as he started with their clitoris and the women moaned out in pleasure their bodies were covered in sweat at the moment.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

Naruto smiled at that and used his chakra in his fingers to touch the pleasure centers in Sakura and Ino's bodies and as soon as he was done, he could see that the two of them had gotten much more aroused as their juices were dripping out like a river and he placed his fingers into position and pushed into both Sakura and Ino's respective vagina and his fingers slid in easily…making them gasp in pleasure while he moaned at the feel of the two kunoichi's tight, wet, and soft inner walls and he slowly moved his fingers in and out.

Both Sakura and Ino were in heaven as Hinata and Kin watched the whole thing happen before them at the moment.

Naruto decided to experiment and moved his fingers a bit more as well as moving them in and out….and this allowed him to locate the areas in their wet inner cores which would make both Sakura and Ino moan ever louder, as well as release more of their moisture.

"This….feels so good….I feel like I'm going to faint….Naruto-kun!!!"

"There….Naruto-kun, right there….oh yes!!!"

Both Ino and Sakura were feeling even more excited as Naruto continued to use his fingers on their vaginas and they were sweating as the smell of sex began to fill the room. However, Hinata and Kin were not going to remain idle for long as the two of them got behind both Ino and Sakura and they could only watch as Naruto continued to pleasure their companions at the moment.

Naruto however had other ideas and spoke.

"Hinata-chan, Kin-chan….care to help Ino-chan and Sakura-chan enjoy this more?"

Hinata and kin blushed and Kin decided to show the shy Hyuuga how to do that as she got behind Ino and began to play with the breasts of the blonde haired Kunoichi and Hinata could only watch as Kin played with Ino's breasts as Naruto requested. She blushed but decided to do the very same thing and she went to Sakura and does the same thing.

Naruto relished the sight and continued to pleasure Ino and Sakura who moved their heads to the side and were drooling a bit in the pleasure that he was giving them at the moment and it made him feel very happy to the reason that they were acting and feeling this way at the moment. As he continued to pleasure the two of them it was not long before both Ino and Sakura would both cum and cum they did…and very hard as well.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

The two shouted as their bodies tensed up and they moaned out loudly as their orgasms flooded them a moment later….Sakura and Ino panted as the pleasure overwhelmed them and they couldn't help but feel tired….Naruto then removed his fingers which were covered in their juices and he gently smelled them and smiled as he licked his left hand that had Ino's juices before Ino who despite being drunk on pleasure, blushed bright red and when Naruto cleaned his fingers, they two of them kissed once more and Ino moaned at the fact that she could taste herself with Naruto's own mingling taste.

Naruto then moved to Sakura who's juices coated his right hand's fingers and like before, he smelled them with a warm and seductive smile and then licked them clean before Sakura who blushed deeply at the sight and then the two of them kissed one another, and she didn't mind the fact that she could taste herself as well as a faint taste of Ino's own sex juices.

Naruto looked as both Hinata and Kin were eager for their turn and they moved aside as both Sakura and Ino lay back and the three of them allowed the two to rest a bit and that allowed Naruto to make Hinata and Kin take the same posture and he slowly did the very same thing, with Hinata on his left and Kin on his right….and like before he ran his hands on their bodies and then their breasts and nipples, playing with the mounds with his hands and then he made his way to their stomachs and then to their vaginas and he could see the patches of wet soft fur over their wet vaginas and he was eager to make both Hinata and Kin scream his name in pleasure just as Sakura and Ino did.

Hinata and Kin moaned out loudly as Naruto touched their clitoris and with that the two women screamed out in absolute pleasure and bliss and Naruto made his move as he pushed his fingers into their vaginas and both women gasped as Naruto slowly moved his fingers in and out and the two women were moaning and crying out loud as Naruto was moving his fingers to touch the pleasure areas of their vagina and them cry out even more in pleasure with the use of chakra to touch every pleasure center and nerve in their bodies at the moment, while Ino and Sakura were able to recover slowly and were now looking at the whole thing and they could only watch as both Hinata and Kin were moaning out in pleasure and bliss at the moment.

"Naruto-kun….this is so good…."

"More Naruto-kun!!!!"

Sakura and Ino looked on and they made their way to the trio and in the idea of turn about is fair play, they massaged Hinata and Ino's breasts, with Ino doing the same thing to Kin while Sakura did the same thing to Hinata and it was not long before all the pleasure drove both Hinata and Kin to the brink as they came at the same time.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

The sight of Kin and Hinata cumming at the very same time was very erotic to the blonde Chuunin and he repeated the same action, he licked clean the fingers which had been in Hinata's sex of her juices before her and the blushing Hyuuga heiress kissed Naruto deeply at that and not minded tasting her own juices, and he did the very same thing with in front of Kin with his fingers that had her moisture on them and they kissed and all four women were blushing at this moment and time.

Who knew that Naruto was THIS good when it came to pleasing women?

Naruto then created a group of Kage Bushin, numbering four and they formed a pair of two as they went over to Sakura and Hinata to keep the two of them company for the time being as he knew that he needed to focus on preserving his energy in order to make the night last longer and make it even more memorable for the four Kunoichi who were with him at the moment.

--------

Kin and Ino were blushing bright red as Naruto kissed the two of them in a three way kiss and the blonde wasted no time as he kissed the two of them as Hinata and Sakura were busy playing with both themselves and the Kage Bushin that Naruto summoned to keep them company while he made sure that both Kin and Ino were not left out of the fun.

"Naruto-kun…."

Both Kunoichi spoke softly as they kissed the blonde and each other as well….this was a first to both Ino and Kin, but it was not that bad at the moment. As the three stopped kissing one another, Naruto kissed Ino deeply and the blonde Kunoichi could only yelp in pleasure as Naruto used his hands to caress her breasts and her vagina which was very wet at that moment as Naruto continued to kiss Ino and Kin wanted to get into the act as well.

The former Sound Kunoichi was not out of it forever as Naruto decided to give her some company as he used his Kage Bushin once more and Kin was now surrounded by a pair of Kage Bushin and the Sound Kunoichi was more than willing to play with the Kage Bushin as she kissed one while the other Kage Bushin ran his hands over her back, then her thighs, butt, and breasts….relying on the knowledge that it had gained from what had happened a few weeks before. Kin was receiving the full benefits as well as Sakura, and Hinata were at the moment.

This left Ino to Naruto's ministrations and she was more than eager for the chance as she moaned out loudly at Naruto's gentle touch.

(Naruto-kun….you seem to know how to pleasure a woman…I like it.)

Ino gasped as Naruto moved his hand which was on her breasts and then he moved it to her thighs and began to rub her thighs gently and he then reached for her stomach and he began to trace his fingers on the area of her hips and he then made his way to her stomach and he made his way to her breasts once more and Ino couldn't help but feel her body become hotter and she felt another amount of wetness flood her body.

The four young Kunoichi had no idea that Naruto was testing what he had been subjected to when Tsunade and Shizune had done with their own chakra and now that he had done it as well….he was going to see how well he would be able to do it.

Ino was in heaven as she felt her body alight with pleasure as Naruto touched her body with his hands which had his chakra in them and she couldn't help but feel even more energized and aroused at this moment and time and she wanted to touch and Taste Naruto so badly….

"Naruto-kun….you're not being fair…."

"Oh? All right then…."

Ino looked as Naruto moved back and was now in front of her and he gave her a very warm and simple smile.

"It's your turn Ino-san…."

Ino blushed as she looked at her companions at the moment to see how they were doing….

Hinata was in heaven as she was being kissed by a Kage Bushin behind her on the lips with her head turned while massaging her breasts at the moment while another was licking her wet vagina and the Hyuuga heiress could only scream in pleasure and bliss. The Hyuuga heiress was standing there and she couldn't handle the pleasure being given to her at this very moment as it was driving her wild.

Sakura was likewise in the same situation as the pair of Kage Bushin who were with her were busy with their own actions on her at the moment. One was busy licking her vagina as she sat on the bed and the other was right next to her and the two were kissing one another deeply at the moment and as soon as that was over…the Kage Bushin stood up and Sakura licked his cock gently and as she continued to lick and kiss the Kage Bushin's cock and she then took it into her mouth and began to move her head back and forth while the other Kage Bushin was still licking her vagina ravenously.

Kin was getting in the act with her own Kage Bushin as well at the moment and she was loving it as she was in a three way kiss with two of the Kage Bushin while and when they broke the kiss, the two Kage Bushin of Naruto presented their cocks to her and she was eager to try them out and did so.

Ino couldn't help but gaze at Naruto's long and hard cock, marveling at the sight of her lover's sex as she touched it gently and slowly and he smiled as Naruto moaned out deeply at that action of hers and that served to embolden the blonde Kunoichi to try harder as she continued to touch Naruto's cock and the blonde Chuunin smiled at that. Ino continued with her actions and Naruto made sounds of approval and smiled at her and Ino blushed back at him as she finally gathered the courage to do what she wanted to do.

Ino slowly licked Naruto's cock from tip to the shaft and all the way to the base and she felt very happy to be able to do this to Naruto as she had heard so much about this was something that men loved receiving from women and while some of the women in Konoha would not like doing this, others swore by it that it was very effective in pleasing a man, she knew her parents would not be happy though she had no doubt that they did this during their times together, and she had planned this for a surprise for Sasuke, but she had a feeling this was far better for Naruto at the moment and from the looks of things, she was right.

Naruto groaned out as Ino finally took in his full length into her hot mouth and he groaned at the feel of it as Ino slowly took in his length.

"Ino-chan….that's it…."

Ino smiled mentally as she could tell from Naruto's reactions that she was doing it right at the moment and she couldn't help but feel very happy with the way Naruto looked as she continued to suck and lick his cock with her mouth and tongue at the moment. Naruto reached for Ino's back and ran his hands on her back, using his chakra to touch her pleasure centers to further improve her pleasure at the moment…and he did so slowly and carefully and the results were enough to make Ino moan out in pleasure…

Naruto managed to resist the feeling of orgasm while Ino was unable to hold on and she orgasmed first after time passed.

"Ino-chan….I think it's time you have some company."

Naruto used the hand seals and Ino was greeted by three Kage Bushin and she moaned as she got into the mood of being with the Kage Bushin and to Naruto's surprise when the four Kage Bushin who were with Hinata and Sakura made their moves towards both Ino and Kin, while Sakura and Hinata were on their way towards Naruto and Hinata could only moan out in pleasure as she kissed Naruto deeply and Naruto quickly rolled and he was now on top of Hinata and when they parted from their kiss, Sakura also kissed him deeply.

Hinata was panting with great effort as she tried to recover from all the pleasure and bliss that filled her body at the moment as she looked at Naruto who was giving her a very loving smile and she could only smile back as she moved closer to him and as soon as she was close enough, she was kissing him once more. It was then that Sakura moved in and whispered to the Hyuuga heiress.

"Hey Hinata-chan….are you ready for this?"

Hinata blushed brightly and that made Naruto curious as the two Kunoichi moved and sat next to one another and Naruto could only wonder just what the two ladies were up to at the moment and it was not long before he got his answer as Sakura and Hinata pressed their bodies together and to his absolute surprise, Sakura gently kissed Hinata wand both of them were blushing as they did so….it was enough to get Naruto hard and ready to go in a heartbeat. As soon as Sakura and Hinata were done kissing each other lightly, the white eyed Hyuuga heiress couldn't help but blush at the sight of Naruto 's fully erect cock and Sakura noted that and spoke to Hinata.

"Come on Hinata-chan….let's make Naruto-kun have fun."

"H-H-Hai…"

Both Hinata and Sakura moved towards Naruto's cock and then to Naruto's utter delight, the two women positioned themselves over him and Sakura was next to his head with his head between her parted legs and Hinata was on top of Naruto's hips and she gently rubbed Naruto's cock at the moment and then to Naruto's pleasure….Hinata began to rub her wet vagina's lips on his cock with her clitoris there as well.

The result was Naruto moaning out loud and panting as the sensations began to flood his body while he licked Sakura's dripping wet vagina and tasted her moisture once more and it was certainly worth tasting at the moment as he lapped up her folds and her clit…making Sakura gasp out loud in pleasure while Hinata was reveling in the movements of her hips on Naruto's cock as it touched her body in ways that were driving her wild with pleasure.

It was amazing and Naruto was enjoying the sensations greatly at that moment and as soon as he was getting into the mood of things the women were giving him as he gave back as well….he used his chakra once more to pleasure Sakura as he touched her pleasure centers and the results were worth it all as Sakura moaned out in great pleasure had bliss at the sensations that were being sent through every corner of her body at this moment and it was not long before Hinata was also getting it as she cried out even more as Naruto could feel her moisture flow out and cover his cock at the moment and it was erotic indeed for Naruto.

As the two Kunoichi continued to pleasure Naruto, they finally came hard and Naruto lapped up as much of Sakura's juices as he could manage at the moment and it was more than he hoped for as he found her to be sweet to the taste and he liked that a lot as she came a bit more….while he felt Hinata's own juices cover his cock and he smiled…

Sakura panted and she moved off of Naruto and so did Hinata and the two were VERY eager for the taste of what they were wanting again and that was when both of them went to Naruto's cock and the two began to take turns licking and kissing it….making Naruto moan out loud in pleasure. He however got up and stood on the bed and both Sakura and Hinata knelt before him and they smiled as they took turns touching Naruto's cock.

"Go ahead Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan….I know you both want this."

Both women smiled brightly at that and Hinata was the first and she didn't mind the fact that she tasted her own moisture at the moment as she continued to lick and kiss Naruto's cock at the moment. Sakura then took her turn and licked Naruto's cock as well and also kissed and licked it and then the two of them began to take turns as they licked and sucked Naruto's cock and Naruto was relishing it as well at the moment. Naruto reached down and massaged the heads of both the female Kunoichi and he smiled at them and they smiled back….

"Naruto-kun…."

Naruto looked to see both Sakura and Hinata blushing and continuing their actions at the moment as he turned to see the Kage Bushin having their way with both Kin and Ino at the moment and the two were very eager for this at the moment and it was going to be a very special night for the two Kunoichi as they moaned out with great joy and bliss at the sensations that were flooding their bodies at the moment. Naruto could see the expressions on the faces of the two Kunoichi and it turned him on so much that he slowly began to move his hips unconsciously as well. Sakura and Hinata were surprised but the two decided to take that in stride and with a nod from the pink haired Kunoichi, Hinata was the first to take a shot at this moment.

Hinata relaxed her head and allowed Naruto to move his cock in and out of his mouth and while she was enjoying this, she couldn't help but notice that Naruto was moving a bit faster as well he was holding her head tightly and she was getting a bit worried. Sakura saw that and gently touched Naruto's testicles and that was enough to make Naruto look down and he saw what he was doing and he was not happy at that and he reacted accordingly as he slowed down his actions and loosened his grip on Hinata's head and he slowly began to move his hips back and forth.

The sight of Hinata doing this with Naruto served to excite Sakura as she began to touch and caress Hinata's breasts with one of her hands which was also covered in chakra while she used her other hand with the same chakra on Naruto's leg and hips…making Naruto all the more excited at the moment.

Hinata herself felt very odd at first doing this but the fact that she wanted to make Naruto happy and he was happy made her ignore it as she was being given a very good idea of what Naruto would do to her vagina soon enough, and the feeling, while odd was not bad or disgusting in any way but excited her all the more at the moment.

Ino and Kin were in heaven as the Kage Bushin who were surrounding them were making things even hotter. The blonde Kunoichi Genin was being attended to by at least five Kage Bushin at the moment and all of them were busy kissing and touching Ino into near bliss, one was kissing Ino deeply….while two others were licking, sucking and kissing her breasts at the moment, while one was busy licking and kissing her vagina and the last was running his hands on Ino's legs….touching in places that apparently were exciting the blonde haired woman at the moment….

Kin was being attended by the other Kage Bushin at the moment and she was on her knees while caressing two cocks in her hands and she was sucking the other one with great passion and desire at this point and time. One of the Kage Bushin was behind her, kissing her back and fondling her breasts, while another using it's hands and fingers to touch and play with her wet vagina at the moment and that made Kin even more hot by the second and that was shown as more and more of her juices were flowing out at the moment.

Naruto was holding onto Hinata's head and slowly moved his hips as his cock went in and out of Hinata's mouth as the Hyuga heiress was blushing bright red and moaning out in pleasure at the sensations that were flooding his body at the moment and it was driving him wild at the second and it was not long before he finally came and came hard into Hinata's mouth….

"Ahhhhh….."

Hinata gulped and took in as much of Naruto's cum as she could manage and to her absolute joy, the taste of her lover's cum was sweet and delicious to her taste buds at the moment. She loved the taste and vowed to savor it for as long as possible. She took in as much as she could at the moment and when she moved back, some of Naruto's cum landed on her face and breasts. Sakura then spoke to Hinata.

"How does Naruto-kun taste Hinata-chan?"

"He's sweet Sakura-chan it tastes wonderful!"

"All right, let me have a taste as well."

Naruto himself felt his body shudder with his first release of the day and it made him feel very relaxed….he then saw a very interesting sight as Hinata swallowed his cum and Sakura was licking off some of the cum from Hinata's face and even from her breasts and that made Hinata moan and he watched as both women kissed one another before him.

The moment he came for the first time this night was also when the Kage Bushin that were around Ino finally came and poofed away, making the blonde Kunoichi blush as she was covered in her sweat and the cum of the Kage Bushin at the very same time….Ino moaned and merely lay there…basking in the sensations and feelings for the moment, But it was not long before she moved towards Naruto….eager for a taste of the real Naruto's own cum.

Sakura then made her move at this point and Hinata moved aside as she was still enjoying the taste of Naruto's cum and Hinata didn't mind that at all as she was willing to let Sakura make her move on this situation as well.

Sakura herself was eager for more and made that known slowly as she took in Naruto's cock and with a slight nod….Naruto began to move his hips and was now moving his cock in and out of Sakura's mouth and Sakura moaned out as she relished this sensation and like Hinata….she was eager to feel Naruto's cock in her vagina when given the chance and the pleasure was growing at the moment for her.

Naruto had to admit that the sight of him moving his cock in and out of Sakura's mouth was very erotic and the thought of doing the same thing to her wet vagina was making him all the more eager and excited at the thought of it and he moved his hips slightly faster as Sakura took it in stride.

It was not long before Naruto finally reached his limits and came hard with a shout and Sakura could only get ready for it as it came.

"Sakura-chan!!!!"

Sakura could only hold on as she took in Naruto's cum and just like before, she found Naruto's cum to be sweet tasting and something that was very enjoyable to her taste buds….which seemed to go against what she had heard about from the idle gossip she heard about, all in all she couldn't help but feel the warmth of it and the thickness as well….as she moved back, Naruto was still going strong as he fired several more streams that landed on Sakura's face and breasts, she couldn't help but smile and she swallowed Naruto's cum and it was then that Ino gently nudged Sakura, showing that she was in the mood to take her own turn at this situation. But of course the blonde asked the question.

"How does he taste?"

Sakura smiled and replied with a wink at both Ino and Naruto.

"Naruto-kun is sweet….you should try some Ino."

With that word, Sakura took a portion of the cum on her face and allowed Ino to sample a bit and as soon as Ino tasted that, she smiled and looked at Naruto and she was having a very hungry gleam in her eye and she moved in and took hold of Naruto's cock and cleaned it with her tongue and as soon as that was done….she looked at Naruto and spoke.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun?"

"Oh yes."

Ino smiled and took her time to lick and kiss Naruto's cock and without any further hesitation….took in Naruto's cock deep into her mouth and as soon as she could take in as much as she could handle, she relaxed and let her body get used to the sensations since despite her aggressive action, she was still very much new at this since her first attempt was somewhat cut short. But now she was eager for more. As soon as she felt ready, Ino began to move her head back and forth and was surprised to feel Naruto doing the very same thing though his pace was much slower and more relaxed and it made her all to more hotter.

Naruto was lucky he still had plenty of stamina and energy left as he had already orgasmed at least twice since this started out but he was eager as he moved his hips in time with Ino's own movements of her head and the feeling was utterly delicious at the moment and since Ino had no intention of letting this pass, she was going to see things through the end while Hinata and Sakura watched….eager to see what will happen.

Ino and Naruto were enjoying this situation immensely and it was certainly something for the blonde Chuunin to see Ino moving her head in time with each thrust of his hips, Ino was a very nice person in real life and it amazed him that she had developed feelings for him as well.

Ino likewise would have never pictured herself doing this with Naruto of all people but she couldn't help but feel that this was all right and was perfect as well. Naruto was not the complete dumb idiot like before…he had grown up….in fact, she could have bet that if he was like this in the Academy, she would have been more attracted to him than Sasuke.

She placed those thoughts out of her mind as she focused on licking and tasting Naruto's cock while he massaged her head and hair gently…making her all the more aroused as Naruto used his chakra and Dragon Fire to increase his stamina and that was a good thing. The two finally reached the end as Naruto groaned out as he orgasmed for the third time this night.

Ino took in Naruto's cum and she relished the sweet flavor and found it greatly to her liking at that moment as she took in as much as she could, she moved back and was hit by some still released streams of Naruto's cum and some landed on her breasts and chest as well as some were on her face.. Ino then without reservations swallowed Naruto's thick and hot cum to her delight.

It was also when Naruto came for the third time that the Kage Bushin who were with Kin also came and poofed away from existence as the Kunoichi relished the feel of it all and then she moved to Naruto and she was eager to state Naruto's cum herself and without waiting, took in Naruto's cock and Naruto nodded at the look of desperate passion, desire and lust in Kin's eyes as he moved his hips.

Kin had heard about this before and was a bit frightened, but she was willing to do it if it was only with Naruto and now that she was doing it….she hoped that she was going to be properly rewarded as she stayed there and allowed Naruto to do as he wished and Naruto knew that as he moved a bit faster without u=hurting or choking Kin….

Naruto looked at Kin and saw her deep blush on her face and her deep eyes who looked at him with so much desire it was hard for him to picture her as a former enemy and someone who had tried to kill him before and he recalled how they had met and howfar they had come and he couldn't help but touch Kin's face gently with his free hand…making her moan in pleasure at her touch.

In Kin's mind….had she never met Naruto, this would have been her greatest nightmare come true as she would have been humiliated, defiled and worse…had this been done back in the Sound Village, it would have been a humiliating punishment and it would have been far worse had it been done by an enemy to her. But because of Naruto, she was free of that fear and her past life….and now she relished these sensations and the need for fulfillment with the man who she owed her new life and cared for with all her heart.

It didn't take very long for Naruto to finally orgasm once more and he couldn't hold it anymore as he shouted out once more.

Kin tasted Naruto's cum and the taste of it was certainly sweet and delicious at the moment and she couldn't help but love it as she took in as much as she could and she slowly moved away as some of her lover's cum landed on her lips and breasts.

Naruto sat back on the bed and it was when he took a deep breath and then he used a Body Spell and a Nature Spell to get his energy back as he was eager for the grand finale and he felt the magic work as his fatigue was beginning to move away from his body and slowly disappear.

The four Kunoichi decided then to give Naruto a show that they knew most guys would LOVE to see. They each took turns cleaning one another of Naruto's cum with their tongues and the sight of the four women licking off his cum from their breasts, faces, and lips and then taking it in was MORE than enough visual stimulation to get Naruto back once more in full gear

It was then that Sakura and Hinata did something utterly distracting and delicious in Naruto's mind at the moment….Hinata lay on the bed and Sakura was now on top of the Hyuuga heiress and the two of them presented their dripping wet vaginas to Naruto and the blonde was quick to catch on and quickly closed the distance and smiled as he pushed his cock between the two women's vagina and hic cock was touching their clitoris as he moved his cock slowly and made the two women moan out loud as Naruto's cock was moving between their bodies and making them all the more hotter and aroused. As soon as he was sure that the two of them were ready, he moved out his cock and he positioned his cock and then slowly pushed his cock into Hinata first and the white eyed Hyuuga heiress shouted out her joy as she felt Naruto's cock finally enter her wet, eager and undeniably hungry vagina.

"Naruto-kun!!!!!"

Naruto held onto Hinata's legs and wrapped them around his waist and as soon as he was deep inside Hinata's vagina and marveled of the feel of her deep wetness, tightness, and softness of Hinata's vagina and as soon as he was buried deep inside her, he relaxed and calmed himself and also to help Hinata get used to him being inside her at the moment as Hinata was still a virgin despite the fact that her ninja training had weakened her maidenhead.

Hinata moaned out loud as she felt Naruto's cock enter her before and now that it was deep inside of her, she was utterly happy, she wanted this feeling of being united with Naruto in the most intimate and delicious way for so long and now it was proving to be a dream come true for her at this moment and time.

"Naruto-kun….you're inside me…."

Sakura smiled at that and spoke to Hinata.

"How does he feel Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun….feels so good!!!!"

With that done, Naruto began to move his hips and does so slowly in order to make sure that he would be able to pleasure Hinata properly and it seemed that Hinata was enjoying it. As soon as he got a rhythm set, he directed his attention to Sakura and decided to also make her feel a great deal of pleasure in order to be fair and he knew already a very good way to do just that. He knew that it was going to be a lot of work but he was more than eager for it as he used his Dragon Fire and chakra to power himself and as soon as he was ready….he moved quickly to push his cock deeply into Sakura's own vagina and considering how wet Sakura was….that was done with very little difficulty

"NARUTO-KUN!!"

Sakura and Hinata moaned out loudly as Naruto continued to use his cock on both their vaginas in tandem and he started slowly and as soon as he was in the right speed, he began to pick up the pace. The two moaned out loudly as the sensations flooded their bodies as their breasts were rubbing on each other as well as their clitoris would routinely brush each other lightly and even yet, it would make them moan and cry out in pleasure as Ino and Kin watched the whole scene with eager eyes while they pleasured themselves at the moment.

The blonde Chuunin was enjoying this situation greatly and as the pleasure and bliss continued to flow all of their bodies at the moment. As he continued with his actions, he slowly began to increase his pace as he moved his cock in and out of both Hinata and Sakura's vaginas and the pleasure that was hitting his body was growing and the sound of both Hinata and Sakura moaning out their pleasure added to it…as well as the sight of both Ino and Kin were pleasuring themselves

Hinata was in heaven and the same could be said for Sakura and their cries and moans showed that fact very openly at the moment. Hinata felt Naruto's cock move deeply into her and then moving out to further send more delicious sensations as Naruto did deep and fast thrusts of his cock that made her body tingle and become even hotter…

It was natural that Hinata, Sakura and Naruto would finally reach their respective limits as all three of them came at the very same time.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

"HINATA-CHAN!!!!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

Hinata felt Naruto's cock tremble and it was soon that she felt Naruto's cock release streams of his cum into her vagina and the feeling of the hot, and thick cum of her lover filling her body was something she had never dreamed of in all her life and it was making her feel even more in love with Naruto as she moaned out in pleasure at the spreading heat of Naruto's cum in her body at the moment.

Naruto wasted no time as he pulled out of Hinata and pushed his still cumming cock into Sakura and the pink haired Kunoichi screamed out in absolute joys and pleasure while Naruto cried out that the feel of Sakura's inner walls caressing his cock as well as Hinata's own walls had done previously.

Sakura was in absolute joy and pleasure at this moment as she felt her inner core being filed by Naruto's cum, the feeling of her lover's hot, and thick cum filling her body to the brim and it was something that floored the pink haired Kunoichi to the ground and she was relishing the feeling of it all and she then rolled off Hinata and Naruto could only look at both the panting girls and saw his cum flowing out of both Hinata and Sakura's dripping wet vagina.

Ino and Kin were eager for this as well as Ino made the first move to kiss Naruto by the lips and she was the first to ask Naruto.

"Now is it our turn?"

The two smiled at Naruto's nod and the two went to work and were on either side of Naruto and began to kiss and lick his cock unmindful of the tastes of both Hinata and Sakura's juices mixed with his cum, it was actually a very good taste that they liked at that moment. As soon as Naruto was back at full mast….they got down to the business at hand.

Ino went first and moved off the bed with Kin and then she sat down on the edge of the bed and parted her legs and Kin then took the same position in front of Ino and parted her legs as well….this allowed the two of them to expose their wet and eager vagina to Naruto's face as they leaned down and supported themselves with their arms while Ino used her training in the Tree walking technique to hold herself and Kin steady as the presented themselves fully exposed to Naruto the sight was certainly enticing to any normal person and Naruto went at it with full gusto.

He pushed his cock deep into Ino's wet vagina and the blonde Kunoichi could only moan in pleasure at that moment and Naruto allowed Ino to feel his cock as he pushed in deeper inside of her at this moment and as soon as everything was ready for the final run, Naruto began to move his hips slowly and then picked up speed and just like what he had done with Hinata and Sakura, he alternated between Ino and Kin's wet and eager vagina as he trust deeply into them both and to the pleasure of the two women, Naruto could kiss them as well and that was something that they were seriously enjoying at the moment.

Naruto pumped hard and while he was slowly running out of stamina he had more than enough energy left to charge on ahead and it was not going to be long for him and Ino, and Kin to finally reach their climaxes.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

Naruto orgasmed first inside Kin who relished the feel of Naruto's hot and thick cum in her vagina and she wanted to remember this for as long as she could manage.

Naruto then pushed his cock into Ino who had orgasmed only moments before and she moaned out loudly as she felt Naruto's cum flood the very core of her body and filled her to the brim.

As soon as that was over the two women moved to the bed to rest and Naruto followed them and the blonde Chuunin could only look at the sight of the four Kunoichi lying on his bed which was very much a mess and saw they looks of bliss and pleasure on them as well as the sight of his cum coming out from their respective vagina was a sight that was burned right into his brain at the moment.

Naruto lay back on the bed and the four Kunoichi were on either side of his bed….Sakura and Hinata were on one side and Ino and Kin were on the other….he sighed and felt so tired but it was then that Hinata spoke to him with a very warm smile.

"You….you were amazing Naruto-kun!"

"Thanks….so were you….all of you."

The four Kunoichi smiled warmly at his praise and it was then that Naruto spoke once more.

"I think we should not tell anyone about what we did….I don't think everyone in Konoha would be happy with us if word of this gets out…especially when it concerns the elders."

Hinata and the other knew that to be true, Hinata had no doubt while her father approved of Naruto, he would not be very happy with the news that she had lost her virginity and she knew that until there was a better time to reveal things to her father, she would have to keep what she and Naruto had done as a secret from her father for the time being.

The same could be said for Sakura as she knew that her father would be surprised of her actions in having sex with Naruto, though he approved of Naruto, this was something that he was not fully approving of until she was older and wiser, so she would have to keep this under wraps as well for the time being.

The same thing was on Ino's mind as she knew that her actions would not be well liked by her parents as well.

However, the three of them had no regrets in what they did and they were more than willing to keep this night a secret close to their hearts as long as they were alive and breathing. Sakura nodded and spoke.

"We'll keep this night a secret Naruto-kun….won't we?"

Naruto felt relieved as the three other Kunoichi agreed with Sakura and he felt a lot better, the last thing he needed were Sakura, Hinata, and Ino's parents beating down the doors of his home and demanding that he explain himself for his actions towards their daughters. He was not in the mood to be chased by them and other male ninja in the village at the moment even more so if the ninja in question included the parents of the three ladies he had been with this night.

However that decision was taken out of his hands when the four women smiled warmly at him in that moment and they moved in for the kill, showing that while they had orgasmed for the past few hours several times, they were still as eager and fiery for more.

Naruto could only summon his Dragon Fire as the night was still very much young and it was going to be a while before morning came. He only hoped that his experience would be able to help him survive was soon to come on him.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's notes:

Ah, this one is finally finished and in the New Year no less….that's a good sign at the moment as I finally can call this project completed for the time being.

With the completion of this little number, we can move on to the next lemon with will finish the Reward arc of both the lemon section and the main story itself so that will allow me the time to relax and enjoy the remaining days of my vacation before it's all hands on deck for school once more…I have some projects to fill out, a report to pass and a heck of a lot more that I shouldn't be bothering you guys with at the moment.

Anyway….in this fic which is a bit shorter, Naruto is a more active participant than before since he is a bit more, or rather a lot more confident when it comes to the opposite sex and is able to use what he had learned to even things up for him and the girls were more than eager to help as they went after Naruto in a pair as well, this adds a much different element that the first as the first had the women go after Naruto in singles action at times. It's a fairly new move on my part it seems that despite some initial problems, I think this story will do just fine, though if any of you say otherwise, feel free to say so to me via comments and email if you feel the need to make your message a bit more private.

And in the meantime, I will be taking a short but hopefully restful vacation from all my work as I still have some days left in my vacation before heading back to the class-room.

I hope that this new chapter will be worth all the time and effort of you reading as it was worth the time and effort of me writing it in the first place.

Enjoy and Happy New Year!

P.S

I have recently begun work on Naruto Tekno Ninja and wrapping up GunDread SEED the Second Stage so expect new updates to be coming this New Year, and there might even be another Naruto fanfic in the works….as to what it is….that is still a secret. Hopefully as soon as the projects that I have started are finished, I can get to work on the latest material for you all, my fellow writers and readers.

Once more….Happy New Year!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto The Twin Swords

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto and all the related media.

Chapter 25

Part 3

Rewards Lemon…

( ): Thoughts

--------

This is going to be one hell of a night, I decided not to use Kage Bushin for this one since there are only three women with one man and one guy can handle this well enough on his own anyway so why add more Kage Bushin anyway? You guys might be disappointed, but fear not for I have thought up the next best thing.

You'll see or rather read what I mean soon enough….

Enjoy!!!

--------

Temari was the first to reach Naruto and she couldn't help herself as she ran her hands on her lover's face and kissed Naruto right on the lips and she sat next to Naruto, and allowed him to see her fully naked form at the moment and she blushed at the look of utter passion, lust and more in the eyes of the blonde Chuunin, she reached own and then touched Naruto's rock hard cock and marveled at the feel of it.

The sister of Gaara had to admit that this was the very first time she was with a man and it would have made Gaara and Kankurou blow a gasket to find out that she was giving her virginity to a guy, but then again, this was Naruto here, the young man who had defeated Gaara and had become Gaara's best friend and bond brother, and Kankurou considers Naruto an all right person to be with as well.

This made her actions all the more easy to deal with at the moment as she kissed Naruto once more and relished the feel of his tongue dueling with hers in a very sensual way, showing that he had some prior experience with kissing, and it was very nice to know that as it would mean that she could focus more on pleasing Naruto then than teaching him how to act around her in this kind of situation. The blonde Genin recalled the time she had kissed Naruto and how far he had come and she was loving this moment…

She moaned out loud as Naruto took the offensive in a way and he moved his hands to her chest massaged her breasts gently, Temari moaned out loudly at the action of the blonde Konoha Chuunin while she continued to rub his rock hard cock with her hands and marveling at the feel of it as well as getting even water at the thought of tasting and feeling it every way possible.

Tenten and Ayame were not far from the same idea as the Konoha weapon mistress made her way to sit next to Naruto and she licked his neck gently and ran her own hands to Naruto's chest as she cooed at the sensation of feeling Naruto's hot skin and the two of them were eager to see just how Naruto would feel and taste as well.

Naruto barely had enough time when Ayame ran her hands on his cock at the moment and the feel of her hands on his cock was very much a delicious sensation, Ayame had been planning this action for a very long time ever since Naruto had rescued her and the others from Solana only a few weeks before and she wanted to pay him back for rescuing her and now the time had come for her to keep her promise.

"Ayame-san…."

Ayame smiled at the way Naruto said her name and she then allowed Naruto see her breasts and she decided to try something that she had heard about from some of her friends in the town and despite the fact that she was not as….well built as some of the other women in the village including Tsunade, she was more than able in her own right. She parted her breasts and allowed Naruto's cock to be covered on either side by them and the feeling of it was so intense for Naruto that he couldn't help but feel even more aroused by the second.

Naruto moaned at the feel of Ayame's breasts on his cock and he was more than willing to lay back and let them have their way with him, after all, they lost the game though he knew that in this case, no one really lost at all and as soon as he was able to feel his release coming, he made it known to the three Kunoichi that he was reaching his limits.

"I'm going to…"

The three women smiled at that and they kneeled before him and they were all eager for it and sure enough, Naruto finally released his cum to them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Naruto's cum flowed out from his cock and all three of them took their turns taking as much of it as they could into their mouths and to their delight, the hot and thick liquid tasted sweet and delicious to them when they took it into their mouths and Naruto watched as they allowed some of it to land on their faces and their breasts and while he had seen that happen before, this was still a very delicious and arousing sight and then he watched as Temari, Tenten, and Ayame cleaned themselves slowly and with great care as well, they swallowed his seed with smiles and blushes and that sight before him was very delightful and arousing and that allowed his cock to go back at full mast.

As soon as they saw that, both Temari and Tenten were very happy and the two of them took position on either side of his cock and began to lick and kiss it in regular turns, even doing it at the very same time. Naruto could only gasp at the pleasure that was hitting him at the moment and he was still sitting on the bed and it was then that Ayame had a very interesting idea, she still had a good amount of food preparation items and more with her when she came to Naruto's house and now seemed like a very good time to get them into play.

With that in mind, she moved to Naruto and whispered to him.

"I have to get my things Naruto-kun, I'll be right back."

Naruto wanted to asked what were the things in question, but the bolts of pleasure that were shooting up his nerves from the actions of both Tenten and Temari were making the idea of him moving about rather unwelcome and so he stayed there as Ayame left the room. This left the two Kunoichi enough time to have their fun with Naruto until their companion got back.

As they continued to lick and kiss Naruto's cock, the blonde Kunoichi then made her move as she moved to Naruto's testicles and took them into her mouth slowly and played with them gently and that was enough to make Naruto moan out Temari's name.

"Temari-chan…..ahhhhh…..kami, that feels nice…."

Temari smiled at that and then released her lover's testicles slowly and then looked at him and spoke.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but why don't we have another game until Ayame-san comes back?"

Tenten gave the blonde Kunoichi a look that was questioning and she asked the question as well, very curious to know just what was it that Temari had in mind at the moment.

"What sort of game are you planning now?"

"How about the game in which we find out how many times can Naruto-kun make us cum?"

Tenten was a bit surprised but not offended and she gave a grin as she licked Naruto's cock a bit more and the weapon mistress looked at Naruto and Temari.

"All right, I'm in, what about you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and both women decided to find out who would go first and Tenten was happy to be the first and she kissed Naruto and allowed him to touch her body all over and Naruto was more than willing to do just that. He ran his hands on her breasts first and used his chakra to further enhance the pleasure that Tenten was feeling and he then did the very same thing with his tongue as he kissed her deeply.

The results were very good as Tenten was moaning out loudly at the pleasure and despite her desire to win this game with Temari, she realized that Naruto was not going to go easy on her as he had every intention to make her cum first instead of him. But she was not going down without a fight, and she proved that to be true as she ran her hands on his chest and then his cock and testicles and made him moan as well.

Temari watched the whole thing and enjoyed as best she could. Tenten was having a ball from the looks of things and she was willing to make the attempt to make Naruto cum first, just for the spirit of competition.

Tenten was enjoying this as Naruto slowly parted the kiss and made his way to her breasts and began to lick and suck them and she couldn't help herself as she moaned out even more in pleasure and desire. The brown haired Kunoichi was not to be out done as she continued to move her hands on Naruto's cock and the blonde Chuunin was more than willing to let her know how much he enjoyed her ministrations.

However, Tenten finally reached her limit as Naruto's previous experiences with Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, Sakura, Ino, Kin, and Hinata had given him a lot of knowledge on how to find the right amount of pleasure and action to finally make her cum and she came hard as she went through her very first orgasm.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Tenten fell back with a smile on her face and it was then that Temari took her turn and beckoned Naruto to come closer to her and also give her the very same pleasure that he had just given Tenten and Naruto being the gentleman that he is now, decided to accommodate Temari.

The two blondes kissed one another and then Temari lay back and allowed Naruto to view her dripping wet sex and she was eager to let him pleasure her and Naruto was more than willing to do just that and he moved forward and began to lick her clitoris and her vagina and since Temari was by all rights a virgin, she moaned out loudly at the pleasure that was hitting her senses.

The reason was that she was the daughter of the former Kazekage and she was considered as royalty to the people of Suna and thus was not easily approached by other young men, not only that, her temper was there when she got riled, and naturally the fact that both Kankurou and Gaara were her brothers made most men VERY careful around her. However, Naruto was different, not only had he helped their people many times over, but had defeated her little brother and also became Gaara's best friend, and had even confined Shukaku, allowing Gaara the chance to live a normal life…and for that, he was more than welcome in her eyes and that of her family.

Of course she knew that both Gaara and Kankurou would react of they found out that she was going to lose her virginity to Naruto and make him her lover, Kankurou would explode in angry words….while Gaara was still unknown….however, since Gaara and Naruto were best friends and Gaara trusted the blonde Chuunin well, she had no doubt he would be moiré supportive of the whole thing than Kankurou. She then placed those thoughts aside for the moment and focused on the pleasure Naruto was giving her.

Naruto once more used his chakra to his advantage and the results were certainly proving to be worth the effort as she was releasing more of her juices and that was something that Naruto liked greatly as he lapped up Temari's juices. He lapped up as much as he could and then was moving his hands to her breasts and then he licked her clitoris and used his free hand to play with Temari's inner sheath and took it further and he moved his fingers deep inside of her vagina and that made her all the more aroused and Temari shouted louder each time he licked her clitoris, played with her breasts and moved his fingers in her sheath.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! HARDER!!!!"

Temari was wailing in pleasure and bliss and it was not long before she came fast and hard, she moved back and relaxed her breathing and shared a kiss with Naruto and tasted her very wn juices that was something that made her blush even more.

Ayame however arrived and she smiled as she spoke to the three of them showing that she had been observing their antics for quite a while now, she had arrived and was about to try this out, but she decided to watch the show and now that it was over, it was her turn to add to the festivities.

"You three have been busy….now it's my turn to get involved, so we can stop with the games and get down to some very serious action."

Naruto then wondered just what Ayame had in her hands at the moment, they were cooking tools so why did she bring those with her?

"Ayame-chan…."

"Yes?"

"What's with the cooking spoon and the container?"

Ayame grinned in a very feline way and that made Naruto gulp audibly, he had no idea what Ayame had in mind or why she was looking at him like that and she replied.

"Why don't you lie down and just relax Naruto-kun, because I think that the time has come to place some real sweetness to this situation."

--------

Naruto could only lie back as Ayame took out the small container or chocolate flavored cream and she smiled warmly as she began to cover his cock and testicles with it and the cool feeling of the cream was so surprising that he thought he was imagining it all. As soon as she was done, the young woman smiled at both Tenten and Temari as they were more than eager to try this out and all three of them crowded around Naruto's cock and testicles.

Ayame was first and began to lick the cream and she was quickly joined by both Tenten and Temari and the three of them loved the act as they teased Naruto somewhat.

"Hmmm….you taste so good Naruto-kun, I'm tempted to bite you."

Temari said with a smirk as Naruto gave her a look of surprise, but she replied.

"But if I did that, then I won't have fun anymore…."

Tenten joined in as well as she licked Naruto's testicles.

"I have to agree, this is very nice, tasting your skin was good Naruto-kun, but with this on, I am very tempted indeed."

Ayame then spoke gently.

"Easy girls, let's not tease Naruto-kun too much and let's just enjoy this night."

"Right."

Naruto moved his head back and moaned even more as the three of them continued to lick his cock and testicles as those were covered in chocolate cream and the sight of them doing this to him was so erotic that Naruto couldn't help himself anymore as he shouted out in pleasure…making the three women all the more aroused. And as soon as they had cleaned off every trace of the chocolate cream on both his cock and his testicles he then came once more, fast and hard….

And the fact that when he came, the women had chocolate cream in their mouths made them enjoy the taste of his cum all the more as it's sweetness now mixed with that of the sweetness and taste of chocolate, they swallowed his cum and relished the feel of it once more, and all three women licked their lips clean of the cream and his cum, making a very erotic sight before Naruto as he lay there.

It was then that Ayame had a very interesting idea, she had heard of this being done before and while some of her friends in the cooking ninja circles and in civilian life said it was not something done every day as it was very scandalous, she was bale to understand it and while she blushed as she realized why not many people talked about it, it was very interesting. She had gathered all she could in secret and now decided that it was time for her to put all that stock knowledge to good use….and it was a good thing that Naruto had a good sized refrigerator and a lot of good things she could use.

She decided to stop and asked Naruto to wait a moment and Naruto, despite being slightly surprised by the sudden lull in activity, agreed.

With that done and with both Tenten and Temari ready to listen she decided to get her idea underway as she whispered into the ears of both Tenten and Temari her plans. As soon as she was done, both Kunoichi looked at Ayame with incredulous eyes and they gasped as they spoke.

"You've got to be kidding?!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yep, I know how it's done besides, we want Naruto-kun to be at a full tank of energy right?"

The two Kunoichi thought it over and began to smile at the idea, while they still though it to be somewhat very scandalous, they were more than willing to give it a try and they talked it a bit more and Temari smiled as she got to go first, Tenten was a bit put off and not being able to be the first to try the idea out but warmed up to the idea of keeping Naruto occupied for the time being while Ayame made the preparations.

With that done, they made their move and Tenten decided to keep Naruto in good company while Temari and Ayame got their things together, Naruto was about to ask what they had in mind that seemed to make her and Temari blush, but Tenten merely replied.

"Think of it as a very special surprise Naruto-kun, but I can't let you peek yet."

"Please?"

Tenten smirked at the pleading look in Naruto's eyes and truth be told, she was tempted to try telling him the plan, but decided against it for the time being.

The brown haired Kunoichi began to kiss her lover's chest and nipping his own nipples lightly with her teeth, making Naruto moan and squirm, much to her delight on the whole situation and after she was done, she reached for some of the left over chocolate cream and placed it on her nipples, giving Naruto something to look at and she smiled at him with an inviting as seductive look, and he needed no further invitation and dove right in, licking and sucking Tenten's breasts and making her gasp and moan.

As he removed the cream, he sucked Tenten's nipple and then did the same thing to her other breast and as soon as she was done licking off the cream, Tenten ran her hands down to his cock and testicles and played with them gently while once more kissing the blonde Chuunin with all her might and the pleasure for her mounted as Naruto reached down and began to play with her clitoris and her vagina. The moment his fingers touched her there, she gasped and gave Naruto a wicked smile and then both of them began to play with each other's sex.

Naruto began to feel Tenten's moisture on his fingers and the moaning she made while her face was flushed with red was certainly telling him that she was enjoying that and he wanted to hear her cry out in pleasure once more for both their sakes and he reached for her head with his free hand and then the two of them kissed deeply once more and Naruto felt Tenten's hands play with his cock and that was making him all the more heated.

The two of them parted the kiss and Naruto played with Tenten's breasts once more and suckled on them and he leaned back as Tenten made him do so and she moved back to his cock and began to lick and suck on it and she took it in deeply and moved her head slowly as to make sure she had every sensation placed in her deepest memories and to also make sure that she gave her lover the same joy and pleasure that she was receiving as well, she was a woman who loved the chance to cover all her bases when she did something and this was a very good chance to do just that and get a lot of pleasure out of it at the very same time.

It was then that Ayame came on the scene and joined both Tenten and Naruto in a three way kiss. The kiss lasted for quite a while and then Ayame broke away and while the brown haired Kunoichi was rubbing Naruto's cock on her breasts and nipples, she rubbed his back and shoulders to relax her lover a bit and then she looked at Tenten and gave her a nod.

Tenten nodded and stopped her actions on Naruto and that allowed Ayame enough time to kiss Naruto's neck and lick his earlobes. As soon as she was done, she began to rub her breasts on Naruto's back and that made Naruto all the more aroused and it was then that she spoke.

"Naruto-kun, Temari-san has something she wants to show you….take a look."

With that, Naruto turned and there before him was a sight that made his jaw drop.

Naruto could only look at Temari as the blonde Suna Kunoichi and elder sister of his friend Gaara and Kankurou was lying there on the bed and covered in a very erotic picture. The blonde Suna ninja had white cream on her breasts that covered them and her nipples as well and on the cream that was on her breasts were small grapes and on the tips of her cream covered breasts were cherries. On her stomach was also a trail of cream and some sliced bananas there as well. And that led all the way to her vagina which had been covered in white chocolate cream and had strawberries there as well.

"Wow…."

Ayame smiled and kissed Naruto on the lips and made him face her as she decided to explain just what was going on while Tenten had to admit that despite the rather odd way it looked, it was very delicious looking and she knew any man seeing the blonde Genin like this would have really gotten their bodies hot.

"I heard about this being done in some of the places I and my dad have been to, he told me it's all rumors and the same thing too when I asked my friends, but I gathered enough to know it's real….and it's all for you Naruto-kun."

"Ayame-chan?"

Ayame smiled and licked Naruto's cock slowly from tip to base and back again, making him moan and she smiled.

"Don't turn it down Naruto-kun, just enjoy it."

Naruto gulped and made his way towards Temari who was blushing deep red at the moment as she could see how lustful and hungry Naruto looked at her. However the blonde was relieved as Naruto gently kissed her first, lovingly as well and she responded back to the kiss. As soon as the kiss began to become even more torrid, they dueled with each other's tongues and when that was done, Naruto made his way to her breasts and to the surprise of the blonde Kunoichi, he began to lick away the cream slowly, relishing the taste of it all and the sight of that had a very arousing effect on the blonde Kunoichi.

Naruto himself found the idea of licking Temari's breasts while there was cream on them to be very nice as it added a very new and undeniably delicious element to the whole situation, and the taste of the fruits was certainly welcome as he ate the grapes and then cleaned her breasts, Temari's moans and cries of pleasure told him that she was also enjoying this whole situation greatly.

"Oh yes….lick my breasts like that Naruto-kun…..mmmmmm."

As soon as he was done licking off the cream and eating the fruits that covered her breasts, Temari smiled at Naruto and he swallowed the food and the cream and went on to play with her now clean and very much aroused breasts and she moaned out loudly at that action as she felt her breasts to be rather sensitive if touched in the right way, and Naruto was touching in them in the sway she liked a lot.

Naruto moved down from Temari's breasts and made his way to her stomach and he cleaned the cream and fruit and ate them all while tracing his chakra covered tongue on Temari's stomach to make sure that he was able to pleasure her body the right way and Temari was moaning out loudly to show that his actions were getting the right results.

"Naruto-kun, that feels good, right there….oh yes…."

Naruto made his way to Temari's vagina and he could see that her cum was already mixing with the cream and the sight of that happening before him drove Naruto into a frenzy of pleasure as he kissed and licked his way to her vagina and began to lick and suck away the cream, which was now mixed with her cum and he ate the cum mixed cream and the strawberry slice that were there as well and the resulting assault of sweet strawberries, and cream mixed with Temari's juices had a very arousing effect on Naruto and it had one too on Temari as she moaned out loudly at the pleasure that assaulted her senses.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Naruto smiled and then went to work as he went back to playing with Temari's breasts with his left arm and he licked her clitoris gently and carefully while using his right hand to pleasure her vagina and the results were very much delightful for the blonde Kunoichi as she felt her heart rate go up and her body continued to release more and more of her juices which Naruto liked a great deal and as soon as he was done playing with Temari's breasts, he moved to her hips and with amazing strength, lifted he r hips up and she squealed as she realized that her wet vagina was now fully exposed to her lover.

"Naruto-kun!!!!"

Naruto looked at Temari and she then spoke seriously.

"Promise me you'll never tell anyone about this….please?'

Naruto saw the embarrassment there on her face and he smiled warmly at her.

"I won't say a word."

Temari smiled as she could see that Naruto meant it and she moaned out as Naruto began to lick her vagina and her clitoris and the feel of that was enough to drive her mad with pleasure as he licked her vagina and even pushed his tongue deep inside of her vagina, making her all the more aroused, he combined that by playing with her breasts once more and also using his free hand to play with her clitoris. Temari was being driven to the breaking point with all the pleasure that was flooding her body at this moment and sure enough, the actions of Naruto's tongue. lips and hands on her was enough to make Temari orgasm.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Temari came hard and Naruto lapped up as much of her sweet tasting juices as he could manage at the moment and there were traces of her cream covering mixed with her cum and that made the juices all the sweeter for Naruto and he lapped up as much as he could handle while Temari screamed her second orgasm as Naruto's actions made her orgasm once more….drowning her in absolute pleasure.

Naruto then gently lowered Temari's hips to the delight of the blonde Kunoichi who needed to relax as she felt her two orgasms flood her body with so much pleasure that she would have sworn she would have gone mad with desire….Naruto relaxed and allowed Temari a chance to get her breath back.

The blonde Chuunin then kissed his lover from Suna and she kissed him with absolute passion back as she couldn't get enough of being with her lover in any fashion. The kiss allowed them to taste each other as well as the cream and fruit that Naruto had taken off of her body previously and the resulting taste was intoxicating for Temari and she was getting quite comfortable with the idea of doing this again with Naruto.

As soon as they broke the torrid kiss between the two of them, the blonde Chuunin got ready and positioned his cock there and looked at Temari and he couldn't help but ask if she was a virgin.

"Temari-chan….I hate to ask….but…"

Temari however was very intelligent as she had shown in her battle with Shikamaru and she knew just what Naruto's question was, and truth be told, she found it rather nice that he was willing to ask her this question despite the fact that she knew that most young women her age would have slapped Naruto ort any other boy who would ask them such a personal question.

"Yes I am…."

"Oh….I know that I have to break your virginity to make you a woman….but I really don't want to hurt you."

Temari smiled and replied.

"You don't have to worry Naruto-kun, I am a ninja and I have been training for years….i think I can handle the pain….besides, no amount of pain can compare the emptiness I feel if you don't go ahead and make me yours….hurry I feel so empty here."

Naruto nodded and as soon as he was in a good position he pushed his cock deeply into Temari and he did so slowly as despite her assurances that she would be all right, he wanted to make sure that he would make this a pleasurable experience for Temari and that was why he moved slowly into her and the blonde Chuunin resisted the urges of his body to go and thrust deeply into Temari's vagina to relieve the hunger that he was feeling at the moment.

As soon as he was deep inside of Temari who had been moaning all the while at the pleasure that she was feeling as Naruto drove deeper into her tight, wet, soft, and hot sex, he relaxed and then felt her maidenhead and gave a look sympathy to her and then pushed deeply….feeling Temari's virginal barrier give way and he was deep inside of her.

Temari gave only a slight groan as she felt her maidenhead tear away, it was not very painful, just a bit discomforting for her in a moment or two. Her words on her maidenhead being weakened by her ninja training proved true as she felt little pain and instead of the pain that women normally felt, she felt a deep fullness instead and she relished the sensations of being filled by her lover's cock.

Temari moaned even more and then moved her hips to make Naruto move his hips for the two of them to feel the pleasure that the two of them wanted deeply and Naruto was more than willing and eager to provide that most sought after pleasure.

He moved his hips and Temari moaned out as Naruto did as well, for her, the feeling of her vagina being filled by her lover's cock was sensation she began to love deeply, and for Naruto, he was amazed how tight, hot, soft, and wet Temari's vagina was and it was a bit different in the feeling, making him even more aroused by the second.

"Ohhhhhh!!! Yes!!! Right there!!!"

Naruto drew his hips back until only the tip of his cock was in Temari's vagina and before she could moan out in disappointment, he pushed right back into her, thrusting hard and deep, making Temari moan out very happily at the sensations that he was giving her. The two of them kissed deeply and Temari wrapped her strong legs around her lover's hips and got ready to have him move his cock in and out of her warm and willing body.

All the while, Tenten and Ayame were also setting things up for Naruto's next delicious meal, and Tenten was happy to be next in line for pleasuring Naruto.

Temari held Naruto and then the two of them kissed one another deeply so in order to feel even closer and more tied to one another. As they kissed, Naruto slowly moved his hips and his cock in and out of Temari's vagina which was milking him very hungrily. With each slow and deep thrust he made, Temari and Naruto kissed one another deeper and they did the same thing with their tongues, dueling and rubbing their tongues with the other's own….and that made both of them moan out even louder.

The kiss lasted for a long while as Naruto continued to thrust into Temari's hot and eager vagina and he slowly began to pick up the pace, when the two of them finally parted from one another, the blonde Chuunin looked his lover and saw the deep blush in Temari's face and considered that to be very beautiful as he was the only man who was going to see Temari in this state of body, mind and soul and he relished that fact very much and he once more played with her full and well formed breasts, much to her delight and she proved that as she reached out and ran her hands on his well formed and muscled body.

"Naruto-kun….you feel….so good….harder….please….harder!!!!"

"Temari-chan….you are beautiful…."

The two continued with their actions and it was not long before Naruto was pounding hard and deep into Temari's wet and eager sex and the pleasure for the two of them of them was proving to be quite enjoyable as Naruto moved his hips while playing with Temari's breasts with his mouth and tongue as well as his hands. As for Temari, she busied herself by touching and caressing her lover's hard muscled and well formed body.

It was not long before the two of them finally reached their limits and both shouted out loudly at the very same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto felt Temari's inner walls ml=ilk his cock and he enjoyed the sensations as they ran all over his body very quickly and it made him all the more happy to know that he did this, and without giving Temari any feeling of pain, he looked down at the blonde Suna Kunoichi and saw the still present blush on her face and the smile she had and he kissed her, and she kissed him back in reply as well.

Temari moaned in the kiss with Naruto as she felt his cum flow into her body and it felt very delicious to her to finally feel it all in her vagina and flowing in her. She was happy that she had taken some birth control pills to make sure she didn't have a child yet, now was not yet the time and her brothers would not be entirely happy. Gaara would no doubt be a little bit more forgiving as Naruto was his best friend and they had fought well together, but her other brother would need convincing, however, she placed those aside for now as she lay there and enjoyed the sensations.

After the deep and long kiss between them, the Kunoichi whispered into her lover's ear with a tired but very happy and sensual voice.

"Thank you….I think it's time you try being with Tenten and Ayame-san though. You were great Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and that was when Ayame arrived and kissed him once more and he responded by kissing her back while Temari rested from her very powerful and undeniably delicious orgasm. Ayame smiled at the fact that her idea had finally worked and that all of them were going to enjoy this night. For now however, she would have a bit of fun before Naruto went on to try the next delicious meal he would have.

The two kissed one another deeply and then Naruto went on to lick and suckle on Ayame's breasts and nipples, much to her delight of the whole situation and Naruto was enjoying the situation as well and it showed as he played with her breasts gently and yet forcefully to make sure that she would moan out loudly.

"Aaaahhh, Naruto-kun, you like my breasts don't you?"

Naruto nodded at that and Ayame smiled as she allowed him to play with her breasts and she ran her hands on his cock while she was still blushing somewhat from the sensations of touching his cock with her own hands and she loved the idea of feeling it in her soon enough, but she decided to stop and then guided Naruto's eyes to another direction.

"Don't forget that another person is waiting for you Naruto-kun and I don't think she would like it if you decide to keep her waiting and the same for you to be kept waiting for a chance to be with the person in question, and this time, you will love this one course."

Naruto looked and saw that Tenten was also ready for her own attempt at what Ayame had suggested to both her and Temari. In this case however, the brown haired Kunoichi of Konoha had some different food items on her. Like Temari she had cream on her body, but in a lower quantity. In Tenten's case, she had more mainline food on her body as well as cream with fruit.

There were slices of tuna, mackerel, and beef sashimi on her breasts and some slices of bananas on the inner areas of her breasts and her stomach had small portions of cream with sliced strawberries, cherries, and grapes in a very delicious pattern, along with several sushi pieces and his favorite fish and crab cakes that were used in his favorite ramen dishes, making the blonde Chuunin highly aroused at the sight as well as hungry once more. And on her vagina was cream with small bars of chocolate and the sight was very delicious to his eyes and he looked at the blushing weapon mistress of Konoha.

Tenten felt so embarrassed at the moment, this was the very first time she tried something like this and seeing and hearing how much pleasure and lust Temari had when she and Naruto were doing this made it somewhat easier for her, but now seeing Naruto hungry and lust filled eyes made her all the more aware of how she must look to him right now, if anyone else, including her father saw her like this, then things would have gotten ugly, but she placed those undesirable thoughts aside and focused on the pleasure that was soon to come to her.

Naruto kissed her deeply and that helped relax Tenten as she really needed to release all her tension at the moment and when she was ready, Naruto went to work and began to lean to her breasts and with gentle actions, began to remove the delicious food on her breasts and he ran both his teeth and tongue gently on her orbs of flesh and her nipples, and the sight of that was making her all the more aroused.

"Naruto-kun……mmmmm, that's it, right there…."

Naruto relished the pleasure of not just tasting Tenten's luscious breasts and nipples but having food in his stomach to stave off any hunger he was feeling at the moment. As soon as he cleaned away the cream and bananas there between Tenten's breasts, he kissed her breasts once more and swallowed the food and then made his way to her stomach, lapping up the cream and the fruit as well as the food that was there on her stomach, making Tenten squirm a bit more as she got used to the sensations of it all.

As soon as he reached the brown haired Kunoichi's vagina he swallowed the food that he had in his mouth and the directed his full attention at her vagina and he could see that Tenten's arousal allowed her juices to leak out of her vagina and mix with the cream and chocolate there and that made him all the more aroused and eager. He got ready and began to lap up her juices and the cream as well as the chocolate bars and when he did so, the brown haired weapon mistress of Konoha could only moan and scream out in pleasure at the sensation and the blonde couldn't help but admire the combined taste of Tenten's juices, the cream and the chocolate bars that he had eaten, it had brought a brand new meaning to the word three course meal.

As soon as she was cleaned of the food on her body, Tenten was able to sit up and then kiss Naruto and the kiss between the two was very long as Tenten had to admit that the taste of her own juices, the cream and the chocolate was actually very nice and she was remembering how sweet Naruto's own cum was when it was mixed with the chocolate cream that Ayame had used on him before. The two ended the kiss and Tenten got on both her hands and knees and shook her body before Naruto, inviting him and he was more than ready to accept her invitation.

Naruto got in position and held Tenten's hips and slowly pushed his way into her sex and the feel of his cock being caressed and rubbed on all sides by Tenten's vaginal walls and it was something that was very nice in his mind and he drove deeper and tore past the barrier that Tenten had. Naruto had now understood that due to their ninja training, both Tenten and Temari were not in danger of suffering great pain the moment he pushed his cock into their vagina and that made it all the more simple for him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Tenten moaned out loudly as she felt Naruto's cock deep in her body and the slight discomfort she felt when her maidenhead broke was gone in mere moments and then she felt the discomfort was now replaced by a much different sensation, hunger. And she was already aware of what sort of hunger she felt and she moved her hips to try and get the message to Naruto and she moaned out her request to make sure he got the message.

"Naruto-kun, please start doing what….must, I feel so….I need something…"

Naruto knew just what Tenten wanted and he began to move his hips and gave that to her in a moment and she moaned out loudly as she felt his cock move out and then thrust deeply back into her and she arched her head back in the throes of the pleasure and sensation hat struck her mind hard and that was something that he was beginning to enjoy greatly.

The thrusts went slowly at first and Tenten enjoyed it despite her desire for him to move faster and deeper into her, Naruto satiated that desire by playing with her breasts with his hands and also licking her back and shoulders as well as her neck and earlobes, and through it all, he was using his chakra to touch Tenten's pleasure centers. And the action proved to be worth it despite his getting a bit tired.

Naruto then began to speed up his thrusts and Tenten was in ecstasy at that moment as she moaned out and arched her back a bit and that allowed Naruto to thrust even faster and deeper into her hot, wet, soft, and tight vagina. The position even allowed Naruto to rub his cock on Tenten's G-spot, making the Kunoichi shout out her pleasure even more in answer to each hard, deep, and quick thrust of his cock into her sheath.

"OH YES!!! HARDER!!!! FASTER!!!!"

Naruto replied in kind to Tenten's requests and he was pounding hard into her the way she wanted and it was not long before she finally reached her own inner limit as she came hard and fast before Naruto….

"NARUTO_KUN!!!!!"

Tenten arched up as Naruto trust deeply into her for a moment when he came as well, she arched back and that allowed Naruto to hold her breasts and she turned her head to the side and both of them were locked into a deep and torrid kiss and both of them could feel their combined juices flowing out of them both.

Tenten was happy as she felt Naruto's hot and thick cum flowing into her vagina and filling her to the brim of her body, and it was heaven to her and the deep kiss that happened between the two of them was certainly adding fuel to the fire that was her orgasm. She dueled with Naruto's tongue with her own and when they parted, she smiled at him and kissed him on the nose and said.

"That was so good…."

"I know."

Tenten lay down and Naruto slowly removed his cock from her dripping wet vagina and allowed her to rest and it was then that he heard Ayame's voice, the young woman had busied herself and now she was ready to have her own fun.

"Oh Naruto-kun….come here and look at me for a minute."

Naruto turned as saw Ayame nearby and she too was covered in cream, only hers was all chocolate and there were some strawberries and grapes on her body and the brunette daughter of Teuchi was eager to let her lover have his turn with her. She beckoned to him and parted her legs to show her own cream covered vagina which was also dripping out her own juices.

":Naruto-kun….come here and be with me…"

"Ayame-chan…"

Naruto moved closer and the two of them kissed one another deeply and Ayame reached for her lover's cock and rubbed it, unmindful of it being covered in the fluids of before and she licked her fingers clean for Naruto's benefit and that made him react all the harder. As soon as they parted, Naruto began to lick and his way to her breasts, making Ayame giggle a bit at how slowly and methodically Naruto would kiss and lick her skin as if wanting to make sure that he gave her the pleasure she desired and that made her smile all the more at how thoughtful and caring Naruto was towards her.

The blonde Chuunin finally reached her breasts and went to work and cleared off the chocolate cream and fruits that were there and she relished the pleasure of feeling Naruto's lips, tongue, and teeth on her breasts and nipples…and the sight of seeing her lover clean her breasts and nipples was certainly worth every moment in her mind, as soon as he was able to fully clean her breasts of the chocolate and fruit, Naruto made his way to her stomach and cleaned her of the cream there and used his hands and tongue to pleasure her body's pleasure centers with the aid of his chakra.

Naruto finally reached Ayame's vagina and he could see the very same juices flowing out her vagina and mixing with the cream there and he smiled and he began to lap it all up with his tongue and teeth, gently cleaning his lover's sex and making Ayame moan out loudly at the pleasure and sensations he was giving her….Ayame was also a virgin and sure enough she came hard at that moment.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

The flowing juices mixed with the still present cream made a very delicious stream that Naruto lapped up as best he could until Ayame was totally cleaned of the cream and her own cum.. Ayame then moved up, the two of them kissed and Ayame blushed at being able to taste herself in Naruto's mouth as well as the cream. As soon as they were done with the very torrid kiss between them, she lay back and let Naruto push his cock into her vagina but she then spoke to her lover, as she knew that after this….she was never going to be the very same person anymore.

"Be gentle okay….it's my first time…"

Naruto gulped and knew what that meant in all, unlike the other Kunoichi he had already had sex with and loved deeply, Ayame was no ninja and thus had not undergone the training that would have no doubt weakened her maidenhead and that made him very cautious.

"Ayame-chan….are you…"

Ayame nodded and knew the reason why Naruto hesitated when he was half way into her vagina by now, she was a virgin after all and she had heard the stories about how painful it was for first time women who were with their lovers, and fiancés and boyfriends, some said it would pass, other were not so positive, and while she was afraid, she was touched by the fact that unlike the men she heard about who didn't care about the pleasure of their partners but only their own, Naruto was considering her own pleasure first and she smiled.

"I'm ready Naruto-kun, and I know what will happen, I am not afraid….go ahead."

Naruto could see that Ayame meant those words and he took a deep breath and pushed deeper and sure enough, there was the barrier and the moment his cock's head touched it, Ayame winced and it made him even more worried, but he knew that there was no other way and with a deep breath and a sad look at Ayame, he pulled back and then pushed deeply, tearing the barrier aside and he was now deep inside of her

Ayame groaned out in some pain, since unlike the two Kunoichi who had worn down their maidenheads through their ninja training, she had no prior training and thus her maidenhead remained virtually intact and the pain was hard for her and so was it for Naruto, seeing the pain on Ayame's face tore at Naruto's heart and he spoke to her.

"I'm sorry Ayame-chan….I hope you…"

Ayame shook her head and despite the pain and the tears in her eyes at the moment, she spoke to her lover.

"I'll be all right Naruto-kun, just give me a moment….you're so big."

Naruto agreed to Ayame's request and allowed her to take her time and he helped her by kissing her and gently playing with her breasts and she smiled at that as she ran her hands on his chest and back and relished the feel of his skin and muscles and that made her all the more aware of how strong and tough the blonde Chuunin was and that made her very happy with the situation as she began to lick and kiss his chest, making Naruto moan as well.

As soon as she was sure that she was relaxed and ready, she moved her hips to signal to Naruto that she was ready for him and she rose up and hugged onto Naruto as she was now on her lover's lap.

And Naruto was quick to pick up the signal and he began to move his hips slowly first and as soon as he did so, Ayame moaned out at the pleasure that was flowing in her body and as soon as Naruto was nearly out, he pushed his cock right back into her and she moaned at the pleasure that struck her at that exact moment.

"Ahhhhh…..Naruto-kun!!!!"

Naruto slowly moved his back and forth and his cock moved back and forth, nearly leaving Ayame's vagina and then moving right back in to fill her to the brim with pleasure and joy and she made that very clear to her lover as she kissed him deeply and Naruto kissed her back as well. The two relished the closeness and as soon as she was used to the pleasure, she began to mover her own hips in time with Naruto's own movements.

"Ahhhh, yes, harder!!!!"

"Ayame-chan!!!!"

The blonde continued has actions as Ayame wrapped her legs around his waist as she moved her hips while on his lap and the combined movements of the both of them made the pleasure for them grow and it was not very long before Naruto and Ayame were moving together in a very quick pace with Ayame moving her hips up and down in time with Naruto and the pleasure gathered and built as Naruto licked Ayame's face and lips while she rubbed her breasts on her lover's chest and the pleasure for the both of them continued to grow.

It was then that Ayame finally reached her own limits an came hard just in time as Naruto also came fast and hard as well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Ayame smiled happily and the pleasure of feeling her lover's cum flowing into her body was something that she had never felt before in her life and it made her realize that this was worth every moment and even the pain that she had felt before. She sighed and held Naruto tightly and then as he looked at her, she kissed him.

Naruto kissed her back and they both relaxed as he felt her inner walls milking his cock still and he felt even more relieved at the pleasure and bliss. Their kiss became soft and tender and when the two of them finally parted, the young daughter of Teuchi had a smile on her face.

"That was very good Naruto-kun."

"Yes….you certainly had a very creative way with things."

Ayame smiled and it was then that Tenten and Temari were back on their feet and were more than eager to get things underway. Ayame smiled and got off of Naruto, allowing him to stand up and when he did, the three of them smiled once more and Temari spoke.

"I think it's time we move on to the next level….are you ready?"

Naruto gulped a bit and smiled and all three of them made him back into the bed and then pushed him down and they all got ready to have another go at him.

As Naruto lay there with Ayame, Temari, and Tenten as the women were now closing in for another romp into the night, he couldn't help but think how differently he was going to look at fruit, chocolate bars, and cream after this night.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's Notes:

Well that is over and done with, a bit shorter but it's still good stuff to write about. I got this idea from a CSI episode where there is a restaurant here female employees actually act as table in the nude with food on strategic parts on their bodies for the customers to take. I figured that I can use that idea here since Ayame being a cooking ninja's daughter would have heard of this at some point in her life and decided to try it out.

Now I don't honestly know just where this idea was created, but I got to tell you, it was very, VERY nice. And I took a more erotic and sexual twist to it so I hope you guys, and ladies are not offended.

I've heard of edible body paint and I've heard a ton of food related descriptions and decided to place them here for the pleasure of everyone involved in reading this. And I hope you enjoyed it, as this is making me see strawberries, bananas, chocolate bars, cherries and grapes in a VERY different light.

Anyway, enough rambling from me, I hope you enjoyed this number….for we are about to get into the REAL hot stuff in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto The Twin Swords

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto or any other reference materials for that matter.

Chapter 26

Part 1

The Art of Acting

Lemon Story

--------

Author's notes:

This will be a world first for me in every fashion as this will be the very first time as this is will be my first double figure lemon in history, I've never done this before and trust me, this will be one hell of a ride!

Here it is, the eleven ladies for one guy special for this story board….my master piece and the LONGEST lemon I have ever constructed for Naruto lemons.

--------

Naruto had no time to react when Kurenai and Hinata were the first to make their move as both Jonin sensei and Genin student moved up to him and kissed him both at the very same time and he could only respond to it with as much passion as he could muster at the moment. The two Kunoichi were enjoying the three way kiss at the moment and as soon as they were done, they each sat side by side on either side of Naruto and they took turns kissing him at this moment.

As soon as Naruto could kiss Hinata first, he moaned out loudly and saw that he was now being joined by none other than Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura, and all three of them were busy touching his cock at the moment with their hands. He could only look at the sight for a moment and moaned out loud as all three women began to use their lips and their tongues on his cock at that exact moment. The blonde Chuunin was being treated to a very erotic sight at the moment as all three women would lick and kiss his cock, with Tsunade in the front and Sakura on the right and Shizune on the left.

The Master Medic Nin, Sannin and Hokage of Konoha and her two students were already making their move on Naruto as he could only watch and moan out loudly as his hands were grabbed by both Kurenai and Hinata and they both allowed his hands to touch their breasts, and he relished the feel of them in his hands. Hinata's breasts might not have looked larger to some but they were actually well formed and Naruto had no doubts in his mind that given some time, Hinata would grow into a very lovely woman, and the same could be said for Kin, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari as well.

Kurenai was enjoying this moment herself and while she had to admit that it was somewhat odd to be intimate with Naruto while Hinata was doing the very same thing, but since they had talked it over for some time, they had come to terms with the situation at the moment. The crimson eyed woman moaned out loudly as Naruto's hand continued to play with her breasts and she was getting even more aroused at the moment.

The same could be said for Hinata, she did feel somewhat awkward at what she was doing to Naruto while her sensei Kurenai was present, and truth be told, she was a bit uncomfortable at the moment with this, but she reminded herself that she had already been with Naruto before with Ino, Kin, and Sakura, and since she knew that Kurenai-sensei was all right with this, then it was all right with her as well,

Those thoughts were quickly placed aside for the moment as Naruto finally cried out deeply as he orgasmed for the first time this night.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHHh!!!!"

Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura backed away as jets of Naruto's cum came out of his cock in large and thick amounts and the feel of the warmth of it on their faces and breasts was very nice and they quickly took turns taking in as much of Naruto's cum as they could. Sakura was first and she took in a good amount of it while relishing the taste, thickness, and warmth, and when she was done, Tsunade was next and the blonde Hokage relished the taste, warmth, and thickness as well. Shizune was the last and took in a good amount until Naruto no longer could cum and the Jonin also enjoyed the same three attributes of Naruto's cum in her own mouth.

The three Kunoichi then swallowed Naruto's cum before him and the sight of it was so arousing to the blonde that he couldn't help but moan out loud at the sight before him.

It was then that Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Kin, Ayame, and Tenten made their moves and gave Naruto a hell of a show.

Hinata, Ino, and Kin moved to Sakura and with their own tongues and hands, cleaned the pink haired Kunoichi of the cum that was still on her body. Naruto could only gulp at the sight that was very erotic that he swore his brain was cooking in the heat of it all.

Kurenai, Anko, and Ayame went to Tsunade and began to clean the traces and patches of cum off the Hokage's breasts and face with their own hands and tongue. The sight of that was just as potent to Naruto's senses at that he would have lost all of his mental faculties right there and then.

And lastly, Temari, and Tenten were doing the very same thing to Shizune and as he saw that, Naruto felt like his heart was going to go wild and the speed of his heart beat was enough to make him hear it beating in his chest and when he looked at his cock at that moment.

His cock was so rock hard that it actually hurt him as he gazed at the Kunoichi before him and as soon as the actions of the Kunoichi were over, the younger Kunoichi took their turn as Hinata, Kin, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Temari made their move towards him. Sakura was the first to kiss him deeply and was soon joined by Ino while Hinata and Kin kissed and licked his chest and Temari and Tenten moved to his cock and testicles and the feel of their mouths on his body was very much something that drove Naruto wild at the moment and he was loving every second of it.

As soon as Naruto was done being kissed by Sakura and Ino, the four younger Kunoichi made their way to his cock and the each took turns with licking and sucking it and the sight of six undeniably attractive young women taking time licking and sucking his cock and he cared for them as much as they cared for him in kind was mind blowing for Naruto at the moment.

Sakura was the first to make her move as she took in Naruto's cock deep into her mouth and licked it as best she could manage and she was using her chakra to further stimulate Naruto's pleasure centers in the same way that Tsunade had taught her and the way Naruto moaned out and said her name in the throes of pleasure made Sakura all the more aroused as she continued to suck and lick her lover's cock.

"Sakura-chan…..there, right there…"

"Mmm…"

She then moved aside and allowed the shy Hinata to take the move, though being with Naruto in the most intimate situations seemed to remove Hinata's shyness towards Naruto.

Hinata licked Naruto's cock slowly and gently at the tip first and Naruto could only moan out loudly in pleasure at the way Hinata was going at it as she slowly made her moves, licking the tip, then the sides and finally the whole shaft, it was so delicious as Hinata wanted Naruto to enjoy her actions on him.

And to her utter delight and pleasure, he was enjoying it as Naruto reached for her face and touched her gently and with loving reverence, making her all the more happy and the feel of Naruto's cock in her mouth and the memories of how it had filled her vagina made Hinata all the more aroused and even wetter as her vagina began to release even more of it's moisture and it was taking al of her composure not to cum right there and then, so aroused was she at the moment.

"Hinata-chan…."

Hinata blushed deeply at the endearment and continued her actions and then as she was about to reach the limit, she decided to stop and then moved aside as Temari took her turn to lick and suck Naruto's cock slowly and effectively.

Temari had not told Naruto that she had read some of Jiraiya's perverted books before and while she was no fan of Jiraiya's antics in the books, she was a fan of how to pleasure a man and now was the right time to place all of what she had learned from her previous night with Naruto to pleasure him once more.

"Temari-chan…."

The Sand Kunoichi got that part of her plan as she touched Naruto's testicles and then moved Naruto's cock up a bit and licked the underside slowly and started from the tip all the way to the base and then she licked his testicles and she played with the two organs with her lips and tongue and that was enough to make Naruto moan out very loud in pleasure and joy, just the kind of things that Temari wanted to hear once more. As soon as she was done licking the blonde Chuunin's cock on the underside, she took it into her mouth and once more moaned at the warmth, length, and smoothness of Naruto's cock and she relished it as she took it in and suppressed her gag reflex well and as soon as she was done, she relaxed to get used to it being there once more.

The blonde Kunoichi continued to lick and suck her lover's cock while Naruto moaned out his pleasure and then as soon as she had taken in as much as she could manage, another lady took the turn, namely it was Ino who took to the front and she started by licking Naruto's cock and even pushing the tip of her tongue on the opening of Naruto's cock and tasting his pre-cum and she licked it slowly to take the taste. As soon as she was done, she licked her way to the lower portion of her lover's cock and ran her tongue all the way to his testicles.

Ino was eager and she licked Naruto's cock with her tongue and started from the tip to the sides and the feel of it on her tongue was making Ino all the more aroused as she made her hands got to her own dripping wet vagina and her clitoris as well. The blonde Genin was busy arousing herself while licking and sucking on Naruto's cock with gusto with her other hand helping her hold on for the moment. As soon as she was done, she smiled and took her hand which was covered in her juices and moved that hand towards Naruto who licked her fingers clean, making her blush bright red.

"Ino-chan….you taste wonderful."

"Naruto-kun…."

The blonde haired Genin then gave several more licks to her lover's cock and also licked her own clean fingers.

Ino then moved aside as Kin took her turn with her chance to pleasure her lover and her savior.

Kin reached for Naruto's cock and ran her lips on the sides and then licked the sides slowly, rolling her tongue all over her lover's cock and the blonde Chuunin moaned out loudly and she then hummed a bit, treating her lover's cock like an instrument, and since she knew the right sounds and pitch to touch the nerves in a pleasant fashion. And that made Naruto moan even more and as soon as she took her lover's cock into her mouth, she began to move up and down while humming in a certain tone and frequency to stimulate the nerves in a very delicious way.

"Kin-chan…."

Kin was loving this moment a great deal and the fact that Naruto was moaning out her name as well was also making her all the more aroused at her actions on her lover's cock. She finished and then moved aside as Tenten was more than ready and willing to go for it.

Tenten smiled at as she took got into the act and started by taking the tip of Naruto's cock in her mouth and run her tongue all over the head and then she moved to play with his testicles to keep her hands busy and as soon as she heard Naruto moan, she removed her mouth from his cock reached for his testicles and licked them as well, gently playing with them with her lips and tongue, she even gently suckled on them to make Naruto moan out even more.

The young Kunoichi took their turns and Naruto felt like he was going to die from all the pleasure that was hitting his senses at the moment, ands they even went in teams of three to even up the situation for not just themselves, but for Naruto as well with Sakura, Hinata and Kin on one team and Ino, Tenten and Temari on the other.

The sight of the girls doing this to him without any of them fighting one another or worse, and enjoying this night was really making him all the more aroused. He finally got to do something of his own as he took hold of Tenten's head as she was the one currently licking his cock. The weapon mistress of Konoha moaned out loudly as Naruto caressed her face and held her close, he then got off the bed and then began to move his hips slowly.

"Mmmm….."

Tenten didn't hesitate or stop Naruto as she relaxed herself and enjoyed the delicious sensations that were hitting her body at this moment and time. She merely relaxed her body and her senses and considering how slowly and gently Naruto was going with his hip movements, he wanted to make sure he didn't make her gag or suffer pain. She loved his concern for her own pleasure and the fact that she could feel his cock moving in and out of her mouth slowly was arousing to her for some reason.

As soon as he was done, he did the same thing to the others who didn't mind as he was gentle with his actions all throughout the whole time they were doing this, and it was not long before Naruto had finally reached his limits.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

As he came hard, the six female Genin were more than ready to make their move on that situation as they each took turns taking Naruto's cock in her mouth and since he had quite a large amount of chakra and stamina, he was releasing quite the amount at the moment despite having cum once already some of each was on their faces and also their upper bodies and their breasts. The six female Genin swallowed the cum that they each had taken from Naruto's cock when he came and took turns taking his cock into their mouths were now licking the cum that was on their faces and then they allowed Naruto see the erotic sight of them cleaning each other with their mouths.

Sakura and Hinata cleaned each other, while Ino did the same with Kin and then Tenten did the very same with Temari….the sight of it was burned deeply into his mind along with all the other delicious images as well. Naruto moaned out loudly and then the six female Genin made their moves as they made him lie down and then Hinata kissed Naruto deeply and after the intense lip lock, the Hyuuga heiress moved on to kiss her way to Naruto's chest and that allowed Sakura to make her own move as she presented her breasts to Naruto and due to developing her figure a bit more accelerated pace from the Dragon Fire in her body, the pink haired babe's body was developing a fuller figure slowly and surely.

Naruto responded by licking and suckling her breasts, much to her delight as she moaned out loudly at the pleasure that was hitting his senses and he responded by reaching out and playing with Sakura's free breast and then he reached down to touch Sakura's patch of soft and wet pink fur between her thighs and the pink haired Kunoichi laughed a bit and spoke.

"Naruto-kun you pervert…ooh."

Naruto slowly ran his fingers on Sakura's clitoris and also her wet outer vaginal lips and the pink haired woman smiled at the sensations that her lover was giving her, he might act perverted at times, but while she would hit him for it out in public, in here in the privacy of the room, she was more than willing to let him play out his fantasies and the fantasies proved to be more than enough to get her blood boiling.

Sakura then moved aside as Kin made her own move and kissed Naruto deeply as well.

The former Sound Kunoichi relished this kiss as she always relished her time with Naruto whenever she would get it with him and she was more than willing to have some private time with Naruto when she was allowed. She presented her own breasts which were well formed and suited for her age and the moment Naruto licked and suckled on her nipples she was more than happy to show her appreciation by moaning out his name in pleasure.

"Naruto-kun….your tongue feels so good…"

Naruto smiled at that as he continued to suck and lick Kin's breasts and he had no doubts in his mind that Kin would turn into a very attractive woman in the years to come and he was looking forward to that as he reached out and ran his free hands on her back and the Kunoichi moaned as Naruto once more used his chakra to stimulate her body's pleasure centers and it was going a lot of good at the moment for Kin as she moaned out loudly in great pleasure and joy as each sensation filled her body. Kin wanted this to last and she enjoyed it for all it was worth and as soon as she felt her vagina release even more moisture, she felt happy for the moment at being pleasured by her lover and savior and she moved away and this was enough for a certain Sand Kunoichi to make her own move.

Temari presented her breasts to Naruto and he was more than eager and ready to play with her rather well formed breasts and despite her tough and serious demeanor, Temari showed a much more passionate and playful side to her personality and her more sensual side when she was with her lover and she moaned out as he licked her nipples and suckled on them gently, and picking up speed as Naruto pleasured Temari the way he knew she loved to be pleasured.

And Temari was very happy at the actions of the blonde Chuunin as she moaned out loudly and the blonde Chuunin reached out and used his hands to play with her vaginal lips and clitoris and she moaned out at the pleasure as she felt her vagina become even wetter from Naruto's actions and she loved it all as she moaned out loudly at the pleasure that was hitting her senses.

She then moved aside and allowed Hinata to take her turn with Naruto and Hinata was more than willing to let Naruto have his way with her at this moment.

Hinata straddled Naruto and she leaned on him allowing her breasts to rub his chest and she kissed him deeply despite the blush on her face and she kissed Naruto deeply and rubbed her body on his and he responded by kissing her back while using his chakra on the tip of his tongue to stimulate Hinata's pleasure centers. Hinata moaned out loudly at the pleasure and it was not long before Naruto reached with his hands and with the same chakra technique, began to play slowly and sensually with Hinata's breasts and making her all the more aroused by the second as she broke the deep and sensual kiss between her and her lover.

"Ahhhh…..Naruto-kun…."

Hinata couldn't help herself as she leaned back and that allowed Naruto to play with her breasts more effectively with one hand while his other hand made it's way to her dripping wet vagina and the very second his chakra covered hand touched her clitoris, the highly aroused Hyuuga heiress screamed his name in absolute pleasure as she actually orgasmed and Naruto couldn't help but see Hinata orgasm right on him as she was still there and he could see her moisture come out of her vagina in a light trickle and fall on his stomach.

Hinata then moved away and Ino was more than ready to take over.

The blonde Kunoichi licked Naruto's chest and then made her way to his chest and as soon as she did so, she made her way to his lips and kissed her lover deeply and relished the dueling of their tongues with one another and Naruto moaned out in pleasure at that and Ino then moved to straddle Naruto's head and allowed him to see her dripping wet vagina and Naruto needed no signal to know what the blonde Kunoichi wanted and he moved his head and began to lock her vagina and clitoris, using his chakra and directed it to his tongue to pleasure Ino's vaginal outer lips and her clitoris as well and the pleasure that flooded her body was enough to make her yelp out in pleasure.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

Naruto continued his actions and Ino was more than eager as she played with her breasts as well in order to make herself all the more aroused, and Naruto was more than willing to help her out as he reached with his hands and touched her breasts with them as they were still coated with his chakra and she relished the sensations greatly. Ino moaned and then she couldn't help herself as she came hard on him and he lapped up a good amount of her sweet tasting juices.

Ino sighed in pleasure and then moved off of her lover and gave him a parting kiss and lick on the lips before allowing Ayame to make her move on him.

The daughter of Teuchi took out something and that something was a small tube of sweet cream and smiled at Naruto as she took the tube and placed some of it to her tongue and the very second she kissed Naruto, the blonde Chuunin tasted the sweet cream which was mixed with Ayame's own taste. Ayame revealed previously that she had studied the idea of using food in lovemaking, befitting the fact that she was a cooking ninja's daughter and using food to make a night out more interesting was right up her alley.

Naruto relished the combination and so did Ayame as the cream made Naruto's own taste all the more wonderful to her taste buds and the kiss deepened for the two of them and then as they broke away, Naruto was greeted by Ayame's own breasts and he touched them, making the young woman moan out loudly in response to the touch of his hands on her breasts.

"Ahhh….Naruto-kun, you naughty young man."

"Thanks."

Ayame smiled and she then moved away as Shizune made her own moves on him, the Jonin kissed Naruto first and then she moved closer and like Ino had done, she straddled his head but she positioned herself to face his cock and Naruto held her hips and she smiled warmly as he licked his vagina and clitoris and she then moved forward and then placed Naruto's cock between her breasts and moved her body to the sides and up and down, allowing Naruto's cock to rub her breasts, making Naruto even more aroused.

"Ahhhhh….."

Shizune cooed out at the pleasure that she was feeling and she spoke to Naruto with her voice covered with pleasure.

"I hope you love that Naruto-kun."

The female Jonin then moved Naruto's cock downward and she began to lick his testicles and then ran her hands over his thighs and used her chakra to pleasure Naruto's body, her hands touched the blonde Chuunin's thighs and her tongue and lips were on Naruto's testicles and cock and Naruto shouted out in pleasure at6 Shizune's actions and she relished the chance to make her lover make those sounds in any possible fashion.

Shizune then moved away and Anko made her move as she went closer to Naruto.

The former student of Orochimaru made her own move as the Jonin placed her body in an angle and then she made Naruto's cock lie on his stomach flat and she moved her vagina on her lover's cock and as soon as the Jonin was sure that she got it right, she began to mover her hips backward and forward over Naruto's cock and her wet vagina began to rub Naruto's cock and the way it was being done made Naruto all the more aroused as she could see the way he was blushing and looking at her.

She grinned at him and spoke.

"Enjoy this Naruto-kun, because this is just a prelude to what we're going to let you experience."

As the women moved aside, the blonde Chuunin took the time to relax his body so he could have enough energy for the rest of the night.

Tsunade thought it over and knew that since there were ten more women who was dying to get into doing the deed with Naruto and give him a night he will never forget at al, Naruto would be pushed to his limits. She wanted Naruto enjoy every moment before him and he would not be able to do that if all the women demanded his attention at once. It was then that she recalled just what Naruto had done with Kage Bushin and decided to let that be the solution, it worked twice already and now was a very good time to use that Jutsu.

"Naruto-kun, I think it's time you use that Kage Bushin No Jutsu of yours. That way everyone gets to have a lot of fun without you being too tired."

The others also agreed with the idea as they wanted Naruto to last as long as he could and they wanted to make sure that the night for them would last long and make the night even more enjoyable for everyone in the room, not just for themselves, and for Naruto as well as they wanted him to be at his best performance from here on out.

--------

Naruto nodded and decided to use the Kage Bushin once more. He made the needed hand seals and then summoned the needed chakra and was once more happy for the fact that he was able to use this high level jutsu. It was not long before a large number of Kage Bushin who were very much naked at the moment to be present in the room. The other Kunoichi and Ayame were more than willing to take their time and allow Naruto to try out the situation before him.

Sakura grabbed at least four of the Kage Bushin, Ino took three of them, Hinata grabbed a pair, Ayame took the same number of Kage Bushin, Temari took four of the Kage Bushin, Shizune took four as well, Tenten had grabbed three of the Kage Bushin, and Kin took four of the Kage Bushin. It was not long before the other Kunoichi were getting ready to have their own times with their partners. This allowed Naruto to be surrounded by Anko, Kurenai and Tsunade….all three Kunoichi licked their lips at the fact that Naruto was all alone at the moment and now he was all theirs for the time being.

The Hokage went first as she kissed Naruto deeply by the lips and the two blondes were kissing one another in a way that would have put the way barnacles stuck on a ship's anchor to shame

Naruto was in heaven as he kissed Tsunade deeply and as soon as the kiss was over, Tsunade smiled as Naruto was on top of her at the moment and made that known as she hugged him closer to her.

The blonde Hokage relished the feel of Naruto's naked form on her own naked form and as they looked at one another, she felt Naruto's cock pressing on her body and she had a very wicked idea that she had wanted to try out when she had thought about it.

"Hey-Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to feel my breasts?"

"Of course I do, I love the feel of them in my hands and my mouth and tongue."

Tsunade smiled at Naruto's honesty at the moment and she decided to take this situation a step further. She relished the feel of Naruto's lips, hands, and tongue on her breasts and nipples but now she wanted to take it further. Besides, she knew for a fact that Naruto loved this situation a great deal.

"Good, but do you like the feel of my breasts on your cock?"

Naruto was quick to remember the time Tsunade had placed his cock between her breasts and he recalled with great desire what had happened.

"Yes!"

Good, but this time, I want you to move your cock….follow what I have to say."

Naruto nodded and followed Tsunade's instructions as he straddled Tsunade as she lay on the bed and the blonde Chuunin could only feel even more aroused by the sight of Tsunade utterly naked bellow him and the sight of her seductive smile. He moved his cock between her breasts and Tsunade used her hands to press her breasts together and Naruto could only moan out loudly as the feel of Tsunade's large breasts covering his cock was felt by him at the moment.

Tsunade herself was enjoying this as she felt the heat coming from her lover's cock on her breasts and she nodded to Naruto to go ahead with his actions. And Naruto was more than eager to do just that as he began to move his hips and his cock.

"Oh yes…..Naruto-kun, that feels wonderful."

"Tsunade-chan!!!"

Naruto was in heaven, this was the same as he had felt, but it was more intense now that he was the one doing the motions instead of Tsunade at the moment, and the sight of Tsunade below him, with his cock moving in and out of the soft vice of her breasts was so erotic that he could only moan out in pleasure and bliss at the sight.

Tsunade in her case was relishing this as she looked at Naruto and she looked at how the head of his cock would move towards her and then disappear between her breasts in a very amusing yet very sexual way. She looked at Naruto and saw the utter bliss on his face and it made her feel even more womanly that she had this much influence on Naruto. She turned and saw that Kurenai and Anko were looking on with great desire as well and she nodded at the two and spoke.

"Come on, don't wait there all day."

The two nodded and reach Naruto who was in heaven at the moment and both Jonin were quick to make their move as they each kneeled next to Naruto on either side and as soon as they were there, they took turns kissing Naruto and the blonde Chuunin felt like he was going to die from the pleasure that was flowing all over him at the moment. Kurenai then took the initiative and took Naruto's head as he finished kissing Anko and placed his face before her breasts and Naruto was quick to react and took in Kurenai' right nipple and played gently with it by using his lips and tongue.

Kurenai smiled warmly and allowed Naruto to play with her breasts and Anko was not the least bit envious as she knew her turn would come soon enough after all. For now however, she grabbed Naruto's hand and then licked his fingers and then placed his hand on her breasts, and Naruto despite being surrounded by so much pleasure that was flooding his mind at the moment was quick on the uptake and began to play with Anko's breasts.

Tsunade smiled as the situation continued to play out as she lay back and relished the feel of Naruto's cock moving in and out of her breasts and she would even lick the head of Naruto's cock when it would be close enough for her to lick. Naruto blushes bright red at this and it was then that Anko made her move as soon as Naruto moved away from Kurenai's breasts. The Jonin made Naruto kiss her and then she guided his mouth to her own breasts, which Naruto unquestioningly takes into his mouth to lick and suck as well.

Anko cooed at the sensations while Kurenai busied herself by licking Naruto's chest and then taking his hand on her side and did the very same thing Anko had done before, but in this case, after she was done licking Naruto's fingers, she made him touch her breasts lightly and then guided his hand to her wet vagina and the very second Naruto felt that, his recent experiences allowed him to touch Kurenai's most sensitive areas easily and made her moan out loud as she leaned forward, pressing her breasts to Naruto's body and the licked his neck and earlobe.

"Ahhhhh!!!!"

Naruto was in heaven as he continued to suck and lick Anko's well formed and well sized breasts while using his fingers to pleasure Kurenai's wet vagina and clitoris, while moving his hips and allowing his cock to be caressed from Tsunade's breasts.

It was not long before he finally reached his limits and Naruto could only move his hips even faster as Tsunade was moaning out loudly and encouraging him on with her cries of pleasure as her breasts continued to move in time with every thrust that he gave her cleavage. He continued to lick and play with Anko's breasts while moving his fingers with greater passion and power while they were deep inside of Kurenai's vagina. All three women were enjoying this situation and were even more aroused at the way Naruto was acting with them.

Naruto finally released Anko's breasts from his mouth and as soon as he was reaching his limit, he shouted out in pleasure.

"Ahhhhh……"

Tsunade and the two Jonin smiled as Naruto came for the third time this night and Tsunade allowed her lover's cum to cover her breasts as Naruto pulled back as well as the cum that was on her face and her lips. Tsunade allowed Naruto to move off of her and as soon as she could stand up, the three Kunoichi decided to let Naruto have a very special show.

"Hey Naruto-kun, want to see something very special?"

"What?"

The three women grinned and Kurenai replied.

"This."

The blonde could only watch as Kurenai and Anko began to remove the cum from Tsunade's breasts and face….with their tongues and as soon as that was done, all three Kunoichi made their move on him as he tried his best to pick up his jaw as his jaw had dropped at the utterly erotic sight before him.

(Man, if I didn't see it before me, I would have thought I was losing my mind!!!!)

Naruto's cock was quickly aroused by the sight before him as it was considered as one of the many fantasies of men, to see three very gorgeous women doing THAT before him in the nude as well. He had no idea how he could be still able to retain his self control at the highly erotic sight.

The three Kunoichi were far from done as they moved to Naruto and Tsunade got behind Naruto and pressed her breasts on to back and then nodded to both Kurenai and Anko. The short haired Jonin grinned and turned to Kurenai and Kurenai was a bit nervous as what they were going to do was going to be something of a first for her at the moment. Anko looked at Naruto and spoke.

"Here's the show we promised, enjoy it as much as you can lover boy."

Naruto's cock was back at full mast at the sight of Kurenai and Anko kissing one another and in a very sensual manner, and amazingly enough, the two seemed somewhat at ease and at that moment, it made Naruto wonder if the two were more than friends, not that he minded at that, what Kurenai and Anko did in their spare time was not something he wanted to bother, and as he looked at the two of them kissing one another deeply and rubbing their bodies together, he couldn't help but drool a bit at the sight.

Tsunade smiled a bit at that and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"You like what you see?"

"Yes!!!"

Tsunade gave a seductive laugh and spoke to Kurenai and Anko.

"Did you hear that ladies? Naruto-kun LOVES the show you are putting on, make all the more interesting!!!"

The two Jonin parted from their kiss and nodded as Kurenai and Anko moved a bit closer towards Naruto to give him a much better viewing angle.

As soon as they did so, both women leaned to the side and kissed Naruto at the same time and the blonde was more than eager to respond to the situation before him and the torrid three way kiss was further added more heat as Tsunade licked Naruto's earlobe and neck while using her chakra to touch Naruto's pleasure centers to further his pleasure and enjoyment. This action made Naruto all the more aroused by the second. As soon as that was over, both Jonin went back to kissing one another, only this time it was with tongues first and Naruto could only stare in his highly aroused state at the sight of Kurenai and Anko using their tongues to duel with one another and after a few minutes of seeing the very arousing duel between the two women.

Anko and Kurenai however were far from finished as they finished their kiss and then Anko made Kurenai lean back, as well as moving a bit to allow Naruto t see Kurenai a bit more effectively at the moment. Kurenai blushed but continued with Anko's unspoken commanded and is was not long before Naruto was watching Kurenai leaning o her elbows on his bed, with her legs parted and Anko on top of her. Anko turned and decided to tease Naruto.

"If you think seeing me and Kurenai-chan kissing was hot….wait till you see this Naruto-kun. Me and Kurenai-chan have planed this for your personal benefit. This is what it's like when two women go and play with one another."

Tsunade had to admit that she was curious and eager to see just what the two were planning, but she was not going to be idle as she once more used her chakra to touch Naruto's pleasure centers on his back and shoulder blades, as soon as Naruto was quivering in pleasure from her touch, she took it one step further as she moved her hands and took hold of his cock and balls and began to caress it with sensual skill and she licked his ear with her tongue and spoke.

"Enjoy the show Naruto-kun."

Anko and Kurenai gave smiles at Naruto, Anko then directed her attention Kurenai who looked back and as soon as the crimson eyed Jonin nodded to her friend, Anko also nodded and she smiled at Naruto and then she made her move by rubbing Kurenai's breasts with her hands and then began to kiss and lick Kurenai's breasts and the Jonin couldn't help but smirk at the look of utter rapture on Naruto's face as well as the moans Kurenai made at the moment.

Naruto was in awe at the sight at the moment and he couldn't help but grasp just how lucky he was at the moment as he was seeing two of the most beautiful Konoha Kunoichi making love to one another in an erotic show for his benefit. There were no doubts in his mind that every young man in Konoha would kill to be in this situation that he was currently in at the moment, and they would no doubt kill him too for being in this situation himself.

(Man….I can bet the Pervy Sage would have field day if he ever saw this!!!!)

Naruto looked on and his moans were further increased at the actions of Tsunade at the moment as the blonde Hokage was busy touching his body in the places she knew would get the most reaction from him and it was taking all of his will power not to lose his mind to the sensations being given to him and Tsunade caressed his cock and testicles, while her tongue was licking his shoulders, neck, and earlobes. The effect was making Naruto all the more aroused by ever second that passed him by.

As soon as Anko was done with playing with Kurenai's body, the two kissed for Naruto's benefit and their own as well and then Kurenai took her turn and made Anko lean back and the red eyed woman smiled at Naruto and gave him a wink as she began to do the very same things Anko had done to her as the red eyed woman began to play with her friend's breasts with her hands and then her tongue and Anko moaned out loud at the pleasure and as soon as Kurenai sensed that Anko was ready, she reached down to Anko's wet vagina and used her fingers to play with Anko's wet sex.

"Ahhh….."

Naruto could only look on and he was getting even more aroused at the sight before him and Tsunade's actions on him were more than enough to stroke the fire in Naruto's rapidly growing libido and it was making Tsunade all the more hot. Naruto managed to tear his eyes away from the erotic sight of Kurenai licking and sucking on Anko's breasts while playing with her vagina with the use of her fingers, and he was able to see just how the other women in his life were handling the presence of the Kage Bushin.

Hinata was being treated well by the Kage Bushin who were with her right now. She was having a deep lip-lock with one and who was rubbing her breasts and the other Kage Bushin was also in the act as Hinata finished her kiss with the first Kage Bushin and the two went to play with her breasts with their mouths, then one of them moved to go between Hinata's thighs and that Kage Bushin began to lick her vagina and Hinata could only shout out her joy as the two Kage Bushin were doing all in their power to keep her happy and well placated as she lay back on the floor.

Sakura was having her own fun as she lay down and one Kage Bushin was licking her vagina, much to her pleasure, another was played with her breasts, another was playing with her fingers, allowing her to touch his cock and the other was right next to her and allowing her to lick his cock, making the pink haired Kunoichi all the more happy to have company to keep her placated and pleasured as well. The Kage Bushin took their time and then the Kage Bushin that was licking Sakura's breasts moved away and sat next to her head and she turned and began to lick and suck his cock as well and the two Kage Bushin played with Sakura's breasts as well and the fourth Kage Bushin was gently rubbing and licking Sakura's vagina as well.

Shizune was lying on the floor and there was two Kage Bushin who were on either side of her and she was rubbing their cocks with her hands while another was straddling her chest and moving his hips and rubbing his cock on her breasts while another was moving his hips while holding Shizune's legs to his shoulders and rubbing his cock on her vagina and clitoris slowly and carefully, making Shizune moan out loudly as she continued to relish the sensations that was flooding her body at this moment.

Ino was enjoying herself immensely as she was kneeling down and one Kage Bushin was right behind her and he was rubbing her breasts with his hands, and licking her earlobes and her neck while moving his cock between her vagina's outer lips and that was very erotic to her at the moment while the other two were having their cocks rubbed by Ino's hands and she would at certain times kiss and lick their cocks. And then she would take them closer and suck them herself while they slowly moved their hips while she played with their testicles in her hands.

Kin was having her own round of fun with the four Kage Bushin he had with her as well, the Kunoichi was kneeling with one of the Kage Bushin rubbing his cock on her posterior and was playing with her vagina and clitoris with his fingers while she was rubbing the cocks of two of the other Kage Bushin who were on either side of her and she was also licking and kissing the cock of the other Kage Bushin and she was enjoying this immensely right there. The pleasure for the former Sound Kunoichi was delicious and she was not going to stop at all.

Temari was having her own round of pleasure as the four Kage Bushin she had with her at the moment were doing all they could to pleasure the sister of Gaara and Kankurou. The blonde Kunoichi was kissing one deeply while another was rubbing her breasts from behind, the other two allowed Temari to rub their cocks with her hands while they were on either side of her and she was enjoying this immensely. As soon as she was done, she guided one to lie down on the floor and she straddled him and allowed him to lick her dripping vagina to her delight while she faced the other way and also to the other three Kage Bushin, one was already there and she licked his cock and did the same to the other two alternating from one to the other and using her hands as well.

Ayame was busy taking things on her own pace as the two Kage Bushin were taking turns in kissing her while playing with her breasts and then her clitoris as well. The young woman was in heaven as one of the Kage Bushin went behind her and parted her thighs and rubbed his cock on her wet vagina and clitoris while the other continued to kiss her deeply while playing with her breasts and the pleasure for her was utterly intoxicating and she would not have it any other way as she kissed back even more with the Kage Bushin who was kissing her deeply.

Tenten and her three Kage Bushin were also having a load of fun as she was on top of one of the Kage Bushin and was doing the same thing that Anko had done to Naruto previously and rubbing her wet vagina over the cock of the one below her who was also playing with her breasts and she was kissing and licking both the cocks of the other Kage Bushin and she was in heaven as she continued to do what she wanted to them.

The smell of sex was so thick right now that Naruto was amazed that the smell had not left the house….because if it had and the smell would have made it's way to Konoha, the results would have been something that no one in the whole village was prepared for. And if Jiraiya got word of it all, the who knew just what that perverted young again man was going to do.

Naruto placed those thoughts aside, or rather, the pleasure he was feeling both in his body and what he was seeing being done before him quickly turned those thoughts aside and he turned back in time to see Anko cum and he couldn't help himself anymore as he shouted out in pleasure as he orgasmed at the very same time.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Tsunade felt the coming of Naruto's release at the moment and she wasted no time as she stroked his cock and testicles for all she could managed just as Kurenai and Anko moved to take as much of Naruto's now released cum into their mouths, both Jonin were eager to take in as much of Naruto's cum as they could handle at that instant. Naruto couldn't help but moan out loudly as he looked at Kurenai and Anko licking his cock clean while Tsunade was still busy using her hands and tongue on him.

As soon as he was licked clean by the two women, the two Jonin were already making their next move and both women allowed Naruto to stand up and Tsunade joined them and al three of them were now kneeling on the bed with Naruto and he couldn't help but be aroused at the sight of them and he was gasping. Anko, ever the energetic one of the Jonin decided to give Naruto a bit of a chance to try something that she knew would be more than enough to get his blood boiling.

"Hey Naruto-kun, you want to try placing your cock through our breasts?"

"Anko-chan?"

Anko smiled at the endearment and replied by allowing some her own saliva to go down her breasts and she then sent the signal by pressing her breasts together and then Naruto got the idea and began to push his cock in between her breasts and the feel of Anko's breasts pressing all over his cock while he was pushing it in was something that Naruto had never felt before but it was delicious to the core and he was loving it.

Anko cooed at the sensations that Naruto was sending all throughout her body and she made her pleasure known to him.

"That's it….push your cock right into my breasts Naruto-kun."

As soon as he did so, Naruto's cock was deep in Anko's breasts and he was reveling in the warmth, softness, and smoothness of her firm, big, and well shaped mounds. Anko saw that and relished the feel of Naruto's cock in between her breasts as she relished the memory it moving deep into her hot, wet, soft, and tight vagina before, and she spoke once more to her lover.

"Now….move your hips."

Naruto did so and now he looked down and saw that he was actually moving his cock up and down Anko's breasts and despite the fact it was different than being in either her mouth or her vagina it was undeniably very pleasurable and delicious in it's own right and the sight of it all was going to be something he was not going to forget anytime soon.

Anko relished the actions of her lover as she held her breasts closer and the feel of Naruto's cock there was making her all the more wet as she looked at her lover's face, she had thought this idea up on the go and she had never done this before, but seeing that her lover was enjoying this immensely, made her all the more happy that she took the chance to try this idea out.

Naruto loved this as he looked to see his cock being surrounded by Anko's breasts and the feel of moving his cock through his lover's breasts was intoxicating. He moaned out loudly at the pleasure while Anko was blushing bright red at the implications of what they were doing at the moment while everyone was watching the whole thing before them. Tsunade was loving the sight while Kurenai was doing the very same thing and both women were also blushing as they were busy playing with their breasts and vagina with their own hands at the moment.

Anko then spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, do the same with Kurenai-chan and the Hokage, I'm sure they'd want that."

"Hai…"

Naruto looked at Kurenai who smiled warmly, and she pushed her own breasts together and then she have Naruto's cock some licking to slicken it up a bit and with that done, Naruto pushed his cock between Kurenai's breasts and the red eyed woman smiled at the pleasure and sensations that began to flood her body and she relished the sensations well. Just as Naruto was as he continued to move his cock in and out of Kurenai's breasts.

"That's it….that feels good Naruto-kun…."

"Kurenai-chan…."

The red eyed woman reveled in the feel of her breasts being rubbed by Naruto's cock with every movement of his hips and for Naruto, the feel of Kurenai's breasts surrounding his cock was a very delicious sensation that he would not forget anytime soon. And the sight was also very much intoxicating for him right now as he moved his hips back and forth.

The two relished the sensations while Anko played with her breasts and vagina while watching the two go at it and Kurenai herself loved the feel of her lover's cock doing this to her breasts. It was certainly something totally different to the red eyed Jonin and she would have to consider the use of this technique at a much better time and she couldn't help but blush bright red at the pleasure and the sight of her breasts covering her lover's cock.

He then looked at Tsunade who smiled back and it was not long for Naruto to be given permission by Kurenai to do the very same thing to Tsunade. As he gave Kurenai's breasts a few more thrusts to make her smile and blush, he made his way to Tsunade who did the same thing and pressed her very well formed and firm breasts together. That was all she had to do as Naruto rubbed his cock on her breasts and the pushed it in.

Tsunade moaned at the feeling as this was very different to her mind but it was far from being bad at all as she pressed her breasts and allowed Naruto to move his hips and his cock moved in and out of her cleavage and the pleasure was very nice to her senses. The blonde Hokage looked at the pleasure on Naruto's face and the blonde Chuunin was moving slowly as he wanted to relish the pleasure that was shooting up his cock and all over his body.

"Oh yes….that feels so good….harder Naruto-kun

Naruto nodded and as he got before Kurenai, the Jonin gave him a deep kiss with her lips and as soon as she was ready, he made his own move as he positioned himself before her very much wet and eager vagina..

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

Kurenai moaned out loudly as Naruto pushed his cock deeply into her vagina and she relished the fullness and oneness of being with her lover in every sense of the word and she moaned out even more as Naruto kissed her ravenously and she responded in kind and when the torrid lip lock was done between the two of them, Naruto made his way to her breasts and played with them using his mouth and tongue. The red eyed woman held him close and when he was done worshipping her breasts with his oral actions, Naruto began to move his hips back and forth.

Kurenai moaned out in pleasure and joy at the sensations and that was enough for Naruto as he began to move his hips back and forth and the pleasure that hit his senses were enough to make him shout out in pleasure and bliss at the sensations, he moaned out loudly but then his moans were stopped when Tsunade and Anko appeased on either side of him and then kissed him together at the same time. The three way kiss, coupled with the feel of Tsunade and Anko's nude forms on either side of him was enough to make Naruto even more energetic and Kurenai was getting the benefits as he thrust faster, harder, and even deeper into her wet depths.

As soon as the kiss was over, Tsunade guided Naruto's free hand to his own dripping wet vagina and Naruto felt his fingers touch her clitoris and he moved his fingers gently, sending bolts of pleasurable sensations up and down the blonde Hokage's body and she cooed with delight while her face was flushed with red and she then held Naruto's head and guided him to her breasts and Naruto was more than willing to do what she was silently asking of him as he opened his mouth and tongued her breasts and nipples, much to her joy and delight and he then took his time and pleasured her breasts while he pushed his fingers in and out of the blonde Hokage's vagina, making some moves to pleasure certain parts of her inner walls and he was rewarded as he touched her G-spot and was rewarded by a shout of pleasure from the Hokage as well as the feel of her juices flowing down his hand.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!"

Anko was not the kind to be left behind in the excitement as she took Naruto's other free hand, licked his fingers and also guided it her own wet and dripping vagina and she pushed in his fingers moaning loudly at the pleasure that finally filled her body at that moment. The former student of Orochimaru relished the feel of it and rubbed her breasts on Naruto's body slowly and sensually to make things even more heated for them all.

"Mmmm….your fingers feel wonderful…."

Naruto was in heaven as he was now using his fingers on both Tsunade and Anko while licking and suckling Tsunade's breasts which made the blonde Hokage all the more aroused as she held him close to her. His cock was also being squeezed and caressed by Kurenai's inner walls and the pleasure was flooding the nerves from his hips all the way to the rest of his body…and therefore it was very much heaven for the blonde Chuunin as he continued to move his hips and his cock was moving in and out of Kurenai's wet, tight, soft and eager vagina while she wrapped her legs around Naruto to hold him in place.

Tsunade finally released Naruto's head and the blonde had enough time to get some air and calm his breathing when the blonde Hokage began to rub her breasts on his body and then licked his neck and earlobe, using her chakra to once more pleasure his nerves. Anko was not to be left out as she also licked the other side of Naruto's face slowly and sensually and she then moved her hands to his chest and his own nipples and using her experience with Naruto, she touched his nipples in the right fashion and he was making the right kind of moans that told her that the pleasure was getting to him.

Kurenai reveled in the sensations of Naruto's cock moving in and out of her body as she played with her breasts and moaned out in pleasure with each deep, fast, and hard thrust of his cock into her vagina. Naruto was crying out in pleasure as he moved his hips and continued to use his fingers to pleasure both Tsunade and Anko who were doing the same thing to him in such a hot way it was driving him mad with pleasure.

It was not long before Naruto finally reached his limit just as Kurenai did, and with pure blissful abandon he came deep inside of her just as she also orgasmed due to being filled to the brim with his cock and his actions. Both of them screamed at the very same time.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

"KURENAI-CHAN!!!!!"

As she leaned back on the bed, Kurenai moaned out in utter contentment and bliss as she felt Naruto's cum fill her vagina and womb once more, she relished the feel of thick, and hot liquid as it filled her deeply and she looked at Naruto who was also in s state of absolute bliss as she was…and she blushed even more. She hoped that when the time came, she could finally get the blonde Chuunin alone with her and they could really have some free time for themselves. But for now, this situation was worth doing more than once.

Naruto himself was in heaven as he felt Kurenai's inner walls milk him for all he was worth. And he felt like he was going to faint at the overwhelming pleasure and release he was feeling. The feelings of her inner walls milking him was utterly delicious and the smell of sex in the air was driving Naruto mad with pleasure as well as lust as he slowly pulled away and it was then that the other women made their move. That was also when the Kage Bushin who were with Shizune at the moment finally reached their limits and that left the Jonin apprentice of Tsunade free to rest a bit, as she was covered in sweat after being with her companions for quite a romp. As soon as she felt her strength come back to her, Shizune made her way to join Tsunade and Anko, and then three women were going to have a load of fun with this idea that was coming to their heads, just as Kurenai recovered and she was ready for one more romp.

Naruto had enough time to gather some energy and breath and found himself surrounded by the four Kunoichi, reminding him of the first time he had been with all Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade, and Shizune. And the four women were MORE than eager to put Naruto through that event all over again and this time with his knowledge on how to pleasure them the way they want to be pleasured, this would be more than enough to guarantee that Naruto would be in for the time of his life.

Tsunade was the first to make the move as she kissed Naruto deeply and she was quickly joined by Shizune who was more than ready to duel with Naruto with her tongue and as soon as he responded to their kisses, Kurenai and Anko moved to his cock and the two of them began to lick and kiss Naruto's cock and the blonde Chuunin could only moan out in pleasure as both Shizune and Tsunade began to use their chakra in both their hands and tongues as well as lips to send bolts of pleasure through his body. His face was on fire and so was the rest of him as the four mature Kunoichi were having a lot of fun making him squirm and become even more aroused by the second.

As soon as Tsunade and Shizune were done with kissing him, they made their way to his cock and both them and Anko, as well as Kurenai began to take turns licking and suckling Naruto's cock and the sight of all four of them doing this to him was very much something Naruto knew only men would be dreaming of, but here he was doing this with them right here and now.

The blonde Chuunin finally reached his limits and shouted as he came.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The release of his hot and thick cum was well awaited by the four women and they each took as much as they could from his cock, with Tsunade and Shizune being first and then followed by Anko and Kurenai, as soon as they took is as much as they could, some of the cum Naruto released landed on their faces and breasts and all four women loved that when it happened and when then they were ready, they allowed Naruto to see this part of their plans.

Tsunade and Shizune began by kissing one another before Naruto and they swallowed the cum they each had in their mouths and when they parted, the two of them gave Naruto yet another hot show as they cleaned one another of his cum and the sight of that was enough to excite Naruto right there and then. The blonde Hokage and the Jonin apprentice were enjoying this situation and when they finally cleaned one another of their lover's cum, they moved over to his sides and hugged him and then ran their breasts on his arms once more.

Kurenai and Anko did the very same thing before him when he turned to their direction and they were enjoying this immensely and they were happy to see that Naruto was looking at them with a great deal of lust and affection and that was more than worth the time and effort they were doing at the moment. As soon as they were done swallowing the cum they had in their mouths, the two did the same to each other's bodies and the sight of the red eyed Jonin cleaning her fellow Jonin with her mouth and tongue and seeing the violet haired and dark eyed Jonin doing the same thing to her friend's boy was HOT.

As soon as that was done and out of the way, Tsunade and Shizune were the first to take their turn as the blonde Hokage and her Jonin apprentice were on all fours on the bed and they moved their bodies towards Naruto and Naruto saw their dripping wet vagina before him and it was a very delicious sight before him and he was already back to full mast and despite the fact that he knew most men would have been unable to perform, the fact that he had a powerful amount of stamina and his body had been improved by his growing reserve of Dragon Fire meant that he still had a lot left in the tank and he was more than willing to go right to it.

He moved to Tsunade and he kissed her back gently and licked her spine all the way to her shoulder blades, making the blonde Hokage smile and laugh gently at the way Naruto was acting, she then gave a seductive laugh as he reached for her breasts and played with them and when she turned around, the two of them kissed one another and as soon as the intense lip lock and tongue duel was over….Naruto moved himself into position and then pushed his cock deeply into Tsunade's wet vagina and the speed and depth he reached made Tsunade shout out at that.

"Ahhhhh!!!!"

As soon as she relaxed and enjoyed the sensation of being filled to the brim she turned and spoke.

"Naruto-kun…I am going to make you moan out my name for that."

Naruto merely smiled and kissed her and then began to move his hips slowly at first and he played with her breasts and nipples with his hands and licked her neck, shoulder and earlobe the way he knew Tsunade liked a lot and to further add to the pleasure that she was feeling by his actions, he began to use his chakra on not just his hands and tongue but his cock as well and the results were proving to be worth every action he was taking right now. The blonde Hokage moaned out as he thrust slowly and deeply at first and as soon as he got the rhythm down he began to pick up the pace.

It was not long before Tsunade was shouting out in pleasure and so was he as he sped up and was now thrusting deep and fast into Tsunade's wet, soft, hot, and tight vagina and the blonde Chuunin was still pleasuring her body and breasts with his hands and tongue and the pleasure for the two of them continued to grow even more. Tsunade was in heaven at this moment and it made her all the more happy to finally be young again, to find love, and to have the chance to make her life happy once more and this was the happiest moment she had in her hands right now and she was not going to let it be wasted.

"HARDER!!!! FASTER!!! DEEPER!!!! OH KAMI YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto was also in heaven right now as he felt each time Tsunade's inner walls caressed his cock and held it tightly every time he would thrust back deeply into her and Tsunade was so hot that he couldn't help but feel like he was going to melt at all the pleasure that was hitting his senses right there and then.

The two continued with their actions and then both screamed as they both reached their limits.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

The blonde Hokage was happy as she felt her lover's cock flood her vagina once more with his hot and thick cum and it was something that she would never be able to stop getting enough of as she felt his cock fire more of it the sweet liquid into her body and she was feeling the very hot waves of pleasure all over her body and her nerves and the moment she felt her own release she was happy beyond belief and she lay down on the bed with a warm smile on her face.

Naruto himself was happy beyond normal as he looked at Tsunade whose face was flushed with red and she was breathing slowly, the feel of her inner walls milking his cock was a very delicious feeling and it made him thrust a bit more when they both came and it was worth it, as he pulled out of her vagina, the blonde Chuunin smiled at the picture of Tsunade lying on his bed with her body covered in sweat and their combined juices coming out of her wet vagina.

However, he knew that there would be another chance between him and the blonde Hokage soon enough and he turned to see Shizune who was also blushing deep red at what she had been able to witness and he knew that it was her turn as well. He moved to her and he got into position and touched her butt at first and then got ready to make his move on Shizune and he could tell that she was eager and ready for him.

Shizune was very eager as Naruto caressed her breasts with his hand and kissing her back while rubbing his cock on her vagina and clitoris, making her all the more aroused by the second and then he pushed his cock deep into her vagina and the Jonin moaned out loudly at the pleasure that flowed into her body at that exact moment, she sighed at the sensations and held on and turned to face Naruto.

"I….want this, hard Naruto….make me scream please…."

"I will."

Naruto kept his word as he started slowly at first and then as soon as he got the rhythm in place, he began to pick up the pace and soon enough, Shizune's soft mewling sounds and moans turned to full-fledged shouts of joy and pleasure. The blonde Chuunin loved the way Shizune's inner walls caressed his cock and how they were milking him hard and he thrust even faster, harder, and deeper, making Shizune cry out even more in pleasure, and lust.

"HARDER!!!! DEEPER!!!!!"

The two continued until they finally reached their own limits and came at the very same time.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Shizune arched her back as the pleasure flooded her body and she felt her lover's cum flood her inner body once more and the feeling of it filling her womb was utterly delicious and it was something that she would remember for as long as she could, it made her very happy to finally feel this again as she recalled how her first time had been with Naruto and it was a memory that she cherished a great deal ever since, she would be more than happy for this moment and hoped to make more moments like this with Naruto. As soon as she relaxed in the afterglow of the release she lay down next to Tsunade and smiled as she rested a bit.

Naruto smiled at Shizune and the sight of both Shizune and Tsunade lying on her bed with their forms covered in sweat, smiles on their faces while they were blushing and the sight of his cum mixed with their juices coming out of their respective vagina was very erotic and his body was quick to recover and was ready for more and with that in mind, he directed his attention to none other than Kurenai and Anko.

He made his way to the two of them and kissed them in a three way kiss and they two women touched his cock and smiled that it was hard and ready for more action.

Anko and Kurenai were more than eager for the next part for themselves as Anko had Kurenai lie down on the bed and she straddled the red eyed Jonin and the two of them presented their wet and eager bodies to him and the sight of Anko's vagina on top of Kurenai's as well as the sight of the snake summoning Jonin's fluids touching and mixing with the red eyed Jonin's own fluids was very delightful to the eyes of the blonde Chuunin.

Naruto started by pushing his cock between both vagina and the women were more than happy to let him do what he wanted and the fact that his cock was rubbing their clitoris at the very same time was certainly something that they both enjoyed greatly as well. As soon as he was done pleasuring both women he made his move by eyeing Anko first.

Naruto moved to Anko's vagina and pushed his cock in….making the Jonin moan out in pleasure and joy and as soon as she could finish her moaning, the Jonin turned and smiled at her blonde lover and spoke to him with a very loving and seductive tone.

"Naruto-kun….you are naughty aren't you?"

Naruto grinned and began to move his cock and the two women were happy and both were moaning, and the reason for this was the fact that the movement of Anko's body in time with Naruto's thrusts of his hips and his cock's movements in and out of Anko's vagina was making the Jonin's clitoris rub Kurenai's as well and that was making both women moan out loudly and the two women made their pleasure towards the situation very apparent as their breasts were also rubbing one another and the two couldn't help but hold onto each other and enjoy the ride that they were going to be in for the rest of the night.

As for Naruto, he was enjoying this greatly as well as he continued to move his hips and his cock in and out of Anko's wet, tight, hot and soft sex and the pleasure for him was getting all the more intense by the second and he kissed Anko's back while he used his chakra to increase the pleasure being felt by Anko through channeling the chakra to her back, earlobes, and hips while he did the very same thing to his cock and that allowed Anko to be pleasured deeply and she relished it.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH YES!!!!!!!!"

Naruto then picked up the pace and when he did so, the rubbing of Anko's clitoris to Kurenai's own as well as the rubbing of their breasts to one another was also making them even more heated and full of lust and the kissed one another deeply and then as they parted , the two women were able to see the pleasure etched on Naruto's own face. Anko arched her back a bit more as Naruto's thrusts became deeper, harder, and faster and she was drooling a bit at the pleasure that was flooding her mind.

"HARDER!!! DEEPER!!!!!"

Anko finally reached her limit as Naruto thrust deeply into her for the last time and she shouted out her joy, just as Kurenai also reached her own limits and she also came at the very same time as Anko did, resulting in the two of them screaming at the very same time.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Naruto stayed right there and enjoyed the pleasure as he felt Anko's inner sheath milk his cock and the sight of both women cumming at the very same time was very arousing for him and he looked on and he felt his cock come back to full power once more after a few minutes and he looked at the red eyed woman.

Anko was in heaven as the pleasure flooded her senses and the feeling of her lover's sweet tasting cum flooding her body was all the more enjoyable for her and she looked at her lover and thought about how much this had gone between the two of them and the idea of her former sensei harming Naruto made her all the more angry at him and she vowed to deal with him if she could, but she placed those thoughts aside for the time being and enjoyed the pleasure that she was feeling at this moment.

Kurenai was enjoying her own orgasm and was quite pleased and surprised when she felt Naruto's cock fill her body up once more and she moaned out in pleasure at the sensation of being filled to the brim once more by her lover's cock and she spoke to Naruto."

"You're very naughty Naruto-kun….I love that….make me scream once more please."

"With pleasure Kurenai-chan."

Naruto moved his cock slowly and Kurenai relished the sensations as they flooded her nerves deeply and she was enjoying this greatly and she could see that Anko was also getting aroused once more as Naruto's actions allowed her clitoris to do the very same thing to Anko's as well and the Jonin smiled at that and Kurenai did the very same thing as well. Kurenai moaned out loudly as her breasts were once more being rubbed as well.

Kurenai was happy to be able to feel her lover's cock once more inside of her body and the pleasure that came with that feeling as well and when Naruto picked up the speed and the pace in his thrusts, the red eyed and raven haired woman was even more pleased with the sensations that were flooding her body and her mind and the fact that her clitoris was also being pleasured made the whole thing all the more enjoyable for her at this moment.

It was not long before both of them also reached their own limits and both shouted at the very same time and so did Anko who joined the two of them screaming.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Kurenai was able to feel her body being filed once more by her lover's thick and hot cum and she relished the sensations deeply and lovingly. The fact that Anko came at the very same time was also very exciting for her and the pleasure of it all made her feel very happy and very tired as she lay back to relax and so did Anko and the Jonin rolled off of her and this allowed Naruto to kiss her and Anko….much to their combined happiness.

Naruto looked at all four women and the sight of their sweat covered forms on his bed was very erotic, and the sight of his cum mixed with their respective juices coming out of their Vagina was also very erotic to the eyes. But for now, they were resting and thus he had enough time to turn his attention to the others.

This was when all the Kage Bushin poofed away as the four mature women were resting and that meant that from here on out, Naruto was in the lustful, passionate, and loving mercies of the younger Kunoichi who loved him and he loved back…

Naruto looked at them and he could only smile as they were ready to make their move on him.

--------

Naruto could only watch as both Hinata, Sakura and Ino took turns kissing and licking his cock while Temari and Tenten were more that ready to give him a good show as the weapon mistress presented a chocolate cream covered candy that she somehow had brought in and was somehow shaped like a rod and despite the fact that the two of them were merely licking the thing….the sight of it was sending the right signals down Naruto's brain as he looked on. Tenten and Temari knew that what they were doing was more than enough to get Naruto's attention at full and they smiled just as Ayame arrived with s bowl.

Ayame then moved closer and whispered to the three girls and they stopped and looked at Ayame and the others and all of the four other girls blushed bright red at what the daughter of Teuchi had suggested as they had never done THAT before and only Temari and Tenten had.

However Ayame smiled and that was enough to convince Sakura, Hinata and Ino, as well as Kin to try this one idea out and Ayame got this underway while Tsunade and the others were resting after their bouts with Naruto. This allowed Ayame to take out a special spoon and began to take out the contents of the bowl, which turned out to be sweet cream and Naruto could only watch as Ayame decorated Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Kin, and then herself with the cream….

Starting with their, breasts, their thighs, stomachs, and then their vagina, by the time Ayame was done, the seven younger Kunoichi with Ayame being the eldest of the young group were wearing cream with sweet food coloring on their bodes before Naruto. Quite the sight actually when one gets down to it all.

Sakura had green and pink icing on her body and she gave Naruto a smile as she had her legs parted and was smiling at Naruto. The different colored cream plus her skin tone made for a VERY delicious picture.

Ino had cream on her body that had a mix of light golden yellow to match her hair and deep blue green to match her eye color as well. That and the way Ino looked as she was sitting there with her legs parted and smiling lustfully at Naruto was very arousing.

Kin was next with her cream covering matching her dark black hair and her eyes, making her look as if she was wearing a set of black undergarments, but of the easy to remove and very sweet tasting kind, and she knew it as she gave Naruto a seductive smile.

Hinata had the cream that was covering her in the same color as her hair and her eyes, meaning the cream was a combination of dark indigo and deep silver white and the sight of the shy and demure Hinata looking at him with that on and a deep blush in her face was VERY nice.

All in all, it was a feast for the eyes as well as the imagination as Naruto walked over to them as they were all there before him and the sight was certainly something that he was NOT going to forget anytime soon. Naruto made his move and went for Sakura and Hinata and both women were smiling demurely at him and he kissed them both in a three way kiss and he started by licking off the cream on Sakura's right breast and then her left, all the while Sakura was enjoying it greatly and he then did the same to her stomach.

As soon as Sakura was bare of the cream covering her breasts and stomach, Naruto did the same to Hinata and she was enjoying the lovely sensations very much and she hugged Naruto tightly for the sensations that were running through her breasts when his tongue touched her nipples and breasts as well and then the same with her stomach .

The two then decided to try something and Sakura allowed Hinata to be on top of her and they presented both their cream covered vagina to Naruto and he was more than eager to clean them of their cream covering and started with Hinata's first and he moaned out as he tasted something mixed with the cream and that something was Hinata's own juices and it made the whole thing all the more erotic for him. And he could see that some of the cream and cum from Hinata's vagina was making it's way to Sakura's own and that made him even more eager and he took turns licking and cleaning Sakura and Hinata's vagina and licking up the cream that was mixed with their juices and it was a very delicious mix.

Both women moaned out in joy and pleasure at Naruto's actions and as soon as they were clean of the cream, the two of them kissed Naruto at the same time. The taste of cream and each other's taste was making all three of them blush deeply and when the kiss ended, the two women wasted no time and both kneeled before Naruto and they took turns licking and kissing his cock and sucking on it and it made him all the more aroused and he made that fact very obvious to the two as he spoke to them.

"This feels so good…."

The two agreed and then Sakura moved to the bed and so did Hinata and the blonde Chuunin watched as they took the same position and they displayed their now cream free vagina before him and he needed no further invitation as he came closer and started with Sakura and the pinked haired Genin moaned out in pleasure as Naruto began to push deeply and as soon as he was deep inside of her he began to move and slowly as well to make her feel more comfortable.

Naruto groaned out in pleasure and lust at the sensations as he continued to move his hips and slowly speeding up while playing with Hinata's breasts and kissing both of them at the very same time and the pleasure for them was very good and as Naruto sped up his actions, Sakura was screaming out in pleasure and when Hinata turned her head, all of them had another three way kiss and it was not long before Sakura finally reached her limit and screamed out very loudly in her release.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Sakura was in heaven as Naruto's cum filled her body once more and she relished the feeling as it flowed into her body and she spoke to Naruto who was still deep inside of her at the moment and thrusting a bit more.

"That felt so good….Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and kissed her deeply as he relished the residual effects of Sakura's orgasm as his cock was still being caressed and the feeling was very much welcome in his mind.

He then turned his attention to Hinata and kissed her and without pausing too fast, he pulled his cock out of Sakura's vagina and then slowly pushed into Hinata's own wet and eager sex. The Hyuuga heiress was utterly pleased with the sensations that filled her and she wanted more as Naruto drove deeply into her vagina and she relished the feeling of being filled to the brim once again and as soon as he was buried deep inside of her, she moaned and spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I want it now….please don't make me wait!"

Naruto was more than willing to agree with Hinata's wishes and he began to move his hips and that was enough to make Hinata moan out loudly at the pleasure that was hitting her senses slowly and Naruto moved slowly to make sure that he would be able to give as much pleasure as he could to her and as soon as he could see Hinata's deep red blush on her face, it told him he was doing all right.

Hinata moaned out loudly and then she kissed Naruto deeply as he began to pick up the pace, the slow and delicious feelings that Naruto invoked in her body were making her all the more happy that she was finally able to make love to him and even though being with more people than just Naruto was a bit off it was certainly not too bad and she could get used to the situation at least.

As Naruto picked up the pace, Hinata's breathing became more rapid and Sakura played with Hinata's breasts to make things more enjoyable for the still shy Hyuuga, and it was working well as Hinata was shouting out in wild abandon, totally unlike her meek, demure, and shy nature and it was not very long before Hinata finally reached her own body's limits for pleasure and made that very obvious.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Hinata felt Naruto's cum flood her body and she relished the feel of it and it amazed her that Naruto was still able to fill her to the brim despite all that he had been through ever since this night started and it made her happy that he had enough energy to do this with her and she made her happiness known to Naruto as she kissed him.

The two lay back and relaxed and the sight of Hinata and Sakura there on his bed with their bodies covered in sweat and their cum mixed with his there before him was very nice and he then directed his attention to the other Kunoichi who were more than eager for him to make his way to them and he was more than willing to get over there and give them what they wanted.

Ino and Kin were very eager for his actions and they were not disappointed in the least as he began to clean their breasts at the very same time and as soon as he was done, he kneeled down and took turns lapping off the cream that covered their respective sex and the blonde Chuunin was able to get their tastes and it was certainly something that he was going to seriously enjoy no matter the situation.

Ino and Kin were happy as Naruto and them got into a three way kiss and they were able to taste one another well, and when that was over, Ino and Kin joined Sakura and Hinata on the bed and this time, Kin was on top of Ino as the two Kunoichi took the same position as that of Anko and Kurenai and the sight of that was more than enough to get Naruto on the move as he joined the two on the bed. And this time, he focused on Ino and made his move.

Ino was happy and then she moaned out even more the very second she felt Naruto's cock go deeply into her wet and eager sex and Naruto did so slowly and that allowed Ino to feel the sensations of Naruto's cock moving into her quite easily. She loved that and as soon as Naruto began to move she was able to feel her clitoris being rubbed by Kin's own and the feel of that was very much wanted by her as well as the feel of her breasts and nipples being pleasured by Kin's own and she moaned out loudly alongside Kin as Naruto continued to move his hips.

The two Kunoichi were happy beyond belief as Naruto began to pick up speed in his actions and Ino was drooling a bit as the pleasure of her clitoris and her breasts being rubbed the right way and her vagina being filled to the brim by Naruto who thrust hard and deep into her sex and it was not long before Ino finally reached her limit and she shouted out her pleasure, and right on time, Kin also came at the very same time and both women came hard.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Ino was in heaven as she felt her lover's cum flow into her vagina and she loved the heat and thickness she felt inside of her and as soon as Naruto began to relax, she smiled at him and spoke.

"Now that was good…"

Naruto smiled as he looked at Ino's vagina and the sight of their combined juices was something that he found to be very much desirable and he looked to see Kin's juices flowing out and mixing with their combined juices.

He took that as a sign and it was not long as he kissed Kin and licked her earlobes, telling the Kunoichi that it was going to be her turn this time and she shivered in anticipation and she didn't have to wait very long as Naruto made his move and slowly pushed his cock into her own dripping wet vagina and she moaned out loud and arched her back at the feel that it gave her.

As soon as he was sure that she was ready, Naruto began to move his hips once more and Kin moaned out as she felt his cock move slowly in and out of her vagina and the Kunoichi loved it as her clitoris was being rubbed by Ino's own as well as he breasts and the pleasure proved to be very wonderful to her mind and body as she felt her body release even more of her juices at each and every thrust that Naruto gave to her body. Naruto held her hips and ran his tongue on her back while using his chakra to stimulate the nerves, namely the pleasure centers on her body to make her orgasm all the more delicious.

It didn't take very long for Kin to finally reach her limit as she came hard and so did Ino as the blonde Kunoichi also came at the very same time…and so did Naruto.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Kin relished the sensations and she could only smile shyly at Naruto and he smiled back and she felt very tired and as he pulled away from Kin she moved off of Ino and the two of them lay there, allowing Naruto to see them. The sight of the two Kunoichi covered in sweat and the sight of his co=um mixed with their respective juices and coming out of their respective sex was highly arousing and that gave Naruto the drive to look at the last three.

Tenten, Temari and Ayame smiled and beckoned to Naruto.

Temari, Tenten, and Anko were also more than ready for their rounds and Naruto was more than willing to let them have their own rounds as well and it seemed that all three of them were going to get their wish and they were eager for that. Naruto cleaned Tenten and Temari's breasts first and then Ayame's breasts as well and as soon as their breasts were clean, he moved to their stomachs and as soon as they were clean, he made his next batch of targets to be their respective vagina and started with Temari's.

The blonde sand Kunoichi was more than willing to let Naruto clean her up and she loved the feeling of her lover's skilled tongue covered in not just cream but chakra as well and that further added to her pleasure of the situation and she felt her juices come out and seeing Naruto lick them all up was making her blush deeply and she moaned out even more. Naruto then got up and they kissed deeply, and Temari was more than happy with the resulting taste that was on her senses.

As soon as he was done and swallowed the cream which had Temari's juices in them, he turned to Tenten and she smiled and parted her own thighs and he wasted no time cleaning her up and he once more tasted her juices mixed with the sweet cream and the weapon mistress also loved the sensations and made that clear as she moaned out loudly at the pleasure that was flooding her mind at the moment. As soon as Naruto was finished, the two kissed and Tenten blushed at tasting herself in the cream that was mixed with her Naruto-kun's own taste as well…a very delicious and arousing mix in her mind.

Ayame was also eager for a chance to feel Naruto's love for her and his passion as well and Naruto was more than happy to give her what she wanted and he kneeled down and cleaned her vagina and thighs and the brunette daughter of Teuchi was more than willing to let Naruto have his way with her and as soon as he was done, the two kissed one another deeply and she relished the fact that her taste was there with the cream as well as that of Naruto's, when they parted, Ayame licked her lips for Naruto's visual benefit and he loved that and he then directed his attention to Tenten.

The weapon mistress of Konoha was more than willing to let Naruto have his way with her and she was getting the benefits of being pleasured after all so why complain. As soon as Naruto began to lick off the cream from her vagina, she was enjoying that well and she enjoyed the sight of the blonde Chuunin licking her sex and her thighs as well. And as soon as she was clean of the cream, the two of them kissed one another deeply and she smiled at the taste of her own juices and the cream as well as the taste of her lover as well.

As soon as he was done, all three women were all ready for him and they moved near the bed and bent down, holding the bed and beckoning to Naruto with the shaking of their hips and he replied and moved towards Ayame first and he rubbed her breasts and then also Temari and Tenten's breasts as well…making all three of them smile out loudly at the pleasure that he gave them as he was using his chakra on his hands and he then used his tongue as well, licking and kissing them in the areas where the pleasure centers were located with his tongue being bathed in chakra.

As soon as that was over, he pushed his cock deeply into Ayame and the woman yelped at the sensations in a very pleasured fashion and that was enough for Naruto to begin moving his hips slowly, much to Ayame's delight on the matter. She moaned out loudly and Naruto then used his still chakra covered hands and played with Temari and Tenten's posteriors first and then made his way to their wet and eager sex and the second his fingers parted their outer lips and then into their wet inner sheaths, making both women moan out loudly as Naruto moved his cock in and out of Ayame slowly and did the same with his fingers which were still covered in his chakra and also the his cock to even things up for the three of them.

Ayame moaned out loudly as the pleasure grew and Naruto continued to thrust faster, harder and deeper into her body, much to her pleasure and joy while she was joined by Temari and Tenten as they were moving their hips in time with Naruto's movements of his fingers and they enjoyed that as Naruto would move his fingers at certain angles and in one moment, he was able to touch Tenten and Temari's most sensitive spots, making both moan out louder in time with his cock's movements in and out of Ayame's wet sex.

It was not long before Ayame reached her limit and shouted out her pleasure, just as Temari and Tenten did and so did Naruto resulting in a four way shout of pleasure at the very same time.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Ayame tensed her back and relaxed moments later as her orgasm was seining wave after wave of pleasure through every nerve of part of her body and the feel of her lover's cum flowing into her vagina and it was something that made her utterly happy that she was able to feel this once more in this day and that was something that she wasn't going to forget as the thick and hot liquid flowed into her body.

Naruto slowly moved out and then pushed his cock deeply into Temari, making the blonde Suna Kunoichi cum another time as the sensations had caught her off guard and Naruto moaned as he felt her inner walls caress his cock with great strength and movement, nearly making him cum again. But he held on and began to move his hips and the pleasure that followed made Temari arch her back and that allowed Naruto to play with her breasts and also her clitoris with his still chakra covered fingers and the pleasure from that was enough to make Temari moan out even more as Naruto made his move.

Temari turned her head and both her and Naruto kissed one another as the blonde Chuunin continued to play with her breasts and clitoris while moving his cock in and out of her vagina in a much faster pace and as the two continued on their actions it was not long before both Tenten and Ayame got into the act as Tenten played with Temari's breasts while Ayame did the same to her clitoris, licking that and Naruto's cock as it continued to move in and out of Temari's sex.

Temari was finally hitting her limit and came fast and hard with a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Temari was in heaven as she felt her lover's cum flow into her body once more and the two had a parting kiss from one another and Naruto moved away, and that allowed Temari and Ayame to rest for the time being on the floor and that left Tenten along with Naruto and she was more than willing to let her lover have his way with her any way he liked.

Naruto did just that and moved to Tenten and kissed her deeply and then played with her breasts with his hands, making her moan as he touched her breasts in the way he knew she liked them to be touched by him and that made Tenten all the more aroused and when Naruto pushed his cock into her, the brown haired weapon mistress of Konoha shouted out as she held onto the bed and wrapped her legs around Naruto's hips and held him tight.

Naruto was more than ready and began to move his hips and did so slowly and Tenten moaned out at the sensations that were being sent through her body at the moment and it was something she relished deeply and as Naruto leaned down to kiss her and then lick her nipples, she moaned even more and she reveled deeply in it all.

Naruto picked up the pace and he smiled at the sight of Tenten's breasts moving up and down on her sweat covered form, her face flushed with red, her breathing being ragged and more, plus the feel of her vaginal walls milking his cock with each thrust he made was more than worth it despite the fact that he was already reaching his natural limits and he pressed on to make sure that Tenten had all the pleasure she could handle and then some.

Tenten screamed after many minutes of this as she came hard and so did Naruto as he too reached his very own limits.

Tenten lay back on the bed satisfied and happy as she felt her lover's cum flood into her body once more and the warmth of it all made her all the more relaxed and happy as she rested on the bed.

Naruto was flat out tired, he then made his way to his bed and decided to rest a bit and so did the eleven other women in his room…what they had all done at that moment was one run they were not going to forget anytime soon.

--------

However….Naruto had NO idea that this was just the early festivities…

--------

Three hours later….

Naruto lay on his bed and felt like he was going to die and go straight to heaven right there and now…

The smell of sex was so thick in his room, he was amazed that he was still able to be alive. He had cum so many times he lost count ever since this night started and he couldn't help but feel more drained and he phrased what he felt in one way.

"Now I know how a squashed sponge feels…"

Naruto barely managed to get his energy back as he looked to see all eleven women who were with him at the moment getting up and all of them were stretching and smiling all the while. Hinata was moving her arms back a bit and she slyly smiled at Naruto while she was still very much naked.

"Naruto-kun's up already."

Naruto gulped as all the women in his room were done stretching to relax themselves and then Shizune, Tsunade, and Sakura moved towards him and then used the Medical Jutsu to heal him and allow him to recover more of his stamina and as soon as he felt his body being back to full power, Ayame, Kin, and Tenten left the room and Naruto was confused to what the three of them were up to at the moment. He got his answer when a table was brought in and some of the food was there and his stomach growled at the smell and the same could be said for the others.

Naruto, Tsunade, Anko, Sakura, Kurenai, Hinata, Shizune, Ayame, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and kin were quick to eat the food and as soon as that was over, the women decided to meditate for the time being as Naruto and

Naruto could only gasp as he was taken out of his home and Tsunade revealed that she had placed a special sealing barrier around the house with her chakra to dampen sound and hide the home from any prying eyes and not even an ANBU squad could break through this Genjutsu, further amazing the blonde Chuunin at how capable Tsunade was, and making Sakura wish to learn as much as she could manage from the Hokage.

"What are…"

Tsunade smiled and replied.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, this is another way to make love with the woman, or in this case, women you happen to be very close to, and there's something utterly wild about doing it in the wild open spaces don't you think?"

"You….you…can't be serious?! OUT HERE?!"

"Oh yes, and don't worry, my barriers have never failed yet, even Jiraiya cannot break them."

Naruto tried to protest but his words fell on deaf ears as all the women had agreed with the idea proposed amazingly enough by Hinata herself. The very second she had suggested that they allow Naruto to make love to them in the wide open spaces, every woman, even Tsunade looked wide eyed at the shy Hyuuga heiress, who had just suggested what was the MOST scandalous plan in seduction and sex history.

Before Naruto could say anything to try and fix this situation, Hinata and Sakura walked over to him and before he could say anything, the two nude Kunoichi pushed him into the nearby pool of water and he was now wet and the two kissed him, silencing his protests and the nine other women made their move to grab him and Naruto could only prepare himself as best he could as the women were going to drive him off the wall once more.

As he was placed into the deeper part of the water up to half way to his thighs Naruto stopped at the nearby rock and that was the signal for the women to pounce on him and he could barely react at the moment as the others were more than ready to make their move towards him..

He was kissed by both Hinata and Sakura and then they moved to the sides while Temari moved to his cock and began to lick and suck it with great gusto and the fact that he was making love to Gaara's sister was making Naruto all the more aroused at the feeling before him as the blonde Suna Kunoichi continued to lick and suck his cock, and it was also when Tenten joined in and began to lick Naruto's testicles as both of them were enjoying the situation greatly.

As soon as the lip lock was done, and Temari and Tenten were back to being aroused once more at full throttle, Naruto looked back to see Kurenai lying on the shallower water, with her legs parted and lying on s soft and clean grass covered part of the pool with her legs parted, revealing her very wet and eager vagina, while Tsunade was on one side and with Anko on the other.

The smiles on the three Jonin's faces were enough to tell Naruto just what was they wanted from his at the moment and now he was more than willing to give it to them at this moment as he made his way to Kurenai and then deeply kissed the red eyed woman and then began to slowly push his cock into her vagina and Kurenai moaned out loudly at the pleasure that was flooding her senses.

Naruto held Kurenai's legs and placed them over his shoulders to make it a bit easier for him to hold onto her and the red eyed woman was more than eager for him to push his cock right into her very core as she relished the thought of it and the memories of how it felt when they had been together before. The red eyed woman smiled and Naruto kissed her deeply, much to her pleasure and desire and as soon as the intense lip lock was over, Naruto began to move his hips in and out of Kurenai's wet vagina and the red eyed woman loved every second of it as she looked at her lover moving on top of her.

"Naruto-kun….harder, right there….yes…."

The two continued to pleasure one another while the others watched and they were getting very eager to be doing this, Hinata herself was getting even more eager to have Naruto as well, but she knew that they had plenty of time together at this moment and there was no need to rush things so she merely looked on as her lover was busy making love to her sensei, it was a bit surprising but Hinata was a kind lady who wanted everyone to be happy and Kurenai was certainly happy being with Naruto right now. She knew that her turn would come and she was more than willing to wait.

Kurenai moaned out loudly as Naruto played with her breasts and also licked and sucked them and she was feeling his cock fill her to the core and it was an undeniably delicious sensation hat filled her to the very core of her bones and she knew that this was going to be one night she was not going to forget anytime soon and she was going to take in as much as she could at this moment.

Naruto was in the same boat as he played and sucked Kurenai's breasts with all the energy he had at this moment and time. He twirled his tongue on her deep red nipples and the sounds of Kurenai's moans were more than enough to tell the blonde Chuunin that he was doing well and the feel of Kurenai's tight, wet, and soft vaginal walls caressing and milking his cock at this moment was making him all the more heated and bothered.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!"

"KURENAI-CHAN!!!!!"

The two roared out their words as they both orgasmed and Kurenai arched her back as she once more felt Naruto's hot, thick and sweet tasting cum flood her womanhood to the brim, she would never get tired of that and was happy that she had taken her medication as now was not yet the time to have children, at least not yet. She would be more than happy to be married soon and she already knew she would pick her lover for her husband, but there had to be some planning first before it could work out between her and Naruto. For now she would relish her time with him for as long as she could and as soon as things were in a much better situation and time.

The two were moaning out loud while the others were busy making themselves hot and eager, Naruto might not have made any Kage Bushin but that hardly meant that the women were not able to find their own way to pleasure themselves at the moment and the sight of them playing with either their breasts and vagina, but each other's as well with their hands, mouths, and tongues was very erotic.

Naruto and Kurenai continued to make love to one another until Kurenai finally reached her limits and screamed out.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

Naruto also reached his own limit at the very same time as he screamed in his release.

"KURENAI-CHAN!!!"

Kurenai moaned out loudly as she was flooded by the feeling of her orgasm and then the feel of Naruto's cum once more flooding her vagina to the very core of her womanhood and body. It was a sensation that she would never get tired of and considering how quickly Naruto could learn many things, he would no doubt be easy to teach in the ways on how to pleasure her….she looked forward to that.

Naruto moaned as he felt his cock being milked hard by Kurenai's inner walls and as soon as he was done, he slowly pulled out of her vagina and he kissed her deeply and Kurenai smiled warmly and kissed him right back and she whispered to Naruto.

"Time to be with the others Naruto-kun….thank you so much for every moment with you."

"Y-You're welcome….I hope to make it up to you soon."

"I'll wait for that time Naruto-kun."

Naruto wasted no time and made a beeline to Hinata who was closing her eyes as she was on the grass a fair distance away and the Hyuuga heiress had no time to react when Naruto made his move and moved to her vagina as she was there on the ground lying down with her legs parted and she was laying on the ground with a mound of dirt and grass as a pillow for her head. The Hyuuga heiress was playing with herself with her hands when Naruto moved up to her and then she screamed out in pleasure and surprise when Naruto licked her vagina and her clit as well as her fingers.

"KYA!!!!"

Hinata looked and saw Naruto who was right there before her with a love, lust and passion all over his face as he kissed her nose gently, almost cutely and she then responded by blushing bright red and he smiled and kissed her deeply once more, allowing her to taste her own moisture as well. The two kissed each other and as soon as the kissing was over, Naruto made his way back to her vagina and he licked her vaginal lips and then her clitoris, making Hinata moan out even louder in pleasure and joy.

Naruto licked her vagina and then pushed his tongue deeply into Hinata's wet and tight sex and the Hyuuga heiress was more than happy as she moaned and squirmed at the sensations that were flooding her body at this moment and time. Naruto licked and sucked on Hinata's wet vagina and also her clitoris and as soon as she arched her back in orgasm, he knew that his actions on his lover had finally borne fruit.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

Naruto felt the increase of Hinata's wetness and he lapped up as much as he could take and then pushed his tongue deep into Hinata's wet vagina and he moaned mentally as he felt the way her inner walls would touch and caress his tongue and the memory of how it felt all around his cock made Naruto all the more aroused and his cock twitched hard at the sensations that were hitting him.

As soon as he could tell that Hinata had reached her limit and was recovering from her orgasm, he lifted her body and sat down on the grass and using his chakra and Dragon Fire to increase his stamina and strength, he moved to position Hinata over his cock and as soon as she was looking at him with her eyes muddled deeply in pleasure, he slowly lowered her to his cock which was rock hard and eager.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!"

Hinata gasped out loudly as the young Hyuuga heiress felt her lover's cock enter her wet and eager vagina once more and as soon as she felt it go deeply into her all the way to her womb she moaned out loudly at the pleasure that flooded her senses and then she looked at Naruto with a deep blush and then they kissed one another as Hinata found the strength to move her body and her hips up and down Naruto's own lap and as she felt her inner walls rub around his cock, she was in heaven once more.

The two continued to move and as soon as she felt her energy come back to her, Hinata began to move on her own and Naruto leaned back and play with Hinata's breasts while lying down and Hinata was enjoying this as she moved her hips as best she could in order to take in all the pleasurable sensations that were flooding her body and give them same pleasure to her lover and long time crush.

And her actions were effective as Naruto was enjoying the sensations of her vaginal walls milking his cock through the movements of her moving hips and the pleasure was making him react as he too began to move his hips in time with Hinata's own movements and the pleasure mounted for the two of them until both came at the very same time.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

"HINATA-CHAN!!!!!"

Hinata arced her back as she felt her body once more being filled with her lover's cum and the feeling of the hot and thick liquid filling her body in every fashion was utterly wanton and lustful to Hinata as she was drooling a bit and she looked back to see the very same expression on Naruto's face at this moment.

Naruto likewise was in heaven as he felt Hinata's inner walls milk his cock long and hard and the sensations were utterly delicious to him as he looked at Hinata's face which was covered in sweat and flushed red by her blush and he couldn't help but find it utterly desirable at this moment and he reached to her and deeply kissed Hinata and she responded in kind and when the kiss was over, Hinata spoke with all her heart.

"Naruto-kun….I….love you so much….I love you…."

"Hinata-chan…."

As they moved away, Hinata lay back on the grass and it was when Naruto was greeted by Anko who crawled up to him from behind and then she ran her hands on his back and then kissed him when he turned to face her.

The kiss was deep and strong and Anko gently nipped Naruto's lip to draw some of his blood and she took it in and loved the taste and Naruto's healing took over, healing the cut in mere moments. As soon as the kiss was over, Anko spoke.

"Now let's have some fun eh Naruto-kun?"

Anko gave Naruto no warning as she moved forward and pushed him down to the ground and she then straddled his head and was facing his cock and she leaned down and was now facing his cock while her wet vagina was exposed to Naruto, she smiled and then spoke to him.

"Lick me Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and did just that and Anko moaned out in pleasure and rewarded Naruto's actions by licking the tip of his cock and then licking the sides and then the base of his cock and the shaft as well. The pleasure for her as Naruto licked her vagina and clitoris was very much welcomed and she gave back the very same pleasure to her lover and then reached for his balls with her hands and she took in the sensitive orbs and played with them both with her lips and her tongue, making Naruto do the same thing as he pushed his tongue deeply into her vagina.

Naruto then tried to use his chakra to stimulated her inner walls through his tongue and the very second he did that, Anko was moaning out in pleasure and she then released his cock for a brief moment as she screamed as he touched her G-spot, the supposed area where the woman felt the greatest level of pleasure. Anko moaned out loudly as she felt her body release more of her juices to reward Naruto for his efforts.

"Nice one Naruto-kun, I'll have to pay you back…."

And Anko did just that as she took Naruto's cock deeply into her mouth and began to move her head up and down while licking and humming to add to the pleasure that Naruto was currently feeling at this point and time. As soon as she was able to get Naruto moaning and groaning out loudly in pleasure, the Jonin made her move as she slowly got off Naruto and then lay on the grass next to him and smiled as she parted her legs and made a come here gesture to her lover.

Naruto was quick to grasp her invitation and then placed her feet on his shoulders and Anko growled playfully.

"Go on Naruto-kun, ravish me, make me yours!!!"

Naruto needed no further invitation and began to move his hips and his cock was now sliding in and out of Anko's tight, soft, and wet vagina and the sounds of his cock moving in and out of her vagina and the moans and cries of pleasure coming out his lover's mouth was making Naruto as the more aroused as he held onto Anko's hips and legs for greater control and movement. Anko appreciated this greatly and was playing with her breasts with her hands and she moaned out her pleasure as she felt each thrust of Naruto's hips and the feel of her lover's cock moving in and out of her inner core was even more welcome.

"Harder!!! Faster!!! YES!!!!!"

"ANKO-CHAN!!!!"

They moved with one another and Naruto then licked Anko's thighs and her calves, running his tongue there and using his chakra to pleasure Anko's nerves and the pleasure of his actions both with his chakra coated tongue caressing her nerves in pleasure and the feel of his cock moving in and out of her vagina was making Anko all the more frenzied in pleasure. She had no idea why she was feeling this way towards Naruto but she was not in the mood to complain in the least and she continued relish the pleasure.

Naruto then reached with his hands to her breasts and he played with her nipples and breasts as best he could, using the same method with his chakra and touched the areas he knew would make Anko even more aroused, he knew that Anko's breast were not that sensitive but they were very much eager for the touch as he saw her nipples harden and pucker up with his touch. That made him all the more eager to hear Anko scream his name.

Anko was crying out in pleasure and she felt tears of pleasure flow down her eyes and she looked at Naruto and smiled at him as she had her face flushed in red as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure that was flooding her senses and making her all the more happy. The Jonin never wanted to have this pleasure and joy replaced by anything and she vowed that if ever she was on an assignment with her lover, she would do her absolute best to keep him safe.

Naruto likewise saw the pleasure and bliss on Anko's face and the sight of her being drowned in the pleasure he was giving her right now made Naruto even more eager to make her scream out in pleasure. The fact that she was Orochimaru's former student didn't bother him, he could feel that Anko had no ties to the snake summoning bastard at all and she was free in her own right, and he vowed that no harm would befall her as long as he lived in this world.

The two continued to pleasure one another and Anko was already screaming in bliss, caring little of anyone heard her and Naruto was also screaming his pleasure and then the two of them reached their limits.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

"ANKO-CHAN!!!"

Anko wailed her orgasm as she felt her vagina being filled to the brim with her lover's cum, and as she felt the hot, and thick fluid fill her body's deepest corners and areas, she blushed even more as she felt the waves of pleasure floor her body as well as she saw the pleasure etched on Naruto's face…she loved it and the moment they were going to be alone, she was more than willing to make him moan out once more.

Naruto looked at Anko and saw the look of orgasmic pleasure in her eyes and the deep blush on her face made her all the more beautiful in a very wild and primal way, he saw the heavy breathing she was going through as her chest and breasts moving up and down, he loved the feel of her inner walls caressing and milking his cock, and the feel of her moisture flooding out and coating his cock made him very happy and his cock was now back to full force.

He pulled out his cock and lowered Anko's legs and he kissed her as she responded with greater intensity and as soon as they parted the Jonin smiled at him and spoke.

"I love you Naruto-kun….I want you so badly…."

"Anko-chan…"

Naruto smiled as Anko closed her eyes to rest peacefully and it was then that a seductive voice came to his ears.

"Naruto-kun….come here."

Naruto turned and there was Tsunade who was still there in the water which was up to her knees at the moment. And the way the blonde Hokage was smiling told Naruto volumes of what she wanted form him at this moment.

Tsunade smiled and moved to lean on a nearby boulder in the water with her back facing Naruto and she parted her legs and gave a shake of her hips to invite Naruto over. The blonde Hokage didn't have to wait too long as Naruto quickly reached her and placed his hands on her hips as Tsunade was very wet and very eager for this moment. She wanted to do this ever since Hinata suggested this idea and Naruto was not disappointing her as he thrust his cock deep into her wet and eager vagina.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Tsunade-chan!"

Tsunade moaned out loudly at the feeling of being filled by Naruto's cock once more, it was something she couldn't get enough of and she loved it a lot. Naruto was a very good man and the fact that he was compassionate, generous and very capable made this night all the more wonderful to her senses at this moment. She felt Naruto ease deeply into her and the feeling of being filled to the limit was a sensation she was not going to forget at this moment as she got ready for the soon to come pleasure and Naruto was not disappointing her as he trust hard into her wet vagina and the pleasure was great for her as Naruto slowly started moving to get used to this for a moment or two.

As soon as he was used to the position, Naruto quickly picked up speed and the results of his actions were obvious as Tsunade was moaning out loudly in pleasure and bliss and he reached her breasts and held the luscious and large orbs of flesh on his lover's body and he used his chakra to pleasure her breasts. Tsunade moaned out loudly at that and gave Naruto a speech filled with pleasure and lust.

"That's it Naruto-kun, play with my body….make me yours, right here and now!!"

The blonde Chuunin was more than willing to go at full power and full steam and his movements began to increase as he held onto Tsunade who was more than willing to let him have his way with her, after all, she had done the very same thing to him and she wanted to be fair to her lover to let him have full control of his actions with her right here and now. Naruto was not disappointing her in the least as he continued to thrust deeply into her and she leaned down a bit more to make sure that he was deeply moving his cock in her vagina and the pleasure was all the more delicious and real at this position. Tsunade felt the coolness of the air and the stone as well and the feeling of Naruto's cock thrusting in and out of her vagina was sending waves of hot pleasure and sensation through her body, from her hips all the way to her head and toes. It was good….

"Tsunade-chan!!!!"

"HARDER NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

The blonde Chuunin moved faster and thrust deeper into his lover's body and Tsunade was enjoying this oneness with Naruto with every fragment of her body as each thrust of his cock into her vagina made her even happier. She relished this moment and all those she spent being with Naruto, who gave her a chance to live again. And she loved him, deeply, not like a little brother, not anymore, but as a man who was not only a very handsome fellow, but had the right qualities to be a great future leader, and the physical aspects were just as GOOD.

It was not long before the two of them finally reached their own limits as the both of them came fast and hard.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!"

"TSUNADE-CHAN!!!!"

The blonde Hokage and Sannin moaned out with pleasure and bliss as she felt her vagina being once more filled with her lover's cum, the hot, and thick liquid essence of her lover felt wonderful to her senses as it flowed into her, she knew that by all rights, she would have already gotten pregnant

Naruto moved away as Tsunade turned around and leaned back on the boulder and he could see the traces of her juices which had his cum mixed in it as well and he leaned forward and kissed Tsunade who was more than happy to kiss him back and the feel of her nude body got him even more excited and Tsunade gasped a bit as they parted as she felt his cock touch her body and she smiled and spoke slowly as the pleasure had dulled her senses.

"You are so….energetic Naruto-kun, I love that."

"Tsunade-chan…"

"I think there are others waiting too….go on."

Naruto smiled and turned to see none other than Shizune who was standing there, still awake and she was touching her dripping wet vagina at the sight of her master Tsunade being ravished by the man they all loved with all their heart. The blonde Chuunin moved towards her and kissed her, making her look at him in surprise.

The kiss became more torrid as Naruto hugged Shizune and felt her naked form with his once again and he was more that ready to make Shizune moan out in pleasure and shout his name in all of her passionate abandon. As soon as that was over, Naruto guided Shizune to the ground and made her face away from him and kneel on the ground and she placed her hands on the ground as well and as soon as she did so, Naruto moved closer and began to kiss Shizune's vagina and he even rubbed her butt with his hands…making Shizune moan out loudly.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!"

Naruto continued to run his tongue up and down Shizune's vagina and clitoris and as soon as he was rewarded with more of Shizune's juices and the sounds of her moans and shouts of pleasure, he made his move to finally give Shizune what both of them wanted and he kissed his way to the back of Shizune's neck by kissing her back bone all the way to her shoulder blades while running his hands on her hips and thighs, making the Jonin squirm at the sensations that he was giving her at this moment and she proved it true as she laughed a bit.

"Naruto-kun, that tickles…."

"I know….are you ready Shizune-chan?"

"Yes!"

With that to tell him that she was more than willing, Naruto pushed his cock right into her eager and waiting sex which was eager to feel him once more.

Shizune moaned out loudly as she was once more filled to the brim with her lover's cock and it made her arch her back in pleasure. Naruto replied by leaning downward and wrapped one of his arms around Shizune's body and touched her breasts and he used his other hand to make Shizune turn and the two of them kissed one another deeply and their tongues dueled with one another and as soon as the two were finished kissing with one another. Shizune let her tongue out and so did Naruto and their tongues touched each other's and the two loved this intimate duel and when it was over….Shizune relaxed and when she did, that was the signal for Naruto to slowly move his hips while she held on the ground on her hands and knees.

Shizune moved her own body in time with Naruto's hips and that allowed her to feel each thrust as Naruto moved faster and thrust his cock even deeper than before and the pleasure for them both was getting even more intense and both Shizune and Naruto howled out in pleasure and joy as they were reaching their very limits. Naruto reached down and both he and Shizune kissed one another deeply as they both came at the very same time.

The two did not break their kiss with one another and moaned deeply in each other's mouths for the duration of their orgasms.

Shizune moaned as she kissed Naruto deeply with their tongues as she felt her vagina being once more filled with her lover's thick and hot cum and the feel of it finally drained her of her energy as she parted from Naruto and she smiled at him and spoke.

"I love you Naruto-kun."

"I know…"

The two had one more lingering kiss before Shizune rested on the soft and comfortable grass. Naruto bare had time to react or rest when he was hugged by another naked woman and when he turned about to see who it was, it was Ayame herself who kissed him deeply and ran her hands on his naked form and touched his cock, and despite having touched it and more, Ayame blushed at the feel of it in her hands once more….showing that despite revealing her more wanton and kinky side and losing her virginity to her lover, she was still very much a virgin at heart….something that Naruto hoped she would not lose no matter the changing situation as it was something that made Ayame very attractive in his eyes.

The two kissed one another and Naruto relished her nakedness as despite not being a ninja, she was fit and strong, as well as very lithe and slender. Ayame was also well formed and the feel of her full and well formed breasts on his chest was very nice and as for Ayame, she gasped a bit as she felt Naruto's cock on her thigh and she parted her thighs a bit and was rewarded with the feel of her lover's cock on her pubic hair and touching ever so faintly her clitoris and she moaned out loudly at the sensation.

"Ayame-chan, you are eager eh?'

"Oh yes….come now Naruto-kun, I want to feel you inside me again!"

Naruto agreed and he lifted Ayame up into his hands and despite feeling his body being somewhat drained of it's normal strength due to cumming so many times already, he was able to reach his forge and there on the wall, Naruto made his move as he made Ayame lean on the wall, he then began to kiss her even more and moved down to her neck and breasts, he licked and suckled on her breasts and nipples, making Ayame all the more aroused and he tasted remains of the cream she had used before back in the bed room. He grinned at the memories while continuing to pleasure Ayame's breasts and he kneeled down, kissing and licking her stomach and then her thighs which she willingly parted and as soon as he was clear, he licked her dripping wet vagina…making Ayame gasp in pleasure and he continued to lick and kiss her there and then Naruto got up and lifted one of her legs and as soon as he was able to position himself properly….he pushed in and was rewarded by sliding deep into Ayame's eager vagina.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Ayame was moaning out loudly as Naruto kissed her deeply as he pushed his cock deep into her vagina once more and the woman moaned as they stood together and she leaned on the nearby wall of the forge, the place was not used yet but right now, the situation was going to be a lot of fun and as soon as Naruto thrust deeply into her wet vagina, Ayame moaned even more as she felt her inner self being filled to the brim by her lover's cock.

Ayame and Naruto continued on with their actions as Naruto moved slowly at first so as to make sure that Ayame was not being hurt and was comfortable in her position as the last thing he wanted was to hurt her in any fashion and as soon as Ayame said that she felt fine he began to pick up speed and rhythm and the result proved to be worth every moment as Ayame was screaming and moaning out his name in utter lust and bliss. Naruto busied himself by using his chakra which he directed into his hands and tongue in order to pleasure her body.

Ayame was in heaven, she had cum many times since this night and she was drunk in the pleasure of it all and wanted to finally reach her limits as Naruto continued to thrust hard and deep into her inner sheath, the pleasure drove her to breaking point and the same could be said for her lover as Naruto continued to pick up the pace.

It was not long before the two of them reached their respective limits.

"AYAME-CHAN!!!!"

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

Ayame moaned loudly and her head lay to the side as she felt Naruto's cum flood her body once more and it was utterly delicious to her to feel the hot and thick liquid of her lover fill every corner of her body. She wanted the memory to last as long as she lived and she loved Naruto and she vowed that when the time was right, she was going to marry him, it was going to be hard, but Tsunade-sama had worked this all out already so having her marry Naruto as well as share him with the others shouldn't be a problem.

As they parted from one another, Ayame smiled and kissed Naruto once more and he helped her sit down and she spoke to him in a exhausted but very happy voice.

"Thank you Naruto-kun….that was so good."

"Ayame-chan…"

Naruto turned and was then kissed on the lips by none other than Sakura who had followed them and had seen this and she was moiré than ready to have her turn once more with Naruto and she could feel her vagina dripping wet with the anticipation.

Naruto kissed her back and as they stayed together and then as they parted, Naruto touched Sakura's breasts and then made his way to her dripping wet vagina and played with the outer lips and her clitoris with his hands and used his chakra to pleasure her….and she replied in kind using the very same thing and both of them moaned as they kissed each other once more.

As soon as they were done kissing, Sakura moved away and then got to a nearby stone and parted her legs, allowing Naruto to see her vagina which was very wet and she gave a come here gesture that Naruto wordlessly obeyed. And she spoke to him as she hugged him.

"Now…I want you now Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and without saying a word further….pushed his cock deeply into Sakura's vagina and he had no trouble in that regard as he slid in easily.

Sakura moaned out loudly and she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist as she looked at her lover and smiled lustfully and passionately at his face and they both kissed one another and then Naruto began to move his hips, making Sakura moan out even louder in pleasure at the sensations that were flooding her body thanks to her lover's actions and she was more than eager to feel those said sensations. The pink haired Kunoichi moaned out loudly as Naruto started slowly and then began to pick up speed and rhythm and as soon as that was done, she was shouting out her pleasure and Naruto did likewise.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

"NARUTO_KUN!!! HARDER!!!! FASTER!!!!"

Naruto did just that and Sakura was shouting out her pleasure as she was being filled by her lover's cock all over again and the sensations were driving her wild with passion and desire as she and Naruto kissed one another yet again. The kissing lasted for a while as their tongues dueled with one another as Naruto thrust his cock hard, fast and deep into Sakura's eager body. It was not very long before the two of them would also reach their own limits and the two of them shouted at the very same time.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The results were worth it in Sakura's mind as she felt her vagina once more being filled by her lover's cum, the thick, and hot cum was flowing her body once amore and it was delicious to her senses, and she then looked at Naruto and gave him a deep and loving kiss for all he had done for her and how she would be with him whenever he needed help, a lot had changed between them and the day she gave him her virginity was the day she would never look at him the same way ever again.

As they parted, Naruto allowed Sakura to go down off the large stone and sit on the grass and they kissed one another and as he turned, there was Kin who was blushing and she was eager to be with him and he could see the juices that were flowing out of her vagina.

The sight was enough for Naruto and he moved towards Kin and then without saying a single word, he kissed her deeply and she responded in kind.

"Mmmm…."

The two kissed one another deeply and it was not long that after the kiss, the former Sound Kunoichi spoke to Naruto.

"I am ready, make me happy."

"Are you ready for this?"

Kin was more than ready for this as she held onto Naruto's shoulders and he lifted her up and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and she moaned out even more as she felt his cock dive deeply into her vagina and the dark haired Kunoichi was loving the feel of her lover's cock being deep inside of her body and vagina once more. As she got used to this position, the dark haired Kunoichi began to move her hips and the blonde haired Chuunin was more than willing and ready as he moved his hips to thrust deeply into her body and Kin was in love with it. It amazed her that Naruto….despite cumming how many times was still able to have the strength to pleasure her and make her feel the joy she wanted and felt when he was around. And that made her all the more loving towards him.

As Naruto continued to pick up the pace, the Kunoichi moaned out in pleasure and she hugged Naruto, not wanting to be parted from him for any reason and she then kissed him deeply and Naruto responded by thrusting even deeper and harder into Kin and then kissing her back with greater passion and lust. The two finally shouted out in deep pleasure as they continued with their movements with one another.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

Kin finally reached her limit after several more fast paced and deep thrusts, she came just as Naruto did.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!!"

"KIN-CHAN!!!!!!"

Naruto managed to control himself as his orgasm flooded his body and he nearly felt like he was going to fall down, he stood up and used his Dragon Fire and Chakra to regain his physical strength and held Kin tightly as she was still in the throes of passion and release and the feel of her inner walls massaging and milking his cock.

Kin was in heaven as she felt her lover's cum flood her body and she couldn't help but moan out as the hot, and thick cum flooded her body and she couldn't help but kiss Naruto and vowing that after all he had done, she would do anything to keep Naruto alive and happy to the best of her abilities.

Naruto also felt his cock being caressed by the inner walls of his lover who he had saved from committing suicide, even though it had been some time, it still made him angry at how she had been treated in her own village and also what could have happened if Orochimaru had decided to use her as an expendable tool for his own desires and plans. He vowed to make Orochimaru pay a hundred times over for all the people he had hurt, mistreated and killed, including Sarutobi, but he placed those thoughts aside and focused on the pleasure that Kin gave him and he gave her and they kissed one another. Kin then spoke to Naruto with a tearful smile.

"Thank you….for saving me, I love you Naruto-kun…."

Kin then slept as she unwrapped her legs from Naruto's waist and Naruto gently lowered her to the ground and she went there to rest for the time being. That allowed Naruto to relax for a bit and then he was greeted by none other Ino who was smiling at him as she walked towards him and that began to hug him deeply while rubbing her breasts on his chest and she moved Naruto towards his forge and then she leaned back on the wall and Naruto smiled.

The two kissed one another deeply and as soon as that was over, Naruto moved down as he kissed her neck, then her chest as well as her breasts, playing with her nipples with the use of his tongue and then he made his way to her stomach, caressing her hips and thighs with his hands and then moved to her dripping wet vagina and the blonde Chuunin smelled her scent on her blonde fur below her and between her thighs and it seemed that Ino trimmed that well and Ino gasped at Naruto's actions and replied.

"Oh….naruto-kun…."

"You smell nice….ready for this?"

Ino nodded and Naruto got up slowly and then lifted both Ino's legs by the knee and she was bale to hold onto some support beams and she could only gasp out in absolute pleasure as Naruto lifted her lower body up a bit to cradle her legs in his arms and he then pushed his cock deeply into her dripping wet vagina with a full thrust.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!! NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

Ino held onto the posts as she knew that she needed to hold onto something, but that changed as Naruto moved a bit closer and held the most of her body's weight with his own arms and she only had to lean back and she held tightly as Naruto began to move his hips and he leaned down to kiss her deeply. Ino was in heaven as this allowed her to feel every deep and hard thrust of Naruto's cock in her dripping wet and eager vagina.

The two blonde Konoha ninja were relishing the pleasure as Naruto continued to move his hips and when the two of them broke their kiss for some air, the two looked at one another and he could see that Ino's blush was deep red, so much so that she looked like her cheeks were on fire and the pleasure no doubt was making her al the more happy and that was what Naruto wanted to make her, happy, and Ino was more than willing to show just how much she was enjoying the whole situation as she moaned out and then she stuck out her tongue and Naruto responded and they allowed their tongues to dance with one another and then they kissed once more as Naruto continued to thrust deeply into Ino's wet vagina and the pleasure for her and him was worth every second that they spent in this position despite the fact that she could see that Naruto was getting somewhat tired by this. She wanted to reason with him but the pleasure made her forget that idea and the two of them were more than willing to keep going.

It was then that the two of them came at the very same time.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

"INO-CHAN!!!!"

Ino was in heaven as she felt her lover's cum fill her once more and she relished the heat and thickness of it as she also recalled the sweetness of it all and that was enough to make Ino blush at the thought of how much closer she had gotten being with Naruto, back then she would not even look at him, but after all that had happened, she would never look at another man, and losing her virginity to Naruto made him the only man she wanted.

Naruto was also being caressed by Ino's inner walls and he too was loving it, back then Ino and him didn't see eye to eye, but that was all in the past and she did have a great deal of inner beauty to match her own outer beauty and it was something that he liked a great deal, and the feel of her cum and his own mixed together and some of it flowing down his cock was rather interesting for him to feel at the moment and he looked at her panting face and when she looked at him he kissed her. When they parted, the blonde Kunoichi spoke slowly and smiled all the while as she was blushing.

"Naruto-kun, you are so wonderful to me….i want this all to last forever…"

Naruto moved and helped Ino leave the open air Forge and he allowed her to relax and it was also then that he was greeted by Temari who turned him around gently but strongly and then deeply kissed him.

The blonde sister of Gaara and Kankurou rubbed her body to her lover's own and the Dragon Champion didn't disappoint as he kissed her back and he played with her breasts with his hands, making her moan out loudly as he used his chakra to pleasure her body once more. Temari reached down and touched his cock slowly and rubbed it as well.

As soon as that was over, the two lay down on the ground and Naruto lifted her legs to his shoulder and he smiled at Temari, wordlessly asking her permission.

She smiled and spoke.

"Go ahead."

And Naruto did just that and pushed into her vagina once more.

Temari moaned out loudly as Naruto was now on top of her and she felt his cock was now deeply inside of her body and the feel of it was very much something that she relished as he began to move. He held her legs up and with both of them together on Naruto's left shoulder, the tightness in her vagina was stronger and the pleasure was even more delicious for the both of them and that was more than enough to make the two of them very happy as the blonde Chuunin started moving slowly in and out of her wet sex.

"Ahhh….yesssss…..right there!"

The two blonde ninja began to pick up the pace as Naruto moved even faster and he used his hands and tongue to further pleasure Temari and the blonde Genin of Suna was very happy with the pleasure she was receiving at this time and she would not have it replaced by anything in the world. She moaned out even more as Naruto's chakra covered hands played with her breasts and her thighs as well as her stomach while his tongue licked her sensitive areas on the thighs and on the back of her knee, the same place that she knew and Naruto knew was sensitive.

"YES!!!! MORE!!!! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"TEMARI-CHAN!!!!!"

The pleasure continued to grow and the two loved it even more until finally Naruto was pounding hard into Temari's vagina and the blonde Kunoichi couldn't help herself as a line of drool was going down the side of her mouth as she was enjoying the delicious sensations that were flowing all over him and it was driving her to utter joy and she saw the same expression in Naruto's face and then they both came at the very same time.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Both of them screamed out their pleasure and as they felt the results, Naruto moved away and then lowered Temari's legs off his shoulders.

The blonde Suna ninja couldn't help but moan out loudly at the feel of her lover's cum flooding her inner core and the heat coming from the thick and sweet tasting fluids was worth very delicious in her mind as she enjoyed it as best she could. She looked at Naruto and she knew that she was blushing right now but didn't care the only boy who was going to see this side of her personality was the handsome and well built man before her.

As for Naruto, he moved forward and kissed Temari and the blonde Sand Genin kissed him right back and she then spoke to him in a very tired but utterly pleasured voice.

"Thank you Naruto-kun.:"

"You're welcome."

Naruto moved away and it was then that he was greeted by Tenten.

The weapon expert of Konoha moved on all fours towards Naruto and kissed him deeply and he replied back with the same fervor and the two of them were now kissing each other while Tenten was on top of him and enjoying the sensations that he was giving her at the moment as he reached with his hands to play with her breasts.

As they broke the kiss, she made her move and then turned around and lowered her hips and aligned Naruto's cock to her dripping wet vagina and with a smile at Naruto lowered herself down and Tenten shouted as she felt her lover's cock go deeply inside of her easily.

"Ahhhhh!!!!"

Both of them moaned at the very same time and Naruto pushed himself upwards and was now on Tenten's back and he whispered to her.

"You naughty girl/"

"Thank you….now then, shall we?"

"Oh yes we will."

Tenten moaned out loudly as Naruto began to move his hips and she felt his cock moving in and out of her sex slowly as she sat on Naruto's lap while he was behind her and busying himself by playing with her breasts and licking her neck as well as nibbling her earlobes, making her moan out even more in pleasure as the sensations made her smile widely at him as she turned and they kissed once another deeply.

Naruto took it further and then played with her clitoris with his fingers gently and the pleasure that flooded Tenten was more than enough top make her shout out even more in pleasure as Naruto continued to move his hips and she moved up and down on his lap and his cock as well and the weapon mistress made her pleasure all the more obvious to her lover after they kissed and she shouted it all out to the air.

"HARDER NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!"

Naruto did just that and the two of them were once more covered in pleasure as Naruto played with Tenten's breasts and clitoris. Tenten moaned out louder and she moved her own hips as well and the pleasure tripled in intensity for the both of them and finally the two of them reached the very apex of their limits as they both came at the very same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Tenten relished the feel of her lover's cum flowing into her vagina and filling every corner of her body and the warmth it gave was worth every second of it all and as soon as she felt her lover's cock fire the last remaining streams of his cum, she turned and they both kissed one another once more and she felt the combined fluids of their bodies moving out of her and it made her al the more aroused despite the fact that she was already very tired.

Naruto also felt the same way as he felt Tenten's inner walls milk his cock and it was delicious as he felt so relieved and the kiss between the two of them was worth every moment. Tenten was a nice person despite her pushy nature at times and she was also very capable and trust worthy in his eyes, that and she had a beautiful body, and face made the picture all the more attractive to the blonde Chuunin.

Tenten then moved off of her lover slowly and they kissed as she lay down next to him.

Naruto lay down on the ground outside of his house and in his compound and was amazed that he was still very much alive and still breathing,. He felt a slightly dull headache going on that was on the back of his head, but he fell asleep as the other women surrounded him and spent time to look at his sleeping form.

--------

Later….

The women looked to see that it was already halfway to morning and Naruto was really out of it, but it was worth every second, every minute, and every hour, Kurenai looked at the sleeping blonde and was happy that he was still very much alive after the nearly fifteen hour long sex run that they had with him, and seeing him sleep buck naked was one of her very own guilty pleasures, there was something handsome about looking at a good looking guy as he slept peacefully at the moment.

"He's looking to be very tired."

The others nodded and with her superhuman strength, Tsunade lifted Naruto and brought him back to the bed and allowed him to finally get the sleep he needed greatly. The others smiled and soon got dressed and decided to return home, each of them had very special excuses to be out so late, namely in the case for Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Ayame and Hinata.

As soon as they were dressed, they each kissed Naruto good night and left, but not before making sure that they would not forget the incredible night for as long as they lived.

As for Naruto….he was sleeping soundly and having some very interesting thoughts of his own. However, he was unaware of the fact that his antics had began to result in subtle but totally beneficial changes in the bodies of his loved ones. The mixture of chakra, both his normal chakra and that of the Kyuubi, and the Dragon Fire that was in his body was making it's effects known to the women in a subtle way.

The effects were already obvious in Sakura as she was having a slow but very strong growth spurt….but what about the effects this mixture of energy from his body and his cum have on the others such as Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Kin, Temari, Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, and Ayame?

Only time will tell, but one thing was for certain….it was going to be a very interesting set of circumstances!

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's notes:

Here is my gift for Valentine's Day!!!

50 plus pages of pure unadulterated lemons with absolutely NO censors….damn…. I have written quite a number of lemon stories in my time as a writer as you all know, but I have to say that this is undeniably the LONGEST lemon I have written in my whole life….

I sure as hell hope you readers enjoy this, because honestly I had to resist having the images in my head during school time, can you guys imagine trying to listen to an important lecture in class then suddenly seeing these images in your head?

I swear I had to drink at least two cups of milk to sleep properly at night!

This one was….well, for the lack of a better word, tiring. But it was very much fun to write at the time and I hope that it was worth the time for you all to read as it was a lot of fun for me to also write because I have to tell you, coming up with these ideas for the story was NO mean feat. This one reason why I take so long when it comes to making harem style lemon scenes as these usually take a lot of time and effort to plan out properly and also just as much time and planning to execute properly without looking like it was half baked and badly done.

Now before anyone asks me on what will happen next and whether I will do another harem stile lemon, I might, but at the moment, it will be all singles and just so everyone is clear on this, I will also allow the other couples to have their own down time.

Why?

Simple, I want to be fair to the others who I have paired up with, I happen to have found out that some readers like the idea of Kakashi/Kaelyn being close, and thus, I will actually have at some point in time of my writing, have lemons for them also to be fair. I went through the trouble of making them so I should at least allow them to have their own measure of happiness as well.

Anyway….this is one LONG lemon and I have to admit that this is by far the longest one I have written yet in my writing life…so I hope that it will be satisfactory to all the readers here in the site..


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Dragon Champion

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Naruto.

Chapter 26

Part 3

The Art of Acting

Lemon Story

( ): Thoughts

--------

On the set…

Naruto gulped a bit as he began to play the scene with Koyuki and then they were being recorded by the director and the rest of the staff and he knew that as soon as the next scene was done, he was going to do it with Koyuki and while his body was eager, he was still unsure, but only for a moment as he knew that now was the right time place all that he had learned to the test

Koyuki played her part as she tended to Naruto's supposed wounds and she rehearsed it all in her mind, but there was one thing that was going through it and that she was about to lose her virginity, and that excited her more than anything else at the moment, according to the director, they were free to use the set anyway they wished as long as it was romantic in nature and the princess already had a very interesting number of ideas to try out for the whole situation.

As soon as the final part of their acting was over, the princess made her move as she leaned forward and kissed Naruto deeply in the mouth, using what she had learned in kissing to get things started, she had done kissing scenes before, but doing it with a guy she liked a great deal was something else entirely and she was looking very much to the experience and it was not disappointing her.

Naruto felt the princess kiss and he responded equally as he kissed her back and he felt her body react as he slowly licked her lips with his tongue in order to stimulate her and he was not that surprised to see her react, but with greater emotion as well as she opened her mouth and both their tongues met at the same time.

"Mmmm…."

Koyuki moaned as she dueled with Naruto with her tongue on his and he was showing that he was enjoying this too as she placed all her emotion and feeling into it as they kissed each other deeply and she reached out and began to remove his clothing and the princess avoided the fake bandages as well. Naruto then reached out and did the very same thing, slowly removing her dress and robe and the two of them were still kissing one another deeply, Koyuki found Naruto's taste to be very nice and despite the fact she was supposed to be acting, there was nothing fake about her kissing him as she began to get even more heated as they tasted one another and dueled one another as well.

The two continued to kiss one another and the passion the two were releasing was VERY obvious to the director and the other film crew members and he was happy that the Konoha ninja were out on patrol and not seeing this as this was proving to be quite the scene, he could see the chemistry building between the two when they kissed slowly at first, but now. this was going to be a hot one in his mind.

Naruto was finally able to strip off the upper portion of the dress that Koyuki wore and then removed the inner garment and he looked at Koyuki who had prepared in advance, and she was naked as he moved his arms away from her to gaze at her.

Koyuki was very slender and well built for her age, not to mention that what she was not as big as the others he had already been with, her breasts were full and firm, filling her build and age and the nipples were light red, very appealing to him and the look of her body naked before him, or half naked was very nice to his eyes, the blonde could see the deep blush on her face as well and that excited him to no end and it took a good deal of his will power not to jump the gun like that right there and now, this scene was going to be as romantic as possible and he was going to make it so.

Koyuki blushed herself as she saw Naruto's nakedness, or partial nakedness and she had very good reason after all, he was well built but not from body building or any of the sort, but through training, hard work and battles, there were a lot of strong men, that much she knew for a fact, but seeing Naruto half naked sent a great deal of pleasure and het into her body and she liked it as she looked at his arms, shoulders, chest, and stomach. She caught a glimpse of some sort of symbol on his stomach, but ignored it for now as she continued to examine him and she felt her body react with pleasure and heat.

(I never felt like this before….Naruto-kun, you have no idea what effect you have on me….I'm happy I met you.)

The princess was the first to move as she leaned forward and kissed Naruto once more and Naruto responded as the both of them blushed deeply as they kissed one another with a greater amount of passion and desire than before, and this was not faked, but all real and despite the fact that the two of them knew that there were cameras watching them along with people, they were too intoxicated and fixated with one another to care at all.

Koyuki hugged Naruto and rubbed her breasts on his chest and both of them moaned at the contact with one another and Koyuki felt Naruto run his hands on her back after playing with her hair, the way Naruto acted was so precise that she wondered if he had done this before, but she placed those thoughts aside as Naruto began to rub her back with his hands and she felt the sensations flood up and down her spine slowly. and she liked it as she blushed and opened her eyes and without any hesitation kisses the blonde Chuunin and the kiss was so powerful in terms of physical intimacy and passion that it had an effect on a good number of the people nearby as some people had to control their own breathing lest they spoiled the scene before them.

Naruto and Koyuki however were in their own private littler world as the blonde Chuunin continued to kiss Koyuki deeply and she did the same thing as both of them blushed deeply and as the kiss got even more heated, their tongues were touching, tasting and feeling one another as if they wanted to take each other's taste deeply into their bones and keep the memories of each other deep inside of themselves.

As they parted their kiss, the blonde Chuunin moved his hands to her breasts and played with her nipples, gently and she moaned out softly at this and she blushed while running her slender hands on Naruto's back and as she brought him closer to her body, he was more than willing to let her have her own fun as she explored his body while he played with her breasts with his hands. He knew that her had to be careful, even more so since this was Koyuki's first time, with her breasts and he took his time to tease them with his hands, and then he took it further and used his lips to pleasure her breasts and nipples, making Koyuki moan out loudly at the sudden but not unwelcome blast of heat in her body.

"Ahhhh!!"

Koyuki moaned out at the pleasure she was feeling and the feeling of Naruto's hot skin on her fingers was more than enough to get her even more heated as she reached to his arms and then held his head as he licked, sucked and worshipped both her breasts and nipples. The princess had never done this before in her whole life, even when she became an actress, she had shied away from such bold and daring roles, but with this script and the fact that Naruto was the one doing this with her and not some other actor, she was more than willing to go all the way and even if there was a chance Naruto was no longer a virgin, she was more than content as he already would know how to properly pleasure a woman.

And Naruto did know as he experimented gently with his lips, tongue and teeth on how to place the best amount of pleasure for Koyuki to experience and when he found out enough, he placed it all to good use in regular intervals and Koyuki's moans and the way her blush deepened told him volumes on how he was doing at the moment and the fact that he was making love to his favorite actress and friend at the same time as something that boggled Naruto's mind but he focused on the pleasure he was giving to Koyuki as he moved from her right breast to her left breast to evenly distribute the pleasure that she was feeling at this moment.

"Ahhhh!!!! That's it….feels so hot…."

And Koyuki felt a lot as she continued to run her hands on Naruto's hair and she then made her way to his long ponytail and freed it, allowing the deep golden strands to be free and she ran her hands through them and marveled at the softness there and she smiled as she explored his strong back once more and then she gasped as Naruto held both her breasts and brought them together and licked both her nipples at the very same time and she gasped at that pleasure and when Naruto moved back, she made her own move on him and then moved forward and made him lean back and she ran her hands on his chest and with a very seductive action which was not in the least bit forced or pretended, she kissed his chin and nipped his nose and began to kiss his neck and then his collar bone and made her way to his chest. As soon as she was in position to make her own move, she did so and began to lick Naruto's chest and then his own nipples and he gasped at that.

"Ahhhh!!!"

This was not really the first time Naruto had gone through this, but it was still very exciting and pleasurable to the blonde ninja and Dragon Champion as he lay back and let Koyuki have her way with him for a change and the two were getting very used to this and Naruto then reached out to caress Koyuki's head and play with her hair as well. Koyuki moaned out loudly at that and relished the feel of Naruto's skin on her tongue and the warmth of his body flowing through her tongue as well as she continued to lick and kiss Naruto's chest and then to the blonde's stomach, unmindful or rather unaware of the significance of the symbols on his stomach and continued with her explorations and then she made her way to his cock. And Koyuki had to admit that it was certainly impressive for his age and that made her all the more excited.

She had read this in books and had seen some movies with strong adult themes when she was older and understood what she was about to do, but that didn't stop her from developing a fierce blush on her face as she moved ever closer to her lover's cock and then kissed the tip gently. Koyuki then rubbed Naruto's balls gently with her hands and in time with her kisses on it from tip, to shaft, all the way to the base and this time she decided to try using her tongue and she couldn't help but find the heat and smoothness of Naruto's cock to be something she was going to enjoy for quite a bit..

Naruto moaned out loudly at the sensations she was giving him with her lips and her tongue as well as her hands and he reached out and played with Koyuki's hair and did his movements slowly to make sure that he was not going to rush this, he moved his hands to her scalp and gently massaged it, using his chakra to properly stimulate her nerves, much to her enjoyment on the matter Koyuki increased her actions on his cock. The blonde Chuunin had no idea how he had gotten into this, but his full male side was not in the mood to care and he was more than willing to let Koyuki go on with her action on his cock.

As soon as she was done with licking and caressing Naruto's cock, Koyuki took it even further and then opened her mouth and gently took in Naruto's cock into her mouth, past her lips and then licking the time slowly and gently as well in order to make sure that she got it all right. She opened her mouth even more and took it in deeper…marveling at the softness, the heat, the smoothness and the hardness at the same time, it was addictive to her. Koyuki took in as much as she could and as soon as she took in all she could handle, she relaxed herself and began to move slowly and surely, to make sure that her pace was relaxed and in good motion. This was not acting, this was real to her and in that moment she wanted this so badly that she nearly lost her control, but thankfully she didn't and held on to her control as she took in Naruto's cock deeply into her mouth.

"Ahhhhh…."

Naruto was engrossed by this as Koyuki slowly began to move her head and the feel of his cock in her hot and wet mouth was intoxicating and powerful to his senses, he was amazed that he didn't fall over and die right there and then. But he held on and moaned as he felt Koyuki move slowly as she used her tongue to stimulate the lower part of his cock as well as the tip and the feeling of her cheeks rubbing the sides was so hot in his mind he was amazed that his brain was not cooking in the heat he was feeling at the moment.

Koyuki relaxed herself and while she had absolutely no idea how to do this, she was getting to learning how to do it well enough. She used Naruto's moans to judge how well she was doing and she could sense and hear that Naruto was enjoying her actions on his cock and that made her smile even more in pleasure and happiness. She was a virgin and the fact that she was making her partner be like this for her first time was very empowering and enjoyable for her. She then used her hands to play with Naruto's legs and then his chest to make her lover moan.

Naruto responded by using his chakra covered hands to rub Koyuki's shoulders and back, aiming for the pleasure areas of her nerves and that was more than enough for him to make Koyuki moan in pleasure even more and that was something that the two of them enjoyed immensely as well.

"Hime…."

"Mmmmm…"

The two continued with their actions as the rest of the camera crew looked on while the director was grinning like mad….this was not an act, it was like watching to real lovers making out with one another and that made this whole scene even more precious and award wining in his mind!!!

Naruto couldn't help himself back in anymore and he shouted his release.

"AAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"

The blonde Chuunin felt his release of his cum hit him like a hammer to the back of his body but it was certainly something that he was enjoying immensely as he came fast and hard. The sensations of Koyuki's tongue still caressing his cock was more than enough to make him release more of his cum and that made him all the more happy that he finally reached his limits at this exact moment.

Koyuki took it in stride as she knew that it was needed, but the taste was not as bad as she had heard from other women who had done it before, in fact, Naruto's cum was rather sweet and delicious to her taste buds, and the feeling of his hot liquid in her mouth proved to be very nice and calming, almost soothing as well and that made this moment all the more precious to her.

Naruto looked on as Koyuki took in all she could and she then moved away and some of his cum still fired out from his cock now that it was released from Koyuki's mouth, some of his cum landed on Koyuki's face and the top portions of her breasts and the sight of that was very exciting to the blonde Chuunin.

Koyuki smiled and swallowed Naruto's seed and then used her hands to clean her face and her breasts and as soon as she was done, the princess/actress moved back and parted her thighs, and knew that if Naruto already had an idea on how to pleasure a woman the way a man should, then he would have no problem seeing and understanding her actions.

Naruto didn't disappoint Koyuki either as he understood but decided to have his own turn to have fun with Koyuki in a very pleasurable way for both of them. He stared by moving towards her and kissed her deeply, unmindful of the fact that he could taste himself and then kissed her face and even licked it gently, making Koyuki smile and she sucked on his tongue, turning both himself and herself on even more.

The blonde Chuunin then kissed his way to her neck and then to her collar bone and then back to her breasts and he used his hands in order to pleasure Koyuki even more while he played with her breasts and nipples with his mouth and tongue, as soon as the blonde Chuunin was able to make Koyuki moan and pant in bliss at the sensations on her body, he moved to her stomach and kissed his way to her navel gently and made Koyuki blush at his gentleness and it was then that he moved to her thighs.

"Ahhhhh…..yessss….."

Koyuki smiled deeply as Naruto kissed her thighs and with his hands, he touched her thighs gently and with his chakra covered hands touching her thighs as well. The princess/actress was enjoying every moment of this as she moaned out at the gentle way Naruto was pleasuring her and she gasped as Naruto finally kissed her patch of soft hair on top of her vagina, she blushed even more as Naruto took a sniff of her scent.

Naruto smelled the sweetness mixed with a slight hint of female spiciness as well, that was enough to entice him as he kissed her vagina, making the princess gasp and cry out in pleasure and surprise.

"Ahhhh…."

Naruto smiled as he tasted Koyuki's juices and found the taste to be very nice and like a slightly strong sweet liquid and that made him all the more eager and he gently licked Koyuki's vagina and he did it with all the knowledge that he had gained when he was with the others he had been intimate with for the past few months and it made him happy that he knew how to pleasure a woman and while he was sure that he was not fully aware how to fully pleasure Koyuki as he was not aware of her pleasure spots, he was more than willing to experiment.

And he finds one such spot with his tongue as he licked her right thigh on a spot between her leg and her vagina and that made Koyuki squirm and moan out loudly. He pleasured it a bit more and he could see the results as Koyuki's breathing increased and her movements as well. The sight of the princess breathing even faster as well as having a beautiful blush on her beautiful face was enough to excite Naruto as he went back to her clitoris and her vagina and when he licked her clitoris, Koyuki shouted in pleasure as she felt the sensations run through her nerves like deep red fire.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Naruto looked up and saw the looks of love, passion, lust and desire written all over her face as well as the shine of passion in her eyes and she moaned out her approval for him to continue and continue he did as he delved even deeper into Koyuki's vagina and then her clitoris as well and the results spoke for themselves as Koyuki was panting and moaning in pleasure at the sensations that were hitting her body due to his skilled use of his tongue.

(Naruto-kun…..ahhhhh…..there…..you are sooooo gooood to me….MORE!!!!)

The two were enthralled with one another and were not paying attention to anything at this moment and that was fine for everyone as they were took engrossed in the whole thing and the director was busy keeping track, the whole set was focused that one could hear a pin drop to the floor with the power of an explosive tag.

The princess was relishing her first time and as she looked at Naruto who was busy making her squirm and moan out loudly in pleasure and the images of him doing this to her in their own private bedroom and being able to do this every night of their lives was making her even happier ands that was a good thing in her mind. Koyuki then placed those aside as she played with her breasts with her own hands and then as Naruto laved her clitoris with his tongue, she gasped out even more and bit her lower lip gently to control herself from screaming out loudly.

The pleasure was so real and so invigorating that Koyuki wanted this moment to last for as long as possible and when she felt Naruto push his tongue deeply into her vagina and take in her juices deeply and hungrily, she was in heaven as the pleasure filled her to the brim and it was not going to be long before she finally hit her limits.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The princess of Snow/Spring Country finally reached her release and she orgasmed hard, her very first orgasm and it was beautiful….she felt like she was being filled to the brim with not just pleasure and joy, but also happiness. The fact that she had just felt her very first orgasm and it was given to her by someone she cared for, trusted, and owed a great deal to was something that she enjoyed even more….she could feel her juices flow out like a river and even when she was gushing out, she saw Naruto lick up her juices with undisguised gusto and desire….making her all the more heated and aroused.

Naruto lapped up as much of Koyuki's juices as he could manage and the taste of her juices as well as the feel of her skin and the feelings of her soft flesh was certainly worth it all in his mind and he looked at Koyuki and moved up and the two of them shared yet another deep kiss with one another and as soon as they tasted one another in their mouths, the two rubbed their bodies to one another and the pleasure grew greatly between them and as they finally broke the kiss, the blonde Chuunin moved his body closer and then positioned his cock right at Koyuki's wet sex and then looked at her with a silent question..

Koyuki nodded to Naruto and Naruto blushed deeply as he positioned himself while she did the same and she allowed him to be between her thighs and he placed her legs to his waist afterwards, and as soon as he was sure that he was in the right position and could see that she was also in a good position, he began to push his cock slowly into her vagina and the feeling of being filled the brim was very much enjoyable to her and she gasped deeply as Naruto continued to push his cock even deeper into her vagina and she felt her vagina stretch to accommodate the welcome intruder into her depths. It was then that she felt Naruto's cock touch her barrier, the ultimate proof that she was indeed a virgin and she gasped a bit and looked at Naruto with some concern.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek and whispered into her ear.

"I know what to do, I will do my best not to make it hurt too much Koyuki-hime."

"Thank you Naruto-kun….make me yours now….I want this so badly…"

Naruto nodded and made his move as he pulled back a bit and then kissed Koyuki deeply and pushed deeply and it was not long before the barrier gave way, Koyuki cried and Naruto took in her cry and gently pushed in until he was deep inside of her and as he moved away, her gently kissed away Koyuki's tears and spoke loving words to her and he also used his chakra covered hands to caress her body and her breasts as well to send pleasure to banish the pain she felt.

Koyuki marveled at the pleasure and bliss that flowed through her body at that moment and as soon as Naruto was buried deeply inside of her body, she moaned even more and began to feel this hunger, this need for something that she couldn't explain, she wanted something that she felt only Naruto could give, only he could release her from this desire and she wanted it now, she wanted it as much as she could and soon before the desire for what Naruto could do would drive her to the edge. She heard stories about this moment, how good it felt to some women while others with bad experiences involving men would say otherwise, but in her case, she was enjoying this greatly and she hungered for more and she moved her hips to tell Naruto her desire.

Naruto nodded and slowly pulled out of Koyuki's vagina, when he entered her inner sheath at that moment, it felt so hot, soft, wet, and tight that he nearly came right there and then, and he would have had he not developed a good deal of control as well as his previous experiences with the women he had already been intimate with back in Konoha. He pulled back and then when he was nearly out, he pushed gently back in with a bit more speed and the results were worth it as the pleasure raced up and down his body and all over his nerves.

The same could be said for Koyuki, the moment she felt Naruto move out, she moaned and tightened her grip on him with her legs, begging him not to leave, but then he pushed back in and the pleasure that ran into her body was so delicious that she couldn't help but feel even more satisfied with the sensations and she wanted more of the pleasure that Naruto was giving her at this very moment and Naruto was more than willing to do that as he moved slowly in and out of her dripping wet, tight, soft and hot vagina and she felt her inner walls milking and caressing her lover's sex.

Naruto moaned out even more and continued to move his hips slowly at first in order to make sure that Koyuki would be able to get comfortable with the movements of his cock in and out of her vagina and as soon as he was sure that he got the pace right for her pure enjoyment, he began to enjoy it himself as she moved in and out of Koyuki's tight, hot, wet, and soft vagina and he groaned as he felt her inner walls massage and milk his cock deeply.

It was not long before the blonde Chuunin and temporary actor began to move faster and Koyuki moaned out her approval as Naruto moved deeper and harder into her vagina and the two of them were enjoying every second of this with all that they had at this moment and the blonde moved to play with Koyuki's breasts and nipples with his chakra covered hands, sending more pleasure and sensation down her body and that made her even more aroused.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! HARDER!!!! DEEPER!!!!"

"AAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!! SO GOOD!!!"

The two were moving at a much faster pace this time and it could be seen as Naruto was now moving faster and the sounds of their lovemaking was growing in intensity and Koyuki was relishing this even more as she held Naruto and brought him to her and then the two of them kissed one another deeply while he played with her breasts sand she ran her hands on his back and shoulders, each pleasuring the other to the very limits of their bodies.

The two deeply kissed one another, their tongues dueling inside their mouths as Naruto continued to move his hips and thrust deeply into Koyuki's hot vagina and feel her inner walls milking and caressing his cock and it was something he loved as he continued to pound into her in a much faster but still gentle pace.

Koyuki loved that and allowed it as she was in heaven while kissing Naruto deeply in the mouth and the two were about to reach their limits and she wanted it to finally happen, and she could tell so did Naruto as the two blushed and then kissed each other's tongues and then they felt it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Both of them came at the very same time and they both tensed up as the pleasure flooded their bodies quickly and intensely.

Koyuki moaned as she felt Naruto's cum flood her body at that moment and the feeling of the hot and thick liquid moving in the deepest parts of her body was very invigorating as well as wonderful, another jet of his cum flowed in and it made her feel yet another orgasm, making her pant and blush even more as well as shiver in pleasure at the sensations she felt, she knew that she could get pregnant and thankfully had taken the birth control medicine well in advance in order to prevent a pregnancy, she might be considered old fashioned, but she wanted to have a family first and a husband before having a baby. It was then that she began to have ideas that involved Naruto. That and the feeling of bliss and pleasure made her smile as she moved upward and kissed Naruto.

Naruto kissed Koyuki back and the feeling of her vaginal walls milking his cock like a vice was very nice and he felt like was going to pass out, but he kept his cool and summoned his chakra and the Dragon Fire to help him recover better.

As the parted, they moved away and it seemed to be over…

--------

However, the director could tell that the two were far from done and he nodded for them to continue filming, this was not part of the script, but this was too good a moment to spoil and he knew the audiences who were going to watch this film were going to enjoy this even more if there was more content.

--------

His instincts were proven right as Naruto reached down and lifted Koyuki and then rolled to lie on his back and she was now on top of him.

Koyuki smiled warmly at this, she had expected Naruto to be tired after all they had done, but her blonde and silver haired lover was not done and in truth, neither was she and she kissed him and then seeing that his cock was still very hard, she gave him a kiss on the nose and the positioned herself above her lover and with a smile of affection and lust, she lowered herself slowly towards Naruto and rubbed her vagina on the tip of his cock and both moaned at that while sings of their previous actions were flowing down her vagina, coating Naruto's cock with their combined cum and she then lowered herself even more.

Both moaned at the very same time as well.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Koyuki moaned with pleasure as she was on top of Naruto and as soon as she was impaled deeply by her lover's cock, she began to move her hips and body up and down and the pleasure was proving to be something that she was getting very comfortable with in each passing moment, this position gave her the ability to control her own movements and also control just how deeply Naruto's cock would be able to go deep inside of her and that was something that she was going to enjoy as she slowly moved up and down.

Naruto groaned as he held Koyuki's hips and looked to see the princess /actress moving up and down on his cock, the sight of her breasts moving up and down with each of her thrusts on his cock, the way she was covered in sweat that reflected the well placed lights, her skin flushed with pink and her face red from her blush, the way she moaned and cried out in pleasure with her own actions, and the lust, passion, pleasure, and affection in her eyes as she looked at him added to it all, plus the fact that she was playing with his own breasts with her hands added to a very sensual and erotic picture in his mind and what he was seeing now.

Koyuki started slowly to get used to the sensations and as soon as she was comfortable, she began to pick up speed and pace and the fact that this allowed her guide the way Naruto's cock moved in her vagina was something that she loved deeply and she continued to move her hips. She then moved downward and allowed Naruto to play with her breasts with his mouth and that made Naruto moan as well as she did as he licked and sucked in her breasts deeply while she moved her hips to further increase the pleasure she was feeling at this moment.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Both cried as Koyuki leaned back and continued to move her hips up and down as Naruto moved as well in order to increase their pleasure and their efforts were rewarded as the two panted, moaned and screamed at the pleasure they were feeling as Koyuki and Naruto moved in time with each other's thrusts and the pleasure they were giving to one another increased even more.

It was soon that the two of them came once more and the two shouted out their pleasure at that moment to all for them to hear…at least the ones who were in the set at the moment.

Koyuki felt Naruto's cock fire more of his cum into her body and that made her cry out even more at the joy of being filled to the brim once more and she loved the feeling of being filled by her lover's cum and she licked Naruto's face passionately and the two kissed one another again as she felt her body orgasm again due to the pleasure that was flowing in her at this moment. She relished this and was happy as can be and she moved slowly off of him and smiled at Naruto and she was tired, though she wondered idly if Naruto still had enough for one more round.

She was surprised when Naruto sat up and then moved to turn her around and then made her move to her hands and knees, but she was quick on the uptake and smiled as she realized that he was ready for one more final round with her and Naruto's staying power was incredible. This was unexpected, but not unwelcome and she was going to enjoy it even more

Naruto held Koyuki's hips as she was now on her hands and knees and he played with her vagina and her clitoris with his mouth and then moved to position his cock to her vagina and with a warm smile and nod from the princess who looked at him, he pushed his cock deeply and both of them moaned at the pleasure and bliss this gave the two of them, Naruto marveled at how this position made Koyuki feel even tighter.

Koyuki moaned back in pleasure and she sighed at how this position made her feel and the feelings were hot and deep for her and she wanted to make that Naruto was deep inside of her so he would enjoy this as much as she was enjoying it right now. Naruto moved slowly and then began to pick the pace, and he ran his chakra covered hands on Koyuki's breasts and nipples, playing with them and used his chakra on his tongue as well.

He licked Koyuki's back and all the way to her shoulder blades and the chakra was playing with Koyuki's nerves and her pleasure centers and it was not long before the pleasure was making both of them even more aroused and on fire.

"YES!!! HARDER!!! DEEPER!!!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

The two moaned loudly and were panting as Naruto leaned towards Koyuki and licked her neck and nibbled gently on her earlobe and it was not long before the two of them shared a deep and passionate kiss with one another

Koyuki tensed her body and moved backward and was on Naruto's chest while they kissed one another and Naruto still moved his hips and thrust his cock deeply into Koyuki's sex and the sight of their combined fluids dripping down her thighs was worth every second and already being recorded on film.

Naruto kissed Koyuki deeply with his right hand playing with her breasts while his left played with her clitoris and both moaned and broke the kiss the very second they orgasmed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Koyuki moaned out a bit more as she was filled to the brim with Naruto's cum for the last time as she couldn't handle it anymore. Naruto was in the same straits as he felt Koyuki's vagina massage and milk him until he couldn't help but feel very turned. Their eyes were closed and when they opened their eyes, they looked at one another deeply and kissed each other with their tongues out and then a deep kiss once more as they finally reached their respective limits, but the two of them were not going to forget this moment.

--------

As soon as Koyuki came hard for what was the seventh time, the director, who was the only one who managed to remain objective the whole time shouted the magic word.

"CUT!!!"

That was enough to get everyone back to earth and both Naruto and Koyuki looked at one another and Koyuki blushed even more and smiled at Naruto and whispered to him seductively.

"You were incredible….come by the trailer tonight okay?"

Naruto gulped as he blushed deeply and nodded as the two of them got dressed as the rest of the film crew were wrapping things up, the men looked at Naruto with some measure of envy, but awe as well as they said that his performance was not acting out, nor was it forced or practiced, it was like he was really making love to Koyuki and that made the scene all the more real and authentic. This made Naruto blush even more as he walked through the men who congratulated him.

Koyuki was in the same boat as her attendants and the female crew were asking her how it felt to be with Naruto, Koyuki however blushed and smiled, saying that what happened between them was no act, but something precious and wonderful and that made the women all the more envious of her, but they congratulated her either way and she was enjoying the whole thing very well.

--------

Later…

Naruto walked back into the trailer and as soon as he got into the trailer, he was greeted by the sight of Koyuki smiling at him…with her kimono parted and revealing her body in a very erotic way and that was more than enough to get Naruto's attention.

"Koyuki-hime…"

"Hush….don't ask anything, just come here and keep me company Naruto-kun."

Koyuki said so with a warm and caring smile and Naruto blushed bright red but didn't turn her offer down and moved closer to her and as soon as he did so, she made him come even closer and then she moved to her shoulders and removed her kimono and was now in the nude and she removed his clothes easily and then before Naruto could say anything, she kissed him deeply and passionately and that was enough to make Naruto react and kiss her back while touching the princess' nude form and she whispered to him as soon as the kiss was finished.

"I want you to make me scream your name again Naruto-kun….please, I want you to make me your again….without anyone seeing us this time."

"Koyuki-hime….I….all right."

Naruto joined Koyuki towards the bed and he got ready for yet another hot round…she did ask him to do this for her and as a future Hokage, he had to do what the people he cared about asked for him, and he was still on the mission and Koyuki was not just his friend, but favorite actress and his employer as well.

Besides…who would want to argue with a beautiful princess who was naked before you anyway when there were more entertaining things to do than ask and answer questions?

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's notes:

Ahh…a lot shorter than the ones I made previously eh? That is to be expected since there is only one woman with Naruto this time and unlike the Deserted Island series, there is no back story, but a pure lemon story. I hope that just because it is with one woman instead of more than one, it will not be any less effective than the chapters which were before this one. However, being with only one woman helps conserve my energies, both physical and mental as well and that is a good bonus in my mind

Now that this is wrapped up, we're going to have a very interesting chapter soon enough for the next part. And if you readers have checked out the end of the Art of Acting arc, we might have the lemons of both Naruto and Tsunade, as well as Kakashi and Kaelyn…

Now if you all don't mind, I have to make a good deal of research on what is the best way to present both lemons… I want to make sure they are of good quality after all.

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Dragon Champion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto…

Chapter 26

Part 4

Naruto & Tsunade

( ): Thoughts

--------

In Naruto's home…

Tsunade smiled at Naruto as she was on top of him naked and she could tell that Naruto was already eager for her….as she saw the way he was staring at her at this moment, this made her smile all the more and she was more than ready to make things good between the two of them. The blonde Hokage moved in, kissed Naruto deeply as the blonde Chuunin responded back with equal passion.

The two kissed each other and then as they parted, Tsunade smiled as she began to kiss her way to Naruto's neck and chest, making the blonde Chuunin moan out in pleasure at her actions while he ran his hands in her hair and then to her back as well as her shoulders and the blonde Hokage smiled at the gentleness that Naruto was giving her at this moment. The blonde Chuunin then moaned out as Tsunade began to kiss and lick his chest and his nipples as well.

The blonde Hokage pinned Naruto down on the bed of his room as she continued to kiss and lick his body the way she wanted to and she was happy that Naruto was not fighting her at the moment, of course she knew that he had no reason to be going against her after all as the blonde Sannin continued to make love to her lover and it was not long before she decided to be fair to him as well.

Tsunade held Naruto gently and rolled over and now he was on top of her, Naruto was quick on the move and began to reach for her breasts as well as her nipples and she moaned out her approval as well as her pleasure as he touched and licked her in the places he knew she was very sensitive to his touch.

"Ahhhh….yesss….that's it Naruto-kun…"

"Tsunade-chan….you feel so soft, warm…"

Tsunade smiled at the love struck way Naruto spoke to her at this moment as he continued to play with her breasts as well as her nipples with his hands and soon enough, he used his mouth, lips and tongue, the pleasure that she felt as he began to lick her breasts and nipples was very welcome in her mind as she had been waiting for this for some time, ever since he had been working as a Chuunin, he was not able to get as much free time as he normally did, plus his training in the arts of the Dragon Champion also ate into his free time for that matter. But now this night was going to be theirs to have and she was going to enjoy this as much as possible.

As Naruto continued to touch and caress Tsunade's body as well her breasts and nipples, he gently made his way to her stomach and touched her smooth skin there, making to the patch of blonde fur that was now between her legs and he pressed at a certain area of her body that quickly made Tsunade part her legs and he moved gently over the patch of wet blonde fur and then reached her clitoris, the contact was enough o make Tsunade hiss a bit in pleasure and Naruto decided to move in gently to make sure that he pleasured Tsunade the way he knew she liked it.

He moved to her vagina and smelled her scent, making Tsunade laugh a bit at his actions, that laughter turned into moans of pleasure soon enough as Naruto began to use his mouth and tongue on her vagina and clitoris as well as his fingers, the blonde Hokage moaned out her approval of Naruto's actions on her body as he licked and sucked on her vagina and clitoris as well as using his fingers to further the pleasure flowing into her body. She had every intention of paying Naruto back once he was done, it was to be fair after all.

Naruto felt his body harden at the taste of Tsunade's juices and the smell of her sex which he relished a great deal as he used his fingers to gently move in and out of Tsunade's wet vagina and he made sure to use his chakra on both his fingers and her tongue as well as his lips to pleasure Tsunade's pleasure centers the way she did it on him before. The results were certainly worth it as the blonde Hokage moaned out loud and strong as the pleasure grew, and the knowledge that she was enjoying this deeply also aroused his own sex as Naruto felt his cock harden as well.

The two then decided to pleasure one another in a much different way, Tsunade was the one who started it first by moving away from Naruto and then gently straddling his head and she leaned down to his cock, allowing Naruto the chance to see her own dripping wet vagina and the blonde smiled at the sight and spoke.

"No matter how many times I see this, you still are beautiful Tsunade-chan."

Tsunade smiled at that endearment and spoke as well.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

The two began to pleasure one another with Naruto gently running his hands on Tsunade's hips as well as her well formed ass and thighs before he licked her clitoris as well as her dripping wet vagina, making Tsunade moan out in pleasure and joy, all the while Naruto used his chakra on both his hands as well as his tongue to touch Tsunade's pleasure centers, that was proven when he used his tongue on her clitoris, licking it the way that she loved.

"Ahhhh….you've….mmm….really improved….Naruto-kun…"

Tsunade loved the way Naruto was able to find all her pleasure centers as well as know just how to touch and pleasure her the way she loved, no doubt learning all that from his experiences with her and the use of the Kage Bushin. She decided to show her own knowledge of how to properly pleasure Naruto due to her own understanding of where he would be properly stimulated, she started by licking the tip of Naruto's cock gently and then she began to run her hands on Naruto's cock, using her chakra to stimulate her lover's body.

The blonde Hokage ran her tongue on Naruto's cock at the tip, gently licking the soft head and then making her way up and down Naruto's cock with her tongue as well as her hands as she did her best to make Naruto cry out, her actions proved to be worth it as Naruto moaned out in pleasure at her actions and that added to her own pleasure as the blonde Chuunin increased his own efforts on her vagina and clitoris, much to her pleasure. The blonde Sannin reciprocated the actions Naruto did to her body as she began to run her hands and tongue on his cock, thighs as well as his testicles, the blonde Hokage relished the taste of her lover's sex and she was going to make sure that she did her absolute best to bring her lover to his desired state of bliss as she had no doubt in her own mind that he was going to bring her to her own state of bliss as well.

Tsunade then took Naruto's cock deep into her mouth, all the way to the base and she moaned a bit while licking her lover's cock on the sides, tip as well as the underside, the pleasure for her lover; grew as Naruto began to lick her vagina as well as her clitoris with even greater drive and pressure, showing to her that he was loving her actions on his cock. This made her smile as well as promise to make Naruto's time a very pleasurable one.

The two lovers continued with their actions to one another with Tsunade running her hands on Naruto's thighs as well as his testicles along with her mouth and tongue caressing Naruto's cock all around with the chakra on them hands as well as her tongue touching all of Naruto's pleasure centers at once, while Naruto ran his hands on Tsunade's hips as well as her thighs along with using his tongue to deeply lick and push into her vagina along with pleasuring her clitoris as he also used his chakra to touch Tsunade's pleasure centers.

"Mmmm…."

Tsunade's moans also vibrated her mouth, making Naruto's react to the pleasure by thrusting in his tongue into her vagina to touch the inner walls to bring about even more pleasure into the blonde Hokage who he loved dearly. The blonde woman reciprocated her lover's actions with even more pleasure, enough to make him moan out loudly on his own as well as give him even more incentive to pleasure her in turn. This went on for quite a bit longer than before as Naruto focused his sole attention on Tsunade and she could do the same to him as well.

As they continued with their actions, it was understandable that sooner or later, they both would reach their limits and they did as they both came at the very same time. Both tensed up as they were hit hard by the eaves of pleasure that were the result of their action towards one another in that exact moment. Both moaned at that moment as they each came hard, the two of them also did what they could in order to handle the result of their combined climax.

Tsunade moaned out in pleasure and release as she felt her orgasm flow through her body as well as feeling the result of Naruto's own orgasm as she felt his cum flow into her mouth, she relaxed her throat and began to take in the hot, sweet, and thick seed of her lover deeply, allowing it to fill her as Naruto continued to fire streams of it into her mouth, she relished the feel of it all as she continued to lick and suck Naruto's cock with her chakra covered tongue while taking his cum.

Naruto likewise moaned out at the actions Tsunade did to him while he did the very same thing to her as she continued to release her juices, he licked her vagina as well as her clitoris as it continued to flow out of her body in a very strong mix that he was more than willing to take in, He pushed his tongue into Tsunade's vagina and took in even more of her juices into his mouth, making Tsunade moan while he tasted her sweet juices, the blonde Hokage moaned his action while he used his fingers to pleasure her hips, butt, and thighs as well as her clitoris.

As the two of them parted, that was when Tsunade had an idea on how to really make this night pleasurable for the both of them, and this had something to do with Naruto's previous use of Kage Bushin when she and the others had been with him in bed. He had used Kage Bushin before to pleasure them all and while he would have been heavily exhausted, his inner chakra reserves were more than enough to give him the energy to recover quickly. And now that there were only the two of them, they could take this situation the next level.

Tsunade smiled warmly at the thought and how interesting it was going to be as she moved next to Naruto as the two of them deeply kissed one another, tasting each other's juices mixed with their own taste, it was more than enough to excite the two of them even more as Naruto's cock began to harden once more as Tsunade's vagina began to get hotter and wetter as well. Both of them moaned out deeply as Tsunade moved to place herself over Naruto while she gently moved to place her breasts on his chest, as soon as they broke the kiss, she rubbed her sweat covered body on her lover's own sweat covered form, making Naruto moan and that was when she decided to make her move.

The blonde Hokage then whispered into her lover's ear just what she had in mind.

"Naruto-kun, can you make some kage Bushin for me?'

Naruto looked at Tsunade and wondered just why she would want him to use his Kage Bushin Technique when they were the only ones in the room at the moment, and being the guy who liked to know something as best he could, the blonde Chuunin was more than willing to find out why she wanted him to do that of all things.

"What are we going to use the Kage Bushin for anyway Tsunade-chan?"

Tsunade smiled as she decided to tell him.

"I am going to make some Kage Bushin of my own, and since I'm already naked, you can bet they will be too, I want them to keep you company and I want your Kage Bushin to do the same to me as well, we'll both enjoy it Naruto-kun, so, what do you think?"

Naruto blushed bright red at the implications of that and it was not long before the idea of being surrounded by several naked Kage Bushin of Tsunade filled his brain and doing Kami only knew that with them together filled his head. Suffice to say the blonde Chuunin was quickly won over by the idea of doing this with Tsunade. He looked at Tsunade and replied.

"Let's do it."

Tsunade smiled at Naruto's eagerness as they moved away from the bed and Naruto was naturally the first to go ahead as he made the hand signs to use the Kage Bushin technique.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

It was not long before the blonde Hokage saw Naruto make at least six Kage Bushin, showing that while he had his still enormous chakra reserves in him, he was able to control them a lot more now as she could sense that each Kage Bushin had a good amount of chakra in them, she then looked at the Kage Bushin as well as Naruto himself as she loved what she was looking at.

The enhancements done to Naruto by Holy Talon to make him able to handle it as well as being a Dragon Champion, along with being able to wield Dragon Fire made Naruto lose all of his baby fat and made him into a being of solid but well formed, toned, and sculpted muscle, along with the heavy training in the various fields he had to be skilled in both as Dragon Champion as well as a ninja of Konoha, therefore he was at the pinnacle of physical perfection despite his original age of 12, he now resembled a fully grown man at the age of twenty. He was delicious to the eyes nude, his body was perfected to the brim, and his cock was certainly well formed as well as perfect for a woman.

Added was his personality which had matured a good deal as well, this made Naruto a very good catch for any woman. Tsunade recalled how she and the others loved the man before them, now she was going to be alone with him for this night, she looked forward to this, now with what she was seeing before her, this night was going to be something very special for the both of them.

Naruto and his Kage Bushin waited patiently for Naruto and the original blonde Chuunin of Konoha and Dragon Champion gently spoke to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-chan….it's your turn."

--------

Tsunade smiled as she looked at Naruto and the Kage Bushin he had made and she decided to reply in kind by replicating the hand seals and molding her chakra to create her own group of Kage Bushin to keep her end of the deal for this night. As soon as she was ready, she made the command.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!"

As soon as she uttered the command, there were large explosions of smoke

Naruto was blushing bright red as he saw Tsunade being surrounded by at least six of her own Kage Bushin who were naked before him and his own Kage Bushin as well. Tsunade smiled with a blush on her own face while her own Kage Bushin did the very same thing as well…

The sight of seven identical women who were in the nude was something most men would have killed to be in, Tsunade in her full naked glory was something he knew most ninja in Konoha would cheerfully commit murder to see, considering the fact that Tsunade was undeniably beautiful. Naruto looked at the corner of his eyes on either side of himself and saw the very same thing in the eyes of his fellow Kage Bushin.

Tsunade smiled seductively at the way Naruto was looking at her and she decided to do a few poses for his own personal enjoyment and pleasure, that action had a reaction from Naruto as he gulped and she saw his cock go at full mast, making her feel all the more eager to get this night underway. The blonde Sannin and current Hokage then nodded to the six Kage Bushin she summoned and all six smiled as they converged in Naruto, the real Naruto and Naruto quickly got the message and nodded to his own Kage Bushin, the six Kage Bushin smiled lustfully at Tsunade who smiled back at them and placed her hands on her head and was in a very seductive pose, showing that she was ready for them, all six of Naruto's Kage Bushin went to Tsunade.

The blonde Hokage's Kage Bushin surrounded the blonde ninja and then two of them began to rub their breasts on Naruto's arms and guided his hands to their vagina and the blonde Chuunin was aroused even more by the feeling both their breasts on his arms and his hands on their respective vagina which were dripping wet at this moment and time. The other four were more than ready to pleasure Naruto.

Three of the Kage Bushin of Tsunade kneeled before Naruto and they took turns licking and sucking the tip of his cock while the last one began to rub her breasts and body on Naruto's back as well as running her tongue on Naruto's ear and Naruto found himself kissing either her or the other two Kage Bushin who were on either side of him, the blonde Chuunin was lost to the erotic nature of his situation, it was not often that a man found himself surrounded by six naked women who were beautiful and looked alike at the same time, and Tsunade's Kage Bushin were as every bit as attractive as the real Tsunade.

"Ahhhh….."

Naruto moaned out deeply as he blushed deep red at the pleasure that was flooding his body, both physical and visual as he was able to look down and see the three Kage Bushin taking turns with his cock with two on either side of it and the other one in front, the sight of it drove Naruto to moan even more as Tsunade's Kage Bushin were all enjoying this situation like she was and the six women continued with their actions on making Naruto cry out in pleasure and joy. The Kage Bushin who were on either side of him rubbed their breasts on him even more in response to his moans and moaned in his ears their own pleasure while gently licking his earlobes and nibbling gently on them as well. The two then made their moves on Naruto as they began to lick his cheeks where the whisker marks were as they moaned out even more as they felt his fingers move even deeper into their vagina. Naruto himself was feeling the wetness flow unto his fingers and that made him even more aroused by the second.

The other Kage Bushin were more than willing to help Naruto along as the three who were there in front of Naruto's cock began to suck on his cock gently at first and then a bit more forcefully while taking turns and they took their time with this to make sure that Naruto would be able to not cum just yet Naruto had been able to look down at this and he couldn't help himself as he saw the three Kage Bushin of Tsunade take turns with his cock, they even played with his testicles in either their hands or their mouths as well as their tongues, making this sight he was not going to forget anytime soon.

The last of Tsunade's Kage Bushin was not idle as well as she rubbed her hands up and down his back and shoulder blades, all the while using the chakra on her fingertips to hit Naruto's pleasure areas on his back as well as his shoulders and shoulders

Of course that certainly didn't mean that Naruto was the only one getting the pleasure flowing all over himself at the moment as a certain female Hokage was getting her fair share of pleasure.

"Ahhhh…."

Tsunade stood nearby as she enjoyed the feeling of two of Naruto's Kage Bushin kissing her face on either side as she ran her hands on their cocks, that action made both her and them moan out deeply while she looked down to see one kage Bushin between her legs and licking her vagina as well as her clitoris, another was behind her who placed his cock in between her ass and moving slowly to send pleasure up and down her body, the other two were nearby and both were worshipping her breasts with their hands as well as their mouths and tongues.

The blonde Hokage had done this before ever since she and the others had done this with Naruto and she loved it, it also felt very different now that she and Naruto were the only ones in the room, it was a totally different experience for her and no doubt for Naruto as well.

The Kage Bushin who were there worshipping her breasts continued to do so while the others continued with their own respective actions, making the blonde Hokage cry out in deep pleasure as she moved to sit near the bed. As soon as she sat down, the Kage Bushin quickly changed their positions to continue to pleasure the blonde woman. The ones who were pleasuring the blonde woman's breasts moved away as they joined their companion who was between Tsunade's thighs, they gently kissed and licked her thigh where she was the most sensitive, using their tongues as well as their lips which were covered in chakra, the other three also took their turn as two of them pleasured Tsunade's breasts with hands, lips, and tongue while the other one was behind Tsunade running his own lips, tongue and hands on her back and shoulders, the three also used their chakra to touch Tsunade's pleasure centers to give her the best results.

"Ahhhh…..kami this feels so good."

The two lovers commented loudly as they were being pleasured by each other's respective Kage Bushin, and they looked at one another with smiles as they knew that afterwards, they were going to pleasure one another a lot more later on, for now they were going to enjoy this moment for all it was worth.

The blonde Chuunin moaned out and then the six Kage Bushin of Tsunade moved away and they moved him to the soft bed. As soon as he was on the bed, two of the Kage Bushin smiled at him as they began to dance on the floor together while kissing and licking one another for Naruto's own personal benefit while the other four Kage Bushin took their turn to pleasure Naruto the best way, two of them were next to Naruto on their knees, allowing him to lick and suck their breasts wherever he turned his head while the other two were kissing and licking Naruto's cock at the same time, this was more than enough to make Naruto feel as if he was in heaven as he looked at the two Kage Bushin who were still dancing together while rubbing their bodies together.

The two Kage Bushin of Tsunade then licked each other's cheeks while allowing their breasts to touch one another and mash into one another as well, making quite the sight before the blonde Chuunin, both Kage Bushin then began to kiss one another deeply for Naruto to see while their hands moved to their own vagina as they played with one another while moaning out deeply in pleasure for Naruto to hear as he was greeted by the sight of the breasts of the two Kage Bushin next to him on either side while the other two Kage Bushin of Tsunade continued to lick, kiss, and suck his cock as well as his testicles along with using their hands with both hands and tongue as well as lips being coated in chakra to stimulate his pleasure centers, adding further pleasure through his body.

As for Tsunade, she was getting her own share of pleasure as the Kage Bushin of Naruto were going at it, she looked to see all three Kage Bushin on the edge of the bed taking turns with her vagina and clitoris with both their tongues, lips and fingers, each of the three took different speeds and movements to bring out the best results to their actions, Tsunade felt like her body was on fire with their actions as waves of pleasure flowed through her body, the other kage Bushin were also doing their best to pleasure the blonde Hokage as well.

The other three had made their own moves as two of them stood on either side of Tsunade and placed their cocks before her as she moved to take her turns with them, she did it slowly and gently to savor the moment while using her hands to rub them both, making the two Kage Bushin moan out deeply as Tsunade relished this as she took her turn with either cock, gently kissing, licking and then sucking on them while the last Kage Bushin was there as well, standing before Tsunade, allowing her to give the very same treatment to the Kage Bushin, and she was more than willing to give that very same treatment.

The two lovers were being pleasured well by the Kage Bushin at this moment and it was not long before they were reaching their limits. However, the Kage Bushin were then able to change their methods and went for the more powerful modes of release, all under the orders of Naruto and Tsunade.

The blonde Hokage was the very first as she was able to speak in a break to the Kage Bushin.

"Now it's time….for me to be filled to the brim."

Tsunade already had a very good idea as she made one of the kage Bushin lie down on the large bed, she smelled the thick scent of sex in the room, making her all the more eager for more at this moment. As she was on top of the Kage Bushin she moved to position herself over his cock and then she pushed herself downwards, allowing the Kage Bushin to feel her vagina take in his cock to the very base.

"Ahhhhh!!!!"

Tsunade smiled as she felt herself being filled to the brim at this exact moment, she relaxed herself, slowly moving her hips up and down as she began to establish a delicious rhythm with her body, as soon as she did so, she turned to face one of the other Kage Bushin and spoke to him.

"Part my butt, place your cock into my ass. But before you do, come here before me…"

The Kage Bushin nodded and as soon as he was before her, Tsunade reached out with her hand and took in his cock deeply, licking it to lubricate it and when she was done as well as assured that the Kage Bushin's cock was properly lubricated, she nodded for the Kage Bushin to go back to her butt. The Kage Bushin of Naruto did so and following Tsunade's instructions despite the blonde woman moaning out deeply as she was still moving up and down on the first Kage Bushin's cock, the Kage Bushin was in position, he began to push in as he marveled at the tight feeling of Tsunade's ass as he pushed in deeper.

"Tsunade-chan….your ass is so tight…."

Tsunade moaned as she slowed her hips and spoke back.

"Yes….push it in slowly….ahhhh…..yes, right there…."

The Kage Bushin was able to move through as Tsunade relaxed herself and it was not long before he was deep inside Tsunade's ass. The blonde Hokage reveled in the feeling of being filled this way by Naruto's Kage Bushin. As soon as she was ready, she nodded for both Kage Bushin to move and they did so, the results were there for them to feel as the feeling of both her vagina and ass being filled by her lover's cocks was something that Tsunade loved.

In truth, this was the very first time in Tsunade's mind that she had ever had anal sex before, she would have done this before but decided to reserve it for when she was able to be with Naruto in private, and thankfully her knowledge of medical jutsu as well as the human body allowed her to relax herself well enough not to suffer any pain or discomfort. That was good in her mind as both the Kage Bushin began to move a bit faster, making her body feel even hotter.

"Ahhhhh…..yeeeeessss…..this feel so good!!!!"

Tsunade enjoyed this greatly, but she was not completely content at the moment as she beckoned for the other four Kage Bushin to get involved as well as she guided them for surround her as she kissed them deeply, one by one and it felt wonderful, she then allowed the two of them to move to the side was they placed their cocks on her nipples, gently moving their hips to rub their cocks on her breasts and nipples with them covered in chakra, sending ripples of pleasure into her body as the other two were before Tsunade as she took her turns licking and sucking their cocks.

Naruto was not far behind in the pleasure department. as the two kage Bushin of Tsunade had finished their dancing for the moment and joined their fellow Kage Bushin as they surrounded Naruto, the two who's breasts were near Naruto began to rub their breasts on his face while guiding his hands onto their vagina which were already dripping deeply, the others four Kage Bushin were more than happy to keep Naruto happy as they took turns with his cock, licking and sucking it the way she liked it to be done. It was not long for the six Kage Bushin to replicate the same thing being done by the Kage Bushin of Naruto to Tsunade, though in a very different fashion.

Two of them Kage Bushin were on top of the other, allowing Naruto to see their dripping wet vagina on top of one another as well as their clitoris touching one another as well. The sight was extremely attractive for the blonde Chuunin, the other four also took their positions with two more positioning themselves in a very seductive fashion, with one sitting on the other while the other one behind her sat up allowing Naruto see their vagina on top of the other, and the last two of the Kage Bushin of Tsunade lay down on either side facing the other while lifting one leg to expose their vagina to Naruto himself.

The blonde Chuunin had to admit that he was looking at something most men would only dream of in their life times and to know that he was the one being allowed to see this by Tsunade was a very precious give that he was not going to mess up for any reason. He decided to go first with the Kage Bushin where one sat on the other showing their vagina to him, he stared with the first on top and pushed his cock deeply into her, making the Kage Bushin moan out in pleasure.

"YESSSS!!!! THAT'S IT NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

As soon as he was deep in her, Naruto began to move slowly as the Kage Bushin pair he was with were more than happy to help him as he took turns kissing them while he continued to move his hips and push his cock in and out of the Kage Bushin's vagina, while his actions also had an effect on the other Kage Bushin of Tsunade as his testicles would rub and hit her vagina as well as her clitoris, making her moan out in pleasure.

The blonde Chuunin looked at the other pairs of Tsunade's Kage Bushin and found them to be busy pleasuring themselves as they waited for their turn, this made him VERY eager to join them, but for now he busied himself with the pair before him as they shared a deep kiss one by one. He began to speed up his movements for their combined pleasure and he would then move his cock faster and deeper. He then moved out of the first kage Bushin's vagina and used his fingers to pleasure her while he pushed his cock into the other Kage Bushin's vagina, making the second Kage Bushin of Tsunade cry out in deep joy at his actions. He moaned out as well as the pleasure grew for him as he continued to move his cock back and forth.

Tsunade moaned out deeply as the Kage Bushin of Naruto who were with her continued to fill her to the brim with their cocks, one in her ass, the other in her vagina two rubbing her breasts and nipples, and the last two before her as she took turns in taking them into her mouth to provide them with the pleasure that would also give her the same pleasure in kind, the Kage Bushin themselves were in heaven as they continued with their actions on Tsunade as the blonde Hokage continued to move with them, she moved her body with each thrust, making her feel each wave of pleasure in every second and every moment. As soon as she was able to moan out her pleasure, she revealed the extent of how much she loved the pleasure flowing up and down her body, from all angles.

"YYYEEESSSSS!!!!!"

Tsunade continued as she managed to ask the Kage Bushin to move faster as this moment in order to extend the pleasure she was feeling. As she felt each wave hit her mind, she couldn't help but feel as if she was going to die right here and now from all the pleasure that was hitting her senses, she however was more than able to handle it at this moment as she continued with her own movements and actions as the Kage Bushin of Naruto continued to make her feel even more pleasure at this moment as she was moving closer to orgasm.

Naruto was also in the same boat as he was also reaching orgasm as well as Tsunade was at this moment as he continued to thrust his cock in and out of the Kage Bushin pair, taking his turn with them, it was not long for the two real persons to make one of their Kage Bushin partners closer to release as well as themselves in the long run. Naruto was reaching his limit as he continued to move his cock in and out of the Kage Bushin of Tsunade who was being supported by another Kage Bushin, as he did so, the pleasure for him continued to mount until he was reaching his limit just as the Tsunade reached her own limit.

Both of them cried out their release at that exact moment and the results were not too surprising as the Kage Bushin of Tsunade who Naruto had just placed his cum into when he finally climaxed then poofed away as Tsunade herself was hit by her orgasm, as one of the kage Bushin of Naruto who was with Tsunade and one of them who was having his cock in Tsunade's mouth came, filling Tsunade's mouth with his cum and poofed away at the same time as Naruto came. This was something that was somewhat unexpected but that hardly meant that the night was over already.

Naruto was not daunted as he went on with the other Kage Bushin of the pair as she lay down and allowed him to push his cock into her vagina once more, the Kage Bushin moaned out in pleasure as he touched her breasts, playing with them using his hands as he leaned down and began to lick and suck on her breasts, making the Kage Bushin of Tsunade moan out in pleasure while the others busied themselves, waiting for their turn. Naruto realized that what they were doing together would have brought him some serious flak from the other people as well as those outside of Konoha, the blonde however placed such thoughts out of his mind as he focused on being with Tsunade at this moment. He looked at the other eager Kage Bushin of the said woman as they were busy pleasuring one another with their hands, fingers, mouths, and tongues while waiting for him to take them as well.

Tsunade, after swallowing the cum in her mouth and throat also busied herself as she was allowed to focus on one of the Kage Bushin before her who she had been pleasuring with her mouth and tongue on his cock previously, as she went back to it with the remaining Kage Bushin, the blonde Hokage knew that what she was doing would have been considered as outrageously inappropriate for someone of her position and prestige as Hokage, but right now she was not in the mood to care about that, she was with Naruto right now, the one she was very much attracted to and she could reveal her true self to him here in this room alone with him. With that in mind she busied herself with the Kage Bushin of Naruto who were more than willing to do what they could to pleasure her the way she wanted and help make her very eager for the moment when she would be doing it with the real Naruto soon enough.

It was not long before Naruto and Tsunade reached their next separate orgasm for the night. Naruto and Tsunade came at the very same time and both of them moaned deeply their release, just as two more Kage Bushin of the two poofed away from them. This time the Kage Bushin of Naruto on the right side of Tsunade who was moving his cock on her right breast and nipple was the one to go as he sprayed his cum on Tsunade's back as well as her breast, nipple and side. Tsunade moaned in the pleasure of feeling her orgasm at that moment as well as feeling the heat coming from the cum that was on her breast, nipple and body when the Kage Bushin who had just poofed away hit her. She loved that greatly as she continued with her actions as the other still present four Kage Bushin of Naruto continued with their actions on her vagina, ass, left breast, and mouth.

As for Naruto, the Kage Bushin he was with also poofed away just as he felt his orgasm hit him hard in that moment as he came fast and hard into the Kage Bushin of Tsunade, they shared a deep kiss before the Kage Bushin of Tsunade poofed away as he came into her. As soon as that happened, the blonde Chuunin made his move as he headed for the pair what were lying on their side with one of their legs in the air, he moved to the one on the left and he then pushed his still wet and semi hard cock deeply into the vagina of the third Kage Bushin of Tsunade, he held her leg as he began to move his hips slowly, allowing his cock to get back to full mast, filling her vagina, making the Kage Bushin cry out, the cry was joined by her fellow Kage Bushin as Naruto guided his free hand to her vagina, pleasuring the other Kage Bushin as well.

The groups went on with the things they were already doing together for their combined pleasure as Tsunade was still being filled to the brim as the four Kage Bushin of Naruto were busy moving their cocks on her left breast as well as her left nipple, her mouth, and lastly her vagina as well as her ass, while Naruto moved his cock in and out of the Kage Bushin he was with while he pleasured the other Kage Bushin of the pair with his fingers, making her feel even wetter as the tow kissed one another deeply, and the other pair busied themselves with on another as they looked on at Naruto.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!! Yessssss!!!!!"

The sounds of sex filled the room as well as the thick, undeniable and heady scent of sex. The room was certainly a place where things were happening quite quickly as both Naruto as well as Tsunade were in what most men and women could consider as heaven. The blonde Hokage moaned with each thrust of the cocks of the Kage Bushin with her into her ass, vagina, and mouth while the blonde Chuunin felt like he was moving from one utterly wet, soft, delicious, hot, and tight body to another. This reminded him of those times he was with the women in all those different occasions, but he was with Tsunade right now and she was showing a much more playful, seductive, passionate, and beautiful side of herself.

And it pleased him greatly that he was the one she was showing it to at this moment.

It was not long before the two of them climaxed yet again for this night, The Kage Bushin of Tsunade who was being thrust into deeply by Naruto's cock cried out as she came in sync with the real Tsunade who also climaxed, the Kage Bushin in question then poofed away just as Naruto climaxed himself deeply into her, in sync also with the climax of another Kage Bushin, only time it was the Kage Bushin who was being pleasured by Tsunade with her mouth, this made the Kage Bushin poof away at that moment, filling Tsunade's mouth with cum, which the blonde Hokage swallowed without any hesitation as she licked her lips, this allowed the blonde Hokage to relax for a moment or two before she was hit by the pleasure once more that she grew to like a great deal, this time she was crying out in pleasure to show just how much she was enjoying this moment.

"Ahhhh….this is heaven…..is it good for you….Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah…..I never knew….using Kage Bushin like this was this much… fun…."

The blonde looked to see Naruto begin licked by her Kage Bushin with her tongue as he was there sitting down, apparently he had tried to relax as soon as the previous Kage Bushin had poofed away but it seemed that the other Kage Bushin was having none of it as she moved to begin sucking and licking his cock. The real Tsunade could see the sheer pleasure in Naruto's face and she spoke to him.

"Then enjoy…..ahhhhh…..it as…..mmmmm….much…..asssss….you can Naruto-kun."

Naruto did so as he finally managed to stop the Kage Bushin before he lost himself at that moment, he wanted to cum into her vagina at this moment, and it seemed that the Kage Bushin was more than willing to let him have that pleasure as she smiled and stopped. Naruto then made his move as he made the Kage Bushin straddle his hips as she guided his cock into her warm and willing vagina, the two hissed out in pleasure, the hisses then were replaced with cries of joy as well as release as the blonde Chuunin thrust his hips fast and hard while the Kage Bushin lifted her hips and plunged down allowing Naruto to be deep inside of her.

"Ahhhhh!!!!"

Naruto got another surprise as the two remaining Kage Bushin of Tsunade moved away for the time being from their original position and joined them as they took turns licking Naruto's cock as it slid in and out of the dripping wet vagina of their fellow Kage Bushin, also they would play with his testicles with their tongues as well as their lips while they played with one another with their hands, the sight was burned into Naruto's brain at that moment and it took a great deal of his self control to keep himself from falling over as he continued to move his cock in and out of her vagina.

Tsunade moaned out deeply as she continued to be pleasured as she closed her eyes to feel the pleasure in a very different yet undeniable fashion as the three Kage Bushin with her continued to pleasure her to the limits of her own body, and she reveled deeply in it.

The pleasure for the pair and their Kage Bushin partners hit another pit stop as Naruto finally reached his climax, filling the Kage Bushin of Tsunade who was moving up and down his cock as she also came hard on top of him, as soon as that happened, the real Tsunade climaxed and the Kage Bushin in question of the blonde Hokage poofed away, allowing the two remaining Kage Bushin to make their move as they took in his cock as he continued to release even more of his cum and this time it was going into their mouths as they took turns on him as they drained him for all he was worth.

Tsunade also cried out as she was once more in climax as the third Kage Bushin of Naruto who was rubbing his cock on her left breast came hard and covered her left breast, nipple, left side of her back as well as her chest with his cum as he poofed away….the feeling of that was certainly something that she enjoyed deeply as she moaned deeply in turn. The two kage Bushin who were not yet disappearing were still there with her, both of them moving their cocks in and out of both her ass and her vagina, much to her pleasure.

The blonde Chuunin managed to recover as both Kage Bushin of the blonde Hokage retook their previous position with one on top of the other, Naruto was quick to react as he got his cock back to full mast with a simple trance technique Jiraiya had taught him in order to focus his stamina and chakra. As soon as he got that back to full tilt he directed his attention to the two Kage Bushin of Tsunade, he pushed his cock deeply into the one at the lower portion and began to move his hips slowly as soon as he was deep inside of her. That had a result as the movements of the two were stimulating the clitoris of the kage Bushin above, making her cry out in pleasure as well, Naruto took care to keep the Kage Bushin happy as he gently used his fingers to pleasure her vagina, making the other Kage Bushin cry out as the pleasure hit her senses.

The groups carried out their actions as Naruto began to move his cock between the two Kage Bushin of Tsunade while the two Kage Bushin who were with Tsunade continued to move their cocks in and other of the blonde Hokage's vagina as well as her ass. The pleasure for the real Naruto and Tsunade was worth it in their minds. The blonde Chuunin moved a bit faster this time in order to bring pleasure to his two Kage Bushin partners as he filled both their respective vagina at the very same time to bring great pleasure to the two of them while his two Kage Bushin who were with Tsunade began to speed up with their thrusts into Tsunade's body, making the blonde Hokage cry out in even greater happiness as well as pleasure.

The groups carried on as the cries and moans became louder, while the sounds of bodies rubbing and hitting one another grew as well as the increasing pleasure for both groups. The smell of sex filled the room to the point that it was a miracle that they were not drowning yet. It was heaven to those who relished the joys of being intimate, and it was for both Naruto and Tsunade, however, it ended, but in a way that was very fitting for the two of them.

Naruto and Tsunade came hard at that exact moment, the same moment that the two Kage Bushin of Naruto who were with Tsunade came at the very same time, filling Tsunade's vagina and ass with their cum as they poofed away from Tsunade, just as the two Kage Bushin of the blonde Hokage also poofed away as they came at the very same time, being filled by Naruto's cum, as soon as the clouds faded, the pleasure ride was over

The results were seen as both the real Naruto and Tsunade lay there exhausted from climaxing at least seven times in the same night. The blonde Hokage felt herself covered in sweat as well as some of the Kage Bushin's cum and the feeling of her vagina and ass filled with her lover's cum as well as the taste of Naruto's cum in her mouth, sweet, thick, hot, and strong, just the way she liked it. For that moment, the blonde Hokage lay there, relishing the pleasure that as well just as Naruto looked at her direction to see how she was doing at the moment.

Naruto looked at Tsunade as he felt the memories of his Kage Bushin flood him and he relished them, he had no idea that Tsunade wanted to try having a cock in her ass now and then, he then decided to keep that for future use when they were once more alone with one another, for now however, it was time for them to be with each other. The blonde Chuunin moved to Tsunade who was laying down on her back, panting deeply as she was still in the throes of her orgasms. Naruto then focused into himself as he summoned his Dragon Fire to supplement his already growing chakra.

Thanks to his training in both chakra control thanks to Shizune and Tsunade as well as his training with Dragon Fire from

Naruto spoke then to Tsunade with a very loving yet mischievous smile.

"I had no idea you liked that kind of loving in that place Tsunade-chan."

Tsunade blushed a bit and tried to look defensive about it despite the fact that she was alone with Naruto.

"Promise you won't say anything about it."

Naruto nodded as he kissed her on the cheek as he replied.

"It's your secret Tsunade-chan, and I will keep it hidden away."

Tsunade smiled as she could tell that Naruto meant what he said at that moment.

Naruto meant it as well, in a way, he realized that Tsunade had revealed a part of her inner self to him and therefore he was going to do what he could to keep it a secret, and even if the Pervy sage was going to ask him or drug him, he was not going to fall for it again as he had intentions to undergo training on how to counter or suppress truth serums and drugs as well to be on the safe side of things.

That was when he summoned his Dragon Fire in a Rejuvenating spell that allowed him to fully recover as his cock once more got back into the act, he felt energy flow through his body once more, unaware that the previous sessions he had with Tsunade and the others had imbued them with faint but strong traces of Dragon Fire as well, and his use of the spell recovery was enough to make Tsunade recover a bit of her own energy as well.

The blonde Hokage looked to see Naruto fully recover, much to her awe, joy, as well as interest as she felt herself get more energetic as well, unaware that the tiny amounts of Dragon Fire that found its way into her body were influencing her chakra to grow, giving her more energy than normal.

The two of them kissed one another deeply and they relaxed as Naruto began to kiss Tsunade deeply with his tongue, as the two of them dueled with one another with their tongues. This action helped stroke the fire that was quickly growing in them yet again. It was more than enough to get the two of them ready for their own personal round of pleasuring one another to release. As soon as they were ready, the real ride was about to begin.

--------

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Tsunade cried out as Naruto pushed his cock deeply into her vagina and this time she knew that it was the real Naruto and not some kage Bushin, after all the pleasure she had gone through with the kage Bushin of Naruto, she was more than eager for the real thing, she looked up at Naruto who was sweating but looking very handsome at the very same time, she took him closer to her and the two of them kissed one another deeply as Naruto held onto the bed as he pumped his hips deep and slow into Tsunade's vagina once more, the blonde Hokage was more than willing and ready to give Tsunade the pleasure she craved as he began to move his hips, slowly moving at first, but then moving at the speed and pace she loved, as well as pumping deeply into her.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!"

"TSUNADE-CHAN!!!!"

Naruto looked down as Tsunade as she continued to pant and moan out her pleasure; he saw her breasts move up and down with each fast, hard, and deep thrust he gave her, that was enough to make him move down to her breasts as he played with them with his hands while sucking as well as licking them with all that he was worth at this moment, the two then kissed as Naruto moved even faster, and deeper in the way Tsunade loved.

"Tsunade-chan!!! You feel so good!!!!"

"Yes! Naruto-kun!!! Harder! Faster!!!, Deeper!!! Go deeper!!!"

Naruto complied and it was not long before the two of them finally reached their limits as they came at the very same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Naruto felt the pleasure hit him as he once more filled Tsunade with his cum, while feeling her iner walls milk him deeply as Tsunade was able to control her body is such ways that denoted her standing as the best Medic Nin in the ninja world. Tsunade herself was happy to be filled to the brim by her lover as she felt Naruto's cum flow into her as his cock fired several more streams.

Tsunade looked at Naruto as he moved away, he cock making a rather interesting but undeniably erotic sound when he leaves her vagina. She looked at him as he closed his eyes and breathed in, it seemed that he was using some sort of trance and Naruto opened his eyes and he smiled at her.

"This night is not over yet Tsunade-chan."

Tsunade looked at him and worried that he might tire himself out doing this with her, but it was then that she sensed Naruto's chakra grow again….as well as his cock as it was back to full mast, making her blush as well as smile seductively.

"Nice jutsu."

Naruto smiled at that and replied.

"Glad you liked it Tsunade-chan, this is a spell from my Dragon Fire reserve, it's the same as the one I used on you and the Pervy Sage, but this restores my stamina as well as my…well, you can see the results."

Tsunade grinned as she nodded, this night had just become EXTRA special!

--------

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! HARDER!!!! THAT'S IT!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

"TSUNADE-CHAN!!!!!"

Both lovers cried out as Tsunade was on her hands and knees as Naruto pumped his cock deep into her vagina as well as moving to her ass at the same time, making the blonde Hokage all the more eager for pleasure, she used her chakra to make her ass more relaxed and healthy to use, another sign of her ability to control her body the way she liked. The feeling of it all was so good that Tsunade was going crazy as Naruto used his chakra to touch her pleasure centers like before as he thrust into her body with passionate abandon while playing with her breasts, massaging, rubbing, and squeezing theme the way she liked.

The pleasure lasted for a lot longer until Naruto came hard, he moved his cock from Tsunade's vagina to her ass to fill them the way she liked as she also climaxed. Both of them panted at that moment as the pleasure hit their bodies greatly, but Naruto once more recovered to be ready for yet another round.

Much to Tsunade's pleasure and eagerness for more.

--------

"YES!!!! YES!!!!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Tsunade cried out as she held her legs as she spread them out wide as Naruto pounded deeply into her vagina with speed, force and depth, just the way she liked it, Naruto then kissed her deeply as he moved to bring her to orgasm. She felt like she was being ravished by a primal being, and she loved it as it was Naruto unleashing his more primal side to her and her alone at this moment.

Both cried out as they climaxed, but Naruto was far from done as he used the spell once more, and he was ready to go for another round, and Tsunade was eager for more the moment she saw that.

--------

"OH KAMI THIS IS SOOOO GOOOOODDD!!!!!"

Naruto merely moaned out deeply as he continued to hold onto Tsunade as he kneeled on the bed while his legs were parted as Tsunade continued to move her hips as she pumped his cock while moving up and down, with her breasts squashed on his chest while she was blushing deeply before him, he could feel the results of their previous actions as their combined juices flowed down from her vagina to his cock.

Tsunade was happy that Naruto knew this spell, this would allow them to do all the positions she knew and some she had heard about, though she would have to rest, she did have limits after all. But until she reached them, the sky was the limit.

As soon as they were done, Naruto once more recovered, much to Tsunade's happiness for yet another try at a position she knew of.

--------

"TSUNADE-CHAN!!!!"

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

Both cried out each other's names in endearments as Tsunade was straddling Naruto's hips once more only he was lying down and she was on top of him, riding hi cock as she moved her hips while Naruto massaged her bouncing breasts deeply, adding to the pleasure between the two of them as the blonde Hokage moved her body while the blonde Chuunin was more than ready and eager to give her all that he could muster.

However it was going to be the last time as Tsunade felt her chakra reach her limit but man what a ride!

--------

An hour or two later until dawn…

The two had been up for at least several hours and now they reached the limit or rather she had reached her limit, though Tsunade was not disappointed, she could always find another chance besides, she wanted the other women to feel the pleasure in the spell Naruto had learned as she looked at Naruto who looked right back at her.

Naruto cuddled with Tsunade, their pleasure and joy still fresh in their minds as well as their bodies and they looked out near the window and saw the moon and stars outside. The blonde Hokage then thought about how things had changed for her for the past few months and all thanks to the young man she was now in love with, she then looked at Naruto and spoke to him.

"Naruto-kun….thank you."

"For what Tsunade-chan?"

"For giving me back my life, my youth, and my hope. It's more than I hoped for…"

Naruto smiled as they kissed deeply as he felt his and her body react to their respective presence to one another. Tsunade smiled as she felt his cock stir while he felt her vagina release more of her moisture, it was as if they were growing a much deeper connection to one another, they could feel one another's affections and feelings, though never thoughts. It gave them a kind of intimacy and was something Naruto decided to ask Holy Talon about at a better time.

It was then that he had a thought in his mind on his situation with the women in his life.

"Tsunade-chan? I know we have to keep this a secret from others in Konoha, but how long will it before it comes out? I mean…I don't know for how long we can keep this from the other villagers, about me and you….as well as the others. I don't want to say it….but I am afraid of what might happen."

Tsunade smiled a bit at that and hugged Naruto.

She was well aware of his fears, what she, Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, Ayame, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Kin, and Sakura were doing with Naruto would be considered a mistake in the eyes of law, however she had been planning this for some time and had already considered many solutions, some would work, others would take time, and the rest was impractical to say the very least. But she was not going to give up for the moment, she was going to find a way soon enough.

"I understand your fears Naruto-kun, but I'll find a way that will benefit everyone, and keep all things safe, I am the Hokage after all and there are some laws that I can use to my advantage."

Naruto smiled as he had no doubt in his mind that Tsunade could do all that well on her own, while he wished he could help, he knew that it would be far better than he let Tsunade handle this matter in her own fashion, while he was becoming more familiar with the laws and customs of the world and with the teachings of Holy Talon, he still needed to learn more. He decided to put that aside for the time being as he shared another deep kiss with Tsunade as they both went to sleep.

The future can wait for the time being, they needed to enjoy the here and the now.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's notes:

Well now, that was a very new use of Kage Bushin and for the first time, it was for a different purpose as well. I have seen this use of Kage Bushin before in doujins and I figured that there will no doubt be writers who have done this before I ever had so there is no reason why I can't do it myself.

Imagine being surrounded by six identical women who look like Tsunade? Hot to imagine huh? This one took me quite a while to picture out in my head and it took some considerable time to find the right combination to make it very believable for all of you readers since this one was going to be one hell of a different lemon.

Anyhow, we get to have this finished and for you readers, there will be an update for Naruto Dragon Champion in the works as well as an update for Rune Solider Naruto in the long run so expect things to get very interesting and as to where Naruto got the money to pay off half the debts that Melissa's party had before meeting him will soon be revealed. So expect things to get very interesting for Melissa and company!

Now I KNOW you might have asked for more scenes between Naruto and Tsunade, namely with that rejuvenating spell I made, but I need to rest before I fry my brain, we'll see more soon enough on the other chapters.

All right, on with the lemon with Kakashi and Kaelyn!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Dragon Champion Lemon Story Board

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto so don't ask me if I do all right?

Chapter 26

Part 4

--------

Kakashi and Kaelyn…

--------

Kakashi had little to no warning as the War Blade kissed him deeply and he couldn't help but respond to the passion that he could feel was coming from the red haired woman from Dagern, it was something different as there was pure passion as the woman was apparently going to make this night something that the white haired Jonin was going to have a near impossible time forgetting and it seemed that the Jonin was more than willing to let it happen.

Kakashi was not an innocent in the female form, no doubt due to his reading of the Icha Icha novel series, not to mention that he had some measure of seeing the female form, but he had to admit that Kaelyn was very attractive indeed, her skin was smooth and clean and certainly inviting to the touch, there were scars there of course, but they did little to detract the beauty of the female warrior as they were proof that she was a skilled and seasoned fighter, and the scars were few in number as well as not being too obvious, showing her skill in evading as well as blocking and parrying attacks from multiple foes.

Her breasts were full and well formed and while it surprised him that she was able to fight the ways she does with a considerable bust like this, he realized that maybe the training of the War Blades allowed her to fight well despite her build. Not that he complained as he began to run his hands gently on her breasts and nipples, making the red haired woman moan out in pleasure at the actions he had undertaken. The Jonin ran his hands on Kaelyn, feeling the power she had in her as he felt her muscles despite her undeniably feminine form. He couldn't help but feel his arousal grow even hotter as he continued to touch and explore the naked female War Blade before him.

Kaelyn smiled as she ran her own hands on Kakashi's body, feeling his skin as well as the hard muscles he had underneath his skin, she found them to be whip cord hard and very pleasing as it showed to her that despite not being a War Blade like she was or like any warrior she was familiar with, Kakashi was certainly well built, physically conditioned, and well trained, and she loved that in a man.

Truth be told, she had been with a man before, but that never got further due to their lives as War Blades, the man had been killed in a mission before things could have gotten further between the two of them, including being intimate. She therefore was a virgin despite the fact that she had already lost her barrier the proof of her virginity, that much she knew for a fact as she had never been intimate with anyone else until now, she had no idea that she would be attracted to this kind of a man, but she didn't mind in the least, Kakashi was a good man in her mind and now she wanted to make him happy as best she could at this time.

Kaelyn herself marveled at how Kakashi looked as she looked him over now that he was bare of any clothes. She studied him carefully and recalled the feeling of scars there on his form, this told her that like her, he too had his share of injuries, she then directed her attention to the area he seemed to keep hidden, she had seen the scar there on his face before when they first fought each other and gently touched it. This action on the wound on his face made Kakashi react to her actions on his face as he reached her hand and spoke to her.

"Be careful…."

Kaelyn spoke then.

"This wound….it has meaning to you doesn't it?"

Kakashi said nothing but she could tell that the scar did have a lot of meaning to him. She smiled and then took his hand and placed it on one scar on her chest, the Jonin wondered why she was doing this and the War Blade replied with a sad smile.

"This was the wound I suffered trying to save the man I was in love with before, back in Dagern and when I was younger…I tried to save him, but it was….too late."

Kakashi looked at Kaelyn and he could see that she meant it and he traced the thin but slightly jagged scar on her chest that was about her right breast, he couldn't help himself but kiss the scar, making Kaelyn sigh and to his surprise he felt a drop of wetness hit him and he looked to see that Kaelyn was crying a bit, he then spoke to the War Blade with concern in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"It's….the first time I ever got kissed there….It feels good."

Kakashi could see that Kaelyn meant it, so he kissed the scar a bit more, making the War Blade moan a bit more before he took it s bit further as he kissed her deeply once more, making her moan a bit as she responded with deep passion. The two parted from one another reluctantly as they both needed air at that moment, the Jonin then moved lower, kissing Kaelyn's neck, all the way to her collar bones, she smiled warmly while running her hands in his hair, encouraging him to keep going further.

He did so as he reached her breasts once more, he slowly kissed the breasts from the top to the sides while rubbing his hands on them, making her moan out a bit more in pleasure, the way she moaned was utterly natural, telling him that his actions were truly arousing the seasoned warrior woman, this made Kakashi smile as he opened his mouth and take Kaelyn's left breast and nipple into his mouth while he continued to pleasure her with his hands.

"Yesss….Kakashi…."

Kaelyn loved the pleasure that snaked through her body at that moment as she allowed the Jonin to have his way with her body as she planned to do the very same things to him once he was done, she however decided to enjoy this deeply as Kakashi continued to kiss, lick, suck and nibble gently her breast and nipple. She felt the results of his actions all over her body as arcs of pleasure lanced through her body like lightning bolts and she felt her body tremble with want, she couldn't hide the same desires that made her moan in her voice, nor did she want to either. She wanted this moment, she wanted it badly and Kakashi was not disappointing her in the very least, making her vow to bring him to the very limits of his own pleasure to make things fair between the two of them.

The Jonin the focused his attention to the rest of the red haired woman's body as he moved away from her breasts and began to run his hands, lips, and tongue on her stomach and her hips, he marveled at the feel of her skin as well as the well toned but not bulky muscles he felt there underneath her skin. He liked the taste of her skin and he loved the way she moaned out his name in the accent she had, that made her sound exotic to his ears as he continued pleasuring her body. Kakashi then reached her thighs and looked at the patch of deep red hair there, showing that Kaelyn was a natural redhead.

The War Blade looked at the Jonin and replied in a very seductive tone.

"I guess that answers your question if I'm a natural redhead huh?"

"Well….yeah."

Kakashi smiled at that as he decided to use his mouth and tongue on Kaelyn's vagina which he could see was already dripping wet, as soon as he did that he was able to taste her juices as well as her vagina, he was amazed at the taste as it was clean, sweet and slightly salty, this seemed to confirm to him that she had never been intimate with other men in her own world and thus was a technical virgin.

"Mmmmm…..there…"

Kakashi couldn't help but feel some level of pride at the way the tough and undeniably skilled woman was moaning out in pleasure, the same pleasure that he was giving her at this time, her taste was good to him and he could feel the movements of her vagina on his tongue, and the feel of it all was something that was undeniably arousing to him as he continued to lick her vagina as well as her clitoris, making Kaelyn even more aroused as well as sending even more streams of pleasure all over her body.

The War Blade relished the pleasure that her lover was giving her at this point and time, vowing to make sure that when she would have her turn, she would make him cry out in pleasure as well, the thought of that was more than enough to make the woman release even more of her juices as she blushed deeply at the pleasure that the Jonin gave her….apparently the white haired Jonin sensei of Naruto was more than aware of how to give a woman pleasure to her vagina with the use of his tongue. Kaelyn was more than willing to help out as she reached Kakashi's head, playing with his hair with one hand while parting her vagina a bit to give Kakashi a greater deal more access to her inner womanhood. Her actions were more than enough to reward her as Kakashi was able to go deeper into her vagina with his tongue, she felt him move his tongue and lips over her vagina's outer lips and then to her inner lips and she loved him for it as she spoke out to him once more.

"Ahhhhh….Kakashi!!!! Deeper!!! Lick me more!"

The two lovers continued with their actions as Kakashi licked Kaelyn's vagina and clitoris while the red haired woman was moaning out in pleasure as she continued to caress Kakashi's hair as well as allow him better access to her sex. The Jonin was more than willing to take advantage of the whole thing as he pushed his tongue deeper into her vagina, he could feel the heat, softness, tightness, and wetness in Kaelyn's vagina and the thought of his cock being enveloped in her vagina when it was like this was something that really got the Jonin fully aroused as he then used his fingers as he used his free hand to push gently into her vagina.

The very second he felt the tightness, softness, heat, and wetness through his fingers as they were surrounded by Kaelyn's inner walls, it took all of his discipline to not orgasm right there and then and end up embarrassing the hell out of himself and that was the last thing that the Jonin wanted to happen now that they were like this, he could tell that Kaelyn was reaching the end of her own rope as she began to release more of her juices and the way she was moaning as well as moving with each action of his tongue on her vagina as well as her clitoris. All this was more than enough for the Jonin to know that she was about to soon reach her full limit.

"MORE!!!! KAKASHI!!!!"

Kaelyn was in heaven, she had always wanted to know what it felt like to finally reach her full limit of pleasure when she was with a man in the most intimate of senses, now she felt her body reaching it's full limit and she knew she was going to finally orgasm. She wanted it to happen now, she wanted to feel all the pleasure, joy, heat, and sensation to fill her to the very brim. She wanted it so badly, and it was coming to her at full force, and she would have it no other way.

"YES!!!!!"

Kaelyn screamed out in absolute desire and more besides as she finally felt her body unleash the pleasure that was filling her to the brim as well as the feeling of great heat flowing in her nerves, bones, blood vessels, muscles, and more, her body was so tense as the pleasure washed through her and she couldn't help but feel like she was in heaven or something close to that place that she knew souls that were those of good people would soon go, but it was still different in that regard, yet undeniably wonderful. It was glorious!! And she knew that it was only with Kakashi's tongue and fingers, she was more than eager to feel this pleasure once more when he was going to use his cock on her this time.

As for Kakashi, he couldn't help but be awed at the results as he had to lap up as much of Kaelyn's juices as he could manage at this point, it was not very easy to do that but he didn't mind as the taste of her juices was good and the sight of her in the grip of orgasm made all the effort worth it all in his mind as he carried on with what he was doing to the red haired War Blade until she finally would relax herself and let the pleasure run over her body.

--------

It took a few more minutes, but Kaelyn finally felt her body relax as she lay back on the bed just as Kakashi finally managed to lap up all he could manage of her juices, the white haired Jonin moved forward and then was kissed by the War Blade, with Kaelyn unmindful of the fact that she could taste herself there in Kakashi's mouth. This seemed to only fuel her to kiss him even more, in turn exciting the Jonin.

The torrid lip-lock between the two of them was soon broken but that was not going to be the end of things just yet as Kaelyn was quickly make her move as she moved upward and forced Kakashi to get off of her, he did so and she was quick to take command of the situation as she effortlessly managed to make Kakashi lie down on the bed and now she was the one on top of the Jonin and the War Blade was more than willing to give Kakashi an eye full of her form.

That was more than enough to make Kakashi feel his cock twitch even more as the sight of the beautiful War Blade on top of him in all her naked glory was more than enough to make him feel even more aroused, Kaelyn smiled wickedly at him since she could see the effect she had on the Jonin, she leaned down and began to make her own moves but not before speaking to the white haired ninja.

"You like what you see Kakashi? Then I think you're going to like what I'll do….you always read those books, now you're going to feel those same things you read about."

And she was more than willing to do what she promised him as she licked his cheek a bit and gave him a deep kiss and used her tongue at the very same time to really spice things up between the two of them. As soon as the kiss was done, the War Blade began to make her actions on the Jonin as she kissed Kakashi's chin, then began to place light kisses on his neck, and even licking gently the place where his pulse was. She moved down to the Jonin's collar bone, lightly running her lips and the tip of her tongue on the area. She then moved to his chest and she smiled as a wicked idea came into her mind as she looked deeply at the Jonin.

Kakashi was not sure what was going on but the way that Kaelyn was looking at him so intensely but he was willing to let her have her way with him as long as she was happy. And that was a very good choice on his part as the red haired War Blade began to lick and suck on his own chest, namely his nipples and that was something that the Jonin had NEVER felt before in his life, he had read about it in the books but never experienced it at all.

"Augh….Kaelyn…."

The War Blade smiled at her lover and replied.

"You like?"

"Yeah….but I had no idea you knew this, where did you learn how to do this?"

"Where else do you think Kakashi, I know you want to know how it felt, so here we are…"

Kaelyn moved back to what she was doing earlier as she continued to lick and suck on Kakashi's own chest while moving her free hand to caress his cock, slowly running her free hand on her lover's cock to make him react to her actions, and Kakashi did react as she felt his cock move and twitch a bit as she continued to run her hand and fingers on his cock from base to tip and back, as well as his testicles while she continued with her kisses and licking on Kakashi's chest. She then began to move to the lower part of Kakashi's body along with her other hand which was running down Kakashi's chest. The war Blade kissed and licked Kakashi's body gently touching the scars that the Jonin had on his form, not caring for the scars in the least.

In her mind, these marks did not make the Jonin ugly, it told her that he was a warrior in all aspects and had done his duties well, coming back alive and whole was the mark of a great fighter in her culture and from what she heard, seen and understood, Kakashi was by far the best in his chosen field of combat. It helped that he was a very handsome man to begin with as well. She then went back to her actions on her lover as she knew that he was eager for some extra pleasure, and she already knew just what to do to make the Jonin cry out her name in pleasure.

Kakashi looked and his eye widened as the red haired woman's hair trailed over his body as she continued to go lower until she got to his crotch and he couldn't help but blush as she moved aside to look at his now fully erected cock as well as the hair there, he couldn't help but feel some level of embarrassment as the redhead looked at his cock very deeply and even ran her hands over on it. She then spoke to him with a very seductive gleam in her eyes.

"Now it's my turn."

Kaelyn wasted no time as she began to kiss Kakashi's cock slowly with her lips and licked it slowly from tip to base with her tongue. Kaelyn did this slowly and patiently to make sure that she was able to get the most pleasure out of Kakashi, she was a patient woman by nature so this was not new to her as she licked and kissed his cock as well as his testicles, making the Jonin groan out a bit more, much to her contentment. She slowly ran her hands on his body as well in time with her mouth as well as her tongue, touching Kakashi's naked form.

Kakashi sighed a bit mentally at the pleasure he was receiving and leaned back a but while moving his own hands to play with Kaelyn's long hair, feeling the silken tresses and amazed that they were like this despite her life as a War Blade.

As soon as she was done with the use of her lips and tongue on his cock, Kaelyn decided that now was the right time to take things to a new level as she licked her way up and then slowly ran her tongue on the tip of her lover's cock and then took the move to even up the situation as she opened her mouth and slowly began to take in Kakashi's cock, she did it slowly to both get used to the sensation of taking in a man's cock into her mouth, and the second was to get the right rhythm needed to make sure that not only was she comfortable, but she was able to make sure that Kakashi got all the pleasure that he would be able to handle, and considering what she knew of the Jonin, it would be a lot

"Mmmmmphf…."

"Yes!!!!"

Kakashi could only cry out that single word as Kaelyn took his cock into her mouth deeply, the feel of the War Blade taking in his cock into her mouth slowly while using her tongue to caress his cock in such a way that it was taking all of his self control to not burst out at that moment. He managed to control himself and looked at the War Blade as she continued to take in his cock slowly, making him feel even more aroused by the second.

Kaelyn continued with her actions until she finally was able to take in Kakashi's full length without gagging in any fashion. As soon as she was able to take it all in, she ran her tongue on the lower part and the sides of Kakashi's cock, allowing it to be properly coated to make it slick as well as easy to move on. Once that was done, she slowly began to move her head up and down on Kakashi's cock while using her tongue to make sure that he was being pleasured.

And Kakashi was being pleasured very well as he moaned out Kaelyn's name.

"Kaelyn…..mmmmm….."

The Jonin wondered if he was going to pass out from the pleasure that he was getting at this time but he managed to maintain his calm as well as his self control at this point. He however could tell that keeping that same calmness and control was going to be a very difficult thing for him to do as Kaelyn began to work her magic on him. The War Blade began to slowly move her head up and down on his cock and the feel of it was something that was really delicious to him while Kaelyn seemed to think so as well as she used her free hand to caress his testicles.

Kaelyn continued with her actions on Kakashi's cock as she moved her head up and down on it, relishing the feel of it in her mouth as she would also release it from her mouth, running her lips and tongue on it as well as his testicles as she played with them in her mouth along with her tongue, this was more than enough to make Kakashi moan out even more, much to her delight on the matter as this was exactly what she wanted Kakashi to do. She took her time and then went back to what she was doing before and took Kakashi's cock deeply into her mouth once more.

"Ahhhh…."

The two were staying there, soaking the sensations that they were giving one another as Kakashi used his hands to caress Kaelyn as best he could manage at this time while the red haired War Blade continued with her actions on Kakashi's cock, she started slowly in her actions, picking up the pace only when she was feeling more comfortable with the movements and feeling of it all, much to her relief and that of Kakashi himself. The Jonin felt his body continue it's climb to the limit of it's control and despite his best efforts, the desire to finally orgasm was too difficult to for him to resist until….

"UGH!!!!!"

Kaelyn barely had any warning that her lover was about to cum in her mouth, but she didn't seem to mind in the very least as she help herself there to take in as much of Kakashi's cum as she could, the very second she felt the first burst hit the back of her throat as well as taste it, she was easily addicted to the taste as it was thick, slightly salty as well as sweetish. It was a taste that she was very much happy for as she relaxed herself and took in the rest of the streams of cum coming from the Jonin himself.

She took in as much of it as she could and then when she felt that she could no longer hold it, she moved back while Kakashi's cock was still firing out a few more streams of cum and those streams in question hit her breasts as well as on her face, the heat coming from them didn't make her mad, she rather enjoyed as she looked at the panting white haired man as she swallowed his cum gladly.

Kakashi managed to calm himself after the orgasm that had just floored him hard as he looked at Kaelyn who after swallowing his cum, was busy licking her lips clean of his cum and then did the same thing using her hands to wipe off the cum that was on her breasts and the spots on her face as she then licked her hands clean, all for him to see. The sight of that was more than enough to get the Jonin back on track as he felt his cock harden once more, showing that he was ready for another heavy round of sex with the red haired woman who he was already getting intimate with. As soon as he felt his body relax, he moved up from the bed and then looked at Kaelyn who had finished cleaning herself and swallowing the cum she had clean off of her and she smiled warmly at him.

"You taste nice Kakashi, now I think we should take this further."

Kakashi smiled and pushed Kaelyn to the bed as she didn't resist him at all, he began to play once more with her breasts, feeling the full and well formed orbs of flesh in his hands as well as her hard nipples was enough to make the Jonin even more eager to bring the redhead into orgasm, he wanted to see that image once more before him and this time, he intended to make sure that it was going to be something that she was going to remember as well as something he himself would remember.

The Jonin continued to play with the war Blade's breasts, much to her contentment, she then moaned out Kakashi's name as soon as he began to use his mouth and tongue on her breasts once more. As soon as he was done with that, he moved to kiss her body and then took her legs in hand and gently began to kiss her thighs while being close to her vagina which to his joy was dripping out more of her juices for him once more, he licked some of it and directed his attention to her thighs, kissing them and licking them as well, making Kaelyn moan out in pleasure.

"Kakashi….now….I need you now…."

Kakashi couldn't help but feel utterly in power at the sound of Kaelyn's voice in that tone and manner, he managed however to remain focused as he then moved his cock into position as it was now rock hard and ramrod straight. He moved it tip first into position before Kaelyn's vagina, making sure that he was aligned with her vagina; the last thing he wanted was to miss this target. He saw that he was now ready and he began to push in his cock into Kaelyn's vagina, the pleasure that slammed right into his body at that exact moment was near unbearable, but in a deeply pleasurable way. He gritted his teeth as he continued to push his cock deeper and deeper, and he could already see that his actions were already making the red haired woman moan out in pleasure.

"Kakashi….deeper, please….you feel so….good!"

The Jonin groaned mentally at the way Kaelyn spoke to him as he continued to push deeper into her vagina, the wetness, tightness, heat, and softness was enough to make him feel like his cock was going to melt right off at this moment. He managed to control his urges as he pressed deeper into her vagina, he had expected that there would be some semblance of a virginal barrier in Kaelyn but found none. He smiled as he decided to do what Kaelyn wanted as he thrust deeply into her with all the speed he could get into himself without hurting her the slightest, it was not long before his full length and width was deep in her vagina.

"YES!!!!!!"

Kaelyn cried out as she felt Kakashi's cock fill her vagina to the brim as he pushed himself deeper into her vagina. The feeling of her lover's cock in her was more than enough to make the normally disciplined War Blade become like a woman in pure ecstasy, and that was proven as she felt Kakashi's cock fill her deeply. As soon as he was deep inside of her, she then felt her whole frame shudder in pleasure and wetness as she knew that he had just brought her to orgasm in that moment.

"Kami….."

Kakashi swore as he gritted his teeth to try and hold himself back as he felt Kaelyn's vagina begin to milk him for all he was worth and it took all of his self control to keep himself from orgasm as well. He wanted this to last a heck of a lot longer and that was why he did his absolute best to hold it in. he succeeds and looked at Kaelyn who as a satisfied smile on her face as she reached out and made him kiss her deeply. The two then parted as Kaelyn looked at Kakashi hotly, making him feel even more aroused as the sight of the redhead this way.

"Kakashi….now…please!"

Kakashi nodded as he began to move, doing so slowly to make sure that he got it right, he could see the results of his actions on Kaelyn as she moaned out and gripped his arms with her hands tightly, as if not wanting to lose the feel of him in her arms, as soon as he was nearly out of her vagina, he pushed right back in, making her shake her head a bit and making several moaning and mewling sounds, that and the sight of her blush growing to match the color of her hair, her eyes becoming emerald pools filled with passion that bore into him, and the feel of her vaginal walls milking his cock was more than enough to arouse Kakashi as he carried on, slowly repeating the process of pulling out and then sliding back in.

"MORE!!!! KAKASHI!!!"

Kaelyn was in heaven as she crossed her legs behind Kakashi's behind and used her legs to push on him to make sure that his cock was going deeply into her with each of his thrusts into her vagina, she wanted this and now she was relishing each moment of it all.

She was beautiful as Kakashi looked at her once more, her form was perfectly shaped and formed, possessing the form, build and strength of a battle hardened woman, but having the curves, and swells that a woman in full bloom should have, her red hair was there like red silk and her eyes were like emerald pools that burned deeply in desire, passion, and affection for him, her breasts moved with her body as he continued to thrust his cock in and out of her vagina, her womanhood was dripping out her juices with each thrust of his cock into her and the sight of it was wonderful.

The Jonin sped up until he was moving at great speed and power, much to his lover's joy and desire as she continued to push him on with her cries. He was thankful that he had personally sound proofed his home, back then he had done this out of a blind fit of anger due to his father Sakumo Hatake's actions long ago, but after Obito's death and seeing the same reason why his father chose his friends over the mission, he decided to leave the sound proofing there, to remind him of the past, now in this case, he was happy that he left it there so no one would hear this. The last thing he wanted was a bunch of ANBU or other ninja barging in. he would never forgive himself if that happened and he had no doubt Kaelyn would be LESS that pleased.

He put that out of his mind as he carried on.

"YES!!!! HARDER!!!! DEEPER!!!!"

"KAELYN!!! YOU FEEL SO HOT!!!!!"

"HARDER!!!! KAKASHI!!! YOU FEEL SO GOOD!!!!"

The two lovers were going at it at full tilt, Kakashi lavished kisses and licks on Kaelyn's breasts as well as kissing her deeply while Kaelyn responded in kind while pulling Kakashi down to lick his face, lips and tongue along with running her hands on his body. It was not going to be long before the two of them finally would hit their limits…and they did at the very same moment.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Kakashi felt his cock unleash another thick stream of his cum into Kaelyn's vagina as he felt her own orgasm that further enhanced his own as he felt the juices she released in her orgasm flood over his cock and mixed with his own juices. He felt her inner walls move and the feel of it all as they caressed his cock was something that was driving the white haired Jonin to the very limits of his self control as he thrust his cock in a few more times to give both Kaelyn and himself more pleasure.

Kaelyn herself was also in awe at the pleasure that hit her body as she felt her lover's cum flood her vagina to the very brim, the thickness, wetness, and heat from her lover's seed made her orgasm a bit more times and she loved the pleasure that came as a result of it, she knew that she was not fertile at the moment so there was no risk of them having a baby as of yet but she didn't mind, there was plenty of time for such things later on in life.

--------

As Kakashi lay on the bed with Kaelyn on top of him at the moment, he ran his hands on her back, making the War Blade moan out a bit and she turned to face him, a smile of passion and happiness on her face, making the Jonin even more aware of how attractive she was. Kakashi looked at her once more as she moved up to look him over as well. He didn't stop her at all as she ran her hands on his body and she spoke to him.

"That was….wonderful Kakashi, you've done this before?"

In that moment, Kakashi blushed and shook his head, making Kaelyn smile somewhat at the sight of that blush, as she was quick to get the meaning behind the blush that stained the Jonin's face.

Kakashi sighed and shock his head, this was true as he had done this before to get information in his time as a ninja. He expecting Kaelyn to be unhappy with him, but it seemed that she was not the least bit offended by that as she rubbed her breasts on his chest and kissed him hard on the lips and she replied.

"I'm not offended you know, I expected that from your line of work. But I do have a surprise for you, here's something for you to think about…. Even though I didn't have a barrier there, I'm a virgin."

Kakashi's eye widened at that as he couldn't believe that she had just told him that she herself was a virgin, he thought she was just joking but seeing the way she looked at him when she said it, and remembering how wonderful and natural her actions were, told him otherwise, as a ninja, he had been trained to tell when someone was being deceptive, and Kaelyn's moans and cries as well were all natural proving that she is or rather was indeed a full fledged virgin despite the fact that she had no virginal barrier to speak of…and now he had made her into a full woman. That was enough to make Kakashi feel like he was going to faint.

Kaelyn somehow noted that and gently controlled her inner muscles in her body, namely in her crotch and that was enough to make her vaginal walls caress Kakashi's cock gently, making the Jonin gasp in pleasure and surprise as she spoke to him in a teasing way.

"Don't you dare faint on me yet Kakashi, there is so much time left before morning and I am eager to see if you have what it takes to make all those moves in those books you love reading."

Kakashi was surprised by that and looked at Kaelyn and spoke to her seriously.

"Are you serious Kaelyn….you want to do all that?"

Kaelyn purred a bit into Kakashi's ear, licking the inner whorls of the Jonin's ear and then nibbling his earlobe gently as she spoke.

"Of course….come on Kakashi, let's make this night one to remember."

In that moment, Kakashi smiled and decided to do so and Kaelyn was more than willing and eager as the Jonin moved and now he was on top of her. He leaned down and pleasured her breasts once more, making her cry out in pleasure as well as eagerness for more. Kakashi was more than willing to go ahead and do what he had to in order to see Kaelyn in the throes of orgasm, as well as hear her cry out his name in utter pleasure. He started doing so as he began to move his cock in and out of her vagina once more, that desire he had in his brain was enough to get the red haired War Blade to cry out in pleasurable surprise.

"Ahhh! Kakashi….feels good."

Kaelyn wrapped her legs around Kakashi as she caressed his face with her hands as the two of them were now going to drive each other to the limit. She had always heard this kind of talk between the women who were not soldiers when they talked about their mates, or with her fellow female warriors who were with their lovers or husbands, she had heard plenty of that but she wanted to experience that herself and now that she was, she was not going to forget this anytime soon.

Kakashi was more than willing to do what he always wanted to do in the stories he had been able to read in the Icha Icha books and since she was more than eager to do all that with him, he was more than ready to go full throttle.

--------

"MMMM!!! YES!!!! HARDER!!!!"

Kaelyn cried out as she was on her hands and knees on Kakashi's bed as the white haired Jonin was behind her on his own knees and his hands on her hips as he continued to move his hips back and forth with his cock deep in her vagina as they were moving like wild animals in rhythm with one another. She didn't mind in the least as this position made her feel even more pleasure build in her body as each thrust of Kakashi's' cock in her vagina was more than enough to make her cry out.

Kakashi himself gritted his teeth as this position gave him a new amount of pleasure as he continued to move his cock in and out of Kaelyn's vagina with each thrust of his hips and it was in a different angle as well which was why he felt this much pleasure. He was also amazed at how much Kaelyn seemed to enjoy this position as well and that was more than enough to convince him to keep this position in mind.

He then reached with his hands to Kaelyn's breasts, feeling them in his hands and massaging them the way he realized she liked them to massaged, he also played gently with her nipples in this position and he leaned forward as she turned to face him. The two of them kissed one another deeply as Kakashi continued with his thrusts into her vagina, the kiss lasted for a long while until the two parted from one another to get some much needed air into their bodies. It was not long before the two of them finally reached their own limits as they both came at the same time.

"YESSSSSSS!!!!!!!"

Both lovers panted as they managed to not fall on one another as they lay gently on either side, their orgasm was delicious to them as both could feel each other's release. Kakashi however was not going to let the night end like that now of all things.

--------

"YES!!!! MORE!!!"

Kaelyn cried out once more in pleasure as she lay on her side as Kakashi held one of her legs to his shoulder while her other leg was underneath the Join as he continued to thrust deeply into her vagina while he was playing with her clitoris with his free hand along with licking her thigh with his tongue, the pleasure that she was feeling was more than worth this somewhat odd position that she and Kakashi were attempting at this point and time.

Kakashi himself was already reaching his limits as he continued to thrust in hard and deep as best he could, but thankfully his previous orgasms had helped him develop some more control as he could keep on going for longer in pleasuring both Kaelyn and himself and the War Blade was MORE than willing to go ahead with the flow that they were not part of. The Jonin felt each bolt of pleasure run up and down his body and could see the very same thing in Kaelyn's face as well.

They carried on as Kaelyn allowed Kakashi to play with her breasts as she then took his hand and licked his fingers in a very erotic fashion and gently bit them as well, making the Jonin hiss a bit pleasurable surprise, the War Blade sucked on them gently and deeply until she felt her body reach her limits.

The same was true for Kakashi as he finally reached his own limit as he thrust deeply once more into Kaelyn's vagina.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH YYESSSS!!!!"

Kakashi stayed there as he felt his cock fire more of his cum into Kaelyn's vagina as she too moaned out deeply as she felt her vagina being filled to the brim once more by her lover's own essence. It made them both moan out loud gently as they stayed in that position for a bit longer. As soon as they felt their orgasms subside, Kakashi moved away from Kaelyn while placing down Kaelyn's leg. He lay down on the bed and tried to gather his breath, and turn to face the tired War Blade.

But he was not going to get far as Kaelyn smiled seductively at him and moved to straddle his hips and he knew that he was not getting out scot free just yet, not that he had a problem with that of course.

--------

"Mmmmm…..Kakashi!!!"

Kaelyn moaned out as she was now on top of Kakashi as she moved her hips up and down on Kakashi's cock as she impaled herself on her lover's cock and she could see that her actions was more than welcomed by her lover as he reached out and played with her breasts with his hands, she moaned out her pleasure with each rise and fall of her hips, this angle allowed Kakashi's cock to go even deeper into her vagina as well as touch a certain spot in her vagina that seemed to triple the amount of pleasure that she was feeling.

Kakashi himself was more than willing to let Kaelyn have her way with him as this allowed him to get some much needed rest for his back as despite his reluctance to admit it he was feeling rather tired and this was going to help his body relax a bit, though with what Kaelyn was doing to him along with the fact that he was able to see the woman this way was more than a bonus.

To see a green eyed and blood red haired goddess who was naked on top of him with her hair acting like red silk moving with each thrust of her hips, her breasts moving in sync with her actions, her face flushed red with pleasure, her naked body covered in sweat, the smell of sex thick in the air, and the sight of with his cock being engulfed by her vagina with each descend of her body was more than enough to convince the Jonin to stay right where he was at this point of time.

He could already see that she was reaching her limit, but her own battle hardened and trained endurance had held her up this far as she continued to move her body up and down while he played with her breasts with his hands, he was enjoying this sight before him immensely and hoped that he was going to remember this for a very long time.

It was not long before Kaelyn leaned forwards, allowing her breasts to be closer to him and he wasted no time responding to the wordless desire of the red haired woman as he licked and sucked on her breasts, making her moan even louder as she continued to move her hips on his cock, and on the last thrust he released her breasts from his mouth as they both screamed their release.

"YESSSSSSS!!!!!"

Kaelyn shivered as she felt herself being filled to the brim once more by her lover's cum while Kakashi felt Kaelyn's inner walls milk him for all he was worth and it was undeniably something that he was going to enjoy for a very long time. The redhead then kissed him deeply while moving her hips a bit more to get all the delicious sensations that flooded her body.

As soon as that was over, the redhead lay down on her lover with deep breaths as she tried to get her breath back, the two looked at one another as Kakashi looked at Kaelyn's deep green eyes as well as her beautiful face, marveling at the way she looked at him with the look of passion there in her eyes and face as well the twin splashes of red that was equaling the very same color of her hair.

Kaelyn smiled and whispered to him in an undeniably seductive voice.

"I wish we could continue….but I am tired."

"I know…so am I….I guess we can take a break."

Kaelyn grinned a bit as she kissed him gently but with the very same passion that she displayed when they started doing this hours before. Kakashi naturally replied with the very same passion.

Both lovers were now on their bed and were sleeping snuggly with their arms around one another as sleep claimed the two of them.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's Notes:

Now this is something hot, a two for one special, saves up on document work and certainly saves me a whole mess of headaches as well. Anyhow, I hope this was fine for all my readers of the Naruto Dragon Champion story board because this one had been a real test for me as well since this was a good idea to boot.

By the way, if Kakashi and Kaelyn continue with this while Naruto is away, then for all we know, in the future installment of Naruto Dragon Champion….Kakashi and Kaelyn might become parents!!!

Food for thought huh?

Anyhow, we'll be moving onto the other lemon sections soon enough and it will not be long before we tackle the ones with Tenten and Shizune, those will certainly be interesting to say the very least and will be a hot number to boot for all involved as Shizune and Tenten now get to have Naruto all to themselves soon enough.

Hang on and prepare for that!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto Dragon Champion lemon Story Board

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto so don't ask.

Chapter 27

--------

Author's notes:

Now this is the next lemon in the series and since this comprises mostly of Naruto having his way with both Shizune and Tenten, then you won't have to worry about me adding the other couples here. This also happens to not be part of a battle filled chapter so it's going to be very interesting to say the very least.

The very first to go at it is naturally Shizune and then next is Tenten.

Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this!

--------

Shizune & Naruto

--------

The two kissed one another deeply as they felt one another grow even hotter with the deep kiss that they were now giving one another. The Jonin felt her body grow hotter by the second as she allowed Naruto to kiss her deeply as he began to reach out to her body to pleasure her with his hands, and sure enough, the very second he caressed her body through her parted kimono, she moaned out her pleasure.

"Mmmm."

Naruto grinned mentally at that as he could tell that Shizune loved that kind of pleasure flowing through her body as he continued to move his hands slowly over the Jonin's naked form as he then moved away her kimono, allowing the clothing to fall off Shizune's form, allowing him to see her in her full naked glory, he and Shizune parted from the kiss as he looked at her once more. The Jonin might not have the same build as her sensei and some of the other women, but he saw the beauty that she had in her form.

"You look beautiful Shizune-chan."

"Naruto-kun…."

Shizune blushed a bit more at the way Naruto took in her naked form hungrily with his eyes, she then decided to return the favor as she began to remove his own clothes, doing things slowly so as to enjoy the sight of his soon to be naked form, Naruto was more than willing to indulge her desires as he didn't resist, allowing her to do the disrobing of his form in her own pace. And it seemed that Shizune was more than happy to take her time with disrobing her lover as she took her time as well as kissing the parts of him that were not exposed.

She started with his shoulders as she took off his upper clothing, then made her way to his chest, licking and kissing his chest as well as his nipples, the blonde Chuunin and Dragon Champion moaned a bit at the pleasure while he gave back the same pleasure as he used his chakra to touch the nerve areas of the Jonin's body, namely the pleasure areas of her nerves to make her feel even better. Shizune moaned her approval of Naruto's actions on her body as they also rubbed their bodies on one another. Shizune moaned a bit as she felt the heat of Naruto's body on her own body and she could tell that Naruto loved the feel of her soft and supple female form on his own body.

Naruto then moved to the nearby wall and as soon as they were there, he began to kiss Shizune deeply while moving his cock there between her thighs, he then felt her vagina which was already wet as some of her juices were already covering his cock, he then moved his hips and in turn his cock began to rub Shizune's vaginal lips and her clitoris as well, making the Jonin moan out in pleasure at her lover's actions

"Yessss Naruto-kun!!!"

Naruto then moved to face Shizune as he licked her cheek and the Jonin moved to take in his tongue into her own mouth and suck on it deeply, making the two of them even more aroused and eager for one another. As they parted, the Jonin panted out as she felt her lover's cock continuing g to move over her vaginal lips as well as her clitoris. The actions of the blonde Chuunin were totally delicious in her mind and she vowed to make sure that she gave him the very same pleasure while they continued to kiss one another. The blonde Chuunin marveled the feel of his lover's breasts on his body and he could already feel the hardness of her now aroused nipples.

The blonde Chuunin continued to pleasure the Jonin ranked Medic Nin with his cock as he moved his hips and in turn rubbed his cock on her vagina and her clitoris, the results of his actions were obvious as Shizune was panting out in pleasure, she was blushing, breathing slowly in gasps, and her body was becoming covered by sweat. Naruto saw that and he began to lick, nip and kiss Shizune's neck, her shoulders and collar bones, while moving back a bit and allowing his hands to massage and play with her breasts as well as her nipples.

"Naruto-kun….mmmmm, just like that!"

Shizune was enjoying this as she felt her lover's cock on her vagina and her clitoris along with feeling his hands massaging her breasts and nipples just the way she wanted, this sent new waves of pleasure throughout her body, she then decided to use her own free hands as she summoned her chakra once more to focus on her fingers and the palms of their hands, she then ran her hands on his back, shoulders, and his buttocks, making sure to aim at the blonde Chuunin's pleasure centers to make him feel even more aroused by the second. Her actions were well rewarded as Naruto moaned out deeply in front of her.

"Ahhhh…..Shizune-chan."

The two lovers continued with their actions with one another though Naruto now used his own chakra in his hands to pleasure Shizune's breasts and nipples as well, making it dead even between the two of them as they carried on with their actions. However, Naruto was not going to be content with just using his cock and hands on Shizune's body as he began to move back, Shizune had no choice but to follow him as he guided her to a nearby soft cover chair and then gently pushed her to sit down on the chair.

Shizune wondered just what was going to happen this time and she got her answer as Naruto began to go lower to her body while gently running his chakra covered hands on her breasts and nipples once more, making her shiver as well as moan out deeply at his actions. Naruto then took her legs, gently lifted them to prop them on either side of the chair and that allowed Shizune's vagina to be fully exposed before the blonde Chuunin and he couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight of his lover like this, her legs in a very seductive position and on the arms of the chair And right there was Naruto who was looking at her in a very aroused manner as she could see his cock become very rock hard, making her all the more aroused at how intensely Naruto gazed at her.

"Naruto-kun….what are you?"

"Let me do it Shizune-chan."

Naruto then kneeled down and he now was face first with Shizune's vagina, he studied it very carefully, marveling at the sight of it, he had already seen it but despite that fact, he always considered the sight of an aroused woman's sex to be areal turn on for him. He then moved closer until he was mere inches from her vagina.

"Naruto-kun….stop it…."

"What? What should I stop doing Shizune-chan?'

"You're staring at me so intensely….it's so embarrassing…"

Naruto looked at Shizune and saw the intense blush on her face and he smiled gently at her.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed of that, your vagina is unique and beautiful to me….and you smell so delicious…."

Shizune eeped as she heard that and couldn't help but feel even more aroused by the second as she could see the way that Naruto looked at her with such passion, desire, affection, and lust burning in his eyes. She was aroused beyond belief, probably because she was alone with the blonde Chuunin. This however didn't frighten her in the least, she was so aroused and she did love Naruto so she decided to let him have his fun.

"T-T-Thank you Naruto-kun….do what you want to me."

"Thank you Shizune-chan."

Naruto then got things going as he sniffed her scent, and Shizune's scent from her vaginal juices met his expectations, her scent was delicious, he moved closer until the tip of his nose hit Shizune's clitoris, making her gasp at the rush of sensation that ran up the sensitive bulb from the contact, Naruto grinned warmly at that and decided to go ahead as he let out his tongue and gave Shizune's vagina a slow and gentle lick from the bottom to the top, making Shizune moan out even louder in pleasure. He repeated the action, though it was in the reverse, getting more pleasure from the Jonin.

The blonde was not done as he began to do it again, with various degrees of speed and movement, as he continued to lavish attention to Shizune's outer lips while focusing his chakra into his tongue to touch Shizune's pleasure centers even more, making the Jonin moan out even louder. He then did the same action on her clitoris and this had a very arousing effect on the Jonin as she unleashed even more of her sweet juices for him to lick up. He then used his free hands to pleasure Shizune deeply. He used his right hand to part Shizune's outer vaginal lips, giving him access to the inner lips and used his left hand to caress slowly her thighs.

"AAAAHHHHH NARUTO-KUN!!!"

Shizune was in heaven as Naruto began to run his tongue gently on her vagina's inner lips along with her clitoris and it took a great deal of her self control not to lose it completely, despite that determination, she couldn't help but feel her body react to the pleasure as more and more of her juices continued to flow out, and she could see Naruto lapping up those juices with gusto. It was then that she saw Naruto push in his tongue into her vagina and the very second he did that, she wailed out in pleasure.

"YEEEEEESSSSSS!!!! NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!"

Shizune cried out as she sat there on the chair totally naked as she looked down to see Naruto kneeling there between her parted legs and licking her vagina along with her clitoris with his tongue as well as gently pushing in his tongue into her vagina, and he was soon doing those said motions in just the speed, depth, and way she liked, she reached out and held Naruto's head, hoping that he would get the message.

He did and gave her the pleasure that she wanted as he continued with his actions on her vagina as well as her clitoris. All the while, he couldn't help but feel his body reacting more intensely and he felt himself grow even more aroused by all this as he felt his cock become even harder by the second. Naruto however focused on pleasuring the dark haired Jonin. And sure enough the effort he made to bring Shizune to orgasm was rewarded as the Jonin cried out her release while tensing up on the chair.

"YESSSSSS!!!!!!"

Shizune cried out in absolute pleasure as she came hard while still sitting on the chair as the blonde Chuunin continued to lap up all of her released juices. She couldn't help but feel the shivers of pleasure flow all over her body, from her crotch to her thighs, feet, toes and all the way up to the very roots of her hair, she looked at Naruto who had lapped up all of the juices she had unleashed on his face and she couldn't help but feel even more aroused at the sight of Naruto's face stained by her juices.

Shizune however was NOT the kind of woman who was not going to let a good thing or action go unrewarded, it was just not in her nature so as she looked around in her house she spotted the nearby couch that she had, it was a simple and utilitarian couch yet comfortable as well, with some soft pillows as well. She then decided that now it was going to be her turn to bring Naruto the same pleasure that he had given her.

"Naruto-kun….can you move?"

Naruto nodded and back away to allow Shizune to lower her feet from the arms of the chair, despite the position she was in before, the Jonin showed no discomfort with what happened between them and she was smiling as she kissed Naruto not caring for the taste of her own juices, having gotten used to that by now. She then licked her own juices off Naruto's face and then allowed Naruto to suck on her tongue and then the two of them engaged in a torrid kiss. This allowed Shizune to get Naruto in the right position as she guided him to the couch that she had in her home.

As soon as she got Naruto near the couch, the Jonin pushed him gently to land on the couch and she wasted little time as she moved closer and kissed him deeply and he responded in kind to her action. After they parted from the kiss, Shizune was making her move on the blonde as she ran her body on his once more, allowing her breasts to rub on his body. Shizune was pleased to hear Naruto moan out in pleasure at her actions as she then moved to place his cock between her breasts, she then began to move her body up and down, this allowed her breasts to caress either side of Naruto's cock. This naturally made the blonde Chuunin and Dragon Champion react to the pleasure that the dark haired Jonin was giving him.

"MMMMMMM!!!!"

Shizune loved that and was happy that while she was not as well endowed as her sensei Tsunade, she was still able to pleasure Naruto the way he liked it done to him, she continued to use her breasts to pleasure the young Chuunin while listening to his moans, she then moved her mouth and tongue into action as she began to lick and kiss the tip of Naruto's cock, the Jonin took her time as she pressed her breasts together to create a soft vice around her lover's cock to ensure that she was able to rub his cock well with her breasts. The blonde moaned out her name in such a way that she couldn't help but feel more aroused by the second.

She then moved her breasts away and heard the moan out surprise and disappointment but then heard him cry out in pleasure as she began to run her tongue and lips on his cock once more, with her chakra running in both mentioned parts of her body to touch the pleasure centers of his cock. The Jonin took her time licking, sucking and kissing her lover's cock, starting from base to tip and back, as well as licking and playing with his testicles gently to further add more pleasure to the blonde Chuunin.

As soon as she was assured that Naruto was fully ready and so was she, she moved her mouth over his cock and slowly took his cock into her mouth slowly and gently lowered her mouth on her lover's cock, she moaned a bit and the sensations made Naruto cry out her name once more, she relaxed herself, relying on her training to suppress her gag reflex and took in Naruto's cock deeper and deeper into her mouth until she took in hiss full length.

"SHIZUNE-CHAN!!!!!"

Naruto looked down at Shizune as she blushed deeply with his cock deep in her mouth, it was a very erotic sight and he couldn't help but reach down with his hands and caressed her head gently letting her have her fun with his cock.

As soon as she was relaxed and used to Naruto's thick, hot, hard, and long cock in her mouth, Shizune began to move slowly, getting a pace down as well as a rhythm down and her patience was rewarded well as she felt her pleasure grow at the feel of Naruto's cock in her mouth as she moved up and down slowly while rubbing her vagina and clitoris with her left hand while using her right hand to play with Naruto's testicles. She moved up and down slowly and then would release his cock to give attention to her testicles and then returning to his cock, taking it deeply into her mouth once more and lavishing the same attention to it though this time she sped herself up a bit more.

This carried on as Naruto and Shizune were getting into the whole spirit of things as the Jonin began to move at a much faster yet gentle pace. All the while the Jonin heard Naruto moan out her name as well as other sounds of pleasure as she continued to move her head up and down his cock. It was not long before Shizune felt Naruto's cock twitch as well as his body as well as the sudden increase of heat in his form; this was more than enough to tell her that he was about to orgasm, and sure enough, Naruto did orgasm.

"YESSSSSSS!!!!!!!"

Naruto cried out as he unleashed a large stream of his cum into Shizune's mouth, he lay his head back on the couch while holding onto the sheets of the couch as he felt his cock fire out more streams of his cum into Shizune's mouth which the Jonin took in without any reservations as she continued to suck and lick his cock with all her energy, making him moan even more in pleasure as his body was still tense and heated from the orgasm he just had.

As for Shizune, she loved the taste of Naruto's cum a great deal and the heat, sweetness, thickness, and amounts that she was able to take into her was enough to make her almost orgasm as well as her body began to get hotter, her blush became more pronounced on her face as well as her vagina releasing more of her juices which were running down her thighs as well, she moved away and allowed of the still releasing cum of her lover to hit her breasts as well as her face, she smiled and used her hands to clean the cum away and the she licked her hands clean as well, all for Naruto to see.

As soon as he recovered from releasing all of his cum into Shizune's mouth, as well as watching her swallow his cum with relish, the blonde Chuunin decided to look for a good way to make things even more wonderful for the two of them. He didn't have to look for very long as his eyes were soon drawn to the nearby dining table. He grinned a bit at that and he then spotted Shizune who was looking in the same direction he was.

Shizune smiled seductively to the blonde ninja and moved away from her kneeling position and walked to the table, swaying her hips in an undeniably sexy way. She then leaned forward and held the table and parted her legs, allowing Naruto to see her dripping wet vagina as well as her well formed and firm ass before him. She smiled with the blush still on her face as she spoke to him.

"Naruto-kun….let's do it here…."

"Yes Shizune-chan."

Naruto got up from the couch and moved towards the Jonin, he caressed her ass first with his right hand and used his left hand to play with her breasts while kissing her deeply, his hands' actions on her breasts and her ass made Shizune even more aroused by the second and she wanted to feel Naruto's cock ion her vagina so much it was driving her to the limits. He saw that expression on her face and gave her the pleasure she wanted as the blonde moved behind Shizune and then he placed his cock right in position. He then pushed deeply into Shizune in one fell stroke, burying himself deeply into her vagina to the very brim, he moaned mentally at the feeling of Shizune's inner walls caress and milk him, it was so tight that it drove him to near orgasm.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Shizune on the other hand was already in orgasm as she felt herself being filled to the brim with her lover's cock and she couldn't help but move upward somewhat from the pleasure of being filled by her lover's cock as well as the pleasure that flooded her from her orgasm. She gripped the table hard without drawing blood while she rose on her toes as the pleasure flowed through her body and she could feel her vagina release more of her juices as it flowed down to coat Naruto's cock as well as run down her thighs.

Naruto himself nearly came as he felt Shizune's orgasm flood all over him as her walls milked him hard as well as feeling the flow of Shizune's juices on his cock, he relaxed himself and allowed the sensations to flow over him as he thought about other things for a moment to calm himself. As soon as he was back to being fully calm, he began to move slowly in and out of Shizune's vagina, that first action was more than enough to get the dark haired woman moaning out in pleasure.

"Naruto-kun….feels so good….more!"

Naruto complied as he began to moved back and forth as Shizune began to relax herself and get into the groove of his thrusts into her vagina while he used his hands to steady her hips as he continued to thrust deeply into her vagina and he couldn't help but feel his body become even more aroused with each deep thrust of his cock into her vagina.

"Yes….harder….faster…."

"YES!!!! JUST LIKE THAT!!!!"

Shizune was in heaven as time passed as Naruto was now thrusting deeply into her vagina in a much faster and deeper yet still gentle pace. She was trying her best to remain upright throughout all this as the pleasure continued to flood her body as she felt each thrust of her Lover's cock into her vagina deeply. The feeling of her vagina being filled to the brim by her lever's cock was too much for her but she held on as best she could to make sure that this night was going to last for as long as she and Naruto could make it.

It was then that the blonde Chuunin then took one of her legs, namely her right leg and lifted it, she gasped as Naruto held it up and this allowed his thrusts to touch her in a more sensitive spot that really drove her pleasure to new height as she felt herself drooling a bit as well as her vagina releasing more of her juices.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!!"

This continued between the two of them and it was not long before Shizune got into the act as she began to move her hips in time with each thrust of Naruto's own hips, she would move back as well without his cock falling out of her vagina and then move backwards just as he moved forwards, this allowed Naruto's cock to hit the depths of her vagina all the way to her womb and that action was enough to send even more waves of pleasure through her and through Naruto as well. It was not long before the pair were finally reaching their orgasm.

But then Shizune managed to control herself and spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun….stop….please…."

Naruto managed to retain enough of his mental control and slowed down as she requested, he however wondered just what was it that Shizune wanted, and he spoke to Shizune as soon as she was able to calm herself down.

"What's wrong Shizune-chan?"

Shizune grinned and replied as she turned to face Naruto and replied.

"Nothing, I just want this to last before we hit the bedroom."

"Oh?"

Shizune nodded and replied.

"Besides, I do have other furniture here."

--------

Later….

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!! SHIZUNE-CHAN!!!"

Naruto cried out as he sat on a smaller couch while Shizune was currently straddling him and moving up and down, he looked to see his lover moving up and down, her breasts moving in time with her actions as her vagina was running up and down on his cock. He then kissed Shizune deeply while taking in her breasts and nipples into his mouth while using his hands to rub her back, sides, hips, and her buttocks as well.

Shizune relished this as she continued to move her hips up and down along with moving it around when she got tired from all the up and down motions as she felt her vagina take in Naruto's cock time and time again. She then kissed Naruto deeply while she reached down to his body with her hands which were still covered in her chakra as she continued to touch Naruto's pleasure centers in his body.

"YES!!!!! DEEPER!!!!"

Naruto and Shizune deeply kissed one another as she continued to move her hips up and down and the two of them were able to hear the sounds of their love making as her vagina took his cock deeply into itself time and again. They were reaching their orgasm once more. But like before, they stopped before they would finally orgasm together, as there was still more for them to do and as soon as they relaxed, Shizune then spotted yet another piece of furniture that they had not been able to use just yet, Naruto looked at what piece of furniture that Shizune was looking at and grinned a bit.

--------

Still later….

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

Shizune cried out as she was lying on the sturdy coffee table in her living room as Naruto was currently thrusting his cock in and out of her vagina; her legs were wrapped around his hips as she helped him thrust even deeper into her vagina, the blonde looked to see Shizune crying out in pleasure with each thrust that he made into her vagina.

The sight of the dark haired Jonin with her face flushed red, her brown eyes burning with passion, pleasure, desire, and love, her breasts moving in time with his thrusts, her sweat covered form glittering lightly from the light being reflected by her sweat, and her vagina being filled by his cock with each thrust was enough to make him blush. Naruto loved this moment between the two of them and hoped that they were soon going to be able to bring one another to the release that they both wanted.

Shizune was in heaven with what they were doing together and she couldn't help but look at Naruto with a loving smile on her face as she moaned out her pleasure with each thrust he was doing to push his cock and considering the position they were in, this allowed her to feel his cock hit the very neck of her womb and the pleasure for her was growing even ore with his actions on her body as she felt her vagina release even more of her juices out to coat Naruto's cock.

Naruto and Shizune were about to reach the peak but like before, the two of them stopped themselves from reaching their respective orgasm. It took a while before the two of them calmed down, they then kissed one another deeply to keep their passion at full flame and as soon as they felt that they were fully relaxed., they looked about the room if there was another piece of furniture that would be used.

It didn't take too long for the two of them to find one…or in this case, two.

--------

"YES!!!!! MORE!!!!!"

Naruto was sitting on a chair and parted his legs as Shizune was on top of his lap and moving up and down on his cock, the only difference was that they were now facing a mirror that allowed both of them to see the sight of the Jonin's vagina moving up and down on Naruto's cock as the Jonin apprentice of Tsunade was facing the mirror. This allowed the two to really see the act of sex in all it's glory and beauty as Naruto busied himself with kissing and licking Shizune's neck, shoulder and earlobe while his hands were playing with both her breasts as well as her clitoris as the Jonin moaned deeply in pleasure for what she was feeling as she continued to move, though in this case she was not doing all this by herself as Naruto was also moving his body in time with her movements, ensuring that the two of them were able to pleasure each other deeply.

"MORE NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

"SHIZUNE-CHAN!!!!"

The two looked at the mirror and both blushed as they could see her juices flowing out with each motion that the two of them did and as time passed the two of them kissed one another deeply while they were still moving about.

It was not long before they would be reaching their orgasm, but like before and with greater effort this time around, they stopped and managed to hold in their respective orgasm and when that subsided for the moment, the two decided to go and look you yet another piece of funitrue to use for their nightly romp.

--------

"MMMMMM!!!!!"

Both lovers cried out as they were currently in a 69 position with Shizune on top of Naruto who was using his mouth, tongue and fingers to pleasure both Shizune's vagina and clitoris as well as her ass, while Shizune herself was using her mouth, tongue and fingers to pleasure Naruto's cock and his ass as well, the two were enjoying it deeply as they continued as She used her chakra to increase his pleasure while he did the same thing with his own chakra. The two were moaning into each other and the vibrations that they created was more than enough to send even more pleasure run through their bodies.

They then felt their release coming but they were finally able to control themselves and stopped despite the deep desire in them to finally achieve orgasm. This time however, they were soon moving to the bed-room that Shizune had in her home, it was now time for the two of them to finally reach the pleasure that they both wanted…

They could hardly wait.

--------

Finally in Shizune's bed-room….

"YES!!!!!!"

The two lovers were now on the bed with the two of them lying down with Shizune lying down with her legs parted but in this case, they were near her shoulders and were parted as well as resting in Naruto's arms, while the blonde was thrusting deeply his cock deeply away in her vagina on her. The blonde was more than willing to keep at it as the two of them were kissing one another deeply and when they parted, the blonde licked her breasts and nipples, much to the Jonin's joy and pleasure.

"YES!!!!!"

"MORE!!"

"DEEPER!!!!!!"

Their previous romps in Shizune's house had been more than enough to make them so eager for release that it wouldn't be long before they were going to unleash their orgasm. As the blonde Chuunin continued to thrust deeply into Shizune's vagina it was not long before the two of them finally hit their full limits.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Shizune cried out as she finally felt her orgasm hit her body like a tsunami hitting the beach as the pleasure moved through her nerves, flesh, and bones. She felt Naruto also unleash a large stream of cum into her vagina, and she soon felt him unleash several more massive streams of his cum into her vagina, the heat and feel of her lover's cum flowing into her womb was delicious as she moved her hips a bit to make her lover's cock move a bit more inside of her.

Naruto himself thrust a bit more as she felt his orgasm unleash waves of hot and thick pleasure into his body and it made him nearly lose his control as he thrust a bit more into Shizune's vagina. The feel of his lover's vaginal walls milking his cock as well as the feel of her vaginal juices flooding all over his cock was more than enough to make the blonde Chuunin feel like he was going to pass out, but thankfully he was not going to do that. He then moved off Shizune and allowed her to relax as he gently caressed the dark haired Kunoichi as she moaned out in pleasure from her orgasm and he was more than willing to join her.

Shizune lay on her bed panting as Naruto lay next to her and she looked at the panting blonde Chuunin who she began to love deeply for all he had done for her and how he saved her life months before, she was happy that she was able to have this private moment with him and the fact that he was such a good man in all ways made her happy to have had him as a lover and he was a great lover as she already knew. She then moved to caress her lover's face and she giggled a bit as Naruto reacted like a happy puppy as he moved his face and grinned happily at her.

She couldn't help but smile at her lover's actions, no matter what he was still such a loveable rascal.

"You're so funny when you do that Naruto-kun."

"I know….I loved what we did Shizune-chan, and I am happy that you're happy."

"Thank you Naruto-kun….now let's rest for tonight."

Naruto nodded but not before caressing Shizune's breasts as well as her clitoris a bit, making her squirm in pleasure as he then kissed her deeply, the two remained close as they parted from the kiss and slept peacefully together.

--------

Tenten & Naruto

--------

Tenten began to gently kiss the blonde Chuunin and Naruto was more than willing to reply back with equal passion. They stayed there for a while since Tenten's parents were busy with other matters and would not be back for a while, leaving the two lovers well alone in the house. Tenten was naturally quick to take full advantage of that situation since she now had the chance to get Naruto alone with her for this night. With that in mind she began to do what she wanted as the two of them kissed one another very deeply.

Naruto was more than willing to let Tenten have her way for this night and he was going to be more than willing to contribute to the night's soon to come festivities, with that done, he reached out and began to run his hands on Tenten's back using his chakra to touch the areas that he knew that Tenten would be aroused at when touched the right way. His actions were more than enough to make the woman moan out in appreciation as they continued to kiss one another, using their tongues in the process.

As soon as they parted from one another, Tenten began to undress Naruto slowly, savoring the moments between the two of them, though she had already seen him naked, she wanted this to be special for the two of them so she did things slowly to make it a lot more interesting for the two of them. As soon as she was done with removing most of Naruto's clothes, she smiled at her lover as she took in his naked form so she could enjoy it, Tenten takes in the sight of Naruto like this and feels the evidence that he was very much aroused as she felt his cock rub her vagina underneath her, making her blush deeply at the sensations that she felt.

Tenten smiled at Naruto as she leaned forward, kissing him deeply as the blonde Chuunin responded to her actions in kind as well. The two kissed one another deeply while the young Kunoichi ran her hands on her lover's body slowly. As they parted from the kiss, she spoke seductively to her lover.

"You're liking this a lot aren't' you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at that, but instead of verbally answering Tenten's question, he answered her physically leaned forward and caressed her breasts with his hands gently, making Tenten blush a bit more as well as smile even more at his actions. He then spoke to her warmly.

"I take it you like that as well Tenten-chan?"

Tenten merely smirked as she began to rub her body on his as well as rub her vagina on his cock, that action made the both of them moan as the sensations flooded through their bodies in that moment. The Kunoichi then moved down to Naruto's chest, kissing, and licking his skin gently, making her even hotter as she felt her vagina begin to release even more of her moisture as it began to soak her panties. Tenten moaned out at that and that was enough for Tenten to get down to it and strip away her clothes; the Kunoichi was methodical as well as slow despite the roaring fires of need that were in her body. She wanted this to be a good moment for her and her lover. Her patience along with her self-control was soon rewarded as she was now fully naked before him.

Naruto smiled as he gazed hungrily at Tenten, but as he tried to reach out to her, the young woman stopped him fro going any further with his intentions, and he was surprised by that as he had not expected this from the dark haired Kunoichi, he was about to ask just why she was stopping him from doing what he wanted and it was not long before Tenten gave him the answer that he was looking for the very second she stopped him.

"I have something special for you Naruto-kun."

"Really?"

Tenten nodded and she moved off Naruto's lap and moved away, she however did take his hand and made him leave the couch in her living room and he followed her. The two naked lovers moved as Naruto didn't resist Tenten and she then arrived at the kitchen and opened the freezer and took out a small box from the freezer. As soon as she took the box, she gave Naruto a seductive smile and then took him towards her bedroom.

The two entered the room and then Tenten placed the box down as there was cold vapor coming from the box, she then opened the lid and there was a pair of sticks there, Tenten then took hold of one of the sticks and then pulled out the item and there was a large piece of orange colored ice.

Naruto wondered just what Tenten intended to do with that piece of ice which apparently was made from flavored water, he got his answer as Tenten began to rub it on her lips slowly and sensually, he grinned at that as he kissed her lips, finding the flavored water to taste like fresh orange juice that he happened to find very nice to his own taste buds. Tenten that ran the flavored piece of ice on her body, starting with her neck, and Naruto was quick to get the hint as he licked the trail, tasting Tenten's skin along with the orange flavored water that was there. He already got the hint and after Tenten recognized that fact, she kissed Naruto deeply, gave him the stick handle of the ice and then lay down on the bed, allowing Naruto to gaze at her fully naked body draped on her bed for him to gaze at for a moment or so.

Naruto however, having gotten the idea of the ice that Tenten had handed him was now eager to put this piece of ice to the test as he started on Tenten's naked form, he went to run the ice on her face, making the young woman shiver at the cold sensation, which he then followed with the warmth of his tongue and lips as he licked and sucked away the trailing water, he then gently had Tenten stick out her tongue as he ran the ice over it and when he was done, he sucked her tongue into his mouth, tasting both her and the orange juice flavored water on her tongue, Tenten moaned at this as the two dueled with their tongues.

Afterwards, the blonde Chuunin then moved the ice back to her neck, past the place where her pulse was, he licked Tenten there, moving the ice to her collarbone, licking and kissing the skin there. He moved the ice to Tenten's considerably sized breasts, rubbing the ice piece on the sides first, making Tenten moan as he kissed her deeply while doing those actions on her breasts with the piece of ice. As soon as the kiss was over, the blonde Chuunin went back to coating Tenten's breasts with the ice, as soon as Tenten's breasts were properly coated he began to lick, kiss and suck the moisture off, along with using both his tongue and mouth with the ice piece on her nipples, as soon as they were hard, he sucked on them gently and licked them. The Kunoichi cried out deeply in pleasure at that…much to Naruto's delight over the whole situation before him as he continued to use the ice stick on the dark haired Kunoichi' breasts and nipples in conjunction with his mouth, lips, and tongue..

Tenten moaned out as Naruto continued to run the cool stick of ice on her naked form, namely on her breasts as well as her nipples.

"Ahhhh…..Naruto-kun…."

Naruto couldn't help but smile a bit at the undeniably kinky side of the Weapon Mistress of Konoha as he then slowly licked up the trails of moisture that had melted from the flavored stick of ice that Tenten had somehow been able to keep from him for some time. He could see that the feeling of cold liquid and then the feel of his hot flesh on her breasts as well as her nipples was more than enough to make her even more aroused. As soon as he ran the ice stick on her breasts, nipples and the valley between her breasts, he then licked away the moisture with his tongue as well as using his lips to suck up the moisture, making Tenten cry out in even greater pleasure as her nipples were hard and her body shivered with absolute delight with his actions on her body.

He slowed down with his actions to make sure that he lapped up all the fruit tasting moisture that was on Tenten's breasts, nipples and chest, as the young woman moaned out in joy at his actions, he then looked at the panting woman with a seductive smile as he spoke to her.

"I had NO idea you were into this sort of thing Tenten-chan."

"I….I just thought it would surprise you Naruto-kun….I've honestly never did this before."

Naruto smiled at that.

"So this is…an erotic experiment?'

"H-Hai….do you mind?"

"Of course not….I happen to like it actually….shall we carry on?"

Tenten nodded as she was still blushing deeply as the pleasure still coursed through her veins as the blonde Chuunin took the stick of ice and began to run it over the rest of her body, making her cry out in pleasure as the cold liquid that ran over her as the ice began to melt, it was then replaced by the heat of her lover's tongue, making her body feel a multitude of pleasure mixed with the cool sensation of the ice on her body.

Naruto continued with his actions on the brunette Kunoichi and as soon as he was done lavishing his attention her Tenten's upper form, he then made his way towards her lover body, running the ice piece slowly down her body, rubbing it gently on her sides, making Tenten moan and shiver as he then used his lips, mouth and tongue to follow the trails he made on Tenten's body. The blonde Chuunin smiled mentally as he moved lower, he ran the ice stick on the young woman's stomach and around her belly button, he then licked Tenten's body slowly, making her cry out even more.

"Naruto-kun!!!!"

Tenten was happy as the mix of cold and heat was strangely addicting to her, namely when she was doing this with Naruto and no one else, she had heard about this being something that was erotic, and she now found out that it really was erotic and she was happy that her desire to find out was rewarded this. She then gasped as Naruto began to trail the ice stick on her thighs and she parted them reflexively, she gasped a bit more as Naruto began to gently run the stick over her thighs, leaving a trail of cold sensations up to her knees. Those sensations were then followed by the feel of Naruto licking her thighs with his tongue along with the feel of his lips and hot breath on her skin, adding even more delicious sensations to her body.

"N-Naruto-kun….feels so good!"

Naruto grinned at that as he focused his thoughts on how to make Tenten orgasm hard with the use of this piece of ice as well as his own body, he decided to start the whole thing off as he made it back to Tenten's breasts, licking, sucking and kissing the well formed breasts and nipples, at the very same time he made sure to run the ice stick around Tenten's vagina near the outer lips as well as gently running it over her clitoris and vagina at the same time.

"MMMMMMMM!!!!!"

Tenten was in heaven as the combined sensations threatened to drown her in pleasure as she felt the actions of Naruto's lips, mouth, and tongue on her breasts and nipples, along with his use of the ice stick to tease her vagina as well as her clitoris, she looked at Naruto and they kissed one another deeply for a minute or two and as soon as they parted the blonde Chuunin made his way back to her vagina and began to lick away the gathered juices there that were left behind by the ice stick and then did the very same thing to the juices that he could see were coming out of Tenten's vagina. He wasted no time and took in as much as he could and found the combination of the orange flavored water mixed with her juices was a very delicious mix and he was more than ready to take in as much as he could handle.

Tenten felt the pleasure flood her at Naruto's actions and she purred out to try and make Naruto do what he could to bring her to orgasm. She didn't have to wait for very long as Naruto began to rub the ice stick on her vagina as well as her clitoris slowly and gently, making her gasp at the cool sensations that were not lasting very long because Naruto's hot tongue would then follow. She gasped as she felt him push his tongue into her vagina, making her cry out in pleasure as he also allowed the melting ice to drip it's cool fluid on her vagina and her clitoris which he licked up with considerable eagerness, as well as moving away from her vagina and gently running the ice piece on her vaginal lips and sometimes even pushing it into her vagina, making her cry out as he moved it slowly while licking her clitoris.

"OOOOOHHHHH NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

The blonde Chuunin smiled mentally as he carried on with his actions as he found the way Tenten was releasing more of her sweet juices to be undeniably erotic as he felt his cock twitch with the smell of her juices as well as the sight of the normally tough and serious Tenten being like this before him as he planned to make sure that he was going to bring his lover to full orgasm. The sight of that was something he was deeply looking forward to at this time. He noted that the ice piece was beginning to melt quickly but he didn't mind, it was to be expected so he was going to make do with it for as long as it lasted.

Tenten cried out deeply at the pleasure that flooded her body as Naruto began to do everything he could in his power to bring her the release she craved the very second she started this whole thing with him. She wanted to show Naruto a good time and considering how he was pleasuring her, she was doing a very good job at it as well. The brown haired Kunoichi couldn't help herself as she reached down with her hands to play with the hair of her lover as he continued to use his mouth, lips, tongue, and the ice stick that she had handed him to make her moan and cry out in pleasure.

This carried on for a while and Naruto couldn't help but feel his arousal grow at the sight of Tenten being like this all thanks to his actions, his cock was eager for release and his body was screaming to him for him to skip this and go ahead and plunge his cock deeply into Tenten's vagina, but the blonde Chuunin wanted to make sure that Tenten was able to fully enjoy the pleasure she already felt and since she was already reaching her limit, he was going to make sure she reached in the most delicious way possible.

The blonde continued to lick his lover's vagina as well as her clitoris while using the now melting ice stick and the taste of her juices mixed with the fruit flavored water was very much delicious as he continued to gently move the ice stick around her vagina as well as gently push it in and out of Tenten's vagina as she cried out in pleasure at his actions on her, he felt her body tremble and shake, those were enough to tell him that she was now going to orgasm.

He then pushed both his tongue and the ice stick into her vagina at that exact moment, and the results were worth it as the brown haired Kunoichi finally released her full pleasure.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Tenten cried out in orgasm at the pleasure that flooded her body and she gripped the sheets of her bed as she tensed up in her release. As she was floored by her orgasm she could feel the heat in her vagina mix with the now fading cold of the ice stick that Naruto used on her vagina as well as her clitoris along with the heat of her own release. She felt Naruto lap up her juices with his tongue and the feel of that was delicious as waves of pure pleasure flowed up and down her spine.

Naruto himself took the ice stick as it was now soft enough for him to eat and he ate it, the mix of the orange juice flavored ice that was mixed with Tenten's own juices was delicious as he lapped up more of her moisture as she released a good stream of it out of her vagina. He licked it all up as well as her clitoris, he loved the taste as well as the sensations of the ice melting in his mouth along with it being mixed with Tenten's juices, it was a delicious mix that he was more than willing to take into his mouth.

Once that was over, the two lovers faced one another as Tenten relaxed her body after her earth shattering climax, she turned to face Naruto at that moment and then the two of them kissed one another deeply, this allowed Tenten to taste the mix of her own juices and the orange flavored water in Naruto's mouth that was mixed with his own taste as well. Both of them found it delicious and they kissed one another deeply to make sure that they were not going to lose the taste. As soon as they were done, Tenten spoke to Naruto.

"So….do you like that little test Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah….so what now?"

"Now? Now it's MY turn to have fun, you had your turn after all."

Naruto had a feeling that was going to be Tenten's answer as she moved to the box and took hold of the other stick and revealed the second ice stick, only different was it seemed to be somewhat wider than the other one that he had been using before and the fact that it was cherry red. The brown haired Kunoichi had a very interested smile on her face now that she had the thing in her hand as she moved slowly towards Naruto with the new ice toy in hand.

As Tenten came closer to her, Naruto had a feeling that he was about to get a serious treatment that was really going to push him to the limit and the way Tenten looked at him was more than enough to make him somewhat nervous, but he was willing to let his lover have her turn as he liked to be fair after all.

Tenten started by running the ice on Naruto's lips, making Naruto realize that it was cherry flavored with a hint of strawberries, two things he would have never thought would be associated with the tough and battle hardened female Genin. He didn't bother her as she continued with her actions as she licked his lips gently, she then moved to coat his cheeks with the ice and then licked them. She moved the ice stick lower, running it gently on his neck, right where his pulse was, she then slowly licked the trails of water away, making him feel the heat and cold at the very same time.

The Kunoichi then began to move to the rest of Naruto's upper form, she started by running the ice stick on her lover's chest as well as his nipples, making him cry out a bit at the cold sensations that hit his body and then the hot sensations as she began to lick away the cool liquid on her lover's form, along with gently sucking his own nipples, making the blonde Chuunin grip the bed sheets as if his life depended on it.

"Tenten…..wow…"

Tenten moved back to her lover as she spoke to him in a very seductive tone.

"You like that?"

"Yeah….I had NO idea you were this kinky…."

Tenten grinned and replied.

"Normally I'm not, but after that time with Ayame-san, and Temari-san, I guess a little uniqueness is good for a relationship right?"

"I'm not complaining."

"Thank Kami for that then….now where was I?"

Tenten continued with the use of her own ice stick or rather paddle as she made her way to his stomach, running the ice slowly on her lover's form, loving the way he shivered and moaned as she did so, she then made the move to lick and kiss her lover' body in the areas that she traced with the ice paddle. Naruto was doing his best to hold his own while Tenten reached her stomach, running the ice paddle on that part of him and he licked the moisture clean, in turn tasting Naruto's skin; she loved that taste as she then moved to see her lover's cock already fully aroused and hard.

Tenten loved the sight of it and she felt her vagina drip more of her moisture at the thought of her being filled by her lover's cock once more as she recalled the first time she had been filled to the brim by Naruto's cock, it had been some time since those days and now that she had him all alone to herself, she was going to enjoy this for as long as she could manage. She placed that aside for the time being and focused on running her ice paddle on her lover's thighs, both on the outside and then the inside, she then licked the moisture off her lover's thighs with the blonde moaning out his approval for her actions.

With that done, the Kunoichi then directed her attention to her lover's cock, she then used the ice paddle that she had and began to run the thing over her lover's cock, starting at the base and moved it all the way to the tip, moving it around as well as the blonde Chuunin cried out from the sensations she was giving him.

"Ahhhh….cold…."

Tenten then moved in with her mouth and tongue, she then began to lick and kiss her lover's cock as well as his testicles, the blonde Chuunin couldn't help but moan out at the feel of Tenten's hot tongue on his cock as well as his testicles. The blonde Chuunin looked as the brown haired Kunoichi used her ice paddle with her mouth and tongue to send even more pleasure up and down his spine and he was more than ready to show his pleasure at Tenten's actions.

"Tenten….this feels good!"

Tenten looked at her lover as she was licking and sucking Naruto's cock, loving the expressions on his face as she continued to do what she was doing to her lover's cock and testicles. The Kunoichi then took the next step as she slowly took Naruto's full length into her mouth relishing the feel of her lover's cock in her mouth, the warmth, hardness,, length, and thickness of Naruto's cock was something that that she missed a considerable deal since it had been a while since they had done this together. She took all of his cock until it hit the back of her throat and she stayed there for a bit longer, allowing Naruto to feel the heat in her mouth this time around. She then slowly began to use her tongue to make sure that Naruto felt it.

"YES!!! YOUR MOUTH IS SO HOT TENTEN-CHAN!"

Naruto enjoyed this deeply and then wondered what was next as he looked at the Kunoichi.

He didn't have to wait for too long as Tenten moved away for a moment as she looked at the ice as it was melting a bit faster, she then took it into her mouth and ate some of it by biting down hard, the brown haired Kunoichi relished the taste and ate the rest of the ice but didn't swallow all of it and before Naruto could figure out what she was going to do, she gave the answer as she took in his cock once more.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!"

Naruto couldn't help himself as he felt his cock being covered by Tenten's mouth which was now both cold and hot, hot due to the natural heat in it, and the cold due to the ice in there as well. The blonde had no idea that hot and cold could work together as he felt his cock become very hard indeed at the dual sensations. Tenten started slowly with her actions as she moved her head up and down over Naruto's cock while using her hands to massage his thighs and testicles at the very same time.

"MMMMMMM!!!!"

Tenten herself had to admit that this idea was certainly something different to her senses as she continued to move her head up and down while using her tongue on Naruto's cock. The Kunoichi loved the way Naruto was moaning and crying out as well as feeling the effects on her actions on her own body as she felt her vagina release even more of her juices at this moment and it felt very addicting to her to say the very least as she continued with her desire to finally taste Naruto's cum mixed with the flavor in her mouth as the ice continued to melt in her mouth. The combination of the taste of the flavored water and Naruto's cock was arousing her even more as she began to pick up the pace with her movements while using her now free hand to play with her clitoris..

It was not long before the two of them were finally reaching their full limits as Naruto felt Tenten cry out despite his cock being in her mouth as she climaxed, that was more than enough to finally make him reach his own limits as he came hard.

"YEESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!"

Naruto cried out deeply as he felt his orgasm hit him deeply in all parts of his body as he released his cum into Tenten's mouth, he felt the heat and cold there in her mouth as she continued to move her head up and down on his cock, the Chuunin couldn't help but feel his cock fire several more thick bursts into Tenten's mouth and he felt her take it all without even showing any form of discomfort throughout the whole thing. He could only watch as Tenten managed to take it all and to his amazement, she swallowed it all in one go, making him feel his brain cook at the sight before him, such an image was going to nearly impossible for him to forget anytime soon. He looked as Tenten relaxed herself as she blushed brightly at him and he got hard once more, he however allowed Tenten to relax herself for a bit.

As soon as she relaxed, Tenten moved forward to kiss him deeply, Naruto didn't mind that as the two of them rubbed their bodies on one another gently, making them feel somewhat hotter than before and it was then that Tenten decided to take this to the final stage as she lay down on the bed and parted her thighs beckoned to Naruto to make his move on her.

Naruto grinned as he moved between Tenten's parted thighs and then began to push his cock into her vagina; he leaned forwards to her as he did so and kissed her deeply, he moaned into the kiss as the tip of his cock was parting her vagina's outer lips, Tenten gasped a bit as he carried on in pushing his cock deeper and deeper into her vagina and it was not long before Naruto was finally buried deep into Tenten's vagina, he moaned out his pleasure that how hot Tenten's vagina was. He felt that his cock was going to melt in the heat, tightness, softness, and wetness of his lover's vagina.

As for Tenten…

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

Tenten cried out as she finally felt her lover's hot, thick, hard and long cock fill her vagina to the very brim, and as soon as he was buried deeply into her, she couldn't help but orgasm once more, the pleasure of feeling her vagina being filled by her lover's cock and the orgasm that followed was nearly enough to drive her to the edge as she held the bed sheets tightly in her hands.

Naruto also gritted his teeth as he felt Tenten's vagina milk his cock hard as she came hard on him. He managed to hold it all together and as soon as he was sure that she was fine, he began to move his hips slowly, he drew out his cock slowly from her vagina and then pushed right back in, making Tenten grip his arms hard as she cried out his name due to what he had just done to her body.

"YES!!!!!"

Tenten cried out as Naruto took her legs and then placed them on his shoulders while taking a good grip of her hips with his hands as he began to move his hips back and forth in a slow but deep and hard pace, making sure that he drove deeply into her vagina, she loved that as it allowed Naruto's cock to hit her in the spot that sent massive waves of pleasure all over her body which she really loved feeling after all that they had been doing before.

The blonde Chuunin continued with his actions, slowly speeding up when he could hear his lover cry out for him to give her even more pleasure with his cock. He looked to see Tenten as her breasts which were perfect for her frame and build moving up and down with each thrust of his hips and his cock moving in and out of her vagina, her face flushed with two spots of deep red on her cheeks, the way she took in her breath in short but loud cries as he continued to move in and out of her vagina.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

"YESSSSSS!!!!!"

"HARDER!!!!!! DEEPER!!!!"

The Kunoichi was utterly in heaven as she felt her vagina being filled to the brim by her lover's cock, it made her feel more alive than ever before as her body reacted the way she wanted as more and more of her juices came out of her vagina and was coating Naruto's cock making it more sleek as he thrust himself deeply into her vagina at an increasing pace that drove the young woman even closer to orgasm.

The two screamed out their pleasure and Tenten was happy that her room had thick walls or else who knew who might be listening in to this, the last thing she wanted was anyone finding out about her having sex with Naruto, she loved him a good deal after he had changed and grown stronger, not to mention his kindness, compassion, selflessness and courage were undeniably attractive to her, and after losing her virginity to him she wanted him to be with her for as long as possible.

Naruto was going at full throttle at this point, pulling out of Tenten's vagina and pushing deeply back in while the brown haired Kunoichi was crying out her joy and pleasure with each thrust he gave to her as she also responded in kind by moving her hips in time with his thrusts. It was not long before the two of them would hit the point of orgasm and as soon as they hit it the both of them reached their limits at that exact moment

"YEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!"

Tenten cried out as she climaxed hard as she felt her lover's cock fire out another thick, hot and strong burst of cum into her vagina as she felt her inner walls milk her lover's cock, more hot streams of Naruto's cum filled her vagina, she was happy that she was not fertile at the moment since she was not yet ready to have a baby just yet, when she would be older then maybe she would love to have a family, but for now she was going to make certain that she and Naruto had all the time they needed to be together, besides….there was always a way in life to get what one wanted and she wanted Naruto. She placed that aside for now as she kissed him as he placed her legs down from his shoulders and leaned towards her.

Naruto felt Tenten's inner walls milk him for all he was worth as he continued to fire more of his cum into her vagina, the look of her like this as he kissed her was a very delicious sight and he was not going to forget it for as long as possible. The blonde kissed her deeply as he slowly pulled away from her, hearing his cock come out of Tenten's vagina, it was a very erotic sound as he lay next to the panting Weapon Mistress of Konoha.

As the two of them relaxed in each other's arms, the young Kunoichi hugged her lover and gently licked the blonde's earlobe in a very gentle fashion, making the blonde laugh a bit at her actions. He turned and kissed her a bit on the lips and she responded with a torrid kiss to him, When they parted he spoke to her.

"I wonder…."

"Wonder what Naruto-kun?"

"If we…do this again, are you going to use the ice again?'

Tenten grinned and replied.

"Only if you want to Naruto-kun, only if you want to."

Naruto smiled as they hugged one another and kissed deeply, they soon parted and then closed their eyes while being entangled together as sleep claimed the two of them

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's notes:

Now that ought to be a very interesting change for all the readers involved huh? Who would have thought that Naruto had a thing for using furniture to spice things up for her and Shizune, and the same could be said with Shizune as well?

And who expected Tenten to show a love for the interesting use of ice as a sex toy? If you were expecting something along the lines of the use of her arsenal of weapons for a more ah…'mature' purpose outside of fighting then I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not into that sort of thing.

It MIGHT be tempting to some readers, though why I can never figure out, but it doesn't float my boat so I thought of the next best thing. I heard that some women might like the feel of ice on their bodies somewhere, I don't know if it's fact or fiction, or a fragment of my own personal imagination but it works so here it is.

I hope you enjoy it as we move to the next chapter lemon as Naruto does what he can to help Ino and Sakura calm themselves after that trying battle with the Alpha Werewolf and it's kin.

This is going to be good!

--------

By the way, I don't usually do this, but I recently have plans for a new crossover and for all you readers of my work, here it is….a crossover idea of CastleVania and Dead Or Alive.

--------

Christie couldn't help but feel completely helpless as she was frozen solid as she stood before Alucard as the dhampir son of Dracula moved through the mist that he had come from, he had escaped the burning ruins of the old warehouse that she had tried to ambush him.

She thought that was the end of it, and it was a shame as he was undeniably a handsome bloke....but now...

"What's the matter Miss Allen, cat got your tongue?"

Alucard said as he sheathed his sword the Vorpal Blade and walked slowly towards the stunned assassin.

She couldn't speak as she had seen the most shocking thing ever in her career as an assassin, the young woman had thought her job was done as she turned, but then heard a voice call to her, Alucard's voice, it was only her trained reflexes that saved her when the sword came out from a wave of black mist that came towards her.

She was stunned as the sword seemed to float before her, until she saw it was being held by the mist itself, which was impossible...until the mist began to take the form of a hand and then the mist began to take the form of a man...and from the mist came the man she had tried to kill, and he was unharmed at all, as if her best attacks were nothing but parlor tricks!

Christie tried to will herself to move and succeeded as she tried to back away, but not before she spoke.

"What the bloody hell are you?!"

Alucard merely looked at her with a patient calm and replied as his eyes began to turn blood red as the power of his vampire side began to manifest. This was something vampires used to subdue their victims before biting them, he used this to make sure that he was going to disarm Christie Allen.

"I? I am something that you only think as stories and movie characters Miss Allen...."

Christie managed to back away even more but then she stopped as she saw Alucard merely blur away and then she felt her back his hit chest with his free left arm already holding her shoulder. She tried to fight but something stopped her as she found herself close to Alucard's face.

Despite her cold and callous nature....the assassin couldn't help but feel her body become hot as she looked at the red glowing eyes of the dhampir that bore into her as well as his undeniably handsome features, in fact the word handsome was not close enough to describe him up close, he was beautiful....and she couldn't help but feel her body react to his gaze, she managed to speak a bit at that moment.

"You're a....a..."

"Vampire? Only half of me is, Miss Allen. I have human blood as well....and as much as this is inappropriate....I must admit that...you smell nice."

Those words were enough to make another wave of something hot hit the assassin as she began to move her head to expose her neck.

Alucard drew closer as his vampire side began to influence him, his fangs elongated and he ran the tips of those fangs on Christie's neck, right where her pulse was, without breaking the skin. That contact seemed to have a very arousing effect on the white haired assassin as she moaned out a bit more while looking at him with burning need in her eyes. And truth be told....Alucard was getting tempted already as his vampire side urged him to take Christie right there and then. But thankfully his human side stopped him and he then focused on repressing his vampire side.

He moved away and he then decided to leave before company came to this place, but not before speaking to the assassin.

"I am afraid that I must leave, but I urge you to not harm Miss Helena Douglas, lest the next time we meet, you might not like the outcome."

Alucard turned into his bat form and disappeared, leaving Christie to recover her wits and when she did, she felt shocked and....humiliated at how easily the man had turned the tables on her!

"Damn it! What the bloody hell was I doing?!"

She swore for a few more minutes as the adrenaline surge from the encounter faded from her system, she cursed and swore until the feelings faded and she began to relax, but she couldn't help but find the feelings that the encounter she had with that man had brought into her were very exciting....and....delicious. She couldn't help but find something utterly….delicious with that moment.

She managed to get to her car and start the engine, she then noticed that she felt....hot all over and the memory of Alucard's fangs running on her neck was a very potent turn-on to her. All throughout her mind, the same scenario played in her head, she had just been seduced by a man….and not a regular man, but an honest to God vampire!

(I can't believe what just happened...I nearly get seduced by a real vampire, and a damn handsome one at that, and the feel of his fangs on my neck....damn, I know it sounds outrageously crazy, but it felt good!)

Christie then did something she never did in her life...she blushed. As she got the engine started and headed off before the cops came to the scene, she couldn't help but begin to dream up another meet with this man who was Helena's newest ally, only this time, things were going to be different as SHE was going to do the seducing!

(I can't wait for that next meeting Alucard...count on it.)

--------

As of today, I haven't cook up the story yet, but if you're interested to see this fic appear soon in my story board, then tell me, don't forget send me your comments all right?


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto Dragon Champion Lemon Story Board

Disclaimer: Here we go again, I don't own Naruto, end of discussion…

Chapter 28

Part 1

--------

In the house…

Naruto did his best to hold both the women as they were in a still shocked state and while this was not what he had in mind in order to calm both Ino and Sakura, he didn't have much choice to say the very least and he couldn't blame them for the way they were acting at this moment as he held them each. It was not long before the two women made their moves on him as they kissed him deeply once more as the three of them were kissing one another deeply.

As soon as the three stopped kissing one another, the pink haired Kunoichi then ran her hands on her lover's body, happy that he was right there with them and was alive. As she did this to Naruto she couldn't help but smile at his willingness to be with them to make sure that they were both in good hands.

The same could be said for Ino as she ran her own hands on Naruto's muscled form, the fact he was here and with her was more than enough to make her happy to be with him, after what she experienced and faced this day, she needed all the comfort she could get and with Naruto providing that said comfort, the blonde Kunoichi felt safer still.

As they were done rubbing their hands on his naked body, the two looked at one another, normally they would have glared at one another and were sending the evil eye had things been different and they were back to fighting over Sasuke, but this was indeed different and there was no hostility within the two girls. Besides, they both had been intimate with Naruto already so no sense fighting over him.

Sakura started first as she took one of Naruto's hands and then placed it on her breasts as the blonde was quick on the uptake as he began to massage her breasts gently along with her nipples as well, and the touch was more than enough to arouse her. She saw a faint glow of chakra in her lover's hands, showing to her that he was using his chakra to stimulate her body as well as make her relax. It was welcome to her as she allowed Naruto to continue with the movements of his hand on both her breasts.

Ino herself was more than eager to take Naruto's free hand into her own as she began to gently lick and suck on the fingers, making her the blonde Chuunin moan out in surprise at her actions as he was not expecting her to be doing that of all things but he didn't mind as she continued with her actions until she moved his hand to her own breasts, allowing Naruto use his hands on her breasts while he also used his chakra on his hand to pleasure both her breasts. The blonde Kunoichi loved the attention she was getting from her lover and hoped that they were going to be all right.

Naruto then began to move his hands down to reach their vagina, he started first with their stomachs, trailing his fingers slowly down until he reached the patches of soft fur between their thighs which they parted the very second the two of them felt his hands go down their bodies. As soon as he reached their thighs, he began to rub his hands slowly on their thighs on both their legs, tracing his hands slowly on their thighs to make sure that he was able to pleasure them both at the very same time.

Both Kunoichi moaned out deeply at this as they decided to make Naruto feel good as well, with that plan in mind, the two Kunoichi reached out with their hands and once more began to touch and caress Naruto's body, only this time, the two of them moved their hands directly to Naruto's cock. As soon as they were able to reach their lover's cock, the two women began to move their hands over Naruto's cock along with his testicles. They then began to kiss Naruto deeply as well when he turned to face them at regular moments, this allowed for some rather deep kissing between the three of them, both Sakura and Ino loved that as they were not going to hesitate in making each kiss more passionate than the last one that they had with Naruto.

As for Naruto, he could feel his cock naturally react to the hands of both the two women as it twitched as well as get even harder by the second and it seemed that the women were more than willing to make him even harder, which was all right with him for the time being as he then moved his fingers on their vagina, making both moan out his name at the very same time.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

Ino and Sakura didn't mind that they spoke out their mutual lover's name as they felt his hands now playing with their vagina as well as their clitoris, it was something that the two of them wanted in the first place as the pleasure shot through their bodies at a much stronger as well as faster rate with each movement of his fingers in their respective vagina. Both of them were feeling the pleasure grow stronger and thicker in them as they decided to give Naruto a good reward for making them feel this kind of pleasure.

Both women moved their hands away and moved a bit further from Naruto, forcing him to move his hands away, he wondered what they were going to do to him, he soon got his answer as the two of them placed his cock between their breasts and he moaned out deeply at the feel of both Ino and Sakura's breasts surrounding his cock all at once. He had no idea just where the two of them came up with this action, but he was not going to complain in the very least as he moaned when they began to move their breasts together, allowing him to feel their breasts all over his cock.

"INO-CHAN!!! SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

Both Kunoichi loved that cry as the two of them now knew just what was the best way for them to pleasure Naruto in a mutually beneficial fashion as they continued to move their bodies and in doing so their breasts as well as Naruto lay on the bed and was still moaning out in pleasure at their actions on his body, they also took turns licking and kissing the tip of his cock to further pleasure him. The results of their actions also happened to be seen on them as they felt their vagina grow hotter and wetter with each passing second. They could feel their juices coming out of their vagina and that was more than enough to make the two women even more interesting brining their lover to the release he wanted.

It was not long before the blonde Chuunin was reaching his limits, which was very much obvious to the two female Kunoichi and they would not have it any other way as the two of them kissed and licked his cock with a greater deal more passion until Naruto finally shouted out his orgasm.

"YESSSSSSSS!!!!"

Both Ino and Sakura took in as much of their lover's cum as they could manage, Sakura was the first, she took all that she could take and moved away afterwards, allowing Ino to take her own share of Naruto's cum, both of them relished the taste of their lover's cum in their mouths and that served to really make them all the more aroused. The two felt several more streams of Naruto's cum fly out from his cock and hit their breasts as well as their faces.

They loved that feeling as they then parted from Naruto's cock and sat in front of Naruto as he looked at the two of them once he recovered, both of them looked at one another and nodded as they first swallowed the cum they had in their mouths. As soon as that was over, the two women then came closer and began to clean each other's face and breasts, Sakura was the first and cleaned Ino completely of all the cum she had on her body. And when the pink haired Kunoichi moved away, the blonde haired Kunoichi did the very same thing, cleaning her partner's body with her own tongue.

As soon as they were done cleaning each other, both of them kissed one another deeply while moving their tongues inside their mouths for Naruto to ass as well as rubbing their naked forms on one another. This sight was more than enough to make Naruto feel even more aroused by the second as he felt his cock harden once more. Both women noted that as they smiled warmly in his direction after the two of them parted form the deep kiss that the two of them had been in together earlier.

As they moved towards Naruto, they also decided to let Naruto have his turn with them to be fair as they moved into position with Sakura bellow and Ino on top of her allowing both their vagina as well as their clitoris to be on top of one another as well. The sight was too good for Naruto to ignore and he moved towards them and licked their vagina, making both of them cry out in that exact moment of pleasure.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Naruto was more than ready to make them orgasm the same way they had made his orgasm only moments before as he gently licked their vagina as well as use his fingers to further increase their own pleasure by the second. The two women were more than willing to show their appreciation as their respective vagina released more of it's juices which Naruto tried separately first and then he allowed their juices to mix at that moment, he then tasted Ino and Sakura's combined juices to find them to be very unique and in this case, rather delicious to his taste buds as he lapped up more of it as well as using his fingers to further pleasure the two women to reach their orgasm as the sight of both women in orgasm at once was something that the blonde Chuunin was very much looking forward to.

Apart from using his tongue to lick their vagina, he also pushed his tongue deeply into their vagina, doing so allowed him to feel their inner walls move about over his tongue, making the blonde Chuunin all the more aroused by the second at the feel of their respective vaginal walls moving on his tongue along with his fingers. Naruto also took a good time smelling their combined releases of their fluids and the smell was good to his nose, further driving to him to arousal as he went back to trying to bring the two women to orgasm.

He didn't have to wait for too long as his actions finally brought both women to orgasm and it was a sight that Naruto loved.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Both Ino and Sakura cried out in pleasure as they both reached their respective orgasm at the very same time, their vagina released more of their juices which soon mixed with one another and Naruto was now busy lapping up as much of their combined juices as he could, the two women also moved their bodies as well, allowing Naruto watch as they moved in a very erotic fashion right before his eyes.

Both Ino and Sakura relished their orgasm as when they looked at Naruto who's face was covered in their juices, the two didn't hesitate in the very least to go towards him and begin to lick his face clean of their own juices, it was arousing to the three lovers as they once more were in a torrid three way kiss while the two women were busy rubbing their bodies on their male lover along with using their hands to caress his cock while his also caressed their still dripping wet vagina.

When the three of them finally parted with one another, it was here that both Sakura and Ino parted with Sakura whispering into Naruto's ear gently.

"Naruto-kun….can you make Ino-chan happy for the time being?"

Naruto wondered why that was the case, but recalling Ino's experience in using her family's trademark jutsu on a werewolf, he decided to agree to Sakura's suggestion to him and made his way to the blonde Kunoichi, much to Ino's happiness and she hugged Naruto while Sakura decided to stand by and watch what was going to happen between the two blonde ninja from Konoha, this was not going to be boring to say the very least.

--------

Ino managed to giggle as she was now taking her turn with Naruto as she and the blonde Chuunin was more than willing to go at it with her at this moment and she loved that as they kissed one another deeply while she ran her hands over Naruto's naked form once more. As soon as she was done exploring Naruto's naked form, the blonde Kunoichi felt her lover's hands on her breasts once more and she couldn't help but blush as Naruto then began to massage her breasts with his hands as well as use his mouth and tongue on them to make her all the more aroused.

Naruto himself continued to use his hands in conjunction with his mouth to pleasure Ino's breasts while rubbing one of his thighs on her vagina and clitoris slowly, making her moan out even more as well as make him feel the wetness that was coming from her vagina all the more easily. He smiled mentally at that as he continued with pleasuring Ino's breasts a lot more with both his hands and tongue while using his thigh to pleasure Ino's vagina as well as her clitoris.

"MMMMM!!!! NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

Ino moaned out deeply as the pleasure for her continued to grow by the second. She then decided to make her own move on Naruto as she stopped him from pleasuring her breasts any further, though sad from the lose of contact, the blonde Kunoichi already went to work as she then reached Naruto's cock and began to rub her breasts on it once more as well as moving her breast back and forth on Naruto's cock from either side, allowing Naruto to see his cock rubbing not just her breasts but her nipples as well.

Ino then made Naruto stand on his knees as she moved in closer to his cock, making the blonde Chuunin all the more aroused as she was on her hands and knees, already eye level with his cock and the way it looked was rather arousing to the two of them.

The blonde Kunoichi was not done as she once more took Naruto's cock to her mouth, gently licking and kissing it once more, she ran her tongue from the tip to the base while gently running her tongue around the tip slowly to make sure she got every part of Naruto's cock fully explored by her tongue. She did the very same thing to both the base of his cock along with his testicles, the pleasure for her continued to grow until she finally took Naruto's cock deep into her mouth. Ino countered her body's gag reflex and took her lover's cock deeply into her mouth until she reached the base of his cock and that was more than enough to make Naruto cry out even more

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

As soon as she was ready, she moved her body backwards until Naruto's cock was nearly out of her mouth, she then moved back forward, allowing Naruto's cock to be driven all the way to the back of her mouth, touching her throat the moment that happened, she moaned a good deal at the pleasure that ran through her at that instant and she could already tell that Naruto himself was also aroused by her actions on his cock as he cried out her name once more.

"INO-CHAN!!"

Ino was pleased by that greatly as she began to start moving once more, setting up a pace and rhythm while still moving her tongue to make sure that she was able to orally caress her lover's cock the right way.

Naruto was enjoying the sight before him as Ino continued to move her body back and forth , allowing her to take in his cock in and out of her mouth. He couldn't help but be aroused at the sheer aggressive but passionate way Ino was doing this to him and vowed to do something that would make her happy in return for this rather unique situation. As much as he wanted to be moving his hips, he decided to let Ino have her fun for this time.

However that certainly didn't mean he was going to be idle the whole time. He reached out with his hands and began to play with her breasts once more along with running his hands on her body as well as her face, making sure to do his best to pleasure Ino while she continued with her actions on his cock. The blonde Chuunin was more than willing to moan out his approval of Ino's actions at this moment as she began to move faster.

Ino loved this moment as she felt her vagina become even wetter with all the actions she was taking while continuing to pleasure Naruto in this position that they were currently in, she could feel the pleasure flowing through her body as Naruto's hands were on her breasts and nipples, then moving to the rest of her body, it made her all the more eager to finally take this to the next level and she was more than willing to do just that as she moved away but not before making sure to give Naruto's cock a good deal of licking and kissing.

As soon as that was done, the blonde Kunoichi lay down on the bed and beckoned for Naruto to do what he wanted to her as she was quite eager for him to take his turn with her.

Naruto was more than willing to go ahead but decided to do this in a way that would really make Ino happy. He then took out a small length of cloth and then used it to blind Ino, he gently tied it so it would be removed easily and then did the same with another bolt of cloth to tie her hands gently. Ino was more than willing to do this as she moaned out in pleasure as Naruto began to kiss her face as well as lick her cheeks slowly; he then gently kissed her on the lips and began to move his arms all around her, making sure to touch the pleasure centers of her body using his chakra and the results of his actions were obvious as she moaned out in pleasure the feel of his hands on her body.

"MMMMMMMM!!!!"

Naruto smiled at that as he continued to use his hands, but then began to use his lips and tongue, also coating both with chakra along with his hands; he licked Ino's breasts once more while using his fingers to pleasure the rest of her body, along with her vagina as well as her clitoris, making her even more aroused by the second, Naruto took the situation further as he moved his mouth away from Ino's breasts and moved to her vagina and clitoris while moving his hands to her breasts. Ino cried out in pleasure the very second she felt Naruto's lips and tongue on her vagina as well as her clitoris.

Ino wanted do something but she couldn't help but find this situation to be rather interesting as well as arousing so she lets Naruto do what was already doing. The fact that she couldn't see where he was and what he was doing to her body added a very strong element of surprise to the whole situation before the two of them. She didn't mind that all in the least as she was enjoying the game of trying to go guess where Naruto was going to go to next with his actions.

She got her answer when Naruto began to run his cock on her breasts slowly, making her moan out in pleasure at that as she then felt it move between her breasts with Naruto gently pressing her breasts together and began to move his hips a bit more, making her feel the heat coming from her lover's cock. The blonde Kunoichi enjoyed this as Naruto then moved away, he then moved between her thighs, gently rubbing his cock on Ino's inner thighs and it was enough to make the blonde Kunoichi moan out even more.

"YESSSSSS!!!!"

It was not long before Naruto decided to place this whole situation to a head as he moved into position and then pushed his cock slowly into Ino's vagina, parting the outer lips gently, and doing the very same thing to the inner lips and soon he pushed his cock deeply into her vagina all the way to the base, making Ino tense up and hiss in pleasure.

Naruto smiled as he began to move his hips in and out of Ino's vagina, doing so slowly , drawing himself nearly out and then driving himself deeply back into her, he relished the feeling of it all as he leaned forward, kissing Ino deeply as well as gently kissing the tip of her nose as well as her forehead, making the blonde Kunoichi blush at how gentle Naruto was with her at this moment. And as Naruto continued to pick up the pace of his thrusts in and out of his lover's vagina, Ino couldn't help but moan out her pleasure and encouragement to Naruto as he began to speed up.

"FASTER!!!!"

"HARDER!!!"

"DEEPER!!!!"

Ino loved the pleasure that came with Naruto's thrusts into her vagina which were now faster and harder, making Naruto's cock go deeply into her vagina almost to the brim. Naruto himself loved the pleasure as he then reached down and lifted Ino's tied arms and loped them over his head and onto his shoulders. The blonde Kunoichi was quick on that and held onto Naruto tightly as he continued to move his cock in and out of her vagina. Naruto then decided to reach with his hands and remove the cloth that closed Ino's eyes, allowing her to see him.

The blonde Kunoichi smiles warmly at being able to see her lover's face and kisses him deeply, the two carried on the kiss and this time with tongues involved as well as Naruto continued to increase the strength of his thrusts into her vagina. The pleasure for them increased their kiss and they soon parted just as she finally reached her full orgasm.

"YESSSSSSS!!!!!"

Naruto relished the feel of Ino's inner walls milking his cock deeply and the release of her juices all over his cock was undeniably delicious for him as well as it was for her, he then licked Ino's lips, making her stick out her tongue and he didn't waste any time taking it into his mouth to suck on it deeply, as the two of them went into kissing each other once more.

Ino herself loved the feel of her lover's cum flowing into her vagina deeply and when the first stream hit her inner walls at that moment she couldn't help but feel more alive than before when that happened to her body. She then moaned out as the blonde Chuunin sucked on her tongue, eventually kissing her deeply while he continued to fire more of his seed into her eager sex.

As soon as they were done with what they were doing to one another Naruto gently pulled himself out of Ino's vagina and then kissed her gently as well as freeing her hands, he knew that with the smile on her face as well as her blush, she was going to be fine, and now was the right time for him to focus his attention on Sakura, who as far as he could tell was eagerly waiting for him to come to her at this time.

Ino smiled deeply as she allowed Naruto to finish the last round with Sakura as she looked on despite feeling very sleepy from her earth shattering orgasm earlier along with feeling the heat from Naruto's cum in her body. She wanted to see this to the very end.

--------

Sakura cried out a bit as soon as Naruto was focused on her and she was more than eager for this moment between the two of them as soon as Naruto was moving towards her. She had been playing with herself the whole time, her hands had been playing with her breasts , nipples, as well as her vagina and clitoris. Now it was going to be Naruto who was going to be doing those very same things to her and she was more than willing to let him do those said things to her.

As soon as Naruto was with her, the two of them kissed one another deeply as well as sucking on one another's tongue. That action was more than enough to send waves of pleasure up and down their bodies while both of them reached down with their hands. Sakura took hold of Naruto's cock, gently giving the blonde's cock a good round of touching along with his testicles at the very same time. This made Naruto moan out and the pink haired Kunoichi was more than willing and eager to take full advantage of that moment.

As soon as the two of them parted from one another, Sakura began to kiss Naruto's chest, running her hands on his naked form and used her chakra to touch Naruto's own pleasure centers, as well as doing the same thing on his cock and testicles. That made Naruto's cock become harder, and also made the blonde Chuunin even more eager to make Sakura really cry out his name in release. But Naruto manages to keep his control strong, and he replied in kind by running his own hands on Sakura's body. He reached down to feel her vagina, finding it to be wet and when he pushed one of his fingers into her vagina gently he could tell that she was really wet and eager. So he decided to try something that would help relieve some of their respective arousal.

"Sakura-chan….let's do this."

"Do what Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled and gently kissed the tip of Sakura's nose and replied.

"Trust me."

Sakura smiled at that as she did trust Naruto greatly and decided to play along with whatever her blonde lover had in mind.

Naruto lay down on his side in the other direction while Sakura lay down in the other direction as well, the pink haired Kunoichi then moved he legs upward and towards her body and Naruto moved towards her vagina, and licked it slowly while using his free hand to pleasure her vagina along with his tongue, making the pink haired Kunoichi moan out.

"YEEEESSSSS!!!!"

Sakura however was far from idle as she then reached out and moved her head to take Naruto's cock into her mouth as well to make sure things between the two of them were going to be very much even, she also did the same with her lover's testicles to make sure that those parts of her lover were given enough equal attention to even the situation out between the two of them. The pleasure she gave Naruto was more than enough to make the blonde double his efforts in turn.

"YESSSSSSS!!!!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

The two moaned as they continued with their actions, Sakura's moans were making Naruto's cock move about a lot more, adding more pleasure to Naruto while his moans also did the same to Sakura's vagina, the pleasure for the pair grew with each passing moment and it was not going to be long before the two of them would finally reach their own respective limits.

However the two of them were able to control themselves as they parted from one another and Sakura was soon making her own moves on Naruto as she began to kiss him once more, the kiss was deep and passionate between the two as Naruto then moved to be on top of Sakura, and it seemed that the pink haired Kunoichi didn't mind the change in position.

Naruto was soon to make his own move as he began to gently play with Sakura's breasts once more, licking, sucking and kissing on them slowly as well while moving his hands over her body, reaching her thighs and her vagina once more, Naruto felt her there and found her vagina and clitoris to be soaking wet, he smiled and then moved between her thighs and began to lick Sakura's vagina once more, making the pink haired woman blush deeply at the pleasure that he was giving her.

Naruto licked up as much of Sakura's juices as he could manage for the time being and as soon as he had his share once more, he then made Sakura sit up and he then asked her to straddle his hips and do what she liked.

Sakura was more than quick enough to get the idea and smiled at Naruto, she then lifted her hips and made sure that her vagina was in a good position over Naruto's cock. As soon as she could be sure that she was in the right angle, she then began to lover herself downwards and she moaned out as she felt her vaginal lips being parted by Naruto's cock as she began to lower herself even more, and she naturally moaned out in pleasure that the feeling of being filled by her lover's cock. As soon as she felt Naruto's cock fill her to the very base, she cried out

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Naruto gritted his teeth and relaxed himself as he then began to run his hands once more on Sakura's breasts and nipples, making her moan out more as they kissed one another deeply, this was the very same moment that Sakura began to move her body up and down, she started slowly at first, until the tip of Naruto's cock was the only part of him still there in her vagina and then she drove herself back down to engulf Naruto's cock once more. That was more than enough to make the two of them moan out deeply at the very same time.

"YESSSSS!!!!!"

The two lovers carried on with their actions as Naruto kissed Sakura as well as play with her breasts along with running his chakra covered hands on her body as well as using his mouth and tongue, also coated in his chakra, further pleasuring the pink haired Kunoichi as she responded in kind by using her own chakra to stimulate the pleasure centers in his own body. Sakura continued to move her hips to take Naruto's cock deeply into her vagina but Naruto was not going to be content with just using his mouth, tongue and hands as he began to move his hips as well. He then lay down and allowed Sakura to move on her own pace, making her happy. Sakura then leaned backwards and this angle allowed her to feel Naruto's cock hit her in a more delicious pace and angle as well. Naruto then stopped as he continued to use his hands this time without his tongue and mouth, content for the moment to caress his lover's body as she continued to move on top of him. The moans coming from there were already growing in tone and pitch, showing that the pleasure for them was mounting to even greater heights, just the way they liked it.

"MMMMMM!!!!"

"HARDER!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

It was not going to be very long before the two of them were going to reach their very own limits and when they felt their release, the two of them moved forward and kissed one another deeply, with Sakura leaning over Naruto while he propped himself on one of his elbows while holding Sakura's head with the other hand as they both felt their orgasm as they kissed one another fiercely, naturally making their moans in each other's mouth.

Sakura relished the streams of her lover's cum entering her vagina at the very first stream of his cum in her vagina, it was a delicious feeling that grew even more as she felt her inner walls move about while Naruto fired even more of his juices into her vagina, filling her with the thick, and hot liquid that she loved to feel in her body, it was somehow making her feel more safe and secure than normal, something that she needed deeply.

Naruto felt the very same feeling as he continued to kiss Sakura just as he felt her inner walls milk him for all he was worth, he could also feel her vagina release more of her juices on his cock, a feeling that he couldn't help but find very delicious to his senses as they continued to kiss one another.

As soon as they were done, Sakura gently moved away from Naruto and then Naruto took hold of her and Ino as well, lying down and the three of them relaxed after this moment, it would have been longer for them but with them being on a mission, they knew that this was as good as it got for now.

Sakura felt sleep finally claim her and she didn't resist as both she and Ino were now fully asleep and instead of having possible nightmares from their previous battles with the Alpha Werewolf and it's mental thralls, they were going to have something else to dream about for quite a while and those said things were going to be very pleasurable ones at that.

--------

Later…

Naruto looked at the two as both Ino and Sakura were now resting peacefully and he couldn't help but shake his head a bit and smiled as the two of them were also smiling peacefully while sleeping. He hoped that they would be like this for a while until the time came for them to face the Alpha Werewolf once more and when they did face it and it's minions, the two women would be ready for it.

It then made him wonder on just what sort of plan would be best to finally end the threat of the creatures once and for all without endangering the people of the village that they were currently in. It had to be a plan that would be workable and could be pulled off quickly without the enemy knowing about it. And they had to do it fast as there was a chance that the creatures would soon be making their own moves from their new lair.

As soon as that came into his mind, Naruto's brain began to conjure up a plan.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's Notes:

Not too long and not too short either, considering the time constraints I have to admit that this one was not so bad for a lemon. Considering it's a lemon within a battle situation, it's not too shabby, though I can bet that some of the readers here might not like it all that much. But if that is the case then I apologize in advance as well as hope that you can help me correct any errors instead of overly criticizing me for them.

The shortness is due to the fact that time is against them, so they have to take what time that they can take before the next battle, if this had been done in anon combat situation, it would have been longer to say the least.

Anyhow, I hope this story will be enough for the readers since we're moving on soon enough to a lemon that is really going to be the strongest test of my ability to write lemons since there is MORE than one woman involved.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto Dragon Champion Lemon Section

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto, if I did own anything, I wouldn't be doing this.

Chapter 29

Beach Party

Day 1

( ): Thoughts

((" ")): Holy Talon's voice

--------

Author's notes:

Here is the first of the three day Beach Party Lemon special, all for the fans who requested this hot number to be made! Now there was no way I could do the individual girls in just one chapter for the first day so I did the group thing instead to make due with the limited space I can have with such stories like this one. Despite this, I will do my best to make the most of it and do a good piece of work for all the readers who have been eager to read more of the Dragon Champion Lemon Section.

--------

In the hotel…

Naruto woke up in his room and yawned a bit as he checked his watch and spotted that it was still 4:30 in the morning and he silently cursed the fact that he woke up too early for a supposed vacation from the need to wake up early. But he had adjusted to the demands of his training regime so he didn't mind, he then took out some dried meat from his nearby pack and decided to chow down on it and took out a bottle of water that was in s mall refrigerator in his room.

As he ate the food, he looked out of his room's window and gazed at the beach, normally it was dark, but Koyuki had special light posts placed in the area to provide gentle but bright lights that were based on the same principles of the generator that was used on Koyuki's homeland, this allowed the beach to be well lit and give anyone who woke up, a good view of the beach and the water there. Naruto loved the view as he looked at the beach as he finished his early meal, but it was then that there was some knocking on his door, surprised that anyone was even awake, he decided to take a look.

He got up and opened the door and to his utter surprise, there was Yuhi Kurenai before him and she was currently wearing a sleeping kimono that was made from deep white silk. The Jonin smiled at him warmly, making the blonde wonder just what was brewing in the Genjutsu Mistress's mind.

"Kurenai-chan, what are you doing up so early?"

Kurenai smiled and she kissed Naruto gently on the cheek and replied to the question that came from the blonde's mouth.

"We're going out to have an early volleyball game Naruto-kun, we wanted you to come along."

Naruto was surprised by that announcement from the red eyed Jonin as it was not exactly the right time for them to be having a game as there was not enough sunlight to see the ball properly, it was then that the rest of Kurenai's words clicked into his head as he recalled that she said something about others being with her to play this game.

"Who's we Kurenai-chan?"

"Why don't you follow me and find out?"

Naruto decided not to argue as he was still wearing his boxers as well as his sleeping robe and followed the Jonin who was moving to the lobby, as soon as they got there, he was surprised to see the others that Kurenai spoke of, the others were Mitarashi Anko, Shizune, and Tsunade Senju, all three women wore the same kimonos as Kurenai and they all smiled warmly at Naruto's direction and it was that combined smile from all of the women that got Naruto really curious as to what they had in mind. Kurenai was the first to speak to him as she pushed him gently towards the others.

"We planned this before we all went to bed, this is a good a time as any for us to have some time for ourselves."

Anko grinned at that and spoke to Naruto.

"Yeah, consider what we have in mind to be a special treat Naruto-kun!"

Tsunade then spoke.

"All right ladies, let's get this underway, Naruto-kun, do you mind if you carry the box with the food in it? It will be a light breakfast before we play the game."

Naruto nodded and as he carried the small box he saw that he was near Shizune and his curiosity got the better of him at this moment as he whispered to the Jonin apprentice of the Hokage to find out anything that would tell him just what exactly was going on before him.

"What is going on Shizune-chan?"

Shizune however smiled seductively and kept silent, making Naruto all the more curious and intrigued as the group moved out from the hotel, guided by the lamp posts to the beach, as soon as they arrived there, both Anko and Kurenai went to work and got the posts and net ready in record time as well as placing some seals over the place. Naruto was even more curious but decided to place the questions aside for the time being as the women opened the box and began to eat the food and drink the fruit juice and water there.

Naruto joined them and began to notice something odd about the way the women were dressed, he could notice that their robes seem to be tighter for some reason or another. He was confused as to how come that was the case, but as soon as they were done eating, Tsunade spoke to them.

"All right ladies, this will be a simple four round game match and Naruto-kun will be the audience, there's no scoring involved all right?"

"Right!"

Shizune then smiled at Naruto and spoke to him.

"Now get ready Naruto-kun."

The other smiled at that as they untied the knots of the sashes of their sleeping kimonos and removed them.

Naruto's eyes nearly rolled out of his head and his mouth opened, he also felt his cock react to the sight before him, his heart stopped beating for a second and then went on full overdrive as hot blood pumped in his body and pooled at his crotch as well as his cock as he looked at the four women were before him. The reason was fairly obvious as the women were not wearing anything underneath the kimonos, in essence they were in their birthday suits and what a sight they were.

"Wow!"

That was the only word that managed to come out of Naruto's mouth as he gazed at the utterly naked Kunoichi before him, he had seen them naked before, but there was something about the sight of the four nude Kunoichi with a backdrop of dark sky, soft but bright light to show their forms, and the sound of gentle waves lapping the shore was more than enough to make him really aroused.

That was not lost to the four Kunoichi as they smiled at the aroused blonde Chuunin and Dragon Champion, they were now going to give Naruto a volleyball match that was going to be stuck in his head for quite a long time, and the after events were going to be just as pleasurable for the blonde Chuunin who they loved a great deal. With that in mind, the four women got into position as before when they started out on the first day, and soon the match was underway.

Naruto wondered if he could go blind at the sight of the four nude women playing volleyball before him, to see their bodies without a single stitch of clothing on them as well as seeing them all move with such grace as well as….bounce was taxing his self control to the very limit as the women were moving in such a way that was really making him even more aroused by the second as they played the game in their birthday suits.

The blonde Chuunin was happy beyond belief that no one else from Konoha was with them because if word of what he was doing with the women he was with came out in the streets, he had no doubt in his mind that he was going to be on the hit list of every young man and old man in the village. Not to mention that a lot of guys were going to want to take his place, not that he could blame them as it was not every day that one got to be on an island where they were the only man on the group while the rest were drop dead gorgeous women.

Even more so when they were going to be witnessing a volleyball game where the women who were playing the game were only in their birthday suits of all things. The blonde watched as Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, and Kurenai moved with fluid female grace and power in their actions while playing the game. Their naked forms were undeniably beautiful as their breasts moved with each movement and bounce, their skin glistened as they sweated from their movements, as they moved, and he could tell that their heartbeat as well as their breathing was getting faster by the minute as the game played on.

The blonde Chuunin was not devoid of any form of eye candy as the pairs switched on either side, Tsunade and Shizune took over Anko and Kurenai's previous side and the game played on, with the women changing teams, with Tsunade and Anko working against Kurenai and Shizune, then it was Kurenai with Tsunade against Shizune and Anko. The games played on and despite the fact that he had not picked a side to root for, Naruto knew that his body cared little for who was winning as he was looking at the nude forms of the four Kunoichi as they continued to play the game for his own benefit.

Of course, Naruto was not the only one reaping the benefits, the cool sea breeze made the early morning very comfortable for the four Kunoichi as they continued to play their game, and the fact that the one man they had already had passionate, lustful and loving sex with was watching them with obvious desire in his face, and the sight of him already aroused was enough to make them also very hot and eager for them to make their moves on him, but they resisted their desires and continued play their game for the time being.

As soon as that was over, they stretched as they relaxed themselves, but made sure to do their stretching slowly and sensually for Naruto to take a good look at their sweat covered forms, they all could see the blush on Naruto's face, the looks of utter lust, love and desire on his face as well as the tent in his boxers. All four women then licked their lips for Naruto to see and they all reveled as they saw Naruto gulp after that undeniably erotic display they did for his benefit as well as their own.

As soon as that was done, the four women were more than ready to get closer to Naruto and begin the process of doing what they could on the blonde Chuunin for this night, they already got everything that they needed for this time so they didn't have to worry too much about things as they were. They had already eaten, they had gotten some good exercise before the main event, and they gave the man they were going to be with a very good show, one that they knew was not going to be forgotten by the young man anytime soon.

--------

Naruto couldn't help but feel his cock harden like a rod of steel as all four Kunoichi came towards him totally naked, covered in sweat from their actions and they were all blushing like mad as they had removed his boxers before he knew it, he looked at their forms, relishing the sight of them all naked, and he could see the traces of their respective juices flowing out of their vagina, the fact that they were already like this as he looked at them was more than enough to make Naruto even happier, he however then realized that if they were going to do it here in the beach, they might very well wake up the others.

However Kurenai spoke first to assure him that they had planned ahead for that kind of situation.

"Need not worry Naruto-kun, I placed a sound suppression jutsu over the area we are in as well as a powerful Genjutsu, the only way it can be dispersed it by a high level of chakra or a powerful Dojutsu and right now, the only one here with a Dojutsu is sleeping."

Anko smirked warmly at that as she also spoke to the blonde Chuunin.

"So we can shout and cry out all we want tonight here in this beach lover boy."

Tsunade then spoke to Naruto with a very loving tone.

"Now hurry up Naruto-kun, I think you need to enjoy what you've been looking at."

Shizune smiled as well at Naruto and took his hands as she gently pulled him to leave the chair he had been sitting on before and as he was brought there to the still well lit beach, the three Kunoichi took out a massive square of cloth that they were quick to stake to the ground with stones and there were some soft and comfortable pillows there as well to make things a lot more interesting and comfortable for all of them for this private time between them.

With that out of the way the four women made Naruto sit down as both Anko and Shizune made their first move as the two of them moved to Naruto's cock, as soon as they were there, Shizune was cradling Naruto's testicles in her hands gently while Anko was busy licking the tip of Naruto's cock with her tongue. Tsunade and Kurenai were far from idle as they were on either side of Naruto and they were able to guide his hands to their own dripping wet vagina while allowing him to lick, suck, and kiss their breasts which were close to him. The two women moaned out as they also took the time to rub their hands on Naruto's body with both Shizune and Tsunade using their chakra to stimulate Naruto's nerves, namely where they knew the human body got the signals for pleasure.

Naruto moaned out in pleasure at this as he used his own chakra and the Dragon Fire that now flowed in his veins to pleasure the two women who were before him as he continued to pleasure Tsunade and Kurenai's breasts as well as their nipples with his lips and tongue, he could hear their own moans as he did so and the fact that he was able to make the two women moan out in pleasure was something that he was already taking a great deal of pride in. If anyone in Konoha told him months before that was going to be buck naked in front of Tsunade Senju, Yuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko, and Shizune who were also naked and giving him this kind of pleasure, he would have considered them insane and gave them a beating. But now this was reality so there was no doubting it now.

It was not long before both Anko and Shizune were taking turns licking and kissing his cock and testicles, the pleasure he got from the two of them was more than enough to make him cry out as the two Jonin ranked Kunoichi were also enjoying the taste and feel of him. Anko was currently licking Naruto's testicles slowly and playing with them in her mouth and she grinned as she felt him tremble, she had always enjoyed doing this to Naruto, and feeling him react this way as something that she relished. Shizune on the other hand was taking Naruto's cock deeply into her mouth, blushing as she it fill her mouth and touch all the way to the back of her throat as she moved her head up and down while using her tongue at the same time. This continued until Anko and Shizune switched places and now the former student of Orochimaru was taking Naruto's cock deeply into her mouth while Shizune was playing with Naruto's testicles gently with her tongue and mouth as well.

"MMMMMM…."

That was all Naruto said as he did his best to hold on while pleasuring both Tsunade and Kurenai with his mouth, tongue and his fingers and the two women were more than willing to shout out their pleasure at his actions on their breasts as well as their vagina along with their clitoris that he was also doing his very best to pleasure as well.

"YES!!!!"

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

Naruto was feeling like he was going to pass out from all of the pleasure that was hitting his body right now. No normal man would last as long as he did under this barrage of pleasure and be able to ever forget it. Thankfully his previous experiences and what he had been able to learn from them all was more than enough to help him be stronger for this as well as last longer. He was going to need that as both Kurenai and Tsunade were still there, allowing him to suck, kiss, and lick their breasts while pleasuring their respective sex and clitoris with his hands and he could feel the moisture some down from them on his hands, adding even more pleasure to him as he felt the heat of their juices on his skin as well as feeling the tightness, softness, and wetness of their vagina and that was more than enough to make him even more aroused by the second.

It was not long before both Kurenai and Tsunade moved away and both Anko and Shizune moved away as well, but they were merely trading places, and now Naruto was using his mouth and tongue pleasure Shizune and Anko's breasts and nipples as well as use his hands on their vagina and clitoris, he could also feel their juices flowing out from their vagina and clitoris, while he looked to see both Kurenai and Tsunade beginning to lick and suck his cock as well as his testicles with the blonde Hokage using her tongue and mouth on his testicles while the red eyed Jonin was busy licking, kissing and sucking his cock in the way she knew he liked it.

"AAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!"

Naruto having freed his mouth from Anko and Shizune's breasts was able to cry out in pleasure as he felt his senses at the moment being drowned out by the sensations, not to mention the fact that he was doing something that he knew all men his age or older would have cheerfully committed murder to be part of this. But he was not going to go that far as he lay back and moved to licking Anko's breasts, much to the Jonin's pleasure as he used his fingers on her vagina and her clitoris, he then moved to do the very same thing to Shizune with both mouth, tongue, and fingers, making the Jonin also cry out in pleasure. Both women were far from idle as they ran their hands on Naruto's body as well as his hair, they relished the feel of their blonde lover's body and the feel of his fingers, mouth, and tongue on their bodies.

It was not long before Tsunade and Kurenai traded places as the blonde Hokage now taking his cock deeply into her mouth while licking and moving her head up and down over Naruto's cock and the red eyed Jonin was more than happy to play with her blonde lover's testicles with her tongue and mouth. The red eyed Jonin did all she could while the blonde Hokage was using her technique that she had perfected for Naruto to feel. It was more than enough to make Naruto wonder if this was another way to see the nickname Tsunade had gained due to her gambling habit.

This went on and on until Naruto felt like he was going to pass out from the pleasure that he was getting from the women. But just as he was about to orgasm, the women moved away and he couldn't help but they left him hanging once more, but the disappointed died just as quickly as it appeared as the blonde see the four women move to his cock and then take turns licking, kissing, and sucking his cock. The sight of all four women doing this to his cock was burned into Naruto's brain deeply and he was going to enjoy adding this to his already growing collection of memories. The four women were more than eager for this as Kurenai started first and she was more than willing to make Naruto cry out with her own skills, as she was more than able to take her time with pleasuring Naruto, making the blonde Chuunin cry out even more in pleasure as he felt the red eyed Jonin's actions on his cock.

After several delicious minutes with Kurenai, the blonde Chuunin groaned as Shizune did the same thing, slowly licking, kissing and sucking Naruto's cock. She took her time for this situation, showing her own slow and calm technique and that was enough to make the blonde Chuunin also moan out in pleasure as she was more than able to give him the kind of pleasure which was really testing his self control. Shizune reveled in hearing Naruto's moans as well as feeling the pleasure of his cock's movements in her mouth as well as on her tongue. Shizune continued to do what she knew would arouse Naruto, relying on her memories of her times with the blonde Chuunin.

Shizune took her time and as soon as she was satisfied, she moved to allow Anko to take her turn as the energetic Jonin was more than eager to take her turn as she licked Naruto's cock with her tongue, just the way she knew that would make Naruto feel even more alive. The former student of Orochimaru was able to make Naruto moan out her name in pleasure and joy. She moved her head quickly with greater fervor, though she still managed to avoid hurting the blonde Chuunin's cock to make sure that he was not hurt in any way, while she did like to fight, she was not the kind of person to hurt someone who she liked a great deal than anyone. She relished this as she felt Naruto's cock twitch and shake in reaction to her movements with her mouth and tongue as she took him deeply into her mouth after each movement of her mouth and tongue.

The Jonin them moved aside minutes later as Tsunade was next, the blonde Hokage was more than ready to put her mouth on Naruto's cock along with her tongue as she licked, kissed, and sucked on Naruto's cock, as soon as she was done with that part, she took in Naruto's cock deeply into her mouth all the way to the base, allowing Naruto's cock to stay there as she relaxed her body as well as her throat to make sure that Naruto was comfortable as well as herself. As soon as she was assured that she was ready and so was Naruto, she began to move slowly as she used her experience as well as her tongue on the blonde Chuunin and Dragon Champion. The Hokage began to pick up the pace with her actions and it was not long for her to smile mentally as she heard Naruto moan and cry out in pleasure.

This went on for a while and as soon as she stopped, the four women then took random turns with their mouths on Naruto's cock, until they began to use their breasts as well in this matter. It was Tsunade first as she used her large breasts to surround Naruto's cock, making the blonde gasp at the feel of her breasts covering his cock as she began to move, allowing his cock to slide between her breasts, the pleasure that was the result of all this was not limited to Naruto alone as Tsunade herself enjoyed deeply the feeling of Naruto's cock moving between her breasts as she would also then lick and kiss the tip of Naruto's cock whenever it appeared.

The blonde Hokage was taking all this well as she moved her breasts up and down while licking the tip of Naruto's cock whenever it would appear out of her breasts with each movement of her body, she loved the way Naruto moaned out in pleasure, but she knew that Naruto needed to have some other pleasure to keep him more than happy, with that plan in mind she then looked at her companions and spoke to them.

"Why don't we keep Naruto-kun's upper half happy for a while until one of us takes her turn?"

The three Jonin ranked Kunoichi were more than willing to take a shot at that as they moved to Naruto and began to take turns kissing him as well as allowing him to touch their breasts as well as lick them along with their nipples, this made sure that Naruto was very much occupied for the long haul.

Naruto was in heaven at this point, he was being given what most men would only dream of in their lives, and by four beautiful women as well. He was amazed by the sheer pleasure of this whole thing, it was that Tsunade finished her turn and she was soon taken over by Shizune who was more that willing to use her breasts on her lover's cock as well as her mouth and tongue along with the use of her hands to bring Naruto to full arousal, the Jonin licked, kissed and sucked Naruto's cock gently and then when she was ready and willing, she took her lover's cock into her mouth quickly and took it deeply into her mouth.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Naruto cried out and the other women smiled at that as Kurenai, Tsunade, and Anko were aroused by the way Naruto looked and when he was finally able to become a lot more relaxed, relatively speaking, they each took turns kissing him senseless as well as allowing him to feel their breasts all over his face and he was more than willing to take them into his hands as well as his mouth, making them moan as Naruto lavished attention on both their breasts and nipples. The women were relishing the pleasure that they were getting as Naruto then used his hands to play with their vagina respectively to make them even wetter, the ones being pleasured by the blonde's hands were Kurenai and Anko as the two of them moved away for the moment as they played wit their breasts while they allowed Naruto use his fingers on their vagina. Tsunade decided to take a more direct approach as she moved to Naruto's face and straddled her lover's face and allowed him to lick her vagina as well as her clitoris which made her moan out even more in pleasure and she enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's tongue on her vagina as well as her clitoris.

Naruto then pushed his tongue deep into Tsunade's vagina, making the blonde Hokage moan out in pleasure as well as surprise at how forward her Naruto-kun had become after the last few months, she loved this more take charge side of the blonde Chuunin and made that obvious as she focused on moving her vaginal walls to caress her lover's tongue. The blonde Chuunin wondered if he was going to be able to survive the pleasure that he was getting in waves from the four women were no doubt going to make him wish that they were able to do this kind of games once more when time was on their side.

Shizune was busy still in trying to bring Naruto to near release and she could see that her actions along with that of her fellow Kunoichi was already driving the blonde Chuunin and Dragon Champion to the very limit, but the Jonin then recalled the plan that she and the others had come up with before this all happened and she looked at the others and spoke to them a bit after giving Naruto's cock and testicles the full treatment with her mouth, tongue and fingers.

"I think it's time to change places."

The others who were moaning managed to nod and it was now Anko's turn to take the place of Shizune and Tsunade, the Jonin licked her lips as well as her teeth as she moved to look at her lover's cock and she was more than eager as she kissed Naruto's cock as well as his testicles, the Jonin also used her hands to caress both Naruto's thighs as well as his stomach. The Jonin was eager to finally get her hands on the blonde Chuunin along with being able to get the feel and taste of his cock as well as his cum once more.

As soon as she was done kissing and licking her lover's cock, Anko was now more than ready to take the situation to the next level as she opened her mouth, controlled her gag reflex and took Naruto's cock completely into her mouth without any trouble or hesitation on her part as she took Naruto's length until it hit the back of her throat and she didn't move for a bit until she was ready, as soon as she was ready she began to move slowly at first and she moaned a bit at the feel of her lover's cock in her mouth and began to speed up the pace.

Shizune licked Naruto's right hand clean of Anko's juices and then without any hesitation on her part, she allowed him to push his fingers into her own dripping wet vagina and she moaned out deeply at the feel of that, it was then that Tsunade decided to trade places with Kurenai as the red haired Jonin now took the blonde Hokage's place and Naruto didn't complain in the very least, not before Kurenai cleaned his face with her tongue, not minding the fact that she was tasting the juices left behind by Tsunade along with Naruto's own taste. As soon as she did so the Jonin positioned herself in the same way Tsunade had done before. As for Tsunade, she quickly cleaned up Naruto's left hand with her own mouth, not minding the fact that she was tasting Kurenai's own juices with her mouth, as soon as she was done she allowed Naruto's fingers to feel her still wet sex and she then guided his fingers deep into her vagina and she then moaned as Naruto began to move them.

Naruto is more than willing to do the same thing to the red eyed Jonin and used his tongue caress her vagina and clitoris, already being able to taste Kurenai's own uniquely tasting juices on the tip of his tongue as she had been quite wet from the get go, he felt his body burn to the point he should burst into flames considering what was happening to him. He was in what men would have willingly killed to be in and take part of and he was damn happy that he was the only guy in this whole mess, he then placed such thoughts out of his mind and focused on pleasuring Kurenai, Tsunade, and Shizune.

Anko was now moving at a much faster pace with her treatment of Naruto's cock and the dark violet haired Jonin was enjoying this immensely as she could feel the heat, hardness, length and thickness of her lover's cock in her mouth and the memory of how it felt when Naruto pushed it into her vagina was more than enough to excite the Jonin even more as her juices flowed out in a thicker stream in that exact moment, she played with her clitoris and vagina with her hands to further add more pleasure to herself and she relished that for every second. However she was able to tell that Naruto was going to reach his limit so she stopped herself from going further, but not before giving her lover's cock a very good licking and sucking, she then looked at Kurenai who was blushing bright red at the pleasure she was feeling and spoke to her friend.

"Hey Kurenai-chan….time for you to have your fun!"

Kurenai nodded and moved away as Anko then took her turn after moving away from Naruto's cock to lick Naruto's face clean of Kurenai's own juices, the Jonin loved that and was more than willing to kiss Naruto deeply as she then placed her own vagina and clitoris for Naruto to lap up which the blonde didn't hesitate in the least to do and the Jonin was more than happy to show him her appreciation for the actions he was doing to her as she moaned his name in time with both Shizune and Tsunade.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

Kurenai herself was blushing deeply as she continued to lick, kiss, and suck Naruto's cock while using her hands to pleasure his testicles and at times used her own mouth as well and when she was able to lick and kiss Naruto's sex deeply she then took his cock deeply into her mouth, sending pleasure running through Naruto in that moment as he shivered, the fact that she was able to do this and the memory of having Naruto's cock in her mouth before as well as her vagina was more than enough to arouse the Jonin even more.

This action of the four carried on until the four of them went back to Naruto's cock together and each took turns sucking and licking it from base to tip as well as playing with his testicles, driving Naruto to the very limits and it was not going to be long before the blonde Chuunin and Dragon Champion was going to finally cum as he looked at Kurenai, Tsunade, Anko, and Shizune as they took turns with his cock, it was heaven to say the very least for him and now he was going to finally unleash his load, of course had the presence of mind to tell the four Kunoichi that he was about to go.

"I'M GONNA CUM NOW!!!!!!"

That was more than enough of a warning as he unleashed a large amount of cum from his cock, Shizune was the first who had his cock in her mouth and the Jonin apprentice of Tsunade took in his cum eagerly and after taking in a good amount of the cum that she developed a love for, she moved away as Kurenai took in her own fill as she took Naruto's cock as it was still releasing more of his cum out, the red eyed Jonin took in all she could manage as Naruto seemed to have quite a lot at the moment, as soon as she was done taking her fill of the delicious cum that her lover was able to release, Anko took in her own fill of her lover's cum and she loved the taste once more as she recalled how it tasted in her mouth, as soon as she was able to take in as much of her lover's cum, she moved away and this allowed Tsunade to have her own turn with Naruto's cock and she was able to get a good deal of her lover's cum in her own mouth and she couldn't help but blush brightly at the feel of the thick, hot liquid and the taste of it was very good to her taste buds. The four women were happy that Naruto apparently had plenty of energy and stamina as well as cum showing just how healthy he was, they moved back as several of the last streams of their lover's cum hit their breasts, and faces.

"Kami, that whole thing felt good."

Naruto spoke out and managed to recover a bit and as soon as he was able to look at them, the four women smiled and swallowed the cum in their mouths and then they decided to clean each other up with Tsunade and Shizune cleaning each other's bodies and taking the cum they collected and swallowed it, with Kurenai and Naruto doing the very same thing as well.

Naruto couldn't help but react as he felt his cock harden once more at the sight of the women doing that in front of him as this was enough to remind of the first time these same women had been with him in his home and they were having what he understood was a five-some or something like that, and it was at that moment in time that he lost his virginity, those memories were more than enough to really get the blood pumping in all parts of his body it was understandable if a considerable portion of such blood was already pooling to his crotch and making his cock really hard.

That was not lost to the four women as Anko got the attention of the women as she spoke to them to get the next stage of their plan into action.

"All right, now it's time for Naruto-kun to get a show all the other guys back home would sell their souls to….but this time, we're going to do things a bit differently, right?"

"Of course."

'Yes."

Tsunade then spoke to Naruto.

"Get ready Naruto-kun, you're going to love this."

Naruto gulped at that and couldn't help but speak.

"What are you doing to do?"

He was about to get the answer to that question in a very delicious way.

The four women then smiled at Naruto with lustful looks in their eyes as they decided to give Naruto a VERY good show as they paired off with one another, only this time it was Tsunade and Kurenai who were pairing off and giving Naruto a pair of very seductive smiles as they began to kiss one another while Shizune and Anko were on either side of Naruto, with Shizune kissing and licking his chest, neck, and face while Anko naturally was licking and kissing Naruto's cock as well as his testicles, while the blonde couldn't help but watch as the blonde female Hokage of Konoha and the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha got together for his own viewing pleasure.

And what a pleasure it was!

Kurenai and Tsunade kissed one another deeply for a few more minutes while being there in front of Naruto, as soon as the parted from one another, the blonde Hokage was moving to suck on Kurenai's breasts while allowing Naruto to witness the whole thing before him for his own viewing pleasure, the two then moved a bit to face Naruto and Tsunade then moved Kurenai's legs apart and Naruto could see Kurenai's dripping wet vagina before his eyes and he could only watch as Tsunade continued to pleasure the red eyed Jonin's breasts and nipples with her mouth and tongue while her right hand was now playing with Kurenai's vagina. However, Kurenai was not going to let Tsunade be the only actress in this erotic play for their lover as she also began to move her hands and reached Tsunade's own crotch, the contact from the hand of the female Jonin made the Hokage part her own legs as the two of them took a comfortable position that allowed them to be able to show Naruto both their vagina along with their clitoris as they continued to use their hands, with Kurenai using her left hand while Tsunade used her right hand as the two of them took turns sucking, licking and kissing one another as well as their breasts and nipples.

Naruto gasped at the sight before him as he was till being pleasured by Shizune and Anko, the two Jonin were relishing the increasing arousal in their blonde lover as they were going to make sure that he was going to enjoy every moment of this while he looked at both Tsunade and Kurenai, the Medic Jonin was now offering Naruto access to her breasts which the blonde took with eagerness, making her moan with delight at his actions while the Special Jonin was more than willing to her hands, mouth, tongue and breasts to pleasure her lover's lower form. The blonde Chuunin felt like he was going to pass out but managed to hold himself together as he focused on enjoying the pleasure that he was receiving from Anko, Kurenai, Shizune and Tsunade.

The red eyed Jonin and the blonde Hokage carried with their pleasuring of one another for Naruto to see and it was now long for the two to be changing position and it was not long before the two were on top of one another with Kurenai on top of the blonde Hokage as she and Tsunade then began to use their bodies to rub their vagina and clitoris on one another and the result was a great deal of moisture coming out as well as the increase of moans and shouts of pleasure from the two women. Naruto was also aroused beyond belief as both Anko and Shizune were still pleasuring him with their own actions on his body as Anko moved away and took Shizune's place with Shizune going down, giving the very same pleasure with her hands, mouth, tongue, and breasts to Naruto's already rock hard cock.

The sight of Kurenai and Tsunade doing this to one another and the feel of Anko and Shizune pleasuring him It was then that the two women moved aside from Naruto and then both of them got into action as both Tsunade and Kurenai moved away and took their place with Kurenai being beside Naruto, kissing and licking him whole allowing him to fondle her breasts and nipples as Tsunade was kissing, sucking, and licking his cock while using not just her mouth and tongue, but also her hands and breasts, much to the pleasure and delight of the blonde Chuunin who felt like his was going to pass out at this moment from all the pleasure that was in his body.

Shizune and Anko were already kissing one another deeply and Shizune leaned back as Anko began to lavish attention on her breasts while Naruto looked one, the Jonin then began to move her own hands towards Anko's own breasts as she began to play with them a bit, Anko then moved away and allowed Shizune to take her turn as the Medic Nin began to use her chakra on her hands, mouth, and tongue to add to the pleasure, the two of them then decided to take things to the next level as they were able to move their vagina on one another in what appeared to be a position that mimicked the scissors and still be able to allow Naruto to see the two of them in action, as soon as they were sure that they were in a comfortable position and were able to let Naruto see them in this position, they began to move and cry out as the pleasure of their vagina and clitoris rubbing on one another was enough to send pleasure up and down their spines.

Naruto himself was awed by the sight before him as Tsunade and Kurenai now switch places and actions as the Jonin was licking and sucking on his cock while using her breasts as well as her nipples to rub on his cock and testicles, sending even more pleasure up and down his body as Kurenai and him were kissing one another senseless. It was not going to be long before Naruto was going to reach his limit and the women were able to see that in his face and they were more than eager for him to go ahead and orgasm as much as he liked. However it was then that they stopped and Tsunade removed herself from Naruto's cock and spoke to her blonde lover.

"Now it's time Naruto-kun, take your pick on who you want to be with today."

With that done, all four women were before Naruto, all sweating blushing deeply and were undeniably eager for him to finally end this party in the way he wanted.

Naruto was rock hard and his eyes were moving back and forth between the women who were there on the blanket and looking down right sexy before his eyes as he tired to think on who to choose, he then made his move as he kissed each of them deeply to which they eagerly replied in kind. And it was not long before Naruto made his decision for this night as he moved towards Tsunade.

--------

"Ahhh….thank you Naruto-kun!"

Tsunade spoke out as she blushed at the way Naruto was no kissing her, she allowed him to touch her body as he moved over her. As soon as he was on top of her, Naruto moved his cock to her breasts as he straddled her body, she blushed a bit more and nodded with a smile as he placed his cock between her breasts, as soon as his cock was between her breasts, the blonde Hokage pressed them together so they would envelop Naruto's cock as if it was in a vice, but unlike the said vice which would have brought only pain to the blonde Chuunin, this vice was the kind that was going to bring pleasure to Naruto. As soon as she was ready she wordlessly nodded and Naruto was not wasting time as he saw that, he began to move his hips, allowing his cock to move in and out of Tsunade's large but well formed and firm breasts while he then moved his free right hand to play with Tsunade's vagina.

"Yesss….move your hips Naruto-kun."

Tsunade enjoyed every second of this as Naruto continued with his actions on her breasts along with his hands playing with her vagina as well as her clitoris while she felt the heat, hardness, length, and thickness of her lover's cock on her breasts, it had been a bit of a while since she and Naruto did this so she was happy that Naruto was more than willing to take the initiative to do this with her.

The other women were not really unhappy at the fact that Naruto chose Tsunade, in fact, after all they had done already, they decided that watching was very much arousing for all of them so they decided to just observe for the time being and the sight was more than enough to arouse the women deeply and they were already releasing more of their juices, making the blanket a bit wetter by the second. They paid that whole thing little mind as they watched Naruto continue to enjoy the feel of moving his cock in and out of Tsunade's breasts and hearing him and Tsunade cry out in pleasure at the very same time was also very good to them.

"Tsunade-chan….your breasts feel so good!"

Naruto spoke out in pleasure as he felt the softness, firmness, and heat from Tsunade's breasts as well as the heat, wetness, softness, and tightness of her vagina on his hand, he then looked to see Tsunade licking and sucking on his cock's tip whenever it was within reach of her mouth, sending more pleasure to his body along with the pleasure he got when his cock was moving in and out of her breasts. He was about to orgasm but he was not going to let it happen just yet and looked at Tsunade and spoke to her gently.

"Now Tsunade-chan, I want to do it now."

Tsunade smiled and eased up, allowing Naruto to remove his cock from her breasts as he moved downward and she quickly parted her legs to allow Naruto to get to her vagina. The blonde Chuunin got into position quickly and looked at her once more, marveling at the beauty of the blonde Sannin and Hokage who was before him, he got his cock into position to her vagina and he quickly moved ahead, as both he and Tsunade were deeply eager for the pleasure that was to come.

Naruto pushed his cock quickly into Tsunade's vagina, parting the outer lips with ease and also the inner lips, he moaned out deeply as he was quickly surrounded by her inner walls, both of them moaned out deeply at the feelings of pleasure that flowed through the two of them and as soon as Naruto thrust deeply into Tsunade, burying himself all the way to the neck of her womb, the blonde Hokage cried out in joy.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

Tsunade cried out as she felt herself being filled to the brim by her lover's cock and it was a delicious feeling that she relished deeply as Naruto also stayed still to savor the feel of her vagina surrounding his cock to the brim, the blonde Chuunin felt the wetness there and began to move slowly, making the moves have this moment last much longer than before he slowly pulled himself out of Tsunade's vagina until only the tip of his cock was there, he listened her moan deeply for more, making him even more aroused by the second. He then pushed back deeply into her vagina, making the blonde Hokage cry out deeply and he repeated the process.

Naruto then placed Tsunade's legs on her shoulders and began to move faster in and out of her vagina as he watched the result of his actions on the blonde Hokage as she was blushing deeply while looking at him with passion, love, and desire in her brown eyes, while her beautiful face was covered in sweat that make her glow in the light that was coming from nearby , her breasts moving back and forth as her body moved with each of his thrusts in and out of her vagina as she played with her said breasts with her hands in time with the pleasure that he was giving her. It was a beautiful picture to say the very least. And hearing her cries of pleasure also added to the whole picture as it made Naruto happy and proud to be the one who made Tsunade cry out that way.

This carried on until Naruto was moving in and out of Tsunade's vagina with great speed and power, thrusting hard and deep into the blonde Sannin and Hokage's vagina and the two lovers were relishing each hard, fast and deep thrust as Naruto then moved to kiss Tsunade while still having her legs on his shoulders, the blonde Hokage didn't mind the change in the least as the two of them were now face to face and she could see the look on his face and in his eyes as he continued to thrust his cock into her vagina, the two of them kissed and deeply until they broke away for air and then afterwards, they both came at the same moment Naruto moved back and gave his final thrust, hitting Tsunade's vagina right at the sweet spot and brought the two of them the orgasm they both were looking for as the two of them cried out.

"YESSSSS!!!!!!"

Tsunade felt the very first stream of her lover's cum hit the inner walls of her vagina just as she climaxed and that amazingly doubled her pleasure as she felt Naruto fire several more hot and thick streams of his cum into her vagina, the feel of the hot, and thick liquid filling her body to the limit was something that she relished greatly and she held onto Naruto tightly as she felt her vagina milk him for all he was worth as they then kissed one another deeply.

Naruto himself felt the waves of pleasure hit Tsunade at that exact moment and it was delicious as he felt her inner walls milk him for all he was worth and the feel of that was very good to his senses as the two of them kissed one another deeply as he thrust into her vagina a few more times to make sure that she got the pleasure that she wanted from him. As soon as they parted, Tsunade turned and licked her lover's cock clean of her juices and his as well, making her blush a bit and when she was done, she moved away and allowed Naruto to make his next choice for the early morning romp.

--------

As soon as they parted from one another, Naruto was quick to make his move on the next woman and it was none other than Shizune herself.

Shizune and Naruto kissed one another deeply with the Medic Nin moaning into the kiss as she rubbed her breasts on Naruto's chest and as soon as she did so she relished the reaction from the blonde Chuunin, she then made her way to his cock and began to rub her breasts on it gently as well as using her nipples to add more pleasure to the touch, making Naruto moan out deeply at her actions serving to excite the Medic Nin even more as she carried on with their pleasurable torture of her lover.

"Shizune-chan!!!!"

Shizune continued with using her breasts and she then lay down on the blanket and took Naruto's cock into her mouth which was near the side of her head within easy reach, she took it in and began to move her head to pleasure Naruto while parting her thighs to wordlessly tell Naruto to go for her vagina with his own mouth, Naruto didn't hesitate in the least as he moved towards her vagina and began to lick it with his tongue along with her clitoris as he also used his fingers.

"MMMMMMMM!!!!!"

Both lovers moaned out as they continued to pleasure one another deeply, Shizune licked and sucked Naruto's cock while moving her head as well as using her chakra on her tongue, lips, and hands to add to the pleasure that Naruto was feeling at this moment, while Naruto returned the favor using his own chakra as well. This made Shizune ever wetter and Naruto himself even hotter and harder.

The two then stopped their actions as Naruto moved away and Shizune moaned out as Naruto got between her legs and then he looked at her to see if she was ready for this, the Jonin blushed deeply at that as she nodded to her lover that she was ready. With that done Naruto pushed past her outer vaginal lips, making Shizune tense up as the feeling of her lover's cock parting her vaginal lips was delicious to her senses. As soon as he was able to get past her outer vaginal lips, Naruto surprised Shizune by lifting her up and then letting her sit on his lap and that allowed him to thrust deeply into her vagina just as she was going down, allowing him to be buried to the base in her vagina.

"OOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Shizune moaned out deeply as Naruto thrust his cock deep inside of her at the very same moment that she lowered her body through sheer instinct, and the feel was wonderful and she wasted no time as she began to move her body up and down slowly to get used to this position, and as soon as she was used to this position she moved on with great desire as the pleasure flowed through her body as she could tell that it also flowed through Naruto's own body as he blushed deeply at her actions.

The two carried in this position for as long as they could manage as the pleasure grew with Naruto thrusting upwards as Shizune thrust downwards at that very same time. The two lovers were completely in sync with each other's movements as the pleasure for the two of them began to grow even more by the second, and it was obvious that they were not going to be long in reaching their respective orgasm.

Shizune looped her legs around Naruto's waist and Naruto wrapped her arms on Shizune's shoulders as they continued to move in sync, Naruto then kissed Shizune deeply and sucked on her tongue, making the Jonin blush even more in deep pleasure as he kissed her senseless as their tongues dueled with one another in their mouths, it was after the two of them parted from the kiss that they began to touch their lover's body. Naruto was the first as he then moved his head to lick and suck her breasts, sending more pleasure up and down her body.

Shizune responded in kind by rubbing her hands on his back and shoulders while kissing his shoulders along with using her considerable knowledge of both chakra control and the human body to allow her chakra to be in her vagina to double both her pleasure and Naruto's as well. The results were very much worth it in her mind as flames of pleasure burned in her body like an inferno and she could see the same in her lover's face as he was blushing like mad when he looked at her as they kissed once more.

It was when they parted that they finally reached the end of their respective ropes and both of them were hit by their respective orgasm.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Shizune screamed out in pure joy as she thrust down deeply as Naruto thrust upward at that exact moment of her own release and she felt his hot and thick cum flow into her vagina like a river of heat that really filled her to the brim, she moved her hips a bit more and deeply kissed Naruto as she stayed there for a while longer to relish the pleasure as she felt him fill her up to the very limit that she had in her body.

Naruto thrust a bit more as he felt Shizune's vagina milk him for all he was worth and the feel of her walls moving the way they were all around him nearly drove him to orgasm once more as he felt his cock fire even more of his com into Shizune's vagina. As he felt her vaginal walls milked him, the blonde Chuunin kissed Shizune deeply while using his hands on her breasts to make her even more aroused.

As soon as they were done with what they were doing together, the two lovers kissed one another once more as Shizune got off Naruto and then when they parted from one another, the Jonin then began to lick her lover's cock clean with her mouth, taking in their combined tastes that served to sent more shivers of pleasure down their bodies as she moved away and allowed Naruto to be with the other women as Shizune smiled to join Tsunade as the two looked on.

Naruto then made his choice as he moved towards none other than Yuhi Kurenai, the red eyed Jonin grinned seductively and moved forward to meet Naruto.

--------

Kurenai wasted no time with her turn as the two of them began to kiss one another deeply and she could feel the way Naruto moved as he closed in towards her and hugged her tightly as she was more than ready for this moment. The kiss between the two of them was deep and arousing for the two of them as they also rubbed their bodies on one another, and the red eyed Jonin felt her breasts as well as her nipples which were already getting very hard rubbed his body. She smiled at that as she could tell that Naruto loved it as he blushed deeply.

As soon as the two of them broke apart from their kiss, the red eyed Jonin wasted no time in getting things moving as she placed her breasts before Naruto and he responded in kind from her invitation as the blonde took in her left breast along with her left nipple, making her moan out a lot more as he began to do his best to play with her body while moving his hands over her naked form as the two of them sat on the blanket.

"MMMMMM!!!!"

The blonde Chuunin couldn't help but feel more aroused as he could taste Kurenai's skin and feel her body heat as each moment between them began to move along. Naruto then felt his body become hotter and he realized that the Jonin had moved her hands to his cock and testicles, to make things between the two of them more even when he began to ruin his own hands on her naked body. The two of them continued to explore one another's naked form until Kurenai decided to take things to the next stage.

She made Naruto lie down and then she moved straddled his head and then faced his cock and she lowered herself downwards to his cock and as soon as she was there, she then placed Naruto's cock between her breasts and soon began to move her body up and down Naruto's cock, making the blonde Chuunin and Dragon Champion moan out at the feel of her breasts rubbing his cock at that moment. Kurenai was far from done as she also licked her lover's cock gently at the tip whenever it appeared before her as she moved her breasts all over Naruto's cock. The red eyed Jonin then used her hands to caress Naruto's testicles gently to further add more pleasure to his senses, she could tell that her efforts were already having a very good effect on the blonde as he moaned out deeply.

"KURENAI-CHAN!"

Naruto relished this as he reached out and began to rub Kurenai's body with his hands while using his chakra to pleasure the Jonin's body by touching her pleasure centers of her nerves, while she continued to use her breasts on him, he then moved to her vagina with his free hand and began to play with her vaginal lips as well as her clitoris, he then used his other hand to caress the Jonin's very curvy posterior. He then moved forward to use his tongue on both her vagina and clitoris, those actions naturally gave him a reaction form Kurenai as she began to moan out in pleasure at his action.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! NARUTO-KUN!!!"

The Jonin however was not going to let Naruto do all the work as she then moved away her breasts and then took in Naruto's cock in her mouth, she started first by licking the tip of his cock with her tongue slowly and thoroughly to make sure that she didn't miss anything, as soon as she was done laving a good deal of attention on the tip of her lover's cock, she then began to run her tongue and lips up and down and as soon as she was ready she took her lover's cock deeply into her mouth at that exact moment, and did so all the way to the base.

"KURENAI-CHAN!!!!"

Naruto cried out in pleasure as he felt Kurenai take his cock deeply into her mouth and he could feel the wetness, heat, smoothness, and softness there as well. It was good and he naturally decided to respond in kind with her actions as he thrust his tongue and fingers into her vagina, getting Kurenai to moan out deeply in reaction to his own movements. He licked her vagina and clitoris while moving his fingers in and out of her vagina. The results were undeniable as the red eyed Jonin moaned all over his cock, and the vibrations were more than enough to make him moan out in pleasure.

The two lovers remained in this position for as long as possible and the pleasure for the two of them was worth every moment they were spending. But then as both were about to reach release, Naruto stopped and spoke to Kurenai.

"Kurenai-chan…."

Yuhi Kurenai already had a very good idea on what Naruto was about to say to her and she nodded in agreement, while she would have wanted this to happen, it would be in a much more pleasurable fashion and that fashion was with his cock deep in her vagina.

Kurenai moved off Naruto and allowed him to get to a standing position, as soon as she saw that she gently moved her hips while speaking seductively to her lover as she was now on her hands and knees in a very recognized position that allowed Naruto a very good view of her vagina and her posterior as well.

"Come and get me Naruto-kun."

Naruto needed no further invitation to make his move on the red haired Jonin as he moved in and began to rub his cock first on her clitoris as well as her vagina while moving his hands to her breasts as well as her nipples. As soon as he reached those said areas with said parts of his body, he began to move, his hands played with her breasts and nipples, making Kurenai moan out in pleasure as he then began to kiss and lick her shoulders and back, all the while using his chakra to touch her pleasure centers and did the very same thing with his cock as well as his hands as he continued with his actions.

The Jonin moaned out deeply at her lover's actions as she moved towards him and then the two of them kissed one another deeply, moaning both into each other's mouths, they continued the lip lock as Naruto continued to pleasure Yuhi Kurenai as best he could and as soon as the two parted, Naruto then pushed his cock deeply into Kurenai's vagina all the way to the base. That was enough to make both of them moan out at the very same time.

"YESSSSSSS!!!!"

Kurenai moaned deeply as she was filled by her lover's cock all the way to the brim and she relished the waves of pleasure that flowed through her body at this moment and she couldn't help herself as she felt like she was going to pass out, but she toughed it out and managed to control herself and got ready as Naruto began to move.

Naruto himself moaned out and he felt like he was going to orgasm himself the very second he was buried to the hilt of his cock into Kurenai, but he managed to control himself and as soon as his control got stronger, he pulled out, making Kurenai moan a bit and then drove himself back in deeply and fiercely, making her cry out even more.

"YESSSSSSS!!!!"

The two began to start slowly with Naruto moving out slowly to make sure that both he and Kurenai got to savor the pleasure that they got from their actions on one another while Naruto continued to pleasure Kurenai's breasts and nipples with his hands. The two began to cry even more in pleasure as Naruto began to move at a much faster pace, but he never forgot to drive himself deeply into Kurenai's vagina to make sure that he was able to give her the pleasure that deeply wanted.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!"

"HARDER!!! DEEPER!!!!"

Both lovers moaned as the others watched while enjoying the sight before them all, allowing both Kurenai and Naruto to enjoy themselves before they did anything else.

It was not long before both of them finally reached their orgasm at the very same time and the two of them cried out at the same moment.

"YESSSSSS!!!!!"

Yuhi Kurenai felt the pleasure flow through her body like hot water as she felt her inner walls milk and caress her lover's cock as Naruto moved a bit in her vagina to send more waves of pleasure through her body with his actions on her body at this point. She felt the cum flow through her body, making her feel more alive as her vaginal walls continued to milk Naruto's cock and she felt the streams flow into her vagina as Naruto released more.

Naruto felt like he was going to pass out once more but he managed to relax himself and kissed Kurenai deeply, allowing himself to release more of his cum into her vagina as her inner walls continued to milk him dry.

As soon as they were done, Kurenai moved away from Naruto, and then turned about to kiss Naruto and as soon as the kiss was over, the Jonin happily began to lick Naruto's cock clean of their combined juices. That naturally got Naruto's cock back up to full mast and as soon as she was done with that, she kissed Naruto and moved away and it was then that Naruto looked at Anko's direction.

That was not lost to the Jonin as she closed in on her young lover and then it seemed that Naruto was about to get hit by another wave of pleasure.

--------

Anko wasted little time as she straddled the blonde Chuunin and began to kiss him deeply as well as rub her breasts, nipples, and her body on him slowly to make sure that he was going to be fully aroused by the time she was done with him. The Jonin also made sure to move her body over his very own body to make sure that he was going to get the right amount of pleasure from her. This lasted for a while until Anko decided to make her own moves on the blonde Chuunin.

She made him stay there and then took hold of his cock and began to rub her hands on it slowly, moving up and down and she kissed Naruto's body with her own mouth and tongue. After making Naruto hard with the use of her hands, the Jonin then moved her breasts and nipples towards his mouth and he needed no explanation as he took her breasts into his mouth and lavished deep attention between the two breasts and nipples, making Anko aroused as she moaned out deeply at Naruto.

"That's it….Naruto-kun…."

The two continued with their actions on one another and it was not long before Anko decided to get things running as she then made Naruto's cock lie flat on his stomach and without any hesitation on her part, she placed her vagina right on top of Naruto's cock and then began to move her vagina over Naruto's cock slowly and surely, making Naruto moan out deeply at the pleasure that.

"ANKO-CHAN!!!!"

Anko laughed happily as she continued to move her hips and allowed Naruto to feel her vagina as well as her clitoris rub on his cock while he continued to play with her breasts with the use of his hands, he was also using his chakra on his hands to pleasure her breasts as well as her nipples. The Jonin relished that as she moved her hips back and forth over Naruto's cock and she also used her own hands to rub on Naruto's body, relishing the feel of his hot skin on her hands and fingers, along with the feel of his cock rubbing on her vagina as well her clitoris.

"MMMMMMMM!!!!"

Naruto moaned out deeply as the pleasure flowed through his body and he couldn't help but find the sight of Anko doing this to him to be very arousing to say the very least, every moment he felt Anko's vagina rub on his cock, smothering it with her juices as well as her vagina along with clitoris was more than enough to really push him to breaking point, but after having undergone orgasm at least three times since this early morning, he was able to hold his own for now and decided to let Anko set her own pace and not interfere with her actions.

This was something that Anko apparently liked as she carried on with her actions, but not before leaning down and kissing the blonde Chuunin and Dragon Champion deeply while rubbing her breasts and nipples on his body that the very same time.

The two carried on with their actions until Anko decided that now was time to get off of Naruto as she felt that his cock was really coated with her juices, and as soon as she got off, she wasted little time in arousing the blonde Chuunin once more as she took in his cock deep into her mouth without any care at all, even getting aroused when she was able to taste both her own juices and his pre-cum as well, as soon as she licked her lover's cock clean, she began to move her head up and down and Naruto naturally moaned out as he reached for her head and massaged her head gently.

"ANKO-CHAN!!!!"

The Jonin continued with her actions on her lover's cock and also used her breasts at the very same time in conjunction with her tongue and mouth, making sure to allow Naruto to feel her breasts moving all over his cock and she could already tell that Naruto was soon going to reach her limit and that was more than enough for her to stop her actions as she had other plans in mind. As much as she was looking forward to pushing Naruto to his release and tasting his sweet cum once more on her mouth, she decided to put that for another time.

Anko moved away and then parted her legs and beckoned to Naruto to finish this moment between the two of them, Naruto needed no further invitation as he moved in and got into position between Anko's thighs. As soon as he was in the right position, the blonde Chuunin wasted little time as he pushed his cock slowly past Anko's outer lips, and seeing how eager she was for the finale, he then thrust deeply into her vagina, Anko's wetness was more than enough to allow Naruto to drive deeply into her vagina….all the way to the base of his cock.

Naruto moaned out deeply at the feel of being buried this deeply into Anko and the Jonin was more than willing to show her own level of appreciation to her lover for his actions of burying himself this deeply into her vagina.

"YESSSS!!!!!! THAT'S IT!!!"

Anko cried out as Naruto's cock was deep inside her vagina and she could feel him touch her face with his hands as she took one of his hands and ran it on her breasts, as soon as she let his hand go, Naruto was quick to start playing her with breasts while he draped one of her legs on his shoulder as he began to move his cock in and out of her vagina slowly, as soon as he was nearly out, he drove his cock deep back into her vagina, making the woman cry out even more.

"YESSSSSSS!!!!!"

The position they were in was rather arousing to see at the very least as Naruto held up Anko's leg while her other leg was below his as he was straddling it and moving his cock in and out of Anko's vagina at an angle that ensured that he was able to bring the woman to full pleasure while he was still able to play with her breasts. Anko moaned and cried out with each thrust that Naruto was making and the feel of her lover's cock burying deeply, the Jonin was more than happy to make her pleasure obvious to herself and her lover as well.

"HARDER!!!!"

"DEEPER!!!!"

It was not long before the two finally reached their own personal limits as both of them cried out at the very same time.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Anko's orgasm hit her hard just as Naruto's own orgasm hit him hard, the Jonin felt her lover's cum flow into her vagina and she felt her inner walls milk Naruto's cock deeply and she could feel the heat of Naruto's cum continue to flow into her vagina. Naruto himself felt his lover's vaginal walls were milking and caressing his cock as he unleashed more of his cum into her vagina. The two of them finally kissed one another while Naruto continued to move his hips to allow his cock to move in and out of Anko's vagina, much to the Jonin's happiness as they kiss once more.

As soon as the kiss was over, Anko moved away and without any reservations, clans Naruto's cock of both his cum and her own juices. As soon as she was done with her actions, the other women closed in to cuddle up to the blonde Chuunin.

--------

As Naruto lay there on the blankets that they used, the four women were there next to him and they were all smiling as they took turns caressing and kissing the blonde Chuunin and Dragon Champion. This made him feel more aroused but Kurenai replied.

"That's enough for now Naruto-kun, we need to rest a bit before heading back to our rooms before morning comes so for now we can relax."

"Oh, thank you."

The blonde sighed a bit and the four just smiled at him and they continued to take their time making Naruto feel even happier

--------

Later in the morning…

After that VERY stimulating game, the group headed back and Naruto was happy that he had been able to survive this moment as they all kissed him deeply as they all left for their rooms. He got there and sat down on his bed and was utterly amazed by what he had just been subjected to and he was VERY eager to see the end of the three day vacation. As the full might of dawn came to the hotel, the blonde Chuunin was able to finally calm himself down long enough to head to the dining hall for a good breakfast.

As soon as he got there, dressed in a simple set of clothes with Holy Talon ready to come to him if needed as he left the room, he sat down and was soon joined by the others who were eager to have another day of relaxation, and fun under the sun. he couldn't help but blush at the four mature Kunoichi who grinned at his direction discreetly, making him remember the SMASHING game that they all played early this morning.

The breakfast was undeniably delicious for them all and it was more than enough to give them the energy as well as the strength to go out, party, relax, and enjoy themselves as they still had two days worth of activity left in their free time here on the island. As soon as they were done with their breakfast, they took the time to relax as well as enjoy the warm sun along with the sound of the waves hitting the shoreline, as soon as some hours past, the women decided to head off to the beach and Naruto was coming along as well.

The group got to enjoy another session of bathing, playing some more beach games as well as having some good old fashioned cold drinks, shakes, and ice cream, Naruto was more than willing to dig into the cold goodies along with the others as the items were very much ideal for the weather that they were dealing with.

Afterwards, it was then that the four elven women invited Naruto to join them for a trip to the forested section of the of the island, naturally, being the good and compassionate young man that he was deep inside, Naruto didn't refuse at all and was soon joining the elves.

--------

In the Forest area of the Island…

Naruto was busy admiring the smell of the plants and trees, as his ranger training along with his current use of Nature Magic had given him a deeper appreciation for the diverse and powerful life of Nature, with him at the time were the four elven females who appeared a lot more comfortable in the forest, no doubt due to the fact that their kind relished to be around nature more than most, as he walked to the forest with them in tow, he couldn't help but notice that they were still wearing their usual swim suit clothing and truth be told, he was getting somewhat aroused but decided to contain his urges for the time being. He was unaware of the fact that the elven women had other things in mind.

It was not long before they came to a waterfall that had a gorgeous crystal clear lake beneath it and with the sun up, the mist coming from the water fall despite being small in amount gave the place considerable light and color as the water acted like prisms.

Naruto had to whistle in appreciation for that and he did so as he spoke.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed."

The four elven women were also impressed somewhat by the sight before them as they quickly made their way to the lake and soon the four elven women took to the water and were now swimming comfortably in the water before them, Naruto himself could help but find the whole scene kind of arousing to say the very least as the four elven females were swimming comfortably in the lake.

As for him, he decided to join in at a much better time than now, the elves seemed to be very comfortable in the lake as well as the sea so he was given the time to relax and just watch them for the time being as the elven women enjoyed themselves, he had moved to the shoreline of the lake and watched them as they moved about in the water.

Naruto relaxed on the shoreline of the lake and it was not long before Arlynn joined him to be sitting on the shoreline and the elf spoke.

"It's nice to be around Nature so one can grasp the beauty and power of nature."

"I guess so."

That was when the elf made Naruto look at her and before Naruto could ask what she was up to, the woman spoke to him in a very calm yet undeniably gentle voice.

"Have you already been intimate with any of them women here Champion?"

Naruto blushed and wondered just how to answer that, as he was thinking over the answer, the three over elven females were also coming towards him after such a good run of swimming the cool fresh water of the lake and the waterfall, it was not long that the other elves were nearby and were also rather curious about such things, that naturally made Naruto realize that elves had exceptional hearing so it made sense that the very second Arlynn asked that question, the other elves were curious as well.

He managed to get his thoughts back into order and asked a question.

"Why are you so curious Arlynn?"

Arlynn then replied.

"Because we can tell that there is great affection between you and a number of the women who are with us, we elves have seen enough to know when there is simple appreciation or deep love between people, and considering that all of them have affections for you, I can wager a guess that there's a lot more to that. Besides, while a number of Holy Dragon Champions had married with only one partner in their lives, it's not unheard of in Dagern of Champions who were intimate with more than one partner, and considering what we have seen, there is truth that points to you having more than one love. So care to answer the question Naruto?"

Naruto knew that Arlynn said the truth and he decided to be truthful and answered the question.

"Yes, I have been intimate with the women before."

"ALL of them or one only?"

Naruto blushed a bit as despite all that he had done with them he was still embarrassed to talk about such things, even though he had reluctantly told Jiraiya about it. But seeing that he had gotten this far already and he was not going to get his head bashed in as of yet, he continued.

"All of them actually….does that bother you all or something?'

The four women laughed gently and Kaelis replied.

"Not really, the life of a normal being is hard enough and being a Dragon Champion for as long as one is able to do so is a hard and demanding life though it has many rewards as well as being a source of good in the world, so it does not bother us, as elves we do have some level of cultural differences from humans so multiple relationships is not unheard of among us. And if you can believe it, humans and elves do have offspring between their kind as well."

"Really?"

"Yes, they are the half-elves and there are those among them who are chosen as Dragon Champions as well, some even rising to great fame and leaving behind legacies as well."

Naruto was surprised by this as he had thought that elves and humans couldn't have children together, but those thoughts were placed aside as Kaelis then kissed him.

"Mmmm…."

Naruto was very much surprised as he had not expected that all of a sudden but he was not really going to argue with that sort of thing as he kissed Kaelis back deeply with his own passion already getting heated up by this moment. It was not long before Arlynn, Tyra and Reina were also getting into the act and they were now with Naruto and Naruto couldn't help but feel a good deal of arousal at this point and time as the four elven females seemed dead set on making him feel more than just the warmth of the sun.

As soon as Kaelis was done kissing Naruto, Reina took over and Naruto was now being kissed deeply by the elven woman who was more than willing to take Naruto's hands into her own and place them on her breasts for him to get used to the feel of her body in his hands, while the three other elven women were more than willing to run their hands on Naruto's body, and they did so slowly and carefully so as to make sure that they were going to be able to feel his full strength in their hands.

After the deep kiss with Reina, Naruto was then kissed deeply by Tyra who managed to move away his swimming trunks and reveal his cock to them which was already fully hard and all four women smiled greatly at that as they then moved their hands to it, making Naruto gasp at the feel of their hands on his cock, due to their lives, their hands did have calluses but they didn't feel that uncomfortable to the blonde Chuunin and Dragon Champion, they then took turned moving their hands and fingers up and down his cock along with his testicles, making the blonde Chuunin moan out even more in pleasure.

It was then that Arlynn got to kiss Naruto and that was when the four women decided to have Naruto have his way with them, they didn't mind as they could already tell that he was a kind, compassionate, and gentle sort so they were more than all right with this kind of situation so when the two were done kissing Naruto watched as the four eleven were talking a bit to themselves apart from him and as soon as the conversation between the four elven women was apparently over, Kaelis went to Naruto first.

"Naruto….which of us would you like to be with first?"

Naruto gulped as he looked at all four of the elven females and had to admit that this was not going to be an easy choice for him as all of them were undeniably beautiful but he decided to take his time at this moment and started first with Tyra. The other elven females didn't mind at all as they decided to stand by and watch for the moment to see just how this moment between them was going to turn out.

--------

Tyra moaned out in pleasure as Naruto moved in on her and she allowed him to touch her form with his hands while she did the very same thing with her own hands on his form, she then ran her hands on his cock slowly to make him feel a lot more excited by her actions, Naruto was soon on top of the bronze skinned and white haired elven woman as he looked at her full beauty and had to admit that her exotic bronze/brown skin was very seductive to the eye and he understood how human men would be attracted to the female elves as he began to remove Tyra's clothing and he was amazed that she was this well built and had a considerable set of breasts as hers matched Kurenai's fairly well, though her nipples were of a darker shade of pink. He placed those thoughts out of his mind for the time being and focused on his plan to pleasure the elven woman.

Naruto played with them gently, remembering that while he was already familiar with how to pleasure a woman, this was his first time with an elven female and no doubt this was Tyra's first time to some degree, he was no expert on the matter but he could tell from the way the bronze skinned woman moaned at his touch, she sounded as if she had never done this with anyone before and she proved that to be true as she spoke to him.

"That's it….do it like that."

Naruto did as Tyra asked as he massaged and fondled her breasts gently, making her moan out in pleasure as she allowed him to have his way with her while her fellow elven comrades watched on, Naruto gave them a glance and saw that they too were blushing at the sight before them all. This drove Naruto on as he then began to use his mouth, lips, and tongue on Tyra's breasts and nipples, earning a good deal of pleasure filled cries from her.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Tyra loved that as Naruto continued to lavish such delicious attention to her breasts and nipples and she couldn't help but feel even more aroused as her body began to get hotter by the second. She reached out to touch Naruto's own body as well to make sure that she was able to do her own thing to arouse her human lover to be fair.

It was then that Naruto moved from her breasts to her face, kissing her deeply as well as licking her face, he then moved to her elven ears, wondering what would happen if he were to pleasure them as well. As soon as he began to gently lick and suck on them, Naruto was able to find out something as Tyra moaned out.

"Ooooooh!"

As Naruto licked and nibble gently Tyra's pointed elven ears gently, he discovered that elven ears were somewhat sensitive as the elf woman moaned out deeply in pleasure at the sensations that came with his actions.

"Mmmmm…..just like that…."

This carried out until Naruto began to move back over to Tyra's naked form and began to move lower, he once more gave lavish attention to Tyra's breasts and nipples, as well as licking, and kissing her skin while using his hands on her with chakra and a mix of Dragon Fire to stimulate her pleasure centers and it was working to his advantage as well since Tyra seemed to be a great deal more aroused by the second as he did this to her. He carried on until he arrived at her vagina as she willingly parted her legs for him to do what he liked to her.

Naruto started out by licking and kissing her thighs slowly, making Tyra moan out in pleasure of it and then he moved to her vagina as well as her clitoris, and the very second he licked her vagina, the elven woman cried out in pleasurable shock.

"MMMMM!!!!"

The blonde Chuunin couldn't help but notice that

"YES!!!!!!"

Tyra cried out as she felt her lover's cock go deep inside of her vagina and she relished it as this was actually her first time, though she had lost her virginal barrier through her long years of training. It was good though there was some slight discomfort at first, not only because it was her first time, but also because of her elven body structure as she and all her elven kin were a bit smaller there so it took a bit of time for them to adapt to such a size as that of some of their own kin and that of humans.

As soon as he felt that she was ready for this, Naruto began to move out of her vagina slowly to make sure that he was not going to hurt her in any fashion hat would not be wise, as soon as he was nearly out, he pushed right back in to drive his cock deep to the base in Tyra's vagina, making the bronze skinned elf woman moan out in pleasure as her body soon adjusted to her lover's cock, she looked at him warmly and nodded as she spoke.

"I'm fine. Go ahead."

Naruto hoped that she was right and began to pick up the pace a bit more, going slowly at first and then picking up speed as he was on top of Tyra with her legs parted and resting on either side of the shoreline while he thrust hard into her vagina while caressing her breasts gently. All the while the elf woman was more than willing to make her pleasure vocal to the blonde Chuunin and Dragon Champion as he thrust had and deep into her vagina.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"YES!!!!!!!"

"DEEPER!!! HARDER!!!"

The two lovers carried on as the others watched in anticipation, Naruto began to move deeply in Tyra's sex as the elven woman held on tightly to him as if he was the only thing that was keeping her from drowning as he continued to move his cock in and out of her vagina with increasing speed, her inner sheath already adapting to his length though Naruto was not going too fast to make sure that he didn't harm Tyra and she appreciated that greatly. Her vaginal juices continued to flow out of her and Naruto then focused on her breasts as well as her nipples, as he licked, and sucked on them, sending more waves of pleasure into her body.

It was not long before the two of them would finally reach their limits as the two of them came at that very same time.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Naruto shouted out as he finally reached his own limits as he came hard and felt Tyra orgasm at the very same, he relished the feel of her inner walls milking his cock for all he was worth as more and more of his cum filled her vagina and it made him feel more alive than before. He then kissed her deeply while moving his hips just a bit to add more pleasure to her and his own body.

Tyra herself moaned out deeply in appreciation and bliss as she felt her vaginal walls milk her lover's cock and she couldn't help but feel her body getting hotter by the second as she felt more of her lover's cum flow into her vagina and pool in there

As the two parted, Tyra then moved to her lover's cock and without any hesitation, licked her lover's cock clean of both her own juices and his own cum, making her even hotter than before , as soon as she was done, she was able to make Naruto fire one last burst of his cum and she took it into her mouth, relishing the taste itself and she relaxed as Naruto kissed her deeply, making her all the more aroused.

Tyra then decided to rest and enjoy the warmth of the sun and watched as Naruto made his next move and this time it was going to be with Kaelis as the blonde elf and the blonde Chuunin were locked on one another.

--------

Kaelis blushed a bit more after witnessing that and she looked to see that Naruto was now making her move towards her and she couldn't help but feel even more aroused as she was soon kissed by the blonde Chuunin and Dragon Champion

"Mmmmm…."

As the two of them moaned out, Naruto decided to move from the shoreline and spotted some nearby boulders that appeared to be smooth and had no rough edges, and was not too deep in the water, that was more than enough for an idea to make it's way into his head, as soon as the idea was finished playing itself out in his head, he put it into action and took Kaelis by the hand as they walked into the lake's shallow area towards the boulders.

As soon as they arrived there, Naruto finished removing Kaelis' swim suit and then with a slight application of Dragon Fire, made a water whip take the clothing to the shore and place it there so she would not lose it at all and could find it easily enough. Kaelis smiled at that and began to run her hands on Naruto form and spoke to him.

"You know that none of us ever did that before with any one back in our world?"

"Really?"

Naruto was surprised at that and Kaelis replied.

"It's true, you could say that we've never been intimate since we are warriors and haven't really found anyone just yet."

"I see. So, are you sure?"

"You've already done it with Tyra, need you ask the same from me?"

"I guess not."

Kaelis laughed a bit as she let Naruto have his way with her as she had told him the truth after all, but human terms, she and her fellow elves were already beyond marrying age and should be already too old, but in elven terms, they were already in early adulthood. She placed those thoughts aside for the time being as she now kissed Naruto, she had been very eager to try this out with Naruto and now she got her chance as they kissed one another deeply.

As soon as they were done kissing, Naruto moved to play with Kaelis' breasts finding them to be perfect for her shape, height, and form, certainly more than enough to grab a man's attention and his was already on her as he began to massage her breasts slowly and carefully, making her smile a lot more. That smile turned into a face filled with pleasure when Naruto began to use his mouth and tongue on her breasts, this was more than enough to make Kaelis moan out deeply.

"Ooooh! That feels good!"

Naruto grinned at that and continued to pleasure his lover's breasts, making her nipples harden at that exact moment and he began to lavish that kind of attention on her breasts once more, making the elven female moan out and even make several oaths in elvish that were very arousing due to what they had in meaning, to a human uneducated to elvish, it was gibberish, but to Naruto, Kaelis was making seductive suggestions that were rather interesting to say the very least.

The blonde Chuunin however place those thoughts aside for the time being and carried on, switching to either breast to make sure that he was able to give the right amount of pleasure to Kaelis and it seemed that he was doing well with his actions, however, he then decided to get moving with his hands and he moved his hands down to her stomach, marveling at the strength that he was able to feel there despite her female form being soft and pliable.

Naruto then reached her navel and gently brushed Kaelis' soft wet patch of hair there between her legs, along with sucking on her elven ears, making Kaelis cry out in pleasure and surprise.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

That action was more than enough to make Kaelis part her thighs and Naruto wasted little time as he moved down to his knees, thankful there was solid earth there so he didn't have to worry about things too much as he was now before Kaelis' vagina, he smelled her scent and found it to be very good and he began to lick it slowly.

"MMMMMMMMMM!!!!"

Kaelis moaned out as she stood in the lake with the water only up to her knees as she had her legs parted and Naruto was currently kissing and licking her thighs and soon reached her vagina, she looked down at the blonde Chuunin and blushed when she saw that he was looking very deeply at her vagina as well as her clitoris and she moaned as Naruto gently touched her vagina with his tongue along with her clitoris.

"Yessss…."

Naruto noted that she tasted in a different fashion, sweet but in a foreign way, not that it was bad to him, far from it, in fact, it was very arousing as he felt his cock harden even more by the second as he licked her juices slowly and carefully to make sure that he was doing this right and that Kaelis was enjoying it deeply.

It was not long before Naruto actions made Kaelis reach her limits.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

The elven woman came hard and Naruto took in as much of her moisture as he could, as she held onto the rock for dear life and as soon as he was done licking her clean, Naruto moved upwards and then began to lick and kiss her breasts once more

As they parted, the blonde Chuunin took a deep smell of Kaelis' hair, both on her head and between her thighs, while giving a parting lick to her vagina and clitoris, making the blonde elf moan out in pleasure at his actions and it was more than enough for the blonde elf to make her own move as she moved down the body of the blonde Chuunin and Dragon Champion and she began to kiss his body on her way down as well as running her hands on his body. It was not long that she arrived to look at her lover's cock.

Kaelis then began to kiss her lover's cock, smiling a bit as well as blushing as she continued to do what she was doing and after giving Naruto's cock a serious licking and kissing, she then took it into her mouth, doing so slowly and when she was more comfortable, she took hold of Naruto's butt and drove his cock deeply into her mouth until she took in all of his length and thickness.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Naruto cried out and couldn't help but reach down and caress Kaelis' face gently along with her hair, the blonde Chuunin and Dragon Champion looked down as she began to move her head and the elf woman was using her tongue at that moment.

Kaelis loved this as she had heard about this growing up in her land from several young women of her race, and she listened intently, it was her first time and it proved to be very good to her senses, and she couldn't help but feel her body begin to get heated up even more as she moved her head while still holding Naruto's butt along with running her hands there as well as up and down Naruto's thighs.

It was not long before Naruto finally reaches his limits and shouts as he felt his orgasm hit him hard.

"YES!!!!!"

Kaelis managed to take in as much of Naruto's cum as it flowed out of his cock and she couldn't help but find the taste to be worth it as it was thick, sweet, and hot to her. She took in as much as she could and then moved away and she swallowed her lover's cum slowly to savor the feeling of it flowing into her throat. As soon as she was done, she looked at Naruto who was relaxing and smiling at her and he spoke.

"You like?"

"Oh yes."

Naruto smiled and then summoned his Dragon Fire and pressed his hand into the boulder and then used the power of Transmutation to turn the stone to have handles of some sort and he spoke to Kaelis.

"Stand up a bit and hold onto those."

Kaelis wondered just what was in Naruto's mind but didn't resist as she stood up and held the small handles that were made by Naruto using his growing reserve Dragon Fire. As soon as she held them, Naruto took her legs into his arms and lifted them and positioned his cock there underneath her vagina. The elven woman only had enough time to gasp as Naruto got ready and then pushed his cock deeply into her vagina while allowing her body to be lowered, this position allowed Naruto to drive deeply into Kaelis, and the reaction of the blonde Elf was fairly obvious.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Kaelis cried out as she felt her lover's cock sliding deep into her vagina as she was holding onto handles made from the rock that was transmuted by Naruto. Her vagina soon adapted and when she nodded, Naruto began to move, each thrust of his hips allowed Kaelis' body to rise and when he moved away, her body went back down to take in Naruto's cock deeply once more, almost to the point that the tip of Naruto's cock hit the neck of her womb, making her cry out in pleasure as Naruto continued to move.

"YES!!!!"

"MORE!!!"

The two carried on with their actions and the others watched in arousal as Naruto's up and down thrusts continued to get faster while Kaelis continued to move up and down in sync with Naruto, it had reached the point that

As soon as he broke the kiss, Naruto gently carried her to the shore and lay her down to the ground and he relaxed himself, but he had no time to relax just yet as his hand was gently held by Reina and she gently tugged him to follow her to a small number of trees growing in a forest that was near the lake, he had no idea what was going on, but he was not the kind to refuse to say the very least as he followed her to the forest in question. As soon as they arrived Reina place her back on a large tree and beckoned to him while parting her thighs for him to see her.

Naruto naturally obeyed and soon helped Reina take off her swim suit and she was now fully naked before the blonde Chuunin and Dragon Champion.

--------

Reina wasted little time as soon as Naruto walked over to her and the two of them kissed one another deeply as she allowed him to start playing with her breasts slowly and gently, she felt him massage and rub her breasts and she responded by running her hands on his shoulders and back, then all the way to his hips and then his posterior as well, As soon as Naruto was done playing with her breasts and nipples, he made his way to her stomach and then to her navel. The very second she felt his hand on the patch of her hair, she parted her thighs quickly and then moaned out as he began to caress her vagina as well as play with her clitoris, The elven woman was more than willing to show her pleasure to the blonde Chuunin. It was then that Naruto decided to move from caressing her breasts to licking them with his tongue.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Reina moaned out as Naruto kissed her breasts and nipples gently as she then pressed her breasts together for him to lick both her nipples as well as her breasts at the very same time. Naruto was not the kind to turn down such an invitation as he did his best to bring Reina to orgasm while using his hands to pleasure her vagina as well her clitoris and the elf female could only moan out even more as she felt her juices come out even more.

Naruto moved this and he couldn't help himself as he moved to kiss and lick Reina's stomach and made his way to where his hand was and he quickly began to use his tongue and mouth in conjunction with his hands to pleasure the elvish woman.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Reina loved the pleasure was getting at this stage and couldn't help herself as she tried her best not to lose herself at this moment in the pleasure that Naruto was giving her. She managed to resist the feeling of weakness in her legs as she held Naruto's head to make sure that he stayed where he was and continue to lick her vagina as well as her clitoris. It was not long before Naruto finally brought her to full release.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Reina's orgasm was welcomed by Naruto as he did all that he could to lap up as much of her juices as he could manage and as soon as he was done, Reina was more than willing to go to the next level but not before rewarding Naruto's efforts as she moved down and then took Naruto's cock slowly into her mouth and used her tongue to cress his cock slowly as she took him fully into her mouth.

"MMMMMM!!!!!!"

Naruto moaned out as Reina took in his cock into her mouth all the way to the base and she began to move her head moments later, showing that she was able to make herself comfortable enough to do this to him, he relished the pleasure as Reina continued to move her head back and forth. It was not long for the elvish woman to bring Naruto to near release, but she stopped and replied to his questioning look.

"I want it in me….maybe we can….do this some other time."

"All right."

Reina smiled at Naruto's willingness and got to her feet as she then faced the tree and bent forward to allow her vagina to be seen by Naruto and Naruto was quick to guess just what she had in mind and he smiled at that. He held her hips and run his hands on her posterior slowly, as well as her vagina and clitoris which were dripping wet already. As soon as he was ready and in position, he started slowly pushing his cock in Reina's vagina and she moaned out deeply at that. Naruto continued to push in slowly until he was buried deeply into Reina's vagina…making her moan out deeply at that.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Reina cried out as she held onto the tree that was there in the forest near them as she was allowing Naruto to take her from behind, and she could feel her human lover's cock being buried deeply into her vagina and she felt her vagina naturally stretch and adjust to her lover's cock deep inside of it. As soon as she felt that she was fully adapted to his length and thickness, she turned her head and nodded towards him to begin what he wanted to do and Naruto didn't disappoint to say the very least.

Naruto started slowly and pulled out of her vagina until only the tip was there and then drove right back into her vagina all the way to the base of his cock. That action made Reina cry out in deep pleasure

"HARDER!!!"

"DEEPER!!!!"

"FASTER!!!!"

The two were still moaning out deeply with each deep, hard, and fast stroke of Naruto's cock in Reina's vagina and it was not going to be very long before the blonde Chuunin would bring the elven woman to release and sure enough, her orgasm finally hit her hard.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Reina felt her vagina being filled to the brim by her lover's cum and it was delicious feeling from the very second the first stream entered her inner sheath and hit her inner walls, now Naruto was filling her up and she could tell that he enjoyed it as much as she did. And her thoughts were dead accurate as Naruto was enjoying the way that Reina's walls were milking his cock, The elven woman moved back and the two of them kissed one another.

As soon as they parted, Naruto gently picked up Reina's swim suit and then carried both it and Reina to the shoreline to let her rest.

As soon as he was done, Naruto was soon hugged from behind by Arlynn as the elven woman kissed his shoulders and moved away, swaying her hips in a very attractive way and he naturally followed her and she headed to a nearby water fall. Naruto watched as Arlynn stripped off her swimsuit and was now naked before him with the waterfall making a very touching scene as she was near a small pool of water as well.

He smiled as she beckoned to him to come to her, and come to her and naturally, he didn't hesitate to fulfill her request.

--------

As soon as they were together in the pool, Naruto was then kissed by Arlynn and his hands were then guided to her breasts by her own hands, the very second that happened, the blonde Chuunin couldn't help but feel more aroused by that

Arlynn relished the sensation of Naruto moving his cock in and out of her breasts as she allowed him to straddle her body at this moment and she couldn't help but make her pleasure known as she allowed him to continue with his actions on her breasts while he stood before her kneeling from while she pressed her breasts together and allowed his cock to be surrounded by her breasts.

Naruto couldn't help but be even more aroused as he began to move his hips a bit, moving his cock back and forth on Arlynn's breasts and the elven woman was more then willing to moan out her pleasure. Naruto then managed to stop and moved to lie on top of Arlynn and moved between her thighs and began to lick her vagina as well as her clitoris, this naturally made the elven woman moan out even more in pleasure.

"YESSSSS!!!!!"

The two carried on with their auctioned on one another as the pleasure grew as Naruto used his fingers in conjunction with his tongue. This made Arlynn moan out with each of Naruto's actions as she felt more of her juices flow out and the blonde Chuunin naturally lapped it up. This went on until Naruto decided that now was the right time to end it as he moved awa and lay back on the soft water plant covered rock and allowed Arlynn to move into position and the woman understood the motions as well as what she had to do.

Once she was ready, she positioned herself to Naruto's cock which was at full mast and she lowered herself down, she hissed a bit in pleasure as she felt her lover's cock part her outer folds as well as stretch her vagina. This carried on until she was now able to take Naruto's full length into her vagina and she was more than willing to cry out at the pleasure that raced through her body.

"MMMMMMM!!!!"

The elven woman cried out as she felt her vagina being filled by Naruto's cock for the very first time and she also like felt the small amount of discomfort as her elven vaginal sheath began to adjust top her human lover's full length, it took some time to get used to that, but as soon as she felt her body adjust, she sighed as this was her very first time, like her comrades. The feel of the water raining on them in both large droplets and fine mist was enough to make her moan out even more as she was on top of Naruto.

Arlynn moaned out even more as she began to feel her body complete it's adjustments to Naruto's full length and thickness in her vagina, it was a bit hard on her but she adjusted well enough and nodded to Naruto to make his move. Naruto didn't disappoint in the very least as he began to move his cock in and out of Arlynn's vagina, making her moan out in pleasure at his actions on her body.

"MMMMMMM!!!!"

Naruto himself couldn't help but admire the feeling of it all as he slowly started out and as soon as he was sure that Arlynn was all right, he began to pick up the pace with his thrusts in and out of her vagina in time with her own movements as she raised her hips and thrust herself back down onto his cock. The angle of this all allowed him to bury himself deeply into her vagina as well as touch a very sensitive part in her body, he then played with her breasts as he continued to move in time with her own body movements while using his chakra and Dragon Fire to pleasure the elf woman and bring her to full orgasm.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

"YESSSSSSS!!!!!"

"HARDER!!!!"

The pleasure was so great for Arlynn that she began to speak in her elvish language as she made several oaths of pleasure, which made Naruto blush bright red as he heard the words she spoke out in her pleasure. He had no idea that she could speak that but expected her to say it, after all, hearing Kaelis already speak in her elven language more than prepared her for this sort of thing.

The two continued as the water from the mist made by the waterfall and the water that splashed near them bathed them and the colors of the sunlight were shown as the droplets acted like prisms. The sight of the elven woman moving up and down his cock like this while being colored a bit by the sunlight and covered in water that added further beauty to her fully naked form was more than enough to drive Naruto even closer to orgasm and the same could be said for Arlynn herself as she continued to moan out in pleasure.

It was then that Naruto moved up and then began to lick as well as suck on Arlynn's breasts, making her moan out even more as the pleasure she was getting from Naruto's actions on her breasts and nipples mixed easily with the pleasure that she was already getting from his cock moving in and out of her vagina.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

"GOOD!!! FEELS SO GOOD!!!"

It was not long before the two of them finally orgasm at the very same time as Naruto held onto Arlynn tightly and she responded in kind as she hugged him back as he filled her to the brim with his cum at this moment.

Arlynn relished the feel of her lover's cum in her vagina as she felt he very first stream flow into her body at that exact moment and she couldn't help but feel very happy that she was able to do this with Naruto at the moment as she kissed him deeply while they were still locked in one another's embrace.

Naruto felt likewise as he could feel Arlynn's walls milking his cock hard and he couldn't help but feel himself react as Arlynn was kissing him in a very powerful as well as provocative actions that would have been considered as something of a sex act all on it's own.

As soon as that was over, the pair relaxed and Naruto carried her back to the shoreline and as soon as she was with the others, they all lay there on the shoreline to rest and relax a bit more while being surrounded by nature's beauty.

--------

It was already lunch time for them all as Naruto returned to the hotel after that VERY invigorating trip to the forest and in the lake with the waterfall next to it while the elven females were with him, they decided to go ahead and let him follow them and to his eyes, they swayed their hips once more and the sight of their undeniably well shaped backsides and the memories of what they had done in the waterfall-lake was burned into his mind.

Naruto managed to suppress the reaction to that memory for now as they entered the dining area and sure enough there was once more a feats before him, Naruto more than ready to dig in and the others were there as well, the four older Kunoichi arrived moments later as they had come from the beach in their swim wear and were wiping themselves with towels, along with them was Koyuki and Nyra as well, Ayame then came in with a massive tray of ramen for Naruto and the others to have.

Being the only male in the group, Naruto had to be the one making the prayer for the meal and as soon as they were all able to eat and drink to their heart's content, Koyuki then decided to let them have some time to watch some movies that were all good films, these were personally selected by the princess and was also known to be good hits in the known world. It also made sense that her old and latest films were there as well, including the film that Naruto had been part of with her on the escort mission he had been part of. The others were not too happy but apparently there was a more toned down version that was made so there was no chance for the adult part to be seen all that much, to Naruto's utter relief on the matter.

As soon as that was over, the women decided to move around the beach to relax as well as explore the rest of the island, Naruto on the other hand decided to enjoy some alone time in the hot springs.

--------

In the hot springs…

Naruto relaxed himself a bit more as the heat of the hot springs as he hoped to enjoy the calmness of the afternoon, the hot springs were bare of anyone but him at the moment as the others were currently taking the time they had to relax for themselves in the beach and in other parts of the island, for now, a good soak in the hot spring was just what the doctor ordered as he felt his muscles relax, it was then that he heard a voice as he looked upward.

He then saw that he had female company, and in this case it was none other than Koyuki, Nyra, and Ayame, with Teuchi's daughter carrying a large floating tray that no doubt held a good amount of food and drink in it, the three women smiled as Koyuki spoke to him.

"Hello Naruto-kun, mind if we join you?"

Naruto blushed and nodded, and that was then Ayame placed down the tray and all three women took out their towels and Naruto felt his body temperature rise even higher at the sight of them naked. He recalled how beautiful Koyuki looked and even without her makeup on, she was undeniably an attractive woman. The same could be said for Ayame as she was also very attractive and her slender frame was perfect for her age and he couldn't help but feel his body get even hotter by the second. It was that he got a good look at Nyra herself and his eyes widened a bit more as he took in the beauty of the disguised female Dragon.

Nyra was well formed and perfectly proportioned, there seemed to no sign of scars or even excess fat on her body, her breasts were somewhat equal to Tsunade's as they were perfectly formed and large yet seemingly perfect for her height and form, and Naruto was able to see that her nipples were deep red. She was tall as he recalled and her beauty was considerable indeed as she had her hair in a pair of ponytails in the same way Tsunade had her hair normally in though her hair was a lot longer than Tsunade's in some cases. The only indication that she was not fully human were her eyes and the horns on her head but she didn't exclude a dark aura unless angered according to Holy Talon when he had been able to talk to the Holy Dragon Sword a while ago. Naruto's eyes continued to examine the disguised female Fire Dragon's form, he could see that her hips were definitely well formed and also her thighs were flawless and there was a deep patch of red hair there between her legs.

All in all there was no doubt that despite her horns and the eyes she had on her, Nyra was downright gorgeous as a red haired woman with amber eyes.

The female Dragon noted the scrutiny she was getting from the blonde Chuunin and Dragon Champion and smirked a bit and spoke.

"You like what you see?"

Naruto gulped a bit and gave a slight nod, not seen by those who paid no attention but such a moment was not undetectable by a Dragon's eyes which were MUCH sharper than those of a regular human being. Nyra grinned and replied to Naruto to assure him that she didn't mind the attention and share him something that he might find rather interesting as he was not born in Dagern and might not be aware of this bit of information about the other races there apart from those he had already met.

As soon as they were settled in, Nyra spoke to Naruto.

"You don't need to worry about that Naruto, in Dagern it's not unheard of that Dragons like myself can have offspring g with other races. In fact it happens a considerable deal as well."

"Huh? You mean there are children born of Dragons?"

"Yes, there are such beings known as half dragons, the offspring of the union of a Dragon with a mortal being, it has happened on a few occasions though it's not often practiced by my kind as frequently as before. You can ask Holy Talon for the details if you want when you have the free time. But for today, let's just enjoy the silence and peace all right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Koyuki then spoke her own piece at this point in time.

"I agree with Nyra, besides, there will be time for some more festivities at a much later date."

The four of them began to relax and the warm water was more than enough to help the four feel a lot more comfortable and Naruto finally managed to feel a lot more secure as they dug into the food that was prepared by Ayame and some of the cooks who were part of the small but efficient staff that was requested by Koyuki to help keep the place in good operational order. Naruto would have preferred ramen but knew that eating ramen in a place like this was not the best of ideas so he kept that out for the time being and hoped to have some ramen at a much later date. That however didn't mean that the fare before him was not to his liking as there was some very good food for all of them to have. There was beef and tuna sashimi, tempura, sushi, crab sticks, and several bottle of cool fruit juice as well as some milk for him that was handed to him by Ayame, he smiled at Ayame as she knew that his favorite drink was milk.

"Thank you Ayame-chan! I love milk!"

Ayame smiled warmly at that as Naruto took in the milk and all of them tried out the food while Nyra was impressed with such food, explaining that she had never taken food that tasted like this before and prepared in this fashion as such methods were unknown to her homeland and even among her people.

As soon as they finished their food, the four of them decided to continue enjoying the soaking session they were having in the hot spring, it was then that Ayame made her move to kiss Naruto on the cheek and before Naruto could figure out just what was going to happen at that moment, the daughter of Teuchi then moved in front of him and hugged him, apparently not caring about the fact that Nyra and Koyuki were there.

Naruto was about to say something but Ayame replied to him with a smile.

"It's all right Naruto-kun, I don't think Koyuki-hime and Nyra-san would mind, they might even join in."

Naruto was surprised and before he could ask, the two women in question were already next to him with Nyra on his left and Koyuki on his right, he had no idea what was going on and wondered if Koyuki was actually all right with this sort of thing and got his answer as the princess replied.

"Your Hokage told me about….your escapades a few weeks before and I admit I was surprised by that, but I was also able to understand why you were that good when we did it, and why you were somewhat reluctant with the idea of doing what we did in the film. I don't mind actually doing this with you with more than one person as well."

"You….don't?"

Koyuki replied and spoke.

"To be honest….I was very curious about this so I hope that I do all right."

Naruto gulped as he could tell that Koyuki was dead serious about this and he wondered if Nyra herself was all right with this sort of thing, the female Fire Dragon however just smiled and nodded, showing the blonde Chuunin that she was not bothered by this. This naturally was more than enough for Naruto to give up fighting the three women as they decided to have their way with him, but he knew that they were not going to do anything bad to him since they were good people as far as he knew them, though he wondered if it was even possible for a female Dragon of any side to have offspring with another being. He was about to find out in this case as the three women were now taking him to the more shallow part of the hot springs, he was half out of the water at that point and was now sitting with half his body out of the water and the three women were there before him, with Ayame between his legs, Nyra on the left and Koyuki on the right. He wondered what they were going to do to him, and he got his answer as both Nyra and Koyuki began to kiss his face, with the two women then licking his face gently while Ayame moved to lick his lips as well.

The three women then take turns kissing him deeply, teasing him with their tongues as well as running hands on their bodies as well as taking his hands into the mouths respectively. In doing that, Nyra had apparently made her teeth a bit softer and less sharp so as not to cut him and for that he was thankful to her. Koyuki was currently sucking the fingers in his right hand and Nyra doing the same thing to the fingers of his left hand.

As soon as they were done, the blonde Chuunin was surprised when the two women who were on either side of him began to move his hands lower to their bodies and the blonde moaned out deeply as he felt their vagina and it was then that the princess of Snow/Spring Country spoke to them all.

"I think we're going to need to take turns for the moment, Nyra-san, would you like to go ahead first?"

Nyra grinned at that and replied.

"Gladly."

--------

Naruto could only get ready as the disguised female Fire Dragon made her moves on him as she began to rub her hands on his body; he felt her hands on his body and for some reason the feel of her hands was rather arousing to him and there seemed to be some sort of scent that was coming from Nyra and it seemed to make him even more aroused and eager for her, which was saying something considering the way he was looking at her right at this very moment.

The woman grinned and replied.

"What you smell is my pheromones Naruto."

"Your pheromones?"

"Yes, all female Dragons can emit them when they are of either breeding age or through self control, I might be young in Dragon terms but my self control over my pheromones happens to be pretty good, now then, shall we?"

The results of getting Nyra's pheromones into his system were apparent to Naruto as he felt his body become hotter and more driven, his cock seemed to harden a lot more until it almost ached in pain while all the hairs on his body seemed to be standing at full attention right at this moment as well as his cock, that was not lost to the disguised female Fire Dragon as she grinned at that and then allowed Naruto to touch her body with his hands.

Naruto couldn't help but feel her body and marveled at how human Nyra's body felt, her flesh was hard and firm but undeniably female and human, making him understand how easily a normal human would not be able to tell the difference between her and a regular person. Nyra moaned out in pleasure at this and smiled at Naruto as she too reached out and began to feel his own body with her hands.

Nyra then moved towards Naruto's cock and gently moved to place his cock between her thighs as she gently moved up and down her lower body without any problem at all or discomfort. The blonde Chuunin couldn't help but blush as he felt Nyra's legs around his cock, allowing him to feel the smoothness and softness of her thighs while her vagina was on his cock, he felt that it was wet and he was no aware of whether it was from the hot spring water or her juices. The blonde Chuunin was lying there as she continued to move her hips and he could see that the red haired female dragon was getting even more aroused by the second and so was he.

Nyra then moved away and this allowed the blonde Chuunin to make his own moves on her as he then was now on top of the disguised female dragon, but he kept in mind that he was to both be careful and respectful of Nyra as she was quite powerful in her own right and was not to be underestimated even when she was in human disguise. Nyra noted that and replied gently.

"Relax, I won't hurt you Naruto, you are a good man and I can't harm you, besides, as a female Dragon, I can take more damage than most beings could manage, so don't worry about me all right?"

"All right…"

Naruto relaxed and moved down to begin kissing the female Dragon once more and she responded in kind with his actions on her body as she reached up to his face and began to caress it slowly as well as patiently. While they were doing this together the blonde Chuunin then began to reach for her breasts and began to lick as well as suck and kiss them with desire in his actions as well as moving back to her face, kissing her deeply before going back to worshiping her breasts with his mouth, he then moved his hands down on her body until he reached her thighs, gently touching them and she responded in kind by parting her legs, allowing Naruto's hands to move to her vagina. The second she did that, the blonde wasted no time in gently playing her vagina as well as her clitoris and the pleasurable hiss that she made told him that despite her disguise, she was able to feel pleasure like anyone there, further allaying one of his worries on the matter.

"Yesss….move it like that….oooooh!"

Nyra cried out in pleasure as Naruto continued to move his hands on her vagina as well as her clitoris while continuing to use his mouth and tongue on her breasts, making the disguised female Fire Dragon all the more aroused by the second as she was more than willing to show her lover that she really loved the way he was treating her. She had every intention to pay him back soon enough

Naruto wanted to go ahead, but decided to take his time on the matter as he continued to play with her breasts as well as her nipples in order to make sure that he was doing enough to pleasure Nyra. He continued to lavish attention on both her breasts and as soon as he was done, he then made his move by going lower and was now between her thighs, he gently kissed and licked her thighs, making the female Dragon moan a bit as well as sigh gently in pleasure as well as amusement. He then moved towards her vagina and without any hesitation, began to lick Nyra's vagina gently, earning a response from her.

"Mmmmm….like that."

Nyra cried out as Naruto began to lick her vagina while she was sitting on a nearby relaxing chair in the hot spring and the blonde was between her legs and she couldn't help but be more aroused as he reached up with his free hands and began to play with her large breasts as well as her nipples, further arousing her already hot body. As they continued with their actions on one another, the red haired woman began to feel even more aroused by the second and it showed as her body tensed up even more

Naruto couldn't help but find Nyra's vagina to be very much the same in some respects to a normal woman's vagina though her juices were quite different, hotter and thicker in taste, along with her juices, but the taste was far from wrong as it seemed to further arouse him which was amazing as well as he continued to lick her vagina and her clitoris as well, making the red haired woman even more aroused by his actions on her body.

"More….that's it….ooooooohhhhh!!!!"

Naruto finally decided to take this to the last pace and it seemed that Nyra was more than willing to let him do just that as she nodded her approval of his plans as she allowed him to move between her thighs, as soon as he was there, he felt her wrap her legs around his waist as he came closer while positioning his cock right at her vagina. When he was comfortable, he moved forward and was soon parting her vagina's outer lips, Nyra hissed a bit in pleasure and he wasted no time as he pushed deeply into her vagina all the way in until he was buried deep in her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

That cry came out from Nyra for a very good reason as Naruto thrust his tongue deeply into her vagina and the blonde Chuunin couldn't help but feel his own body react to the feel of it all as the head was incredible as well as the wetness, tightness and more besides. It was going to be something that he knew he was not going to forget anytime soon. As soon as he was sure that she was ready and so was he, he began to move his cock out of her vagina and as soon as his cock's tip was the only thing in Nyra, he drove right back into her, making her moan out deeply.

"YESSSSSSS!!!!"

As soon as that was done, Nyra was in heaven in truth, she had not done this before despite being already in the right early age to be with another of her kind, but she didn't seem to mind in the very least as she quickly held onto Naruto as the blonde Chuunin began the process all over again, pulling out and then pushing deeply in again to make the woman moan out even more in pleasure.

"YESSSSSS!!!!!!!" MORE!!!!!"

"HARDER!!!!! DEEPER!!!!!"

Naruto and Nyra carried on with their actions as they kissed one another deeply as Naruto continued to thrust deeper and harder into Nyra's vagina which was naturally getting wetter by the minute and that served to spice things up between the two of them. Naruto moaned as Nyra's inner walls milked him for all he was worth as he continued to thrust deep and hard into her vagina, and it seemed that Nyra didn't mind in the least if he picked up his pace somewhat. Nyra herself loved this feeling as the waves of pleasure flowed through her body like hot water and flames as well.

Naruto soon picked up the pace while Nyra held on tight to him and the blonde Chuunin then went back to her breasts as he licked and sucked on them while Nyra moaned out her pleasure at his actions as the pleasure from him sucking and licking her breasts mixed well with the pleasure of his cock moving in and out of her vagina at a much faster and deeper pace as the two of them continued to moan out in pleasure at each movement.

It was not very long before the two of them finally came at that exact moment and the two of them naturally cried out at that exact moment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Nyra cried out as she felt her lover's cock release the very first stream of cum into her vagina and the very first stream struck her just as she finally reached orgasm, it was a delicious feeling for her as she held onto Naruto as he fired more of his come into her body as well as moving his cock in and out of her vagina a bit more send more pleasure up and down her body.

Naruto felt the same pleasure as he felt Nyra's walls milking his cock for all he was worth. Her vaginal walls were moving all over his cock and it was making him even more aroused by the second as he thrust a bit more into her vagina, marveling at the pleasure he was getting when they were doing this together as more of his cum flow into her.

The two kissed one another deeply and when they parted, the disguised female Fire Dragon licked Naruto's face seductively and allowed him to suck on her tongue, she then moved downwards and began to lick clean Naruto's cock, making him moan out as well as make her blush as she tasted both her juices and his own mixed together. As they parted, Naruto was soon greeted by the arrival of Koyuki as the princess of Snow/Spring Country made her own move towards him. He smiled as she closed in and make her own moves on him.

--------

The blonde Chuunin had no time to react when Koyuki kissed him deeply and then took his hands and guided them to her breasts, and naturally he already knew just what she wanted him to do to her breasts as well as her nipples. The two lovers moaned into the kiss as the princess then responded in kind as she used her hands to rub his cock slowly, making her lover react to the pleasure as he moved his body.

Koyuki then moved to a nearby rock formation hat was ideal for sitting down and then she made Naruto sit down there and she allowed him to kiss her body as well as her stomach, all the way to her navel and the patch of her wet fur there between her thighs, but she didn't part her thighs despite Naruto kissing them and she then moved down to kneel before Naruto and then she moved to his cock and parted her breasts, she moved quickly and soon Naruto found his cock being surrounded by Koyuki's breasts and he moaned out in pleasure at this..

"MMMMMM!!!!"

"YESSSS!!!!"

Koyuki moaned out as well in pleasure as she began to rub her considerable breasts on Naruto's cock while using her hands to play with his testicles, making the blonde Chuunin moan out even more in pleasure. The princess and actress relished this as she was going to make sure that she was going to give all of herself to Naruto to make him feel happy. She then placed Naruto's cock between her breasts as she began to move her body up and down as Naruto sat before her and played with her long hair.

"Yes….like that Koyuki-hime."

Koyuki grinned a bit more at that as she loved the way Naruto spoke out her name when she was doing this to him and it aroused her to no end as she continued to move her body up and down to allow her breasts to rub Naruto's cock this way. As soon as she was done, she began to use her mouth and tongue to bring further pleasure into both herself and Naruto as well.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Naruto moaned out deeply as Koyuki began to move her head over his cock as soon as she was done licking and kissing his organ and then took it into her mouth, his moan ended when she had taken in his full length and began to move.

Koyuki missed this and did her best to bring Naruto to full release.

The two carried on and it was not long before Naruto decided to stop this for a moment and gently spoke to Koyuki.

"Koyuki-hime….please stop, I want you….now…"

Koyuki smiled and then moved away as she reached a nearby bench and lay down and parted her thighs and beckoned to Naruto.

"Come and get me Naruto-kun."

Naruto wasted little to no time as he closed in on Koyuki, he got between her parted thighs , but then began to kiss her stomach, moving upwards to her breasts, licking and sucking on them gently to make her all the more aroused by the second. He then moved to her face and they kissed once more. The kiss became deeper and more passionate, that was the time that Naruto finally made his move and drove his cock deeply into Koyuki's vagina just as they broke the kiss, making Koyuki moan out loudly.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!"

Koyuki cried out as her vagina was now filled to the brim by her lover's cock, it was a delicious sensation that she missed greatly when she had last seen Naruto. And to now feel his cock deep in her again was an undeniably delicious affair for her as she looked at her lover who held her legs upward with them over his arms.

Naruto moved slowly in and out of Koyuki, pulling out until only the tip of his cock was there and then he drove right back in deeply until he was buried to the base in Koyuki8's vagina. This naturally aroused the princess as she looked at her lover with pleading eyes, silently telling him to speed things up for the both of them.

Naruto was more than willing to do just that as he began to speed things up between him and Koyuki, moving faster and driving deeper at the very same time. All the while the princess was more than willing to shout out her pleasure at Naruto's actions.

"HARDER!!!!"

"DEEPER!!!!"

Naruto was now moving in and out of Koyuki's vagina in a much faster and deeper pace, much to her delight as she moaned out deeply. The sight of his long time idol actress, good friend, supporter, and lover moaning out in pleasure while they were in a hot spring was more than enough to make Naruto even more aroused as well as eager to bring her to full orgasm.

And it was not long before the two of them reached it as Naruto thrust deeply for the last time as Koyuki herself hit orgasm.

"YES!!!!!!!!"

Koyuki relished the feel of Naruto's cum flowing into her vagina, the very second the first stream of her lover's cum hit her inner walls in her orgasm, she felt herself orgasm twice on succession and she loved the feel of the two orgasms happening at once along with feeling her lover's cum flowing deeply into her body.

Naruto felt the very same thing as Koyuki's two orgasms in rapid succession flooded his cock with her juices as well as the movements of her inner walls all over his cock, it was a good feeling and the sight of Koyuki smiling at him with a blush on her beautiful face was more than enough to make Naruto very happy with the results before him as they kissed one another deeply.

As the two relaxed and Naruto then moved away from Koyuki for them to rest and recover, he was able to use his chakra and Dragon Fire to recover, and when that was done, it was not long before Naruto soon had his eyes directed towards none other than Ayame and he wasted no time as he moved towards her when she smiled demurely at him and with her hand, beckoned him to come to her. Naruto didn't need any further invitation as he homed in on Ayame.

--------

Ayame laughed a bit as she was being teased by the blonde Chuunin as he ran his face on her breasts while using his hands to touch her vagina, making her moan out a bit in surprise as well as arousal as the blonde Chuunin began to kiss her breasts gently. Ayame noted that her breasts were growing a bit more and she hoped that they were in the right size that she personally hoped them to be since she was still rather young at this time. She then placed those thoughts aside as she focused on the pleasure that Naruto was giving her as she decided to respond in kind by rubbing her hands on his cock as well as his testicles, making sure to do those actions slowly and carefully to bring out the best reactions from her lover.

And it seemed that her actions were paying off rather nicely as the blonde moaned out deeply.

"Ayame-chan…."

Ayame giggled a bit at the way Naruto spoke her name as she once more kissed him deeply as she moved her hands over his cock and testicles slowly. She could feel her lover's cock beginning to harden up even more and that served to arouse her senses, she then moaned out as she then felt one of his own hands on her breasts as well, along with using his mouth and tongue on her breasts as well as her nipples.

"MMMMMMMM!!!!!"

Naruto loved it greatly as he began to move his cock a bit in time with Ayame's hand motions while he used his other hand which was not on her breasts to move in and out of her vagina as well as touch her clitoris to make sure that the young woman was being given the right kind of pleasure that he knew she wanted a great deal. He could already feel her vagina massaging his fingers deeply while releasing more and more of her juices and that naturally excited him even more as he then moved his fingers in and out of Ayame's vagina.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The two of them then fiercely kissed one another with great passion as well as lust as the pleasure for them built to the limit, but Naruto was not going to let it be like this all the time as he had other ideas that he wanted to try out with Ayame. He moved his hand away as well as move away from Ayame, he could see the surprise there on her face, but he was not going to leave her hanging like that forever as he lay down and took Ayame with him.

Ayame squealed a bit in delight at this and began to let Naruto take the lead as he began the ride by making her lie down next to him and he began to kiss her deeply as they lay on either side of one another, allowing them to explore each other's body in much greater detail than before. And when they were done, Naruto then moved over Ayame and began to kiss her body once more, starting at her face, kissing her deeply and then moving down to her breasts, playing with them once more as well as her nipples to really get her ready for what was to come.

Naruto then moved to her vagina and began to lick and suck in her vaginal lips as well as her clitoris, making Ayame moan out in utter delight at his actions on her body and that made him even more eager to finally make his move, but he calmed himself and carried with his actions on her vagina as well as her clitoris

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Ayame moaned out deeply at the pleasure and allowed Naruto to do what he wanted at this point and she was not going to complain in the slightest as the pleasure for her continued to grow even more by the second and as soon as Naruto pushed his tongue into her vagina as well as his own fingers, the pleasure ran through her like electricity.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

That, and the movements of both Naruto's tongue and fingers drove Ayame to the near limits but she thankfully held on and barely avoided her orgasm. However the blonde Chuunin was not going to stop just yet as he then moved away and then placed Ayame's legs over his and he pushed his cock deep into her vagina and drove deeply into her vagina all the way to the base of his cock, burying himself deeply into her body.

That was enough to make Naruto cry out even move in deep pleasure as she finally achieved orgasm.

"YESSSSSS!!!!!"

Naruto managed to get himself under control before he got himself into the same kind of release as well. He manages to do just that and relishes the feel of his cock still being massaged by Ayame's inner walls, the pleasure was more than enough to make him moan out along with Ayame and as soon as he was sure that the two of them were ready he began to moved forward his hips, making Ayame moan out even more and Naruto then spoke to her.

"Move your hips as well Ayame-chan…."

Ayame did that and soon they were moving in and out of one another in sync, when both of them pulled back, they were nearly out of one another and as they pushed forward once more, the two of them drove deeply into one another at the very same time, this made the two of them very much happy for the pleasure they were giving one another, both of them started slowly in order to get used to this kind of position, but it was not long before the two of them were able to get a rhythm going and both were enjoying it as they moved at their own paces.

"YESSSSS!!!!!!"

"HARDER!!!!!"

Naruto looked to see Ayame who was blushing deeply as she moved in time with him as his cock drove deeply into her vagina as she moved as well. The brown haired woman was blushing hard at the pleasure that she was getting from him, her breasts moving in time with not just her breathing but her movements in sync with his own as well. Her naked form was a sight worth seeing as she moaned out in pleasure with each movement the two of them made. Her face was also flushed with deep red as she looked at him with lust and more in her eyes.

Ayame looked at him as well and marveled at the sight before her and she then managed to look at the sight of hic cock sliding in and out of her vagina and that made her blush even more as she then managed to kiss Naruto deeply and the two of them continued to move their bodies as the pleasure them continued to grow even more.

It was not long before the two of them finally hit their own orgasm, and while they were kissing each other deeply as well so they moaned into one another's mouths as they felt their respective orgasm hit them deeply.

Ayame relished the pleasure while still kissing Naruto as she felt her inner walls milking his cock as she felt her lover's cum flow into her body deeply making her feel even more aroused as she hugged Naruto while they continued with their kiss with one another. Ayame then moaned into the kiss as more of her lover's cum flowed into her body, making her all the more hapy as well.

Naruto himself also relished the feel of kissing Ayame as well as feeling the pleasure of her inner walls milking his cock deeply, he felt his cock fire several more streams into her vagina as well and the way Ayame was kissing him would have qualified as a sexual act as well at this point as they continued to kiss one another deeply.

As soon as that was over, the three women moved to bring Naruto back into the pool to relax while they took turns kissing him still. Naruto couldn't help but feel like he was going to remember this trip for a very ling time.

--------

As the four of them relaxed a bit more after that very stimulating romp in the hot springs, the four of them headed to the bathing area but not before the three women spent some time in the changing room cuddling up to Naruto as well as kissing him deeply. Afterwards the three decided to spend time for themselves for the time being and Naruto decided to head for his room and get some rest.

After an hour or so before the end of the afternoon and in with the evening, the blonde Chuunin decided to head off to the great hall of the hotel and relax a bit more.

--------

In the main hall of the hotel…

Naruto was currently enjoying the sounds of the beach coming in as he relaxed while eating a small amount of hot ramen in the hall, at the moment, everyone else was busy having a good round of relaxation in the beach or whatnot and now he had some free time to himself. Something that he knew was going to be rare considering the company he had on this island with him, and he was going to make sure to use it properly.

As he finished his food, he decided to look at the setting sun, but true to his predictions, he was not going to be alone as the six younger Kunoichi arrived on the scene in their swim wear, the very second they saw him, they all smiled warmly and headed towards him and he could tell that they were going to do some things to him, not bad things to say the very least as he could sense no ill intent in their smiles. That feeling was proven to be fairly accurate as Sakura moved behind him and she began to massage his back, much to his absolute surprise and happiness as Sakura began to help his muscles relax even more.

"Mmmm….thanks Sakura-chan! I really need that."

"Good, but I'm not the only one as well."

Naruto wondered just what Sakura meant by that, he got his answer when she felt his right arm being massaged and looked to see Hinata with a warm smile on her face as well as a blush as she began to do her best to the blonde Chuunin to make him relax.

He was then greeted by the sight of Kin massaging his left arm with her own hands and he couldn't help but smile at her direction, making the former Sound Kunoichi happy that he was all right with her doing this for him.

The others were not far behind as Tenten and Temari were now massaging his legs up and down and Ino was rubbing his shoulders along with Sakura, Naruto felt like he was in heaven as the six Kunoichi were really giving him a good rub down, he had a feeling though in his gut that things were going to get rather interesting soon enough and he was not the least bit disappointed and Sakura kissed his face and whispered into his ear.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gulped and wondered what was going to happen to him this time and he was soon going to find out as the six women began to lock up the entrances into the main hall and that left Naruto alone with all six of the Kunoichi, he barely had time to speak when all of them stripped naked and they moved to smother the blonde Chuunin in their own way, Hinata, and Sakura were the first pair on the go as they were kissing Naruto deeply and he naturally responded in kind to the deep kiss he was getting from the two Kunoichi.

As soon as the three way kiss was done, he was greeted by Temari and Tenten who were kissing him in the same fashion; the two seemed to be in a good mood as they continued to kiss the heck out of him. As soon as they were done with kissing him nearly senseless, they moved aside to allow Ino and Kin to take their turn kissing the blonde Chuunin senseless. Naruto was naturally being overwhelmed by the pleasure he was getting in this kind of situation as being kissed by three pairs of girls was something he knew most guys his age would love to happen to them.

As the six girls moved away from him, they managed to get a large number of pillows together and placed those said pillows on the floor. As soon as that was done, they moved to take Naruto to the pillows and made him lie down there. The blonde Chuunin didn't resist at all as he knew that resistance was not going to get him anywhere anyway. Besides, this was going to be one situation that he was not going to mind being in to begin with. He couldn't help but speak to find out just that was going to happen now.

"So what is going to happen?"

Sakura grinned at that and took out several straws and spoke.

"These are straws of two equal lengths; we're going to have ourselves a little game."

"A game?"

Sakura grinned and replied.

"Each of us gets a straw, whoever gets the straws that have the very same length get to have their turn with Naruto and the others get to follow according to the lengths of their own straws, everyone understand?"

The five other women nodded with eager smiles as well as blushes as they took the straws and it was not long before the straws were all now in hand and the six women looked at the order to decide just who among them would be the very first pair to get down and intimate with Naruto, and it seemed that the ones who were going to go first were Ino and Temari. Naruto couldn't help but raise his eye brow at this situation as it was going to be something he had never heard of before but he couldn't help but find the idea of him being with two blondes at the very same time to be rather interesting.

--------

The same train of thought was not lost to both Ino and Temari as they came to face Naruto, Temari moved first to Naruto's side and placed his head on her breasts , allowing him to feel her breasts on either side of his face, it was then that Ino moved to Naruto's cock as she began to gently lick and kiss the tip all the way to the base, making Naruto moan a bit, Ino laughed a bit in pleasure at that as she focused on doing that she started earlier and began to take Naruto's cock into her mouth, she started at half of his length, making sure not to injure Naruto in any fashion while using her hands to play with Naruto's testicles gently. As soon as she felt a lot more comfortable with the while thing, she took in her lover's cock deeply into her mouth, all the way to the base while still using her hands to play with his testicles.

Temari cried out as Naruto then reached with his hands to her vagina as well as her clitoris and she felt his fingers push into her vagina deeply, making her cry out a bit as he started slowly and in sync with her mouth and tongue when he took her right breast and nipple into his mouth, she couldn't help but feel a great deal of pleasure flow through her body at that moment as she felt her body become hotter from the touch of her lover. Temari then felt her vagina begin to get wet and she felt her juices begin to flow out and it seemed that was enough to make Naruto move his fingers slower in her vagina as the sounds of his fingers moving in her now wet vagina was heard by the three of them, it served to excite them considerably as Temari and Ino were doing their best to make Naruto feel the pleasure that they were going to give him in waves soon enough.

Ino carried on with her actions on Naruto's cock and as soon as she was done, she moved to place Naruto's cock between her breasts, they had been developing well lately, much to her pleasure and happiness, they were not that big by most standards, but they were big enough to merit her getting a looser undergarment which spoke a lot to her as she felt that she was growing a bit more. Naruto moaned out even more at her actions and she loved that, she was going to enjoy this moment well as she pressed her breasts together to surround Naruto's cock.

As for Temari, she couldn't help but feel her breasts become even more sensitive and tingling in very delicious fashions as Naruto continued to lick, kiss, suck, and gently nibble her breasts and nipples, he alternated from her right breast and nipple to her left breast and nipple, making sure that bother her breasts were given the equal pleasure that he already knew she deserved as well as wanted.

The three blondes were busy bringing pleasure to one another as Naruto also used his chakra to pleasure the two women's pleasure centers as they continued with their session with one another and it was not long before Naruto moved away from Temari's breasts and moved out his hand from her vagina as well as her clitoris to see her hand being covered by Temari's juices, he made the blonde Kunoichi sister of Gaara and Kankurou look as he licked his hands clean, making her blush even more in desire as the sight of him licking her juices off his hand which was in her vagina previously was more than arousing for the blonde Kunoichi.

As soon as he was done, he was greeted by Temari who straddled him and presented her dripping wet vagina to him, he could see the exact amount of juices the blonde Kunoichi was releasing for her vagina, he could also smell her scent and it made him even more aroused and he reached out with his hands, gently holding her hips as he slowly guided her down to him and he began to lick her vagina as well as her clitoris.

"Ahhhhh……Naruto-kun…."

Temari cried out as the pleasure from her vagina and clitoris as both were being licked by her lover ran through her body like wild fire, it was delicious to her and she wanted more from him as she reached down and parted her vagina's outer lips showing her eagerness for him to lick her to orgasm, which Naruto naturally was more than willing to do for her as he began to speed up his movements as well as use his chakra to further pleasure her body.

As the two of them continued to pleasure Naruto in their own fashion, the others watched patiently while getting even hotter themselves as they watched Naruto go for it with both Ino and Temari, with them all eager for their turn to be with Naruto.

It was not long before Ino could feel Naruto reaching his limits but that only made her drive on with her actions on his cock she also felt her own arousal grow even more with each passing second that she was doing this with Naruto as she reached down to her own vagina and clitoris and began to play with her vagina as she could already feel that it was very wet as she also felt her lover's hands on her clitoris.

The three carried on until Naruto finally felt his orgasm as he cried out and at that exact moment, he was able to make Temari orgasm with just his tongue deep in her vagina and she cried out in pleasure as she felt Naruto's moans fill her vagina at the point of orgasm doubling her pleasure.

"YESSSSSS!!!!!!"

As for Ino, she had her own cries to contribute as well.

"MMMMMM!!!!!"

Ino moaned out deeply as she was able to take in Naruto's cum once more and she loved the taste of it in her mouth and tongue, the heat, thickness, sweetness, and amount of cum in her mouth served to aroused Ino a great deal more and she loved the pleasure she got from this moment as she took in more and more of Naruto's or rather as much as she could manage. She then moved away just as Temari moved in to take her place and the blonde sister of Gaara and Kankurou wasted little to no time as she licked Naruto's cock gently.

"Ahhhhh…..Temari-chan…."

Naruto moaned as he felt Temari's tongue on his cock this time and he looked to see Ino swallow his cum deeply and she then allowed him to pay with her breasts and nipples which he did without any problems in mind and he couldn't help but be more aroused by the second as Temari used her mouth, tongue, and hands on his cock and testicles.

Ino herself relished the feel of Naruto's hands as well as his mouth and tongue on her breasts, she was more than willing to let Naruto do what he liked to her breasts as she moved her hands over his form to feel the warmth coming from his body, and the scent of Naruto was rather nice to her nose. All the while the feel of the blonde Chuunin's tongue and mouth on her breasts and nipples made her feel even hotter and she could feel her vagina getting wetter by the second so she had no problem doing what she was doing to Naruto at this point and time as he was giving her the very same pleasure in kind.

As for Temari, she relished the feel of Naruto's cock, after giving it and her lover's testicles enough licks, kisses, and gentle sucking, the blonde Kunoichi took it deep into her mouth, controlling her gag reflex and in no time flat, took in her lover's cock deep into her mouth all the way to the base itself, she moaned a bit as she relaxed herself for a moment or two, as soon as she felt ready, she began to move her head up and down Naruto's cock, moaning in pleasure as she did so. It had been a while since she had been intimate with Naruto and this was certainly something she enjoyed as she felt Naruto's lower body twitch and shake in pleasure at what she was doing to him.

Ino then did the very same thing that Temari had done with Naruto as she then straddled Naruto's head and he was now between her legs, looking right up at her vagina as well as her clitoris though she was facing in a different direction and she moaned out deeply as Naruto began to make use of the position as he had done before with Temari as he held her hips and began to lick her vagina as well as her clitoris, making the young Kunoichi cry out a bit more in pleasure.

"YESSS!!! Naruto-kun!!!!"

Naruto did what he could as he lapped up Ino's juices, which were very much unique to her but still be sweet to him at the very same time, it was a good feeling as he pushed his tongue deeper into her vagina as she then moved her right hand down to part her vaginal lips to allow him more access as well as make him taste her more deeply. Which Naruto appreciated as he thrust his tongue deeply into Ino's vagina, making the blonde Kunoichi tense up and cry out at the sensation.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Ino felt the pleasure flow through her body and she couldn't help but feel even more of her juices flow out of her vagina in that moment and it made her tremble as the shockwaves of pleasure flowed through her body, as soon as that was over, she moaned as she ran her hands on her lover's body gently.

Temari continued to pleasure Naruto's cock every chance she could as she picked up the pace, she would also pleasure Naruto's testicles for good measure. She could tell that her lover' relished her actions on him and that made her all the more happy.

It was not long before Naruto felt his orgasm coming; Temari felt it as well, she felt him shake and shiver in her mouth along with his increased motions that desired release of something, and that something was not lost to her as she continued to move her mouth up and down on her lover's cock. And sure enough Naruto climaxed at that moment as she took his cock deep into her mouth all the way to the base.

Naruto moaned out as he moved away from Ino's vagina to gasp for some air and also rest a bit.

Temari took in all of her lover's cum the very second the first stream hit the back of her throat, it made her even more aroused when that happened since it had been a while since she had tasted her lover's cum. The following bursts of her lover's cum into her mouth were wonderful for her. The taste, heat, thickness, and amount was delicious to her so she took in as much as he could take and as soon as she was sure that she had taken enough, she moved away from Naruto's cock and swallowed the cum in her mouth, making her all the more aroused.

Naruto managed to prop himself up after Ino moved away from him and he looked to see the two blonde Kunoichi smile at his direction, he smiled back and was easily aroused when both Ino and Temari kissed one another in an undeniably arousing fashion for him as he looked at both blondes kissing one another for him to watch. As soon as the kiss was over, Temari smiled and beckoned him to join them and Naruto didn't hesitate to join in as he came towards them.

As soon as he was close enough, the three of them did the three way kiss which was undeniably arousing and it lasted for a bit while both Ino and Temari were rubbing their hands on Naruto's naked body, and when they had satisfied their hands, they then used their own bodies to really get their lover hot and eager. Their efforts were will rewarded as Naruto's full arousal was back on the attack so to speak. Both Ino and Temari looked down to see their lover's cock back to full strength, they then smiled deeply at Naruto as they moved towards his cock, and now the two blonde women were taking turns with their lover's cock.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Naruto cried out as he looked down to see both Ino and Temari taking their turns licking, kissing and sucking his cock and he couldn't help but feel even more aroused by the sight of the two blonde Kunoichi doing this to his cock as well as using their breasts at the very same time for his viewing pleasure so to speak. He reached down and played with their blonde hair, seeing that like him, Temari's hair was bit darker in color while Ino's was of a lighter shade and the sight of their blushing faces taking in his cock at regular time frames brought him more pleasure than he could hope for.

Though he had already climaxed twice, the blonde Chuunin was soon reaching his limit when the two women decided to stop as they wanted their lover to finally end this romp between them. With that in mind, both Ino and Temari lay back with the blonde sister of Gaara and Kankurou being over Ino, this position allowed both their vagina to be on top of the other and it was then that Ino spoke first

"Come on Naruto-kun."

Then Temari spoke as well.

"Time for you to make your move."

The two blondes didn't have to wait long for their lover to make his move as Naruto closed in and started things off by licking and kissing both their vagina and clitoris along with using his fingers to make things between the three of them as he used his fingers to pleasure their vagina and clitoris in conjunction with his tongue. Both women moaned out deeply at that in that exact moment.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Naruto relaxed as he tasted both Temari and Ino's juices, finding the combined juices of the two blonde women to be rather interesting as well as sweeter to his taste buds. He continued to do his very best to bring the two women to a new level as the two women were moving their bodies and making moaning sounds that made him feel happy that he was a man. As soon as he was able to make both of them really aroused with his hands, fingers and tongue, he then decided to take things to the highest level as he moved to position and his cock was now fully ready for him to make his move.

Naruto then got ready to take things to the very next level and since he could see just how wet Ino was, decided to go slowly into her vagina as the tip of his cock parted her outer vaginal lips. He listened to the way Ino moaned out his name and then sped up his movements until he was buried deeply into Ino's vagina, making the blonde Kunoichi cry out in pleasure.

"YESSSSSSS!!!!!!"

Ino felt very happy at the feeling of being filled to the brim by her lover's cock and she was happy as Naruto began to move and in the current position she was in, this position allowed Temari's clitoris to rub on her own, adding more pleasure to her body along with the feel of her breasts being rubbed Temari's own breasts.

The same could be said for Temari as the movement from Ino's body pleasured her own body in that moment and she couldn't help but moan out her own pleasure as well.

Naruto then began to move his body and his cock began to move in and out of Ino's vagina and the results of his actions was seen as Ino moaned out deeply and her moans were mixed with Temari's own moans as the movements of Ino's body pleasured Temari as well and Naruto also used his fingers to pleasure Temari's vagina that made the blonde Kunoichi from Suna to moan out loudly in pleasure.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"YES!!!!!!!!"

As things began to speed up, Naruto would then move his cock out of Ino's vagina and then make his way to Temari's vagina, and like before, he started gently, parting her outer lips and then thrusting deeply into her sex, making Temari moan out deeply in pleasure at this as she had been waiting for this for a while now.

"MMMMMMM!!!!"

Naruto started slowly and repeated the same process as before, and this made Temari moan out in greater pleasure at this and so did Ino as Temari's movements rubbed her vagina, clitoris and her breasts, added to that was the feel of Naruto's testicles rubbing on her vagina which also made the lighter haired blonde cry out in pleasure, and she was joined by Temari who moaned out deeply in pleasure as Naruto began to move in and out of her vagina. The blonde did this quickly while moving back and forth between Ino and Temari, picking up the pace of his thrusts every chance he got.

"OOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

"YESSSSSSSS!!!!!"

Both women cried out in deep pleasure as Naruto continued with his thrusts in and out of their vagina at a growing pace to make sure that the two of them were given equal pleasure at this exact moment, they loved it enough as their vagina released even more of their juices and their bodies moved together on one another as Naruto took turns with them and filling them up to the very brim with pleasure as they continued to moan out Naruto's name as he sped things up.

"MORE!!!!"

"HARDER!!!!"

It was not long before Naruto finally reached his limits and so did Ino as she came first

"YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!"

Naruto filled Ino's vagina with his cum and managed to do so just as Ino came hard and he released more of his cum into her vagina as he felt her inner walls milk him for all he was worth, he stayed there for as long as possible and then moved out, moving towards Temari and thrust his cock deeply into her and thrust a few more times, the combination of that and feeling his still flowing seed coming out of his cock was more than enough to make Temari cry out in orgasm as well.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Both women were utterly happy as their respective orgasm had really hit them hard and as soon as Naruto continued to thrust deeply into their vagina while releasing all of his cum into them and that made them even happier as their orgasm flowed through them, as soon as that was over and Naruto moved back, both Temari and Ino moved from their position and lay aside from Naruto and then Ino spoke happily.

"Wow….that was good."

Temari nodded and then turned to the others.

"Let's let Naruto-kun rest for a bit and then the next get their turn."

"Right!"

The other four women agreed and that made Naruto happy has he finally got a much needed rest from it all for now and he decided to use a healing technique he learned from Holy Talon to help his body recover at a much faster rate, along with the healing factor given to him by the Kyuubi. As soon as he was fully recovered he spoke to the women there as Temari and Ino rested happily on one side of the hall.

"I'm ready."

The women smiled and Tenten nodded to the blushing Hinata and the two of them moved forward towards Naruto.

--------

Naruto kissed both Hinata and Tenten as they approached him with deep blushes on their faces, despite her already considerable experience with him, Hinata was still the shy, demure, and blushing young woman that she always had been when she was near him, however instead of being odd to him like before, Naruto enjoyed the shyness that Hinata still had with him around and was more than willing to make the young Hyuuga heiress be more aroused by the second. As soon as he was done giving both Hinata and Tenten some very deep kissing, he directed his attention to Hinata first while Tenten moved behind him.

The blonde Chuunin started out by rubbing her hands on Hinata's developing breasts as well as her nipples, making her moan out deeply and he then kissed her as she did so, allowing her moans to be in his own mouth and make her feel more relaxed with him around, and his efforts appear to work as Hinata's shaking stopped for the time being. As soon as he wad done kissing Hinata, he turned and Tenten kissed him in turn while making sure to rub her body on his own body.

Hinata then moved to kiss and lick Naruto's body with her lips and tongue, she made her way down to his chest and couldn't help but blush even more as she rubbed her body on Naruto's own body, she blushed deeply as she felt her breasts press into her lover's hard male form while her nipples were already hard from full arousal, she shivered as the sensations of pleasure flowed up and down her body. Hinata noted that her body was growing up at a good rate and she hoped that she would grow up to be a very beautiful lady for Naruto to see. She blushed at those thoughts and continued with her had actions on her lover and long time crush as she rubbed her body and breasts on him, she then used her tongue and lips to lick and kiss Naruto's form until she reached his cock and she quickly rubbed her breasts on it, making her feel even more aroused as she felt his cock rub on her breasts and nipples as well. She then reached her lover's cock and seeing it at full attention made her smile while blushing still.

The Hyuuga heiress wasted no time as she moved to lick her lover's cock and she did so with a good deal of patience as she started from the tip all the way to the base, she also made sure to lick her lover's testicles gently as well as use her hands. Hinata did all this before she finally took in Naruto's cock into her mouth and didn't hesitate as she countered her body's normal gag reflex and soon had Naruto's full length in her mouth. She moaned out at the feel of her lover's cock there and she could feel herself getting wetter by the second.

As soon as she felt that she was ready, she began to move her head up and down while using her tongue to further pleasure her lover's cock even more and she could tell that her action actions were working as she felt him tremble at her movements on his cock while she used her hands to play with her lover's testicles.

Tenten moaned out deeply in the kiss between her and Naruto, but she then broke it as she moved to Naruto's front and began to rub her own body on his while licking and kissing his body as well. The weapons specialist Kunoichi of Konoha wished she brought some of the ice she had used before but decided that could be for another time as she was having too much pleasure in what she was doing already with Naruto. The weapon mistress of Konoha then began to run her hands towards Naruto's stomach and she then took her time in rubbing her naked for form all over Naruto's front and back. She then reached out for Naruto's free arm and guided it to her own vagina which was soaking wet.

Naruto wasted no time as he moved his fingers on Tenten's vagina and clitoris, teasing her as she moaned out in pleasure while allowing him to do it to her while he continued to suck and lick her breasts, alternating between the two to make sure that she was going to get all the pleasure that she deserved. This continued for a while as the three lovers were enjoying themselves well, along with the fact that the three of them were being watched by the others who were also getting very aroused by the sight before them all.

Hinata enjoyed this moment but then decided to be fair to Tenten and moved away to kiss Naruto deeply, and she relished his reaction to her as he kissed her right back and with the same level of passion and intensity that she loved the most when it came to him. She then took the time to join Tenten as the two of them decided to take turns licking, sucking and kissing their lover's cock as well as his testicles.

Naruto moaned out deeply as he looked at the sight before him as both Hinata and Tenten took his cock into their mouths in different speeds and rhythms that really made them happy as well as him as he played with their hair and he then reached for their vagina to pleasure the two of them with his fingers at the same time, he ran his hands on their posteriors slowly and then moved to play with their vagina and clitoris at that exact moment.

"MMMMM!!!!"

Both women moaned out the very second they felt Naruto do that with his hands, and that drove them on to do their best to also bring Naruto to full release of his cum at that exact moment. They then felt him push his fingers into their vagina at a slowly building pace and the fact that his chakra was in action as he thrust his fingers in and out of their vagina which was already dripping wet. This carried on as Tenten and Hinata began to pick up the pace while taking the them to also lick, kiss, and suck Naruto's testicles, adding more pleasure to their lover as they could see the blush on his face that was no doubt matching their own respective blushes as he also made sure to speed up his own actions.

In was not long before Naruto finally reached his own limit as he cried out.

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!"

And it was at that moment that both Hinata and Tenten also reached their respective climax thanks to Naruto's actions with his fingers.

The two women took their turns taking in Naruto's cum with Hinata taking in all she could handle and then Tenten took her own share as they continued with their actions as the pleasure from their own orgasm flowed through their bodies like fire, it made them happy that they were able to make Naruto finally cum and they didn't mind when some of his cum hit their faces. As they moved away they blushed even more as Naruto licked his hands clean of their respective moisture and.

Both women smiled and swallowed his cum before him as well, they then began to clean each other by licking their faces clean and swallowing the cum that they each had been able to collect. It was then Tenten whispered to Hinata and Hinata blushed as she nodded in agreement with what Tenten had just apparently whispered into her ear. Naruto wondered just what was that about when he got his answer as Hinata and Tenten took some pillows and propped those and then Hinata moved over Tenten though in the same position as Tenten.

This left Hinata on top of Tenten with the Weapon Mistress Kunoichi parting her legs as well as Hinata's own legs and then the two of them smiled at Naruto as Hinata spoke first.

"Come on Naruto-kun."

Tenten grinned seductively and finished the words.

"Come and get us."

Naruto needed no further invitation as he closed in on the two of them and he started with Hinata as he drove himself deeply into Hinata's dripping wet vagina and all the way to the very base of his cock, he looked at Hinata who was blushing like mad and he kissed her deeply as she moaned out in pleasure at his actions on her body.

Hinata moaned even more as Naruto kissed her deeply as he began to move his cock slowly out of her body until the tip was the only part that was not outside and he then drove deeply back into her vagina, making her moan out deeply as he repeated the process all over again for her pleasure. The Hyuuga heiress missed this deeply and feeling her lover being deep inside her and giving her the pleasure she loved, with that in mind she reached out and kissed Naruto as he reached with his free hand and played with her breasts while using the other free hand to play with Tenten's own vagina, making her moan out in pleasure as well.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

Both women cried out as Naruto continued with his actions on the two of them and he began to speed up his thrusts and the pleasure built up for both him and Hinata. However, Naruto didn't forget about Tenten and moved his cock away while using his fingers in it's place when he moved his hand away from Hinata's breasts and then thrust his cock deeply into Tenten's own vagina and that made her cry out in pleasure as well as Naruto thrust deeply into her and all the way to the base. He then began to move at the same pace as before when he was with Hinata and then began to speed up as well.

He took turns in Hinata and Tenten's own vagina with growing speed as both women were crying out in pleasure as they felt their respective releases coming towards them and the same could be said for their lover as Naruto felt his own body already reaching it's very own limits but he charged on, hoping to bring the two women to full release before reaching his own release. He then sped up his thrusts and the sounds of their cries was more than enough to add more fuel to his full movements.

"HARDER!!!! DEEPR!!!!"

"MORE!!!! FASTER!!!!"

It was not long before Naruto finally hit his limit and he was deep inside Hinata's vagina when he did it and the results were worth it as Hinata screamed out in pleasure at her orgasm.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

Hinata felt the very first stream of Naruto's cum flow into her body at that moment as she climaxed and the feeling was utterly delicious to say the very least as several more hot and thick streams followed into her vagina as she felt her inner walls milk and caress her lover's cock for all he was worth and she loved it as Naruto filled her with all that he was able to give and then some, she was happy that she was not fertile at the moment since despite her desire to have a family with Naruto, now was not the right time, but she was confident that she was going to have that chance.

Naruto then pulled away and thrust deeply into Tenten only a moment later and he gritted his teeth as he felt her orgasm as well the very second his cock entered her vagina and release another hot stream of his cum into her vagina.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Tenten moaned out deeply as she felt her body go into orgasm the very second she felt her lover's hot and thick cum hit her vagina and was soon followed by several more thick and hot streams that drove her body to the limit and she relished every moment of it all as Naruto continued to fill her to the very limit, she was happy that she was not fertile just yet since there was still a lot to do before it would be all right for her to have a family and with Naruto, here was going to be a solution soon enough, that much she knew but for now she was going to enjoy this for all it was worth.

It was not long before Naruto finally parted from the two and Hinata was now off Tenten and the two of them rested a bit but not before they cleaned their lover's cock with their tongues, making him moan out in pleasure at their actions on his cock, as soon as that was done, the two moved to join both Temari and Ino and they were smiling as they relaxed themselves as Naruto repeated the process like before to get his full energy back for the last pair as he looked at both Sakura and Kin who were already eager for him but waited for him to say that he was ready for this moment.

As soon as he felt that he was ready, he nodded and the women needed no second invitation as they closed in on him.

--------

The two women wasted very little time as they took Naruto into a three way kiss, the kiss between them lasted for quite a while until the two of them parted. Sakura and Kin then moved to make sure that they were close enough to Naruto to allow him to make his own moves on the two of them and it seemed that they were not going to have to wait for too long as he closed in and then began to pleasure their breasts at the very same time.

"MMMMMMMMM!!!!"

Sakura and Kin moaned deeply in pleasure as Naruto took turns with licking their breasts while they were before him and he then made them lie down on the pillows as he began to kiss their bodies slowly while gently running his hands on their bodies, all the while, he was using his chakra to pleasure their bodies by touching the pleasure centers on their nerves. The two women moaned out deeply in pleasure at that as he carried on.

But the two women were not the kind of women to stand by and do nothing as they had their own plans, as soon as Naruto was done, they moved to surround him and then allowed him to move his hands on their vagina and they allowed him to play with their respective vagina and clitoris, making the two of them moan out deeply while the used their own hands on his cock.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

All three of them moaned out deeply with their respective actions on each other as Naruto continued to use his fingers on Sakura and Kin's vagina, and the two responded in kind with their hands on his cock. The three of them continued to moan out in pleasure as the others looked on and it seemed that sooner or later, the three of them were going to hit the limit soon enough. Even more so with Naruto using his charka to pleasure the two women deeply by stimulating their pleasure centers and the results of his actions were more than obvious as the two were moaning deeply as well as releasing even more of their juices out of their respective sex.

And sure enough, the limits were reached, at least for the two women however as both Sakura and Kin finally cried out as their hit their limits.

"YESSSSSSS!!!!"

That was more than enough to make both Sakura and Kin orgasm as Naruto felt their vaginal walls milk and cress his fingers deeply but he managed to hold on and not orgasm himself as the women moaned out all that they had.

However the women were not unhappy with that Naruto had been able to do and instead were happy that he was able to last this long as they moved away their hands from his cock and then moved to take turns with his cock by licking and kissing it from tip to base. The results were more than enough to make Naruto gasp out in surprise at the pleasure that the two were now giving him at this very moment.

"OOOOHHHHHH!!!"

Naruto moaned out as the two continued on with their actions, until they took turns taking his cock into their mouths, he looked in awe as both Sakura and Kin were able to take in his full length into their mouths, as soon as they did so, they moved their heads up and down as well as use their tongues into pleasuring the blonde ninja who enjoyed this immensely as he reached up with his hands and licked them clean while moaning out at the pleasure of watching both women taking their turns with his cock.

The two women were enjoying this as well and it was not long before their efforts were rewarded as Naruto unleashed his orgasm, crying out deeply in pleasure at finally achieving his full release at that exact point.

"YESSSSSSSS!!!!"

Sakura and Kin took in as much of their lover's cum for all it was worth, Kin took in all that she could at the moment and as soon as she was done, Sakura took in her own share of Naruto's cum. Both women loved the taste greatly and as soon as they were done with their share of the cum, they were able to be hit by the last spurts of Naruto's cum on their faces, they smiled at Naruto and Sakura allowed Kin to lick her face clean while she did the same thing to Kin when Kin was done and the two of them then swallowed what they collected for Naruto to see.

Naruto smiled at that and soon got to watch something good as the two women moved into position for him to take the two of them as they both were on their hands and knees, eager for him to take them now. However it seemed that they were trying a variant that was very interesting as Kin was on her elbows and spread them apart and did the same to her knees to lower herself a bit more and that allowed Sakura to be on top of Kin on her own hands and knees, both women smiled at Naruto and that was enough to get Naruto into action.

Naruto wasted little to no time as he closed in and then pushed his cock deep into Sakura's vagina, making the pink haired woman cry out in pleasure at her lover's actions on her body.

"YESSSSS!!!!!!"

Naruto moaned out as he buried himself deeply into the pink haired Kunoichi' vagina all the way to the base of his cock. As soon as he did so, he began to pull out and then push back in as soon as the tip of his cock was almost out of Sakura's vagina. The blonde did this several times while using his fingers to pleasure Kin's own vagina and the two women were more than willing to show their love for the pleasure that they were getting from Naruto.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH!!"

"HARDER!!!!!"

"DEEPER!!!!!"

Naruto continued with his actions until Sakura was about to hit her limits and he allowed her to do just that as she was the first between her and Kin to achieve orgasm first as she cried his name out deeply.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

Sakura cried out as she climaxed hard and Naruto continued to thrust deeply into her vagina while releasing his cum into her vagina which naturally mixed with her juices at the very same time, the feel of it was worth it as she moved back and got kissed by Naruto and as soon as that kiss was over she felt her body become weaker from release.

Kin hissed as she felt the mixed fluids of Naruto and Sakura flow ton her butt,, sliding down her posterior and then some flowed towards her vagina and that was enough to really excite her deeply. She however moaned out as soon as Naruto then thrust his cock deeply into her vagina as the blonde had managed to control his orgasm even after unleashing his cum into Sakura.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!! YES!!!!!"

The blonde then moved his now fully hardened cock in and out of Kin's vagina, using his chakra and Dragon Fire once more to get him back to full power and as soon as he was deep in Kin's vagina, he began to thrust deep and hard into her, moving at a very slow but powerful speed, making her moan out even more in pleasure at his actions on her vagina. Her cries became louder and more urgent as Naruto began to speed things up as soon as Sakura moved away from Kin, allowing Kin to be in a more relaxed position on her hands and knees

"MORE!!!"

"HARDER!!!!"

It was not long before Kin was being filled to the brim by Naruto's cock and she loved the feeling of it all so much that she thought she was going to lose her mind as the pleasure continued to grow deep inside of her body and move like hot waves of water all over her nerves. It was utterly delicious as she finally felt like she was also going to reach orgasm herself, she naturally looked forward to that moment a great deal.

As soon as Naruto finally reached his own limit and thrust one last time, firing another stream of his cum into Kin's vagina, the woman also felt her orgasm hit her at that very same moment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Kin loved the feel of it all as she felt her vaginal walls milk Naruto's cock for all it was worth and it was worth a lot as she felt her lover's cum fill her to the brim, the thickness, and heat was worth feeling in her body as she turned and was kissed deeply by the blonde Chuunin and Dragon Champion. This position was new to her, but it was certainly something that she was going to remember for future use.

Naruto lay back down and was soon cuddled by the six young female Kunoichi who were still naked and they each took turns kissing and caressing him, along with with rubbing their breasts as well as their vagina, clitoris and hands on his form, making him get even hotter as well.

--------

After that really interesting experience, the Kunoichi decided to take the time to head back to their rooms but not before they took the time to kiss Naruto deeply and make him happy by rubbing their bodies on his as well, making him moan out and his cock to harden a bit more, but he managed to control himself and bid them all a good bye as they headed off to the rooms to change for dinner, he relaxed himself and then summoned his Kage Bushin to fix the place up and as soon as that was done, he got off to get dressed.

As soon as he was done, he went to the dining hall and there was another good feats before them as well as a group of musicians and dancers who performed for them all as they dined and everyone was able to enjoy the very quiet atmosphere in the dining hall. As Naruto looked at the faces of the women he was with, he couldn't help but blush and grin at how good this day was for him as a man.

And it was only the very first day to boot!

--------

As night fall fell on the island, the Kunoichi as well as their elven, dragon, and royalty compatriots relaxed as they and Naruto enjoyed the sights of several crystal light shows that Koyuki had placed on for them to see in the nearby fountain, and it was spectacular to see the various colors and hues appear in the fountain that added further beauty to the night sky.

It was not going to be long before all of them decided that now was the time for all of them to get the much needed sleep that they needed for the next day. Thankfully for Naruto they were all going to retire early and he was in the mood to get as much sleep as he was able to get, after all, despite all the beach games he had been part of, he had been in some very delicious games that had a lot more to do with VERY intimate situations.

--------

In his room…

Naruto lay down utterly exhausted but in a very pleasurable way to say the very least. The blonde Chuunin was amazed that after all that, he was still able to have the strength to even move after all the pleasure that he had been subjected to for the past twenty four hours. It was something that he knew most men his age and beyond would only dream of ever experiencing in their lifetimes.

He grinned warmly at that and then Holy Talon spoke to him.

(("Enjoying your vacation Master Naruto?"))

(Oh yes….)

(("Very good, I am happy that you are getting the chance to unwind."))

(No kidding….)

(("By the way, you are aware you have two more days to go right?"))

(Yeah….man….I wish this happened more often.)

--------

Hours into early morning…

As Naruto slept, he was busy dreaming as time passed and the cool feel of the night air flooded over him as well as the gentle sounds of night around him. However as time passed and it was already early morning, the blonde Chuunin was unaware of the fact that his room's door had just been opened and five forms that were undeniably female were walking into his room without him noticing as he was undeniably sleepy. However it seemed that the five female figures had other plans for the young man.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's notes:

Now this IS the longest lemon I have written, and for good reason too…but I hope that the content is good. 35,000 + words and nearly 75 pages worth and all of the content is a lemon….damn! I am seriously going to need a vacation to get all the stuff I wrote in this fic out of my head!

Now THAT was a smashing game of volleyball. I have to admit that it's a damn shame that kind of thing will never happen in the anime or manga or in real life. Kind of makes you wish that the DOA Girls in the DOAX 1 & 2 games could be seen doing this in the games huh?

It also kind of fits that the four elven ladies felt more at home in the forest as well as near a waterfall and lake to add more nature themes in their session in having sex with Naruto.

Koyuki seems to be a bit more than willing to join into the whole idea of being with other women as she showed when she joined Nyra and Ayame in that rather interesting trip to the hot springs.

And the younger Kunoichi make a very wickedly delicious group when they decided to do it in the main hall with Naruto in the middle of the room eh?

And ALL that was one a single day! Naruto certainly is not going to be bored out of his skull in the beach now is he? And just so you know there are TWO more days of this to come!!! Lucky bastard isn't he?

Now I hope that you all enjoyed that first day of Naruto because it is just the beginning of a three day party fest for Naruto, I have planned this for a while now, and for those of you who have asked for me to right a lemon of the three days Naruto spent on this island, I hope that this first chapter is enough to make you all lick your chops in anticipation for more.

And there will be more, of that you all will have no doubt of, after all, there are still two more days left to go. Naruto is going to need ALL the energy he can get at this point because this will be a powerful three day vacation for him!

Day 2 and Day 3 will soon be in production so this is it for the Naruto Dragon Champion Lemon Story Board today so until I plan out the other two, no updates in this series for a while.

Keep those reviews coming all right?


	11. Not a chapter

Hell readers, I know that normally you would be expecting a new chapter update, but this is obviously not one of them. I right now I have good news and bad news.

Bad news first since it has to be squared away so we can get to the good news. Just yesterday afternoon here in my side of the world, I received the scan warning of my PC that my hard drive has finally become bad and failure is imminent. I have been hearing weird noises from my HD for some time and after having it diagnosed, my cousin finally confirmed that it is reaching the end of it's ability to function. And now that day has come so now I have to either have it replaced or repaired.

And considering the fact that it's an older HDD model, I am not sure if it can be repaired, I will ask my cousin if he can try to repair it but if it is not salvageable then I have no other option but to buy a new one. And considering my family's current finances which is not too good but not too bad either, it might take a while. So that means my PC is dead in the water

Now the good news, I have managed to back up all my files prior to the collapse of the HD in my USB devices so it's not a total loss. I will find a way to upload all my recently updated non Halo files into the site and continue there until I solve my hard drive problem. If that works out, then I will be able to still update my work so it will not be long before I continue. So if you see a new update after this message is sent, then you will know that I am still alive and kicking.

Just to be clear, all Halo stories are still on ice so don't ask me about them. I will unfreeze them when I have done what I want with the non Halo ones. And the non Halo stories will still be updated whenever possible so don't worry about them.

…

I know this is not what anyone wants, but it was bound to happen eventually so I have to make the most of it.

See you all soon.


End file.
